Convite Para o Paraíso
by 0 Iummy-chan 0
Summary: Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia a solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua “gratidão”. RinxSesshy
1. Capítulo I: Uma viagem? Havaí?

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia a solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**- Capítulo I: Uma viagem? Havaí?**

- Prepare-se! Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho!

Rin Naritawa sorriu ao ver a maneira criativa que a recepcionista encontrou para avisar que o homem para quem Rin trabalhava havia chegado de Nagasaki, durante um dos invernos mais melancólicos da cidade.

- Obrigada, Kagome. – Rin ligou o monitor e esperou por ele.

Rin sabia que algo estava acontecendo com Seshoumaru Taisho. Nos cinco anos que havia trabalhado para ele, era a primeira vez que ele chegava tão tarde. Geralmente ele já estava lá quando ela chegava.

Mais cedo, ela checou a agenda dele para ver se havia algum compromisso fora da cidade naquela manhã, mas não havia nada escrito. Talvez tivesse decidido não ir trabalhar, já que era sexta-feira e ele iria tirar férias que começavam nesse fim de semana. No entanto, não era do feitio do chefe. Ele teria ligado e avisado.

Essas seriam as primeiras férias que iria tirar desde que ela começou a trabalhar para ele como secretária. Então aproveitara para organizar alguns arquivos e documentos, e adiantar um pouco o trabalho.

Pelo menos kagome já tinha avisado que não estava de bom humor. Seshoumaru tinha um humor instável na maior parte do tempo. Mas não importava o qual mal humorado ele estivesse naquela manhã. Não seria problema agüentá-lo por mais um dia!

Seshoumaru era um astuto homem de negócios e trabalhara duro para construir o seu negócio em segurança eletrônica. Ela não entendia dele não parecer satisfeito com o que havia conquistado nos últimos 15 anos.

O homem parecia mais um jogador de futbol americano do que com um diretor de uma empresa multimilionária. Pena que raramente sorria. Não conseguia se lembrar de algum dia tê-lo visto sorrir.

Ele não fazia o estilo jovial.

O rosto dele parecia ter sido esculpido em granito, de tão sério que era.os cabelos prateados longos, e os olhos dourados penetrantes, eram suficientes para que ele fosse selecionado para a lista dos solteiros mais sexys do Japão!

A aparência dele atraia um bando de mulheres bonitas. Havia várias moças loucas para se tornar a Sra. Taisho! Pelo o que rin notava, ele nem encorajava e nem desencorajava as candidatas. Kagura Kashime era a da vez. Estava saindo com ela há três meses. O que era um recorde para ele.

Rin sabia quando ele saia com uma nova mulher, porque ele a deixava encarregada de mandar flores para a nova paquera, comprar presentes caríssimos, entradas para diferentes eventos.

Ele sabia que a maioria das mulheres que o cercavam como urubus envoltos de uma carniça, estavam interessadas apenas no seu dinheiro e nos contatos que ele tinha. Escutava cinicamente, as juras de amor eterno e desejos de compromissos que ele era incapaz de corresponder.

Havia épocas que Rin via solidão nos olhos do chefe. Em alguns momentos da vida dele, Seshoumaru deveria ter decidido fechar o coração e não se deixar envolver com ninguém. Ela achava aquilo muito triste. Nunca deixou que ele soubesse disso.

A irmã nunca acreditaria nisso, pois Rin era conhecida na família por expressar suas opiniões sobre assuntos delicados, não importando a ocasião. Ela sorriu ao pensar nisso.

- Bom di...

-Não. Definitivamente esse não é um bom dia.- Seshoumaru parou em frente a mesa dela, tirou um envelope do paletó lhe entregou.- Não vou mais precisar mais disso. –e foi para a sua sala.- Pode pegar um café para mim por favor? Estou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

- Claro.- ela abriu o envelope e viu o conteúdo. Dentro havia uma passagem de avião para o Havaí que ela mesmo havia reservado para Seshoumaru e Kagura. Será que Kagura mudou de idéia e tenha desistido da viagem?

Foi até a copa, encheu uma caneca com café e foi até a sala do chefe.

Seshoumaru estava com as mãos no bolso, olhando pela janela. Ela pôs a caneca na mesa dele e sentou-se na cadeira habitual.

- Aconteceu algo Sr. Seshoumaru?

Ele demorou para responder. Ficou olhando a neve caindo contra a janela. E ela, ficou esperando.

Depois de vários minutos de silêncio, ele se virou, sentou-se a mesa e apanhou o café.

- Você tem uma aspirina?

- Claro.- ela foi até o pequeno bar, encheu um copo com água, antes de pegar o comprimido e levar até ele.

Seshoumaru estava atacado. O seu cenho franzido era simplesmente intimidador. Achava que lê não tinha a menor idéia de como soava assustador... isso nos melhores dias...

Quando começou a trabalhar com ele, soube que outras 4 secretária haviam passado por lá, mas não agüentaram mais que algumas semanas.

No entanto ela não se intimidava facilmente. Havia crescido com três irmãos, e ela e a irmã tiveram que saber lidar com a situação.

Depois de vários minutos de interrogação, Seshoumaru olhou para ela intrigado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Trabalho aqui.- respondeu sem tributear.

Ele fechou os olhos.

- Desculpa, não estou nos meus melhores dias.

Jura! O surpreendente foi ele ter se desculpado. Será que ele tem certeza quanto aos melhores dias? Ela precisava marcar aquele dia na agenda.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha pra mim?

- Cinco anos.

- Por quê?

- Por quê o que?

- Sou um cara tão desagradável, porque você me agüenta?

-Quem disse que você é desagradável? Acho o senhor uma pessoa ótima, contanto que as coisas aconteçam do seu jeito.

- Kagura disse que todos aqui na empresa têm medo de mim. Menos você.

- Não sabia que essa era uma das minhas atribuições. È isso que está incomodando o senhor hoje?

- Não.

- O senhor se preocupa com que os outros pensam de você?

- Não, na verdade, com exceção de você. O Que você pensa de mim?

Voltou a sentar na cadeira e pensou no que dizer. Finalmente olhou nos olhos e disse:

- Acho que você é um homem brilhante. Porém intolerante com as pessoas. O senhor contruiu um império com muito esforço, seguindo os seus própris instintos, ignorando os pessimistas.

-hum. -ele tomou as aspirinas com a água e depois deu um gole no café.

Os dois ficaram sentados por mais um tempo e finalmente Seshoumaru disse:

- Kagura terminou comigo ontem.

Ela não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa. Deveria ter sido a primeira a fazer isso com ele. Geralmente era ele quem terminava.

- Porque você queria que ela fosse ao Havaí com você?

Ele deu um sorriso murcho.

- Na verdade ela nem me deu a chance de mostrar as passagens. Antes disso disse que nunca mais queria me ver.

- Não sabia que você queria fazer uma surpresa pra ela?

- Pelo visto, quem foi pego de surpresa foi eu.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Esqueci que tinha marcado de ir à ópera ontem à noite., quando escutei a mensagem no celular já estava uma hora atrasado.

- Nossa!

- Ela estava furiosa quando cheguei lá. Dava pra chegar no intervalo. Mas pelo visto, a ópera era o de menos para ela. –esfregou o rosto com as mãos - Me deu uma bolsa com as minhas coisas que estavam no apartamento e me mandou embora.

- Com certeza a Kagura estava perturbada naquela hora. O senhor poderia ligar agora pra ela e contar da viagem. Não tenho dúvidas de que vai perdoá-lo.

- Não vou fazer isso. Ela deixou bem claro que não quer mais nada comigo. Por queeu vou me preocupar então?- voltou a visão para a neve. – Tenho que admitir que meu ego foi ferido. E fui para casa depois para curtir a fssa depois que ela me chutou. E ainda me disse com todas as letras que não me quer mais! E eu acho que posso vicer com isso.

Ele apontou para o envelope encima da mesa.

- Não vou precisar mais disso.- proferiu friamente.

Rin prometeu a si mesma pra não dar a sua opinião. Mas a sua conciência incomodava e não conseguiu ficar calada:

- Não concordo! Acho que você precisa de umas férias. Com ou sem Kagura. O senhor adora o Havaí e já faz três anos que comprou aquele apartamento sem nem mesmo ter ido lá. Acho que o senhor deveria ir e curtir a praia. Esquecer o trabalho e a sua vida aqui será a melhor solução.

Ele se inclinou na cadeira e ela esperava a bronca que estava por vir. Não deveria ter se metido na vida pessoal do seu patrão. Mas se surpreendeu novamente quando ele simplesmente perguntou:

- Você acha que só vivo para o trabalho?

Ela ficou sem saber o que responder. O seu chefe nunca fez uma pergunta tão pessoal assim. Agora ele realmente pediu a sua opinião. Estava com medo de ser sincera.

- Talvez.- falou cautelosa.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Nossa, obrigado.

- Acho que o senhor trabalhou muitas horas extras quando começou o negócio e simplesmente ainda não se desacostumou. E o senhor sabe que pode viajar tranqüilo. Pois tem agora trabalhadores de confiança que podem dar conta do recado.

Pôs a mão no queixo.

- Pode ser.- balançou a cabeça.- Ainda não consigo esquecer da raiva que a kagura me deixou. Será que o que eu fiz foi tão ruim assim? Ela podia ter pegado um táxi e ido sem mim.

- O senhor ligou para ela depois de ouvir a mensagem no celular?

- E deveria? Já estava indo buscá-la.

Ela se esforçou para não rir.

- Acho que ela ficou irritada por não ter sido a primeira vez. Muitas mulheres não toleram esse comportamento.

- Você não se irrita.

- Sou paga muito bem para não notar. Além disso, sou sua secretária e não a sua namorada.

Ele a estudou em silêncio por um momento.

- Mas só por alguns meses.- ele não parecia satisfeito com isso.- Em junho você será transferida para o departamento do meu _meio-irmão._

Ela sorriu.

- Graças à você.

- Você me pegou em um momento raro de gratidão pelo seu trabalho.Muito eficiente por sinal. Você se forma em administração no final da primavera não é?

- É verdade.Nunca teria conseguido assistir as aulas de noite se você não tivesse ajudado a pagar as mensalidades. Fico muito grata ao senhor, Seshoumaru.

- Não fui eu quem pagou, e sim a empresa. Vimos que seria um bom investimento.

Ele aparentava ainda os sinas da dor de cabeça. Coitado. Deve está com uma ressaca...

-Isso significa que vou ter mais dores de cabeça para encontrar uma secretária.

- Não senhor. Eu tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas entrevistas e selecionar as que podem lhe agradar e depois fica ao seu critério escolher a que mais lhe agradar.

- Tudo bem.

- O problema é achar uma que não saia correndo na primeira vez que o senhor engrossar a voz.

Ele riu baixinho. Não agüentava tanto esforço. Claro que como todo homem, ele não entendia as mulheres.

- Você costuma sair com freqüência?- ele perguntou, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez. Nunca demonstrara tanto interesse pela sua vida pessoal. Ele estava REALMENTE muito, mas MUITO estranho.

- Por causa das aulas à noite, e dos estudos, não fico com muito tempo livre.

- Eu faço você trabalhar demais.- antigamente ele se orgulhava disso. Sempre foi reconhecido por dar o tudo de si. Então, queria tudo deles.

Ela simplesmente sorriu e respondeu:

- São ossos do ofício.

- A única razão que inventei essa viagem, foi para agradar a Kagura. –ela se surpreendia como ele mudava tão drasticamente o assunto.- Mas tem uma pessoa com quem queria me encontrar em Honolulu. Jaken Furukawa. Ele é dono de uma boa parte dos negócios vigentes na ilha e estava interessado em oferecer os nossos serviços. Então preciso da sua ajuda.- a encarou fixamente. Percebeu que a deixou constrangida.- Temos que preparar uma apresentação impecável. Então vamos os dois e passamos dois dias trabalhando e o resto, se quiser, pode descansar.

- Eu?- ela quase se engasgou - Não posso fazer isso.

- Por quê não?

Ela ficou olhando pra ele pasma.

- **Primeiro:** Estou em aula. **Segundo: **Não vai ficar bem nós dois viajando sozinhos para o Havaí.

- Vai ser uma viajem de negócios.

- Nunca precisou de mim numa antes.

- Rin. Você é uma secretária exemplar. Quanto as aulas, duvido que se faltar uma semana de aulas vai fazer você repetir o ano. Você não tem motivos e muito menos escolhas.- terminou a última parte bem mais frio e insensível do que o normal.

- Bem, não...

- Eu não vejo problema algum. –ele começou a mexer nos papéis em cima da mesa - Pode checar com a contabilidade os valores da conta Takada?Gostaria de ver isso antes do almoço.

**Olá a todos!!!!!!!!!!!**

Como vão todos vocês???? Espero que bem né? Eu estou aki pra q além d desejar um feliz 2007 muito atrasado, postar essa minha nova fic. Com um estilo diferente. Dessa vez foi **RinxSesshy. **Sei que muita gente gosta muito desse casal. Então resolvi fazer essa fic com exclusividade para esse casal.

Estou esperando a aprovação de vocês pra poder continuar... Pois estou muito desanimada com a minha outra fic, **Deveria acreditar?** Sinceramente, não sei o que acontece... snif... snif... me dediquei tanto pra essa fic.

Mas fazer o q neh?

Só espero que essa ao menos agrade vocês...

E desculpem por alguns erros que devem conter... não revisei ainda. Já são Três da manhã e to porre de sono. Huhu

Então eu vou indo mimi ok?!

Ahhhh!!!!! Quase me esqueço. De um detalhe muito importante!

"**ESSA FIC EH BASEADA EM UM LIVRO! O NOME É UM CONVITE PARA O PARAÍSO. DA ANNETTE NÃO SEI O QUE!!! "**

ENTÃO É SÓ!

BJKINS PRA TODOS!


	2. Capítulo II:Não tenho medo de voar!

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**- Capítulo II: Não tenho medo de voar!!!**

- O que você disse pra ele?- perguntou a irmã de Rin, Sango, naquela noite.

Rin costumava jantar na casa da irmã e do cunhado Miroku, todas as sextas. Mas nunca havia trazido uma notícia tão explosiva como aquela.

Miroku havia ligado mais cedo, avisando que chegaria mais tarde em casa e que não esperassem para jantar. Rin não contou sobre o convite de Sesshoumaru assim que chegou. Ajudou a lavar a louça e pôs os sobrinhos Shipoou e Souta de seis e sete anos, para dormir.

Só depois que estavam sozinhas na sala de estar, enquanto Sango amamentava a recém nascida, Hitomi, Rin contou a novidade.

- Murmurei alguma coisa. Não me lembro, estava meio atônita.

- E você vai não é?

- Ele praticamente me obrigou.

- E quando vocês partem?

- Domingo de manhã. Bem cedo.

- Quer dizer que a última namoradinha cansou do romance com o seu chefe _anti-sentimental? _Até que ela durou mais que as outras.

- Acho que o que mais o incomodou Sesshoumaru foi o fato de ela ter terminado com ele. Geralmente é ele quem dispensa as mulheres. É bom para ele aprender como dói ser rejeitado.

- Não posso acreditar que ela possa ter recusado uma viajem para o Havaí. Eu teria ido e só depois terminava o namoro.

- Ela não sabia da viajem. Era uma surpresa, e ela terminou tudo antes dele contar.

Sango balançou a cabeça.

- Será que esse homem não entende nada de mulheres? Se ela soubesse dessa viagem, ela jamais terminaria com ele.

- Estamos Falando de Sesshoumaru Taisho. É claro que ele não sabe nada sobre nós mulheres. É um grande empresário; mas um desastre no que diz respeito ao sexo oposto.

- E daí? O importante é que você vai ganhar férias!

- Vou perder uma semana de aula.

- O que que tem? Você se deu bem em todos os testes. Depois você pega o que perdeu com alguém da sua sala.

A porta da cozinha se abriu. Miroku havia chegado.

- Boa noite.- disse enquanto entrava pela sala. Era policial, e o uniforme lhe caía muito bem. – Como vão as minhas três mulheres favoritas?- ele deu um beijo em Sango que deixou Rin arrepiada.

Depois beijou a filhinha, Hitomi, na testa; que o ignorou. O jantar para ela era mais importante naquele momento.

- A comida está na geladeira. É só colocar no microondas.

- Como vão as coisas Rin?- ele fez uma pergunta retórica, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha.

Antes que Rin pudesse responder, Sango disse:

- Ela vai passar uma semana no Havaí com o chefe.

Miroku parou onde estava e virou.

- Está brincando? Taisho convidou você para viajar com ele? Nossa! Você é a garota da vez?

- Não! Essa viajem não tem nada de romântica. Acontece que a garota com quem Sesshoumaru estava saindo, terminou com ele. E ele já tinha comprado as passagens. Eu sugeri que ele tirasse as férias assim mesmo. Ai ele decidiu se encontrar com um cliente em Honolulu e vai precisar da minha ajuda profissional. Será uma viajem de negócios.

Miroku riu maliciosamente.

- E você acreditou nele?

- Claro. E porque não deveria?

Miroku se esqueceu do jantar e sentou ao lado de Sango.

- Rin, querida. Vamos cair na real? Um homem não convida a sua secretária bonitona para viajar sem segundas intenções. Ele vai fazer de tudo para levá-la para a cama. Pode acreditar.

-Miroku!- Sango não falou alto, mas foi enfática. – Não é todo homem que só pensa em sexo que nem você.

Ele sorriu para ela com cumplicidade.

- Ah! Mas todos somos iguais. Alguns disfarçam melhor que outros. Só isso!

- Talvez você tenha razão Miroku, mas o Sesshoumaru é definitivamente uma exceção. Trabalho muitos anos para ele para saber que ele não olha pra mim como mulher. E sim como uma máquina eficiente. E por mim tudo bem. Não me incomodo.

- Se você está dizendo... Já esteve no Havaí?

- Não.

- Então vá e divirta-se bastante. Suponho que ele que vá pagar as despesa do hotel não é?

- Na verdade, ele tem um apartamento lá. Comprou ele já faz uns três anos e só esteve lá no dia da compra. Tem três quartos e três banheiros. O apartamento era utilizado para receber executivos.

- Então ele vai ter você exatamente onde quer para exercitar o poder de sedução dele.- Miroku brincava com os dedinhos da filha enquanto conversava naturalmente com a cunhada.

Rin riu com vontade.

- Se você conhecesse o cara iria entender que está delirando ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Por quê? Por acaso ele é algum tipo de monstro?

-Digamos que ele só pensa em trabalhar. Depois que fechar esse negócio no Havaí, com certeza vai esquecer que eu existo.

- Não exagera nessa sua teoria platônica. Porque não é nem como você está dizendo e nem como o meu marido louco imagina.- disse Sango cansada de ouvir os pensamentos surreais dos dois no meio da sala. Isso parecia uma competição pra ver quem consegue inventar a história mais mirabolante e complexa.

- Então os dois acham que eu devo ir?

- Achamos - responderam em coro.

- Mas o que o pessoal do escritório vai pensar?

- O que é que tem?- respondeu Miroku. – Vai dar a eles uma desculpa para fofocar a vida alheia. Quando vocês Voltarem, vai estar correndo um bolão para saber quando marcam e anunciam a data do casamento.

- A idéia aqui é de dar argumentos para ela ir e não ficar imaginando inutilidades...- Sango soltou um suspiro.

- Bem, já que tudo indica que eu vou, amanhã mesmo tenho que passar o dia inteiro no shopping para comprar roupas de verão.

- Ah! Coitadinha! Esse é o seu maior Hobby.- Sango falou com ironia.

- é mesmo... e vou aproveitar para dar uma massagem no cabelo e um banho de brilho não é? Faz tempo que não faço nada com ele.

- Pode ser. E compre roupas bem coloridas e frescas. Protetor solar, e cuidado com o sol! Você precisa ver os horrores que encontro no hospital. E pensar que tudo isso podia ser evitado por um cremezinho...

- Espero que dê para pegar pelo menos uma corzinha. Vou ficar lá tostando e depois vejo no que dá.

Sango se levantou e pos Hitomi para golfar.

- Tenho que colocá-la no berço e depois volto.- se virou de novo para a irmã- E nem pense nisso mocinha! Se não ligo para o seu chefe agora e mando uma ordem judicial pra parar aquele avião.

Rin riu com o senso de humor da irmã... sempre se divertia com esses momentos em família.

- Tenho que ir embora. Foi uma semana puxada. E preciso descansar para amanhã.

- Claro. Mesmo que as sacolas não te cansem.

- Comprar roupas de verão no inverno é tudo que eu sempre quis!

Mais tarde, naquela noite, enquanto Rin se preparava para dormir, ficou pensando nos comentários do jantar. Escovou os dentes e retirou a maquiagem, antes de se olhar no espelho.

-_'Você vai ser corajosa e não vai perder essa chance única de ir para ao Havaí com tudo pago!'_

A imagem dela no espelho ficou encarando seus olhos brilhantes.

- _"Será que vai ser possível desfrutar as maravilhas do Havaí com um homem que só pensa em trabalhar? Conhecendo bem o Sesshoumaru, ele vai me fazer trabalhar durante toda a semana que estivermos por lá. Bem, de qualquer forma vou arranjar uma hora para curtir o sol e a praia"._

Ela sorriu e foi para a cama.

No domingo de manhã Sesshoumaru estava em frente ao espelho do seu banheiro, se barbeando, e se perguntou que diabos estava fazendo! Será que estava perdendo a razão?

O que tinha dado nele para levar a secretária com ele para o Havaí? Ela era uma ótima secretária e uma pessoa muito boa, mas não precisava passar uma semana com ela por causa disso.

Claro que se fosse se encontrar com FuruKawa, a presença dela seria bastante útil para apresentar o orçamento e fazer as negociações. Era muito competente no que fazia e nunca reclamava de tanto trabalho.

Mas levá-la para o Havaí!?

Não sabia nada da vida dela fora do trabalho. Bem... sabia que era solteira. Mas só isso. Será que tinham parentes próximos? Será que eles iam aconselhá-la a não ir? Poderia se complicar se ela resolvesse processá-lo por assédio sexual.

Bem, aquilo já era exagero... Rin poderia ter dito que não. Quando ligou para ela na noite passada, ela não parecia nem um pouco contrariada. Certamente ele não tinha a obrigado a ir.

Não muito...

Ele terminou de se vestir e pegou a mala. Teve dificuldade em escolher as roupas. Só esteve no Havaí para fazer negócios. Então simplesmente colocou algumas camisas, calças, e um par de tênis que nem lembrava que tinha.

Talvez estivesse focado demais no trabalho. O trabalho duro tinha virado uma rotina em sua vida. E tinha dúvidas quanto quebrar a mesma.

Os comentários de Kagura mesmo que supérfluos, o atingiram em cheio. Isso era realmente ridículo. Por que se preocupava no que os outros pensavam dele?

- Fui pego de surpresa. Foi isso! Claro... só pode ter sido isso!

Ele e Rin iriam se dar bem durante a viagem. Ela merecia ao menos sua confiança e amizade. E essa viagem seria como um bônus pelos sacrifícios em nome de todo o seu esforço e trabalho.

Sorriu satisfeito por ter encontrado uma razão para tal atitude.

Sesshoumaru não reconheceu Rin quando a viu entrar no aeroporto. Estava diferente. Mas por quê? Então notou que ela estava com os cabelos soltos. Ele nunca tinha visto ela sem o coque de todos os dias. Ela estava bem diferente mesmo. O rosto dela parecia mais como o de uma criança, e aqueles cabelos longos e pretos, com os olhinhos brilhantes de emoção, reforçavam ainda mais o pensamento _menina-mulher._

Ele olhou o relógio e franziu a testa.

Assim que saiu do táxi, Rin avistou Sesshoumaru dentro do aeroporto. Entrou rapidamente e foi até ele. Estava cada vez mais animada com a idéia de ir para o Havaí. Pelo menos ficaria uma semaninha sem ter que freqüentar o inverno rigoroso de Tókio. Não via a hora de sentir o sol queimar a sua pele.

Assim que ela chegou perto do Sesshoumaru ele pegou a mala dela, disse:

-Você está atrasada. Tem uma fila enorme para passar pela segurança e não quero perder o vôo.

-_"Credo! Que mal humor! Tomara que a idéia dele estar viajando para o Havaí o ajude com esse contraste pessoal... Quantas rugas! Isso porque eu cheguei ainda 45 minutos ANTES do combinado com ele. "_- Bem... eu cheguei não é? E bom dia para você também. O senhor já fez o seu _Check-in_?

- Já.- ele olhou para a mala de Rin.- Você só vai levar isso?

- Mas a gente vai ficar fora só uma semana não é?

- Achei que todas as mulheres levavam no mínimo umas três ou quatro malas para qualquer viagem.

- Nem todas Sesshoumaru.

- Bem- ele começou sem graça.- que bom não é?

Ela foi para a fila e ele a seguiu.

- É melhor a gente ficar junto pra não corremos o risco de nos perder.

Rin tinha percebido que ele estava nervoso. Achou estranhíssimo. Pois ele já estava acostumado com viagens. Aff... ela iria pirar.

Não tinha se dado conta antes, porque tinha ficado preocupada com a acusação de que, por causa dela, os dois poderiam perder o vôo. Não havia a menor chance de se perderem. Alto como ele era, poderia ser avistado de qualquer lugar do aeroporto.

Discretamente olhou para ele. Tentou prestar atenção no que estava vestindo. Surpreendentemente, ele vestia um suéter preto de gola, calça e jaqueta pretas. A jaqueta o deixava com uma aparência perigosa e masculina.

-_"Se ele o menos sorrisse de vez em quando..."_

Entraram no avião com tempo de sobra. Mas não quis fazer nenhum comentário sobre tal fato. Resolveram se entreter com as revistas e jornais que compraram.

Se sentaram e ela começou a sua leitura. Pouco antes do avião decolar, a aeromoça ofereceu algo para beber e o cardápio do café da manhã. Rin se acomodou na confortável poltrona da primeira classe, e olhou ao redor. As únicas vezes que tinha estado numa primeira classe foram quando passou por elas até chegar na classe econômica. Quanta diferença!

- Tem medo de viajar de avião?- Sesshoumaru perguntou depois de vários minutos de silêncio.

- Talvez um pouco. Por quê?- disse olhando pela janela.

- Notei que não larga o braço da cadeira, e o avião ainda nem saiu do lugar.

Ela retirou as mão bruscamente e as pôs sobre as pernas. Depois tentou disfarçar o nervosismo com as palavras cruzadas. E depois de algum tempo, Rin perguntou:

- Você sabe a duração do vôo?

- Dependendo do tempo, 20 horas. Trocaremos de avião em Paris.

- Ah.

- A gente deve chegar em Maui depois do meio dia local.

- É o mesmo fuso da costa leste não é mesmo?

- Não me lembro.

Ela havia esgotado o seu repertório de perguntas. Afinal, nem sabia dos fusos... Ela pegou a revista de bordo e passou a folheá-la quase que freneticamente.

- Rin.

- Senhor!- respondeu imediatamente ao chamado, até chegando a rasgar a revista com o susto.

- Depois de tantos anos que você trabalha para mim, não sei quase nada sobre você. Além é claro de que você é uma pessoa muito ética. Gostaria saber mais da sua vida. Conte-me.

- Desculpe-me. Mas é que não estou em condições de conversar agora. Preciso de toda a atenção possível até o avião decolar. Quero ter certeza de que as asas do avião estão bem presas. Afinal de contas todo mundo sabe que os momentos mais perigosos são as horas dos pousos e decolagens.- Falou tudo em um fôlego só. Era incrível que conseguiu falar tanto assim...- e se tiver turbulência?- a sua expressão se tornou puro desespero. Virou rapidamente fazendo com que Sesshoumaru desse um leve pulo para trás.- E se for quando estivermos em cima do oceano? Ai meu deus! Não quero nem pensar nisso...

- Rin.- Ela desviou o olhar da janela e o encarou interrogativamente.- Você sabe que estamos realmente seguros, não é mesmo.

- Claro que sei.- Riu nervosamente passando as mãos nos cabelos. Tentou se controlar brincando com os dedos, até o momento que desistiu e voltou a olhar pela janela. Umedecia os lábios muito rapidamente e consecutivamente. - Sei que estamos seguros ta ok! É só que... é só que... é só que eu quero... conferir... é só isso, só isso, só! Tem algo demais? Ò.Ó'

Sesshoumaru fez um barulho que parecia um engasgue, ou tosse. Olhou pra ele preocupada e ele estava se controlando para não rir. Prendendo a boca, contorcendo os ombros, mas de repente ele explodiu em risadas!

Parecia se divertir horrores com a situação de desespero dela. Ele tentava parar. Mas não conseguia controlar... Isso não estava ajudando Rin. Ela estava se assustando cada vez mais. Antes era por causa do avião. Agora é por culpa do patrão. O medo brilhava nos seus olhos... Estava realmente assustador... Porque ele nunca riu, e agora está gargalhando... esse avião corria sérios riscos de cair e isso fez com que ela se afundasse mais as unhas na cadeira.

Estava a ponto de chorar. Parecia que ele teve um ataque e ela estava estática com lágrimas nos olhos... se afastava para trás movimentando a boca mesmo sem que nenhum som saísse da mesma... fio tanto para trás que as suas costas bateram na janela do avião. Mas enfim parecia que a crise de risos dele havia acabado. Pois agora somente pousava a mão na barriga, tentando fazer com que a dor sumisse. Mas ela continuava da mesma forma... Com as unhas fincadas no plástico do braço da cadeira, isso de tão aterrorizada que estava.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e riu. E seu rosto não rachou em mil pedaços... Acabou de tirar a dúvida de muitos cientistas e pesquisadores.

- Tudo bem. Qual era a piada?- ela perguntou. Sorriu ao perceber que estava enganada quando achava que conhecia o chefe muito bem.

- Desculpe-me. Não deveria ter rido do seu nervosismo. E eu prometo que você vai ficar bem.

- Olha que promessa é dívida.

Ele voltou a dar uns risinhos. Ela se surpreendeu ao conhecer o lado humano do chefe. Pena que foi na condição de amedrontada. Mas decididamente, aquele era um lado bastante sensual dele. Naquele momento, a personalidade de Sesshoumaru era outra. E como isso afetava na imagem dele. Agora ele parecia até mais jovem. Claro. Porque ele agiu como um! Isso lhe agradava bastante.

Tudo bem estava indo longe demais com toda essa história. Tanto com as análises mirabolantes quanto as 1001 personalidades que o chefe escondia, quanto com esse pânico excessivo de planos de vôos.

Olhou de relance para Sesshoumaru. Na verdade, aquele dia deveria ser feriado nacional, pois foi o dia em que um Taishou perdeu a compostura.

- Nasci em Hiroshima. Vim para Tókio pra cursar a universidade e nunca mais saí daqui. E você?- ele falou como se respondesse uma pergunta.

Ela se assustou de início, mas relaxou e começou:

- Nós viemos de Hamamatsu.

- Nós quem?

- Minha mãe, meus quatro irmãos e eu. Papai e mamãe se casaram cedo. E não esperaram terminar a faculdade. Daí o meu irmão mais velho nasceu e o papai teve que arrumar um emprego pra pagar as despesas. Só que ele faleceu com um ataque cardíaco quando tinha 45 anos. Então a mamãe teve uma oportunidade de emprego melhor aqui.

- Onde mora a sua família.

- A mamãe mora em Hamamatsu, onde morávamos antes. Um dos meus irmãos é advogado e mora no exterior. O outro é da marinha, não tem lugar fixo. O terceiro mora perto de Tókio, mas ninguém sabe o que ele faz. Só que trabalha para o governo. E minha irmã mora em Tókio. E mora com o marido, Miroku.

- Algum deles tem filhos?

- Minha irmã tem dois meninos e uma menininha recém- nascida.

- E quanto aos meninos, algum deles são casados?

- Nenhum. E agora é a sua vez.

- Minha mãe e meu pai faleceram e só tenho o InuYasha de parente vivo.

- Nossa... Como ele morreram?

- Prefiro não falar.

- Ok! tudo bem. Eu entendo.

Ele deveria levar muitas cicatrizes por conta do passado. E o conhecia bem para entender que não deveria fazer mais perguntas.

- Por que você não é casada?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não acha essa uma pergunta pessoal demais?

- Pode ser. Mas já falei um pouco da minha. Agora me conte da sua.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Só digo se você falar porque não se casou também!

- Não quero me casar. Já fui noivo uma vez e ela encontrou um cara com mais dinheiro e me largou. Tudo isso em seis semanas antes do casamento. E ela me fez um favor. Pois já está no terceiro casamento.

- Um dia você vai encontrar alguém...

- Duvido muito que isso aconteça.- ele balançou a cabeça e voltou ao assunto.- e você? Já foi casada.

A persistência era uma das características mais fortes do chefe. Ela ficou exasperada por tanta beleza. Estava se sentindo acuada.

- Se apertar mais a cadeira, vai acabar tirando um pedaço da borracha.

Ela sentiu que estava fazendo o papel de idiota. Será que ele não sabia do efeito da beleza em uma mulher? Aff...

- Nunca me casei.

- Por quê?

- Porque nunca quis! oras!

- Algum motivo em particular?

- Isso por algum acaso é um questionário?

- Vamos passar uma semana juntos. E não sei nada sobre você. Já disse.

-Tudo bem. É que eu tive um namoro sério. Isso nos meus 19 anos. E eu dividia uma quitinete com uma amiga de trabalho. Trabalhávamos no mesmo escritório de advocacia. Foi lá que conheci o meu ex- namorado. Ficamos juntos mais de um ano. E até falávamos de casamento. Era tudo perfeito... até que o dia em que cheguei mais cedo do trabalho e peguei ele e a minha amiga na cama.

- Nossa!

-Pois é...

-Ele deu alguma desculpa?

- Inventou uma história de que ela disse que eu o estaria esperando lá e o seduziu e que isso jamais se repetiria. Tenho certeza de que ela planejou tudo. Mas eu não perdoei por ele ter sido fraco.

- E você?

- Disse que se o visse novamente e viesse falar comigo, eu ia machucar gravemente uma parte delicada da anatomia dele.

Ele fez um ruído de dor.

- Só sei que ele e a minha amiga se casaram antes dele se formar. Porque ela engravidou.

- Isso foi uma barra não é?

- Foi. Mas eu já superei. Ser traído na própria casa é bem difícil.

- Faz muito tempo?

- Uns cinco anos.

- E desde então não namorou mais?

- Nada sério. Não quero mais me machucar. Prefiro não deixar ninguém se aproximar muito.

Ele a encarou intensamente. E o seu rosto era indescritível. Não dava nenhuma pista do que pensava. E manteve o tom frio na voz durante quase toda a conversa.

- Então me sinto honrado.- ele disse com um meio sorriso. – Espero que não me afaste por estar na cadeira ao lado.

Ela o olhou e disse:

- Não estamos próximos. Trabalho pra você.- se arrumou na cadeira quando sentiu o avião andar.

- Na verdade, você trabalha para a companhia.

- Você é a companhia.

E fingindo estar calma, pegou o livro e começou determinada a lê-lo.

**Olá meus queridos, tesouros e riquezas!!!!**

**Como estão todos? Eu sinceramente espero que bem! Desejo sempre muita sorte, saúde e felicidade aos meu maravilhosos leitores!**

**Mas eu não pude passar despercebida pelos os meus erros de digitação do capítulo passado... estavam gritantes, mas era que eu nem tinha revisado, muito menos corrigido. Mas eu pretendo corrigir todos! E esse daqui também foi revisado. Espero que nenhum tenha passado despercebido. Se passou, plx! Me avisem que eu arrumo no próximo capítulo! Ok?**

**E eu nem preciso comentar que estou muito contente com essa fic! Ela realmente está merecendo as minhas noites mal dormidas por digitar... Sei q também não está lá essas coisas + eu tentei fazer um capítulo maior. E consegui... e aos poucos vou evoluindo... e também gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo Para PATRÍCIA04, apesar dela não estar lendo essa fic. E eu pensei que ela gostaria, e por isso fiz ela RinxSesshy. E também à JULY-CHAN, que me deixou uma review bem humorada e carinhosa. E DAMA9, que me cativou com o exagerismo dela. Mas é claro que também dedico principalmente à todos os meus leitores! Tanto os que lêem e não deixam uma Reviews, quanto os que deixam!**

**Entôn... Vamos as correções - - **

Eu peço perdão por ter escrito Se**s**houmaru só com um "s", enquanto que se escreve com dois. "ss". Então o correto seria Se**ss**houmaru. Escrevi no primeiro capítulo inteirinho... hehe, pq o nome dele é difícil e eu fiz só uma fez e copiei e colei nas outras... tava com um pouquinho d preguiça... hehe -.-'

**# "...**soube que outras quatro secretária...**" **e o correto seria: **"...**soube que outras quatro secretária**s**...**" **Eu devia ter colocado no plural.

" ...e fui para casa depois para curtir a **fssa** depois que ela me chutou..." eu fiz muita repetição de preposições. Não podemos abusar delas. E sem falar no erro de digitação: fssa. Então o correto seria: " ...e fui para casa depois curtir a **fossa** depois que ela me chutou..."

"...eu acho que posso vicer com isso..." Cometi mais um erro de digitação. O correto seria: "...eu acho que posso **viver** com isso..."

**# "...**ele apontou para o envelope **encima** da mesa...**". **Mil perdões por esse erro de gramática. Eu sei que os dois são separadinhos e não é com "**n" **esim com "**m". **Então o correto seria: "...ele apontou para o envelope **em cima** da mesa...".

**Eu acho que é tudo então não é? Se não me avise que eu darei o meu jeitinho. E vamos logo para as respostas das Reviews!!!**

**Hinata-chan: **Muito obrigada mesmo por elogiar o meu começo. Fico muito grata. Eu também tenho-na verdade criei- um fascínio pelo casal. São realmente muito fofos. Estou gostando de manipulá-los... huhuhu! E estou SUPER-HIPER-ULTA-MEGA-ANIMADÍSSIMA! Você não perde por esperar! Vai ser bem.. não diria chocante, mas sim, impactante. E vamos ver um Sesshy descontraído e diferente. Quero mudar o cenário, mas sem mexer muito na personalidade. O tom frio dele é que me faz delirar! Entôn...

Bjkins! Adorei a sua Review! Ela foi a primeiraaaaaa!

**Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan: **Muito obrigada por degustar. Hehe estou fazendo de tudo para que seja rápido e também pra que vocês recebem um material de qualidade. Obrigada mesmo!

Bjkins! E te espero no próximo capítulo!

**Mai Amekan:** Li sim! E gostei! É só que eu não comentei! Desculpa! Mas eu juro que na próxima eu comento! E muito obrigada pelo elogio! Fico muito feliz por gostar. E já está aqui o capítulo.

Bjkins pra você também!!!

**Natsumi Omura: **Muito obrigada pelo incentivo! Vou continuar pode ter certeza. E Claro que vão acontecer muitas coisas! Vão ser no mínimos gratificantes. Eu acho né? Hehe! E vai ter um hentai sim... mas nada de muito picante... não sou muito boa com isso, sabe? Então eu vou esperar mais um pouquinho pra tentar fazer algum hentai legal. E eu espero que você não demore com as suas fics também! Eu acompanho elas. Pena que só descobri que é tão legal agora. E ainda vou comentar. é que eu ainda estou lendo ela. Ok? Bjkins! E espere a minha aparição pelas suas fics!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: ** Nhá! Obrigada pelo elogio. E na verdade eu gostei de enfrentar ele. Dela responder pra ele. Isso vai ser legal pra mostrar o que ela sente lá pro finalzinho... isso veio a calhar. E me senti poderosa desafiando o Sesshy... ahhh... eu só queria 10 por cento da beleza dele em qualquer um que eu fisgava na hora! Hehe. E você vai ter mais! É só esperar um pouquinho e você vai ver que a história vai se desenrolar de uma maneira bem legal. Entôn... Bjkins! Pra você também! E quero uma fic sua por aqui. "Dois amantes" foi bem legal... ;-))))

**July-chan: **Brigada por gostar assim da minha fic! E estou me animando bastante com ela. Pode crer! Hehe não vou desistir tão fácil dela assim! Dessa não! Ela é reconfortante. E eu também acho RinxSesshy muito cutes! E o nosso Sesshoumaru é perfeitão em todas as ocasiões... solteirão ou não! E A kagura é uma idiota. Ô bichinha repugnante! Arhg! Chega a me dar até alergia! Hehe. E está aqui mais um capítulo de CPP. Dedicado à você também.

Bjkins pra você darling!

**Dama 9: **Obrigada por se expressar assim tão tão tão bem! E não se preocupe em exagerar um muitos muitos. Adorei também d+ a sua review. Obrigada por achar ela tão sensacional e criativa assim... Adorei de coração! E aqui está a continuação. Até rimou!

Bjkins pra você dear! E esse capítulo também é dedicado à você.

**Ale: **Tenho certeza de que está sendo muito divertido escrever essa. E claro! SEJA BEM VINDA AO GRUPO! Sempre que precisar aqui no pedaço, conte comigo. Sou sua maninha-anjinha-protetora. Ok? Fico feliz pelo carinho!

Bjkins pra você também!

**Gabi S. Black: **Calma mocinha! Você já ouviu falar que a curiosidade matou o gato?! Hehe! Mas aqui eu não mato ninguém não! Hehe! Muito obrigada por gostar. E vou continuar sim!

Bjkins pra você também!!! Xauzin!

**Rin Nana – Chan: **Eu também Amei amei amei a sua review! Super amorosa! E eu vou continuar sim! E você é que está de parabéns por me agüentar e ler isso daqui! Mesmo que isso não dê muito futuro não é mesmo? Porque afinal, são só as minhas idéias que saem assim... hehe!

Bjkins pra você Honey!

**Sakura-monstrenga: **Obrigada por gostar pelo menos do enredo. E eu não escrevo tão bem assim... + eu fico grata com a sua review! E eu vou continuar sim!!! Sim!!! Sim!!! Sim!!!

Bjkins pra você pétala! Hihihihihihihihi!


	3. Capítulo III:Uma diversão interessante

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**- Capítulo III: Uma diversão interessante...**

Rin ficou aliviada ao sair do avião em Paris e finalmente colocar os pés em chão firme. Terminou o livro e foi a uma livraria do aeroporto comprar mais uma coisa para o próximo vôo. Só de pensar em outro vôo... Lhe dava um pouco de dor de cabeça. E sem falar no medo que tinha descobrir a nova característica do seu chefe. Será que ainda podia desistir?... Não! Absolutamente... Era impossível... Enfrentaria outro vôo... E mais longo sem desfrutar de nada.

- Temos tempo de comer alguma coisa, se você quiser. – Sesshoumaru disse enquanto passavam por algumas lanchonetes na praça de alimentação.

- Não estou com muita fome. Vai ter comida no próximo vôo não vai?

- Vai.- respondeu secamente. Nem parecia como o Sesshoumaru de horas atrás.

- Então prefiro esperar.

Ela olhou por uma das enormes janelas do aeroporto e viu o por do sol entre a neblina do céu de Paris. Era inverno, mais parecia bem menos rigoroso do que em Tókio.

-Nunca tinha pensado que estaria em Paris antes!!! Mas eu acho que dessa vez não conta. Não vou sair do aeroporto mesmo.

Riu com a própria brincadeira. Ainda não acreditava que estava saindo mesmo do seu país!

- Você gosta de viajar?- ele fez um gesto para que entrasse num café com ele.

-_"aff... ele nunca me leva a sério mesmo..."_- entrou no estabelecimento e foi seguida por ele.- Viajei muito pouco. Já fui muitas vezes visitar a minha mãe. É só isso... Nada de mais. Uma das poucas vezes que usei um avião foi quando fomos para a casa do meu irmão lá perto de Tókio. Foi em um natal em família. Não tenho tanto tempo assim pra viajar.

Eles compraram um café e foram procurar uma mesa para sentar.

- Então foi ótimo ter trazido você nessa viajem.

- Obrigada.

- Sei que está fora do contexto, mas você fica diferente com o cabelo solto.

- Você pergunta sem nenhuma vergonha por que eu não sou casada e fica constrangido pra falar do meu cabelo?

- É verdade. É tarde demais pra eu me desculpar pelas perguntas que já fiz?

- Demais!- _"ele quer que eu desculpe ele? Ta brincando..."_- Agora você conhece a minha triste novela.

- Eu não chamaria uma vida de novela. São acontecimentos normais... Todo mundo passa por isso.

- Normais?- uma pequena veia saltou na sua testa.- Normais porque não foi o senhor que passou... Foi tudo muito sacrificante...- parou pra respirar. Não adiantaria brigar com ele no aeroporto. Vai que ele deixava ela por lá por pura vingança!- Não quero discutir sobre o quanto a minha vida foi sofrida. Por hoje foi o suficiente. Não?

- Hum. Claro.- ele deu de ombros a desculpa esfarrapada dela, ignorou os punhos cerrados e o rosto contraído dela.

- Tudo certo então não é? Vamos procurar o portão de embarque para o próximo vôo?

- Ok!

Ele se levantou e estico-se, deixando um pouco da barriga à mostra, que parecia dura e com toda a certeza bem definida. Ela pensou como seria vê-la de sunga. Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

- O que foi?

- Hã?

- Você balançou a cabeça do nada. Tem algo no seu cabelo?

- No meu cabelo?- levantou rapidamente e começou a emaranhar os fios com os dedos atrás de alguma coisa esquisita o suficiente para tal ato.

A cena estava engraçada. Sesshoumaru olhava ainda sem entender o que

Rin fazia. E parecia que finalmente ela se tocou do absurdo, e do ato que fez o Sesshoumaru pensar que tinha algo no cabelo. Ficou corada e simplesmente o puxou pela mão. Para longe dos olhos risonhos do café.

- Podemos nos atrasar a perder o vôo. É melhor achar esse portão rápido.

Ele somente deu um sorriso diante de todo o constrangimento dela.

Rin estava mais relaxada no segundo vôo. O acontecimento no café foi esquecido, e aquela nóia dos aviões já havia passado sem nenhum trauma. Sesshoumaru não riu quando fez a checagem das asas, mas segurou a vontade.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rin acordou assustada ao ouvir o piloto avisando que o avião estava descendo e que em 40 minutos estariam prontos para aterrisar no aeroporto Kahului, em Maui. Se espreguiçou e abriu a cortininha para olhar bem as asas do avião.

Ainda não acreditava que dormiu tanto. Olhou para a perna e viu a revista que estava lendo quando caiu no sono.

E vagarosamente foi subindo a visão pelas pernas que o paletó de Sesshoumaru não deixavam à mostra. E o encontrou lendo um manual técnico. Nada de mistérios e romances pra ele.

- Vejo que encontrou algo bem leve para relaxar durante as férias.

Ele fechou o livro e a olhou.

- Cada um sabe o que serve para relaxa. Por exemplo, você desmaiou ai. Dormiu bem?

- Surpreendentemente sim.- ela tapou a boca e bocejou.- Acho que posso me acostumar a desmaiar na primeira classe.- esperou um pouco e disse.- se me der licença, gostaria de jogar uma água no rosto antes que acendam as luzes para colocar os cintos.

Sesshoumaru se levantou do assento duplo e deixou que ela passasse pelo corredor. Por sorte o banheiro estava desocupado. Lavou as mãos e pegou a escova da bolsa para ajeitar os cabelos.

O cabelo solto e hidratado realmente mudava a aparência dela. As ondas caiam sobre o rosto de Rin e chamavam a atenção para os olhos brilhantes e alegres. Ficou surpresa por Sesshoumaru ter comentado.

Quando saiu, deu de cara com um velho da primeira classe. Sorriu para ele cordialmente e ele retornou o sorriso com entusiasmo.

- Quanto é o programa?

Rin chocou-se com a pergunta. Ora, ora... Ele ainda lhe parecia bem educado. Mas aquele sotaque francês não a enganou. Eram todos uns safados. Ó especiezinha... Mas simplesmente sorriu e chegou a sussurrar sensualmente no ouvido do galanteador:

- Pergunte para a sua mãe.

O sorriso que antes era vitorioso na face do garoto, aos poucos ia se tornando "pouco iluminado".

- Me desculpe, mas a minha mãe faleceu.

Ela continuava a olhar o homem com um porte muito bonito e másculo com escárnio. Como um homem daquele não conseguia uma mulher sem usar o seu dinheiro como atrativo ou como pagamento? Isso era um mistério.

- Então me perdoe. Ela era a única cafetina que me falaram que tinha pelas redondezas.

Virou e foi para o seu assento. Sesshoumaru já estava de pé.

- Obrigada.- disse ao passar.

- Boa resposta.

Ela o olhou confusa mais entendeu que ele devia ter ouvido a conversa. Sorriu meigamente como retribuição ao comentário do chefe. Depois viu que o francês que lhe insultou passou por eles comum rosnado. Devia estar pensando que eles eram namorados ou casados. Pois ela segurava o manual dele enquanto ele falava algo reprovador.

- Não quero que toque por enquanto nisso. O senhor está de férias até segunda ordem.

Ele simplesmente deixou de lado. Ela ainda se sentia desconfortável de viajar com ele. Mas com certeza iria acabar superando o mal estar, uma vez que chegassem ao apartamento e começassem a curtir o lugar.

- Acho que essas férias não vão dar em nada.- Disse ou ver que ele retirava do bagageiro um outro manual da mesma coleção que tinha em mãos. Sesshoumaru lia com muito cuidado para que Rin não tirasse aquele também de suas mãos.- principalmente comum cabeça dura como você.

E assim Sesshoumaru prosseguiu a leitura, por durante quinze minutos, ao som dos suspiros de Rin e com os barulhos com a inspeção rotineira dela com as asas do avião.

-_ "Acho que ela precisava mesmo dessa folga. Isso tudo não pode ser só medo... ¬¬ Vou procurar saber com aeromoça, sobre algum livro de auto-ajuda de vôos"._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois da aterrissagem, os dois pegaram suas malas de mão e saíram. Qualquer um diria que eram um casal e que estavam juntos há muitos anos. Ela não sabia porque aquela idéia a deixava nervosa.

Já no terminal, Rin percebeu que muitas das pessoas que estavam partindo usavam um colar de flores. Ela sorriu, e não via a hora de receber o seu. Não que quisesse que a viagem acabasse rápido, mas sim que ela pudesse realizar o desejo de andar caracterizada como uma turista com boas lembranças. Na verdade, ela queria mesmo é que essa viagem fosse bem demorada... Mas para fazer o papel da boa turista, e com boas lembranças... Era só isso.

Sesshoumaru achou um táxi e, com o motorista, pôs as malas no carro.

-_ "Como é cavalheiro..."_ - e sentou ao lado dela no carro.

- E então, o que acha?

- Estou impressionada...- o fitou com admiração expressiva nos olhos.- O ar puro é refrescante não?

- Bem melhor que o cheiro do diesel e da gasolina de Tókio.

- Sem comparações com aquele inverno... Brurrr...-_ "deu um arrepio só de pensar!"._

Enquanto fazia perguntas para o motorista, olhou de relance para Sesshoumaru, que passava a observar atentamente a paisagem. Ele parecia bem mais descontraído. Na verdade, nunca havia visto ele tão relaxado. Que bom! Tinha esperanças de que um pouco de descanso iria ajuda-lhe a não tornar essa folga um caos.

A paisagem era de tirar o fôlego, com enormes montanhas de um lado e mar do outro. Seguiram a costa por um tempo, até que o motorista diminuiu a velocidade e virou numa travessa que dava para um portão.

Sesshoumaru deu o seu nome e o portão se abriu.

A vereda no interior do condomínio era cheia de árvores e vasta mata verde. Quando chegaram no prédio, ela se sentiu no paraíso com vista panorâmica da praia.

Suspirou de prazer.

Sesshoumaru ajudou Rin a descer do táxi e, enquanto tirava as malas do carro, Rin olhou o edifício. Varandas abertas, todas de frente para o mar. O extravagante perfume do desabrochar das flores flutuava no ambiente. Respirou fundo para que o aroma da primavera a invadisse.

- Pronta?- Sesshoumaru a esperava na porta de entrada, com as malas nas mãos.

- Desculpe-me. É que estou maravilhada.- Ela abriu a porta e os dois entraram num amplo saguão e foram até o elevador.-Qual o andar?

- O último - então ela apertou o botão que indicava o viségimo quinto andar.

Quando as portas se abriram ela descobriu que todo aquele andar era dele. E ele pegou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta dupla que dava para o apartamento.

- Primeiro você, senhorita Naritawa.- ela entrou parou em seguida.

- Meu Deus! Nunca vi nada igual! Parece cenário de um filme de Hollywood sobre ricos e famosos.

- É bem impressionante mesmo. Eu vou fazer um _tour_ com você.

A área do apartamento era circular, com o elevador no meio. E todas as janelas tinham uma vista espetacular. A cozinha era bem equipada. A sala de jantar tinha uma bela mesa de mogno onde caberiam facilmente 12 pessoas. Os três amplos quartos tinham cada um, banheiro e varanda.

- Pode escolher o quarto que preferir.- Disse Sesshoumaru ao terminar o passeio pelo apartamento.

- Qual o senhor gosta mais?

- Tanto faz.

- Hum... – parou à porta de um deles. O quarto parecia ter o tamanho de uma quadra de basquete. A vista era belíssima.- Posso ficar com esse então?- perguntou enquanto abria uma das janelas.

- Pode.

Ela conseguiu ouvir o barulho das ondas batendo na areia da praia. Quando se virou novamente, Sesshoumaru não estava mais lá. Havia deixado a mala dela ao lado da porta.

Rin entrou no banheiro, que era maior do que a sala do apartamento dela em Tókio. Como seria fácil acostumar-se a morar num lugar assim. Sorriu. Não conseguia nem pensar direito de tanto deslumbre.

De repente, sentiu-se cheia de energia, apesar da longa viagem e desfez as malas. Trocou a roupa de frio que usava por um jeans e uma blusinha rosa dois dedos abaixo do umbigo. Foi até a sala. Sesshoumaru estava no bar fazendo um drinque.

- Quer um? – perguntou ele quando a viu entrar.

- Aceito um copo de água. Não sou de beber. Estava pensando em dar um pulo na praia.

- Não está com fome? Poderíamos comer antes.

- Não é á idéia. Estou mesmo com fome. E com certeza, ainda vai ter muito sol depois do almoço.

O restaurante era ao lado do prédio, com mesas ao ar livre e no interior. Rin notou que haviam poucas pessoas comendo e comentou:

- Acho que é meio cedo pra comer no horário local.

- Não tem problema. Eles estão acostumados com hóspedes chegando em diferentes horários. O restaurante fica aberto 24 horas.

Já sentada, Rin pegou o cardápio para escolher a comida. Bocejou. Sesshoumaru ficou olhando-a por um tempo.

- Você deve querer dormir cedo hoje à noite, mesmo com o cochilo do avião. Mas o melhor seria que ficasse acordada para se acostumar com o fuso.

- O som das ondas é tão relaxante. Só espero não dormir em cima da salada...

- Então proponho um brinde às nossas férias a trabalho.- Sesshoumaru pegou o copo de água e levantou.

Rin pegou o seu copo e brindou com ele.

- Obrigada pelo convite.- ela bocejou de novo.- Do jeito que estou, seria capaz de dormir a semana inteira.

Ao acabarem de comer, o sol estava baixo ao oeste. Sesshoumaru caminhava ao lado de Rin, enquanto ela ia alegre e saltitante até à praia.

O céu começou a escurecer e os dois passaram a observar atentamente o acender de luzes na beira da praia. Depois voltaram para o condomínio.

Se ela andasse na areia todos os dias, voltaria para casa em ótima forma; sorriu pensando.

- O que é tão engraçado?- ele perguntou parando ao lado dela para tirar a areia dos sapatos.

- Estava pensando no ótimo exercício que é andar na areia. Se não estou em forma agora, com certeza vou estar no final de semana.

- Provavelmente.

Um homem de poucas palavras. Não que ela se importasse. Mas é que ela estava inteiramente em forma! Ao menos queria que reparasse que estava dentro do seu IMC... Mas amanhã mesmo estaria de pé para caminhar na praia. Até o chefe achar que está bom... Por que quando escutasse isso dele, ai sim saberia que era verdade. O caso era que planejava aproveitar muito o Havaí!

Depois que Rin foi para o quarto, Sesshoumaru tomou um banho e Foi se alongar na cama.

Ficou pensando em Kagura, e na forma abrupta como o expulsou. Há anos havia aprendido a controlar as suas emoções. Considerava-se um homem racional, que não se deixava levar por sentimentos e sensações. Mas quando Kagura jogou na cara dele aquelas acusações: _insensível e egoísta _ foram às palavras mais sensíveis que ela disse – ele sentiu uma raiva que há muito tempo não experimentava.

Não deu uma chance dele se explicar. E estava grato por não ter contado dos seus planos. Rin estava certa quando disse que precisava descansar. O entusiasmo e alegria por estar lá estavam lhe contagiando.

Lembrou da experiência ruim que ela havia passado com o namorado... Noivo...? Ela não disse. Sorriu do jeito que Rin lidou com o incidente, tanto com o do namorado, quanto com o do avião. Ela estava tão diferente quando chegou no aeroporto. Vestindo um jeans justo com uma blusinha então...

Não conseguia parar de pensar de como não havia notado de como era atraente. Na verdade mais que atraente. Maravilhosa não seria um adjetivo à altura pra descrevê-la. E também gostava da franqueza de Rin, não se deixava intimidar com ele. Sem falar com a personalidade mesmo. Ela era delicadamente divertida. Não entendia de "_se não estou em forma_". Ela estava muito bonita! Nem muito magra, nem muito gorda. O suficiente para ser sexy. Sem falar que ela era muito inteligente e valorizava muito a sua opinião.

-_ "A verdade é que estaria perdido sem ela..."_

Ao menos continuaria na empresa. Esperava que alguém que fosse substituir ela, chegasse a ser eficiente.

Entraria em contato com Furukawa no dia seguinte. Marcaria uma hora para descobrir se tinha condições de fazer negócios com o japonês.

Acabou caindo no sono enquanto planejava o dia seguinte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Tanto planejamento pra nada. – murmurou Sesshoumaru enquanto fechou a porta do quarto da Rin.

Constatou que ela não estava lá ao bater na porta e não obter resposta. Sentiu o cheiro do perfume dela no ar e resolveu abrir a porta. Ai viu que não havia ninguém no quarto.

Havia pedido café da manhã do restaurante para os dois. Então resolveu comer logo. Experimentou algumas frutas deliciosas. E pegou vários jornais que pediu para a recepção comprar. E passou a folhear.

Algum tempo depois foi para a sacada da sala e passou a olhar melhor a praia. O mar estava uma piscina. Havia muitas pessoas na areia e na água.

Viu quando uma jovem saiu da água e apanhou uma toalha na areia para se secar. Ficou olhando por vários minutos até reconhecer Naritawa. O rosto era de pura satisfação. Tinha certeza. Passou as mãos nos cabelos molhados e depois os sacudiu. Fazia isso de uma maneira sensual. Como nunca havia notado?

Sesshoumaru notou que não era o único que a olhava. Um homem foi até ela e puxou papo. Sesshoumaru se afastou da janela. Não era problema seu quem ela conhecia. Ela era livre pra poder curtir as suas férias como bem entendesse. Só esperava que ela não se envolvesse com algum desconhecido.

Olhou de relance novamente para a areia. O homem disse alguma coisa e ela riu e deu-lhe as costas.

Ela riu.

Ela nunca ria quando estava com ele.

Voltou para a mesa e começou a ler algo no jornal e passava a olhar o relógio constantemente. Ainda estava cedo para ligar pra o seu possível cliente. Pensou como estaria as coisas na empresa. Mas sabia muito bem que o seu substituto entendia muito bem dos negócios quanto ele.

Sesshoumaru olhou as montanhas e a praia novamente. Estava só. Mas os homens continuavam a secá-la com os olhos. Ele poderia também dar pum pulo na praia, um mergulho apenas... Mas o problema era que não tinha roupa de banho.

As roupas que havia trazido, não eram apropriadas para esse lugar. Mas provavelmente iria passar a maior parte do tempo trabalhando. Então não deu tanta importância. Mas se não trabalhasse o tempo todo... O que faria? Sacudiu a cabeça, frustrado. O que as pessoas faziam nas férias? Pegou o telefone e ligou para a empresa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rin havia se divertido muito naquela manhã. Havia conhecido muitas pessoas naquela manhã. Pegou a sua bolsa de praia e passou a caminhar pela orla. Pensava que deveria ter outros lugares além do restaurante do hotel.

Conheceu um casal em lua de mel, outro que estava celebrando o aniversário de 30 anos de casamento, e um jovem casal com duas crianças que brincaram no razinho da praia com ela.

Dois ou três caras que foram até ela se apresentaram. Um se atirou pra cima dela. O outro já foi mais cavalheiro. Lembrou-lhe muito de Sesshoumaru.

Ao entrar no condomínio, Rin não entendia de como Sesshoumaru tinha uma presença tão carregada. Quando ele não estava o lugar parecia bem mais sereno.

Olhou ao redor e viu uma pilha de jornais ao lado do sofá. E restos de café da manhã. Ele havia pedido comida pra ela também, notou. Comeu um brioche de banana. Delicioso. Pelo menos aquilo forraria o seu estomago até que tomasse um banho e achasse um lugar para almoçar.

Depois do banho se olhou no espelho e viu que estava um pouco bronzeada. Passou bastante protetor solar antes de se vestir. Ela havia gastado uma nota com as roupas de verão.

Optou por um short e uma blusa verde de pano leve. Passou um protetor nos lábios e lápis no olho.

Saiu do apartamento para chamar o elevador, quando as portas se abriram. Lá estava Sesshoumaru.

- Vai descer?- perguntou ele educadamente.

- Sim, por favor.- ela sorriu ao entrar no elevador.

- Subi para saber se estava e chamá-la para comer alguma coisa.

- Leu meus pensamentos. Ia procurar um lugar beira-mar.

- Pelo visto aproveitou bem a manhã.

- Sim muito. E você?

- Falei com Furukawa e ele me disse que pode me ver depois de amanhã. Então vou ficar por aqui por enquanto.- ele olhou de canto de olho para ela – Pensei que talvez você pudesse me dar umas dicas do que fazer.

Rin sorriu.

- Não vai ser nenhum trabalho para mim.- eles saíram do elevador.

-Liguei duas vezes para o escritório hoje, rezando pra que tivesse uma crise que só eu pudesse resolver.- ele fechou os olhos e rosnou baixinho- Mas as coisas estão correndo muito bem.

- Eu sei disso.- riu Rin com satisfação.- Na verdade, assim que acordei, liguei para o escritório e falei que estavam expressamente proibidos de passar informações sobre a empresa pelo telefone. Deixei nas mãos da Kagome que não escapasse nenhum detalhe. E nada mais do que o indispensável. Caso o senhor ligasse, era pra me avisar e deixar a pá de tudo.

- Você é diabólica. –,-'

Ele parecia tão decepcionado que Rin achou graça. Depois disso ele disse que descobriu que há vários passeios por lá.

- Deve ter tanta coisa pra ver! E nem pense em escolher os aviões... Já me bastam 20 horas de vôo.

Pararam em uma lanchonete e começaram a fazer os pedidos.

- hum... Não sei o que escolher - ela disse com um dedo no queixo.

Ela vibrava de entusiasmo. Com qualquer coisa.

- Por mim não tem problema nenhum. - olhou para o celular e discou uns números.- vou fazer as reservas para o luau e depois alugar um carro para fazer compras.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Você querendo ir a um shopping? Sesshoumaru, você está me surpreendendo.

- A verdade é que não trouxe roupa de praia. - olhou para os pés - E preciso me vestir de acordo com o lugar. Comprar uns chinelos, shorts. Esse tipo de roupa que não tem no meu armário. E nenhum turista que se preze, sai daqui sem uma camisa autenticamente havaiana. – Ela riu.

- Muito bem. Ternos Armani's não é muito a cara do Havaí. Um ponto pra você!

- Isso não é um jogo.

Ela sentiu uma pontada. Ele ainda não entrou no espírito... Ora bolas! Ele estava no Havaí! E não ia entrar no jogo?

_- "Ele quer comprar roupas, para depois passear na praia, e fazer passeios. E ele não quer entrar na animação?! Que personalidade!" _Hum... Você quer que eu vá com você?

Agora ele congelou. Claro que queria que ela fosse. Na verdade, não havia nem cogitado a idéia dela não ir. Ela disse que mostraria a ele os lugares da ilha. Ele limpou a garganta.

- Só se você quiser.

- Adoro shopping. Confie em mim, você está falando com uma profissional de consumo.

- Obrigado. – Disse ele tocando levemente a mão dela. E sorriu

Aquilo a assustou de novo. O sorriso dele era lindo. Descarregava a presença no local. E podia ouvir uns murmúrios de pessoas, sobre o quanto pareciam estar apaixonados, de como essa lua de mel está sendo divertida para os dois. O sorriso poderia ter na visão dos outros como um homem divino. Mas na concepção dela, ele parecia mais um psicopata.

Ela sorriu desvencilhando a mão e corada com os comentários. Com toda a certeza ele ouviu os comentários e não fez cerimônias.

- Não tenho certeza se estará tão grato depois que eu arrastá-lo por um monte de lojas.

- Vou me arriscar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Como regra geral, Sesshoumaru detestava shoppings. Mas também nunca fora a um com Rin Naritawa. Foram a um pequeno shopping no centro, onde nativos tocavam música com instrumentos típicos da região. E a com a famosa guitarra _ukulele_ para os clientes.

- Tocava ukulele quando era criança. – confidenciou Rin, enquanto ouvia a música.

- Tocava bem?

- Não posso dizer isso, mas aprendi uns três ou quatro acordes que serviam para quase todas as músicas. O que me faltava em talento, me sobrava em entusiasmo. – Ela olhou pra ele e riu. Riu quase fechando os olhos.

Ela era encantadora.

- Vai ter que tocar pra mim um dia. – ele disse.

- De jeito nenhum. Não toco há anos. Nem lembro o que aconteceu com o que eu tinha.

- Então vamos ter que adicionar o ukulele na nossa lista de compras. Assim você treina toda noite lá em casa. Um trabalho de férias. Quem sabe se você não começa uma nova carreira?

- Você não tem idéia do que está me pedindo. – Ela respondeu em um tom grava, mas não agüentou e riu.

Sesshoumaru seguiu Rin por várias lojas. Entrando e saindo com ela. Impressionado com o talento que ela tinha. No sentido de compras é claro... Ela sabia de cara que uma roupa iria ficar bem nele e não perdia tempo vendo o resto da loja. Enquanto estava no provador experimentando as roupas que ela escolhia, Rin procurava presentes para a família e amigos.

Já havia pago pelos os presentes quando ele saiu do provador com um short e uma camiseta branca com um toque tropical.

- Uau! Você está um gato com essa roupa! – Rin disse sem pensar. Ele corou levemente. – Ai! Desculpe-me. Não devia ter...

- Não precisa se desculpar. Ninguém nunca usou esse adjetivo comigo. Talvez... Por medo... – falou meio pensativo, lembrando de Kagura.

- Hum... Vire-se de costa. – Ela disse, ainda meio sem graça. Viu que a camisa caiu perfeitamente e tentou ignorar o short que realçava os músculos bem trabalhados do Sesshoumaru. – Se fosse você, levaria as duas peças. – quase engasgou. – e as outras vai querer levar?

- Gostei. Vou levar os três shorts e algumas camisas. – ele olhou para os pés descalços – Achei que meias pretas e sapatos pretos não combinariam muito bem.

- Bem pensado. Você está com sorte, porque tem uma loja que calçados bem aqui do lado. Vamos ter ver qual o seu número e a gente resolve isso rapidinho.

Quando chegaram em casa já era quase noite e ambos tinham os braços carregados de compras. Logo na porta, largaram tudo no chão.

- Acho que compramos o shopping inteiro. – disse Sesshoumaru, olhando, admirando, a pilha de sacolas no chão.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que você comprou realmente o ukulele. Você deve sr muito masoquista mesmo.

- Como pode estar no Havaí e não querer tocar algumas canções da terra?

- Claro... – Rin disse em um tom nada convicto. Olhou ao redor. – Muito bem. Vamos separar as compras.

- Onde você estava quando estava experimentando os sapatos? Comprou mais o quê? – Sesshoumaru começou a procurar o que era seu.

- Um vestido para usar hoje no luau. Já que você vai no estilo nativo, eu decidi acompanhá-lo.

Cada um levou o que era seu para o quarto.

- Vou tirar uma soneca para conseguir ficar acordada até mais tarde.

- Estava pensando na mesma coisa. Vou colocar o despertador para daqui a duas horas.

- obrigada.

Já no quarto, Rin se inclinou e deixou as bolsas no chão. O que havia de errado? Sentiu como se uma venda tivesse sido tirada dos seus olhos. Como nunca notara que Sesshoumaru era atraente? Talvez fosse a mudança de ambiente, o fato de vê-lo fora do escritório. Agora já parecia bem determinado a curtir as férias. Pensou o quão triste seria se fosse a primeira vez que ele fazia isso.

O que mais incomodou foi a forte atração que sentiu por ele durante toda a tarde em que estiveram fazendo compras. Quando passou a mão sobre a dela na lanchonete, ou quando passou os braços fortes e musculosos sobre o ombro dela. Sentir o músculo rijo e desejou continuar tocando-o.

Sem dúvida alguma ela estava em maus lençóis. Estavam juntos há apenas dois dias e já ficava toda ouriçada só de olhar pra ele.

Obviamente não faria nada a respeito. Seria uma estupidez considerar qualquer possibilidade. Mas olhar não fazia mal a ninguém; não tirava pedaço. Contanto que ela não fizesse nada comprometedor, como ficar babando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O alarme do relógio de pulso acordou Sesshoumaru e ele se sentiu surpreso por ter dormido tão bem. Sentou na cama e olhou pelas portas de vidro da varanda. O céu estava ficando azul- escuro com o cair da noite.

Checou as horas outra vez e foi até o quarto de Rin e bateu. Ninguém respondeu. Finalmente resolveu abrir a porta. E pode ouvir o som da respiração de Rin. A cabeça estava coberta pelo lençol.

- Rin?

Nada. Ele foi até a cama.

- É hora de levantar.

- Hum. – ela murmurou sem nem se mover.

Passou um plano perverso pela mente dele. Não costumava fazer esse tipo de coisas. Mais é que se tentou a descontar o que ela havia feito quanto as ligações para a empresa.

Sesshoumaru foi até rádio na cabeceira da cama e o ligou. Aumentando o volume rapidamente. E a estratégia deu certo. Ela deu um pulo da cama espantada.

- Desculpe-me. Não queria assustá-la. – disse com um sorriso cínico na face.

Ela estava certa quanto aos sorrisos dele. Não era uma coisa muito normal. Ele só sorria com a desgraça dos outros. No caso a dela. E não descartou a possibilidade dele ser um psicopata.

- Acho que eu que deveria ter avisado que tenho sono pesado.

- Deu para perceber. Vou me arrumar e te espero lá na sala.

- Vai vestir as sua roupas novas?

- Acho que vou mandar a lavanderia entregar o meu terno preto pra poder ir. – disse irônico.

Passaram uns vinte minutos e ela saiu do quarto. Ele já estava lá esperando há algum tempo.

- Uau! Disse ela ao entrar na sala e vê-lo- Você levou a sério essa história de se vestir como nativo


	4. NOTA DA AUTORA

Olá a todos!

Eu primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentarias dessa fic!

Eu estou muito, muito, muito, muito, muito contente! E estou muito confusa! Na verdade era para essa nota está no capítulo anterior mais quando eu liguei o computados no outro dia para começar a digitar, essa birosca começou a fechar toda vez que eu apertava uma tecla. E não dava pra continuar assim

Era pra esse capítulo ser bem maior. E a melhor parte eu ia começar a digitar. A que mais esperava, e com certeza a maioria dos leitores dessa fic.

Mas eu vou fazer um capítulo bem legal da próxima vez! Acredite que vai ser emocionante!

Só que vão ter q esperar um poquitito. Pois o meu pai viajou e vou ter que gastar todo o meu rico dinheirinho, das minhas economias da merreca da minha mesada, para chamar um técnico. T.T

Mas cabeça pra frente pq eu quero a alegria dessa gente!

Ahhhhh! Mais uma coisinha! Eu to mudando o meu nick! Agora eu vou me chamar **Yummy-chan!**

Ahhh! Mais uma coisinha! **Natsumi Omura- sensei**? Kd vc?

Vamos as respostas das minhas adoradas reviews. (**Se me acharem ráripa demais nas respota, me perdoem! Eh que eu estou em uma lan house pra poder postar! E não posso demorar aqui senão não dá tempo pra nada! Ok? Bjkux!** )

**Hinata-chan:** Obrigada de novo por comentar e por gostar do capítulo. Eu tentei fazer uma pequena comédia nessa parte. E pelos comentários, acho que não falhei totalmente não? E na verdade, gostei de saber que agradou a muitos o lado mais humano do Sesshy! Acho isso muito sexy dele. E sem contar com o jeito misterioso e imprevisível. Sexy. Não acha?

Bjkins pra vc e vamos descobrir o que esse povu vai aprontar! Não sei quantas cenas de hentai vão aparecer.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Fala sério! Quem não gostou de dois amantes? Só quem não leu. Acho que já deixei uma review lá não eh? Se não me lembre que eu deixo na hora! Eu também gostei do medo da Rin no avião. Essa foi só uma parte do medo dela. Esse medo dela ainda vai render. Já planejei como e vai render muito! Ela vai ter LUCROS,as acho que exagerei nessa parte. Mais eu me baseei numa amiga minha d viajem. Ela quase enfartou no meu lado. Só não sei na volta dos EUA. Pq eu tive q voltar no meio de dois velhos e japoneses!uma graça! Eles não entendiam nada do q eu falava e só falava Gomem Nasai e Onegai, e eles sabia q tinha q ir no banheiro... estressadinhos...

Entôn... acho q eh só... Bjikins!

**July-chan:** parece que você gostou da dedicatória. Não? E eu também concordo que deve dar uma sensação de amortecimento aquele sorriso mágico! Fala sério! Com um deus daquele! Quem não? Bjkins pra você também! E aqui está a sua resposta.

**Mai Amekan:** Mamããããããããããeeeeeeeeeee! Quantas saudades! Eu tava pra quebrar o meu computador! T.T nem dava pra entrar no meu MSN. E eu tambémnão agüentava mais aqueles erros também. Vamos ver se eu convenço a minha mãe de pagar mais uma hora aqui e eu entro ok? Bjikins manhê!

**HIME RIN: **Oiê! Espero q não te desanime a continuar acompanhando a fic. E por mais que eu não quisesse colocar negócios, eu vou ter pq se não vai ficar sem nexo não é mesmo? E acontecerão muuuuuuuuitas coisas nessa viagem. Não desmanche esse sorriso malicioso... só espere mais um pouquinho... e obrigada por gostar da minha tentativa de comédia. Juro que algum dia melhoro! Bjikins pra vc! e vamos ver no que essa viagem dar...

**Polly-chan:** vc riu muito por causa da cena do avião??? Muito obrigada! Quer dizer que ela não foi completamente um fracasso? E eh claro que essa história promete muito... e vou continuar assim mesmo. Ou melhor! Ok? Conto com vc no longo dessa fic! Bjikins pra vc!

**Ale: **obrigada por se sentir honrada! E se sentir estimulada com ele! Espero qu esse cause o mesmo efeito... e você fez uma pessoa muito feliz quando disse que riu bastante! Muito obrigada mesmo! Bjikins!

**Sakura-monstrenga**Minha prima!!!!!! Vc eh sobrinha da mamãe não eh???? Então vc eh minha priminha!!! Adorei q vc não tenha gostado só do enredo. E sim da fic todinha. Espero suas aparições no decorrer da fic! Bjikins!

**Dama 9: **obrigada por gostar desse capítulo também! Fico muito grata com o ar de sua graça! Hehe! Venhamos e convenhamos, quanto mais medo sentimos dele, mais tentação dar de tê-lo! Não eh mesmo? Ele pega um ar mais perigoso... hehe bjikins pra vc tbm!

**Gabi S. Black: **hahahahaha! Eu já acho que no mesmo momento que ele eh fofo, ele se torna medonho! Eh como se uma coisa de ruim estivesse pra acontecer sab... parece que uma coisa leva a outra não eh? Hahaha! Mais Sem falar que nos somos duas curiosas por natureza e isso quase me matou uma vez! Quase me afogo nessa brincadeira! Nunca mais vou duvidar do que me falarem! Hehe! Bjikins!

**Sra.Taisho:** I love tu! I love tu! Ilove tu! I love tu! I love tu! Too! Rin e Sesshy tbm! E eles vão se conhecer muito melhor!!! Acredite! Bjikins pra vc! Espero vc no próximo capítulo ok?

**Patricia04:** Não vou te chamar de Patty, pq eu descobri que vc não gosta! Entôn! Vamos lá! Me diga o q vc achou desse capítulo hein? Adorei saber q vc está lendo ecom certeza eu t aviso quando eu postar uma fic nova. E eu nunca joguei Final Fantasy. Td mundo me fala q eh legal. Axo q vou raptar o Play2 do maninho e vou comprar esse bendito cd logo! Vc jah eh a 6 pessoa q me diz pra jogar! Bjikins!

**Macah Potter** Oiê!!! Eu já atualizei e espero ter matado a sua curiosidade apesar de ter certeza de que teria uma pontuação maior se eu tivesse escrito a parte q eu queria... mais... não posso fazer nada até o maldito técnico chegar não eh! Não vou me meter no meio daquele bando de fio... Entôn... bjikins pra vc tbm! E espero vc no próximo capítulo ok?


	5. Capítulo IV:Lado Caliente

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**- Capítulo IV: Lado caliente...**

Sesshoumaru só percebeu que estava em maus lençóis, quando chegou no luau. E viu que aquele Sarongue, uma espécie de manta que ela usava, estava especialmente provocante e sensual.

Pedia calmamente, forças, para se controlar e não agarrá-la, no meio daquele luau. Estava tentadora a idéia de possuí-la em seus braços. Para acabar de vez os olhares que aquele bando de camarões tostados, lançavam.

Rin achou o luau parecido com o que ela sonhou e muito mais. A comida estava divina, assim como o _mais tais_, um drinque, nunca havia provado algo tão delicioso. As danças típicas a envolveram completamente. Não entendia como as mulheres conseguiam mexer a cintura com tanta desenvoltura e rapidez ao som dos tambores.

Foram os tambores que ritmaram o coração de Rin. Olhou de relance para Sesshoumaru, que parecia estar visivelmente, se divertindo. Ele também a olhou. Rin se inclinou sobre o ombro dele e o cutucou de leve.

- Acha que consegue dançar e tocar os tambores como eles?

Ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha por ouvir a voz dela tão "claramente".

- Nem ousaria.- falou frio.- Está se divertindo?

- Muito.

- É melhor não abusar dos drinques com rum. Demoram a fazer efeito, mas quando chegam, é como uma bomba.

Ela olhou para o copo quase vazio. E lembrou que quase não bebia nada alcoólico. Era o seu segundo ou terceiro copo?

- _"Não tenho a menor idéia... mas acho que agüento até o sexto..."_ Eles tem gosto de suco de fruta.- ela olhou para o copo dele- O que você está tomando?

- _Piña Colada_. Quer provar?

- Não obrigada.- mas ela se conteve de pegar a bebida dos lábios dele.- _"Aff... acho que já estou sentindo o efeito do rum"._

- Você não tem costume de beber, não é?

- Não.- ela sorriu.- Mas estou de férias e vou me dar ao luxo de abusar um pouquinho.

Os tambores cessaram de tocar abruptamente. As dançarinas tinham colares de flores pendurados nos braços e estavam colocando no pescoço de cada convidado.

Gostou como o colar caíra bem em Sesshoumaru. Só não gostou da forma que a lambisgóia dançante colocou nele. Tão inclinadamente sensual...

- Vamos voltar para casa?

- Pode ser.- foram ao luau caminhando e voltariam da mesma forma. Ele a ajudou a andar. Ela reparou que estava um pouco tonta. Talvez Sesshoumaru estava meio certo quando falou dos drinques.- _"ta, ta! Meio não... ele estava completamente certo."_ - levou a palma das mãos para a testa e massageou o local.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e ela fez o mesmo, automaticamente. Estava um gato naquela noite. O short deixava à mostra as pernas musculosas, e tentava ignorar os músculos da bunda bem definida do Sesshoumaru. Ela passou a mão pela camisa dele, desfrutando a sensação, e sorriu. Aquela definitivamente havia sido uma noite romântica. E Sesshoumaru estava satisfazendo a fantasia dela, naquela caminhada à meia- noite. Lentamente foram andando, pisando na espuma do mar, na areia, Rin olhou para o céu e disse:

- Eu nunca tinha visto tantas estrelas, tão brilhantes.

- As cidades grandes são iluminadas demais. E acabam não nos deixando ver todas as estrelas no céu.

Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. O som das ondas contribuíam para o ritmo sensual da noite. Nunca havia estado tão próxima do Sesshoumaru, e sentiu pela primeira vez o cheiro do perfume da loção de barbear dele.

O calor do corpo dele aquecia o dela que estremecia de tempos em tempos.

- Vai ser difícil repetir esse momento.- ela disse quebrando o silêncio entre os dois, quando chegaram na porta do condomínio.

Como ele não lhe respondeu, ela ergueu a cabeça e o olhou. Parecia contrariado, olhando para frente. Parecia que queria congelar o chão com tanta raiva que estava. Afastou-se dele e tropeçou em seguida. O chão parecia mais liso... -_"Será que ele conseguiu congelar mesmo?"_ -Mas ele a pegou pelo braço a tempo. Olhou nos olhos dele. Parecia que lhe encantavam. Abriu os lábios levemente. Enquanto ele a olhava mais fixamente.

Aquele jogo estava tortuoso. Não agüentava ficar mais daquela forma. Implorando por um beijo...

- Você estava certo quando falou para eu ter cuidado com a bebida.- disse desanimada. Não era bem essa solução que queria.- Já estou sentindo os efeitos do rum.

- Amanhã piora.

- Nossa... piora?

- Sim. Vai ter dor de cabeça por quase todo o dia.

Ao chegarem no andar do apartamento, ele abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

- Provavelmente.-começou analisando a sua atual situação.- Mas vai ter valido à pena.

- Tomara que você esteja achando isso amanhã de manhã.- ele disse seco.

- Você quer me desanimar de qualquer jeito não é?

Ouviu ele murmurar alguma coisa, só que não estava em condições de ouvir pra responder de uma forma inteligente. Ambos foram em direção aos respectivos quartos. O dela era o do meio. O dele, passando o dela.

- Obrigada pela noite. Espero que não tenha se entediado.

- De forma alguma. Acho que fique sem pensar em trabalho, uns 30 minutos.- ele sorriu.

- Não sei o que fazer com você.- disse sorrindo.

- Um beijo de boa noite cairia bem.

Aquele comentário a pegou de surpresa. Era a última coisa que esperava ouvir dele.

- Claro.- respondeu antes de se inclinar lentamente na direção dele.

Fechou os olhos esperando um beijo na bochecha. Mas invés disso, ele a envolveu lentamente e a beijou na boca.

- _"Que rum é esse Kami-sama? Está me fazendo delirar e amolecer nos braços dele... "_

E continuou a ser envolvida pelos braços daquele homem... Que loucura de beijo. Ahhhh! Estava com o corpo levemente amortecido. Como se não pensasse naquele momento. Ela somente agia. Como ele. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de rasgar logo todo aquele Sarongue que ela usava. Como aquilo atrapalhava...

Teve mais vontade ainda, quando ela enlaçou o seu pescoço. O puxando para si. Deixando ser prensada na porta, enquanto ela passava livremente as mãos por debaixo da blusa dele e puxava entre os dedos fios de cabelos prateados. A sua mão estava na nuca por debaixo da blusa dele... Uma brincadeira provocante.

Como ele era forte! Aqueles músculos em contato com as unhas... Uma tentação em forma de homem. Se sentia dominada por ele. Aqueles lábios mordiscando agora o lóbulo da orelha dela... ahhh! Tinha que soltar um gemido.

E soltou um ainda maior quando sentiu a trilha de beijos pelo pescoço, e voltar novamente para a sua orelha.

- Estava querendo fazer isso durante a noite inteira...- ele disse com a voz sensualmente rouca.

- Não sabia.- ela murmurou e acariciou as bochechas e o queixo de Sesshoumaru. Ela estava voltando realidade, ficou rígida por uns instante. Ele parou de beijá-la e a olhou.

- O que foi? Algum problema.

- Não, nada.- disse tão baixinho que quase ele não pode escutar. Treinava mentalmente para não gaguejar.- Bem, boa noite.

Disse rapidamente antes de entrar no quarto e trancar a porta. Viu a maçaneta se mover e um pedido para que destrancasse a porta.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e ficou parado em frente à porta dela. O que tinha feito? Estava maluco? Aproveitou-se do fato de que ela estava lá com ele, o que era injusto.

E por que ela não deu um tapa na cara dele?

Agora sabia como era tê-la em seus braços. Havia provado o gosto de Rin quando os lábios se entreabriram como um desabrochar de uma flor. Não iria esquecer disso, também não esqueceria que ainda teriam cinco dias juntos antes de voltar para Tókio.

Balançou a cabeça e foi rapidamente para o quarto. Tirou a roupa para tomar uma ducha fria e apaziguar os ânimos. Envolver-se com Rin Naritawa seria o cúmulo da negligência.

Infelizmente, naquela noite havia descoberto que já estava envolvido com Rin há anos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A primeira coisa que Rin descobriu na manhã seguinte foi que Sesshoumaru tinha feito uma estimativa branda dos efeitos do _mais tais. _Não estava apenas com dor de cabeça que duraria pelo resto do dia; seu corpo estremecia de tanto enjôo.

A segunda coisa que descobriu, foi que o delicioso cheiro de café da manhã, vinha de fora do quarto. A idéia de tomar café parecia perfeita. Ela saiu da cama em seguida. Vestiu um roupão enorme e felpudo que estava atrás da porta do banheiro. Escovou os cabelos devagar.- até o couro cabeludo doía naquela manhã.- Depois saiu para a cozinha.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no bar da cozinha lendo os jornais.

- Como está se sentindo?

Ela quase choramingou e mesmo esse pequeno som fez doer à cabeça.

- Devia ter parado no primeiro drinque.- encheu uma caneca com café e deu um bom gole.

- Mas você insistiu em ir até o sétimo.

- Era pra ir só até o sexto.

- Hum... uma aspirina deve melhorar.- disse ele apontando com a cabeça para uma na prateleira.

Encheu um copo com água, tomou duas aspirinas e sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru no balcão.

Estava de shorts, camisa e chinelos. Parecia bem disposto. Rin estava morrendo de inveja. Pois a sua cabeça estava latejando naquele instante. Ele continuou a ler o jornal e pela primeira vez apreciou o jeito taciturno dele.

Deu outro gole no café e olhou para a janela.

- _"Assim vou ter é uma overdose."_- continuou olhando a janela e viu que o dia estava lindo. Com muito sol. Naquele momento ela não se incomodaria se lá fora caísse um temporal.-_"Contanto que não faça barulho..."_- talvez até se sentiria bem melhor.

Sesshoumaru deixou o jornal na bancada e se levantou, foi até as janela, e fechou as cortinas.

- Como adivinhou?- perguntou ela ainda aliviada. Todo aquele sol doía nos olhos.

Ele voltou a sentar, porém apagou a luz do abajur que estava acesso na cozinha.

- Já abusei da bebida algumas vezes nesses meus 35 anos. Sei como é uma ressaca.

- Hum...

- E não precisa ficar com inveja da minha boa disposição. Você irá se acostumar com ela daqui a algumas horas.

- Você...

- Não. Não leio pensamentos.

- _" Não mesmo, hein?"_

- Não. Eu tenho certeza.

Ela se assustou! Ele não podia afirmar assim! Ela tinha certeza que ele tinha poderes! Aqueles olhos brincalhões não a enganariam.

- Ainda vou dês-

- descobrir a verdade Sesshoumaru Taisho!

Se assustou de novo e decidiu parar. Onde mais ele poderia chegar com aquelas leituras de pensamentos?

- A bebida parecia tão inofensiva. – mudou rapidamente de assunto,- nunca pensei que tudo isso poderia acontecer.

Ele levantou a mão para confortá-la mais desistiu em seguida.

- Sei que a idéia pode parecer pouco atraente, mas se você comer um pouco, vai se sentir muito melhor.

- Tem razão. Vou lhe escutar mais. Não devo brigar com alguém que vê o futuro.

Ele sorriu e pegou o telefone. Depois de pedir mais comida, desligou e olhou para ela.

- Coma umas torradas e tome um suco...

- Está brincando?- perguntou ela desgostosa. A cabeça latejou pela exclamação.- Nunca mais tomo um copo de suco na minha vida.

- Não foi suco que fez você passar mal.

- Você é sempre tão lógico.- queixou-se ela.

- Você também é na maioria das vezes. Até o final do dia você deve estar melhor.

- Obrigada pelo consolo. Agora parece que vou melhorar só quando morrer.

Ele deu uma risadinha, mas não falou nada.

Quando a comida chegou, ela olhou para a bandeja, enquanto sentia o seu estômago roncar.

Será que o Sesshoumaru sempre tinha a razão?

Milagrosamente, no meio da tarde, ela passou a ser gente de novo. Sesshoumaru sempre tinha a razão. Não discutiria com ele nunca mais! Não se sentia bem para sair de casa. Mais já estava bem melhor.

Sesshoumaru saiu depois de comer e ainda não havia retornado. Ficou curiosa em saber aonde poderia ter ido. Talvez tivesse ido se encontrar com uma das milhares de dançarinas que jogaram os telefones no bolso do short dele. Não que isso fosse interesse dela. Mas é que elas o apalpavam demais. Teve até a impressão de que deram uma beliscadinha no bumbum dele. E uma espetada no dela.

Rin franziu a testa.

O que havia de errado com ela? Sesshoumaru havia namorado várias mulheres desde que começou a trabalhar para ele, e ela nunca sequer havia pensado no assunto. Até a noite anterior.

Definitivamente, esteve cega todo esse tempo. Suspirou ao lembrar de como reagiu fervorosamente ao beijo dele. Se não estivesse se sentindo tão mal, provavelmente não teria coragem para encará-lo naquela manhã.

Pelo menos havia sido um cavalheiro e não comentou nada sobre a noite anterior. Estava sendo cavalheiro como sempre.

- _"Como sempre..."-_ pensou tristonha.

Rin foi tomar um banho e a água teve um efeito, como sempre, renovador em seu corpo. Depois pegou a chave do closet, abriu e retirou a saia branca de pregas e uma blusa preta, com o seu nome estampado com glitter. Havia ganhado de presente da Kagome. Disse que seria bem sexy nela. Ainda mais no Havaí!

Retornou a sala, sentia-se novinha em folha. Tanto que deu um rodopio e se jogou no sofá. E nesse momento Sesshoumaru estava girando a chave na porta. Pôs a cabeça em cima do assento para observá-lo e mostrar que estava melhor antes da hora que ele havia dito.

Mas quando ele a viu, ele sorriu. Isso fez que todas as piadinhas de sarcasmo que estavam formadas na sua cabeça desaparecessem. Quebrou o seu transe quando ele disse:

- Ignore o pedido de resgate, consegui escapar.

Ela ficou pálida. Rin se levantou rapidamente e olhou para ele em estado de choque.

- Você foi seqüestrado?- perguntou atônita.

- Fui. Fui refém de dois velhinhos baixinhos com guarda-sol.- ela soltou uma exclamação por ter tirado essa gracinha com ela. Ele deu de ombros e continuou.- A verdade é que eu demorei mais do que previa.

Rin voltou a se sentar. Uma tontura momentânea voltou com esse susto. Mas em questão de minutos ela desapareceria.

- Como você está?

- Muito bem obrigada. E melhor estaria se você não quisesse me dar um ataque do coração!

- Almoçou?

- Pedi uma sopa. Não estava com ânimo para sair de casa.

- Marquei alguns passeios até o final da semana. Vamos almoçar com Furukawa amanhã em Honolulu. Depois podemos conhecer o que tiver de interessante por lá. Tem lugares bem legais pra visitar. E com certeza, amanhã você estará ótima para aproveitar tudo.

- Claro, estou super a fim de conhecer tudo o que der.

- Acha que dá para sentar um pouco na praia? O ar fresco vai lhe fazer muito bem.

- Boa idéia. Vou colocar o biquíni.

Ao colocar o biquíni que havia comprado no dia anterior, Rin lembrou que ainda não tinha visto Sesshoumaru de sunga. Seria a primeira vez que o veria em tão pouca roupa.

Os dois desceram no elevador em silêncio. Cada um com a toalha de banho nas mãos. Sesshoumaru estava com uma camisa de verão desabotoada. Ela fez de tudo para não ficar olhando muito. Então viu que Sesshoumaru, sim, a olhava indiscretamente.

- Roupa nova?- ele perguntou ao saírem do edifício.

- Sim.- ela pôs os óculos escuros.

Já na praia ela estendeu a toalha e tirou a blusa preta e resolveu ainda não tirar a saia. Mais tarde quem sabe...

- Que delícia.- Sesshoumaru falou em pé com as mãos na barra da blusa.

A tirou sem cerimônia. Ele era um Sesshoumaru que nunca tinha visto, ou imaginasse que existisse. Como aquele homem arrumava tempo para fazer musculação? Como mantinha o corpo em tão boa forma?

Colocou a toalha ao lado da cadeira de Rin e se jogou na areia. Ela que queria esquecer do beijo da noite anterior. Aquilo foi um erro. No entanto toda vez que olhava para a boca do Sesshoumaru, lembrava de como os lábios eram macios e gostosos.

_- "Me dá vontade de ser errada pelo resto da minha vida"._

Sesshoumaru tinha um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Isso aqui está ótimo.- disse ele minutos depois. – O ar está fazendo você melhor?

- Você está me tratando bem demais. E isso me deixa nervosa.- finalmente respondeu.

- Por quê? Não é sempre que trato você bem?

- Devo ser educada ou honesta?

- Ser educada, é ser honesta. E você deve estar falando de lá da companhia. Não é?

-Essa é a pessoa que eu conheço. Que dizer, que achava que conhecia.

- Bem acho que dei um passo adiante depois de ontem à noite.

- Estava torcendo para que você tivesse esquecido disso.

- Por quê? Nos divertimos na festa e terminamos a noite da maneira como a maioria dos casais termina... Com um beijo.

Ela fez sombra com as mãos acima dos olhos e olhou para ele.

- Não somos um casal, Sesshoumaru. Estou aqui porque meu chefe me deu uma semana de folga.

- Tem sido proveitoso não tem? - ele sorriu maliciosamente - Você me abriu os olhos para um monte de coisas da minha vida. Estou esperando que continue ensinando-me a relaxar e divertir. Tem feito um bom trabalho até agora.

Rin se sentou e cruzou as pernas.

- O que está acontecendo? O que pretende conseguir enquanto estivermos aqui, alem de um novo cliente?

- Te conhecer melhor. Digo isso desde o avião.

- Por quê? Você me conhece há anos. E nunca me olhou do jeito que está olhando desde que chegamos aqui.

Ele riu e ela achou bastante charmoso e naturalmente desejável, o jeito como o fez. Há uma semana atrás tinha certeza de que ele não sabia sorrir.

- É porque nunca tinha visto você de biquíni antes... ou de Sarongue - o tom de voz dele mudou - acho você fascinante. Tem uma personalidade com tantas facetas. E descobrir que gostaria de conhecer cada uma delas. Uma por uma.

- Sesshoumaru, nós vamos voltar para o trabalho na semana que vem e tudo isso vai ficar para trás. Não quero fazer com você, nada além do que já estamos fazendo.

- Acho que não vamos dormir juntos.

- "_Acho que o Miroku tinha razão. Todo homem só pensa em levar uma mulher para a cama"._

Ela percebeu que ele estava rindo da reação dela.

- Está brincando não é?

- Na verdade estou me divertindo com as expressões no seu rosto. Vamos esclarecer as coisas: Não recusaria se você fizesse essa proposta.

Ela mexeu com a cabeça e voltou a deitar na toalha. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia dar para vê-lo pulsando do lado esquerdo do peito. Sabia exatamente que ele só estava lhe provocando.

- Vou pensar no assunto.- disse em um tom casual.

- Por favor, faça isso.- disse e foi correndo em direção à água.

Teve vontade de afogar as piranhas que olhavam ele correr. Davam risinhos. Acenavam com a mão. E algumas lhe mandavam piscadelas e beijinhos. Mas o que a acalmava era o fato dele dar permissão a ela sobre o que fazer em relação aos dois.

O fitou nadando entre as ondas. Claro que não ia dormir com ele. Seria a decisão mais imbecil que poderia tomar. Imbecil, porém, tentadora. Mas era completamente errônea.

Quer dizer que ele não recusaria... Mas afinal, que importância tinha tudo aquilo? Para ele seria apenas um encontro casual. No entanto se ficasse mais íntima dele, sua vida mudaria radicalmente. Tempos depois da viagem as lembranças iriam persegui-la e seria impossível conseguir trabalhar ao lado dele. Iria lembrar de tudo o que compartilharam.

A resposta era Não!

Rin se levantou e foi para a água.

Estava deliciosa. Refrescante. Ela mergulhou e começou a nadar. Sentia os músculos trabalharem em cada movimento. Quando Sesshoumaru a avistou, foi nadando habilmente até ela. Sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar.

- Resolvi me certificar de que a água estava tão boa quanto parecia. E está ótima, mesmo.

- Como está a sua cabeça?

- Continua sobre o seu pescoço. A partir de agora, paro depois do primeiro drinque. Mesmo que esteja delicioso.

Os dois continuaram nadando paralelamente, até a areia. Sesshoumaru pegou a toalha e se enxugou. Rin fez o mesmo e juntou as suas coisas para irem embora.

- O que vai fazer mais tarde?- a pergunta foi provocativa apenas pelo tom que ele usou.

- Você não tem que me entreter. As férias também são suas.

- É verdade, mas é que nos dois temos que comer e prefiro não comer sozinho.

- Acho que faz sentido. Tem algum lugar em mente?

- Na verdade tenho. Comi lá da última vez que estive aqui. Comida da Polinésia e muito bem feita. Se nunca provou, agora é a hora perfeita.

Os dois entraram no elevador.

- Tudo bem eu topo. Obrigada pela idéia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rin olhou ao redor e gostou do ambiente levemente iluminado com velas e lâmpadas brandas.

- Você tem razão - disse a Sesshoumaru.- Esse lugar é incrível, com uma atmosfera singular.

- Que bom que está gostando. Gostou da comida que pedi?

- É diferente, mas muito gostosa. Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui.- bebeu um gole de chá gelado.- Como devo me comportar diante de seu cliente amanhã?

Ele a estudou por uns segundos.

- Nenhum _striptease, _nem_ hula-hula, _nem_ ukulele._

- Striptease? Nunca fiz isso na minha...- Ela se calou.- Mais uma das suas gracinhas, não é?

- Não consigo resistir. Você cai como um patinho nelas. E as caras que você faz são hilárias.

- Muito engraçado. Só por causa disso vou levar o meu _ukulele_ e cantar para ele no almoço.

- Você sabe cantar?

- Não.

- Então foi uma ameaça?

- Com certeza foi uma ameaça.

- Você vai se sair bem amanhã. Conhece como ninguém o nosso negócio. Falando nisso, quando voltarmos, vou falar com o Inuyasha para transferir você para a área dele o quanto antes; em vez de esperar até se formar. Então considere a reunião de amanhã como uma sessão de treinamento.

- Você já está me promovendo?

- Não, agora não. Mas quando voltarmos, vou começar a ver isso.

- Essa notícia é maravilhosa! Muito obrigada!

- Não me agradeça. Inuyasha, apesar de tudo, é um bom supervisor. Vai faze você trabalhar duro para aprender como fazemos para oferecer os equipamentos de segurança necessários para os nossos clientes.

Depois da sobremesa e do café, Rin perguntou:

- Por que resolveu me promover agora?

- Como assim?

- Bem, você ainda não tem uma secretária para me substituir.

- Nem me lembre disso. Mas não deve demorar muito para que encontre alguém.

- Não sei não.

- Por que você me considera um cara tão difícil de lidar?

- Por que você é um chefe muito exigente e complicado. Ou já se esqueceu de quantas secretárias foram embora antes de mim?

Ele levou a mão na orelha, parecia desconfortável com a pergunta.

- Melhorei muito desde então.

- Se você está dizendo.

- Não melhorei?

- Você melhorou, porque aprendi como fazer tudo do jeito que você quer.

- Isto não parece algo absurdo.

- É verdade, não parece.- ela olhou ao redor.- Vamos?

- Espere um minuto. Acho que não entendi o que você quer dizer.

- Você quer que a sua empresa funcione com perfeição. Sei exatamente do que você gosta e não gosta. E consigo prever o que e como você quer alguma coisa.

- Mas quem lia os pensamentos não era eu?

- Não é bem isso...

- Bom saber disso. Principalmente levando em consideração os pensamentos que venho tendo nessa viagem.

Rin sentiu um calorão invadir o seu corpo. E sabia que o seu rosto estava corado. Pegou o copo de água e deu um longo gole e não tirou os olhos do copo.

- Não queria deixá-la constrangida.

- Tudo bem.- ele pos a sua mão delicadamente sobre a dela.

- Não está tudo bem. Fiz você se sentir mal do meu lado, e isso é a última coisa que quero. Tem razão é hora de ir embora.

Voltaram para o condomínio de carro ouvindo músicas. Já no apartamento, Rin disse:

- Se me der licença, vou para a cama.

- Claro. Boa noite.- disse o mais frio que podia. Ela sentia que ele evitava o contato físico ou dos olhares.

Ele olhou para ela indo ao quarto. Ainda irritado consigo mesmo. Qual era o seu problema? Como podia ser tão indiscreto? Ele andava desequilibrado desde que a viu no aeroporto.

Olhou pela janela. A paisagem continuava espetacular mesmo à noite. Parado ali, pensava na viagem que iam fazer a Oahu, no dia seguinte.

Num avião.

Num pequeno avião.

Claro que Rin sabia que teriam que voar até a ilha. Além disso, o vôo era rápido. Quando chegassem lá em cima, já seria a hora de descer. Por ser pequeno o avião iria balançar um pouco mais que o convencional.

Talvez a viagem de Tókio para o Havaí, a tivesse ajudado a superar o medo de voar. Era o que ele esperava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Foi só vê-la na manhã seguinte, para saber que as suas esperanças foram em vão. Ela não disse nada e apesar do bronzeado, estava pálida. Não era um bom sinal.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele encheu uma xícara de café e estendeu para ela. Estava acordado desde o nascer do sol e já havia tomado várias.

- Obrigada.- ela disse antes de pegar o objeto das mãos dele.

Ele esperou que ela terminasse de beber o café e perguntou:

- Como você está hoje?

- Bem.- respondeu em voz baixa.

- Nosso vôo sai em duas horas.

Ela não fez nenhum comentário.

- Rin?

- O quê?- ela perguntou olhando assustada.

- Está com medo de voar de avião?

- Como adivinhou?

- Foi você mesmo que disse que iria descobrir toda a verdade sobre mim não foi? Esqueceu que temos o poder de ler a mente do outro?

- Hum... Depois que estivermos no ar, vou ficar tranqüila Eu me preocupo como os pousos e decolagens.

- Eu sei disso.

- Por que não descemos e tomamos café em frente à praia? Se anima?

- Tudo bem.

Enquanto comiam, falavam da empresa e de alguns planos que tinha para os negócios. Tentava manter a mente de Rin ocupada para que ela não pensasse no vôo. Ela respondia monossilabicamente.

- Pensei que poderíamos ir à Big Island amanhã. Vamos ter que ir de avião também. Mas disseram que vale a pena. Que o vulcão que tem lá é imperdível.- disse naturalmente.

Ela passou da palidez, a uma cor verde.

- Mas se você não quiser ir tudo bem...

- Não! Por mim está tudo ok. O que você fizer estará bem.

Ele não tinha tanta certeza disso. Olhou para o relógio:

- Já está na hora de ir para o aeroporto. Ainda tem que passar em casa?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

Naquele dia, ela se parecia com a secretária que Sesshoumaru conhecia todos os dias. Os cabelos soltos realmente lhe faziam falta. E vestia um terno claro. Bem jovial. Parecia uma adolescente de negócios bem sucedidos. Para a infelicidade de sua consciência, Sesshoumaru ainda continuava vê-la de biquíni.

Nunca mais conseguiria ver a sua secretária como antes, agora que teve a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor.

Rin devia ter sofrido muito por causa do idiota com quem pensava que iria se casar. Do contrário, qual outra razão teria pra ter ficado daquele jeito por cinco anos?

Ter visto ela com os cabelos soltos e desfrutando das férias foi uma revelação.

No carro ele tentava puxar conversa, perguntando de assuntos diversos. Ela respondia em poucas palavras. Sesshoumaru acabou desistindo e ligou o rádio.

Quando já estavam acomodados no pequeno aeroplano, ele percebeu que a situação merecia medidas drásticas.

Já havia estado em vôos como este e o avião costumava decolar num ângulo bastante íngreme. Ela já havia dito que nunca tinha voado nesse tipo de avião.

-"_Provavelmente ela vai entrar em pânico._"- pensou.- Rin.

- Hum?

- Sabe o que eu queria fazer neste exato momento?- disse pegando a mão dela.

Ela se virou e olhou para ele esperançosa.

- Sair deste avião?

Ele riu.

Não era isso que queria fazer...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Olá pessu!**

**Como vai td mundo?**

**Estou aki com mais um capítulo de "Convite para o paraíso".**

**Ele saiu bem mais rápido do que eu imaginava... aff... fiquei digitando a noite inteira. Isso mesmo! A noite inteirinha!**

**Estou muito contente com ela que quando eu vejo, já estou escrevendo coisas que não devia.**

**E então? Gostaram do capítulo?**

**Eu particularmente, gostei muito dele. Achei bem fofinha à parte deles andando na praia. Quando ela tropeçava... e finalmente o tão esperado BEIJO!**

**Sei muito bem que estava muito mais que entendido, que nesse capítulo teria um hentai... mas... eu decidi não colocar. Inicialmente eu ia colocá-lo na parte da praia. Quando eu a digitava, eu me contive pra não digitar.**

**Mas calma! O hentai está guardadinho... já ta esquematizado. Já sei, como, onde e quando vai acontecer... pode demorar um pouquinho. Mas não faria isso sem uma boa causa.**

**Pode ter certeza que eu bolei uma forma bem meiga, da primeira vez deles. Estou até tentando correr com a fic, quero q chegue logo.**

**Mas sim? O que será que Sesshoumaru queria fazer naquele momento? Será que seria levá-la para a cabine do banheiro? Já ouvi falar que ela é muito famosa... já teve até uma pequena participação especial...**

**Nossa sem falar do momento desperdício da Rin! Quem bateria e trancaria a porta na cara dele? Ainda mais resistir por um pedido tão 'puro'... hehehe. Mas que dá vontade de ser errada, dá! Né?**

**E espero que essa mudança na personalidade do Sesshy, seja tão repentina. Ainda quero aquele toque de frieza nele!**

**Ahhh! E aqueles nomes das bebias, roupas, e td mais, sabem! Elas existem! E alguns fatos aconteceram comigo. O _mais tais_ eh realmente arrasador no dia seguinte... devia ter parado no primeiro mesmo. Mas se aprende com os erros!**

**Gostaria q por favorrrr! Que qm for me deixar Review, plx, me diga ql a parte q vc mais gostou! Plx! Por favooooorrrr!**

**Mas chega de enrolar e vamos responder logo as Reviews! \o/**

**Mai Amekan: **Também to com saudades!!! Mamy! Vc tah sumida! O seu profile tah lindo. E o meu pc teve sim a cara de pau de me deixar na mão... Mamyyyyy, eu tbm t amu!!!

**Dama 9: **Aki está o outro capítulo! As coisas não estão mais tão light assim... o negócio tah esqntando... a tendência eh sempre aumentar... Bjikinhas pra vc!

**Gabi S. Black:** O Sesshy é fofo sim! Não tem erro. Quando ele quer, ele consegue... e um dilúvio eh bem provável de acontecer. Vc viu como ele congelou o chão? E esse luau rendeu como na maioria não acha? Só que um pouco além da conta... ela jah tah no lucro! Bjikins!

**Myttaro: **Obrigada por gostar da fic e pelo elogio. A verdade é que não pretendo abandonar nenhuma delas. Principalmente essa! Bjinhus pra vc tbm!

**Patricia04:** Entendo o seus pânicos com esse apelido... ele é bem versátil! Hehe. Acho que agradei com o beijo não? Pelo menos quis mostrar o máximo que emoção que conseguia. Tinha que ser arrebatador... e os ciúmes estão começando a chegar... (q redundante neh?) e não rolou do meu irmão emprestar o play 2 dele! Ele escondeu de mim e disse q não chego perto de pensar ond está! Ai... Bjikins pra vc! Espero uma nova fic sua viu?

**Ale:** Pc quebrado é uma desgraça mesmo! Soh q agora tah td mt bem! Espero neh.. senão a minha mesada não agüenta... Concordo que sesshoumaru sorrindo não é boa coisa. Mas nesse capítulo ele está bem solto e não aconteceu nada... ainda. Hehehe bjinhus!

**Hinata-chan: **Não é que estão se descobrindo cada vez mais e mais... daki a pouco não tem mais nada a ser descoberto. E a percepção deles já estão mais apuradas... e o Hentai quase veio. Mas terão um momento bem melhor... huhuhu bjikinhus pra vc!

**Macah Potter: **Como Rin ainda não tinha reparado no Sesshy, ainda é mistério pra todas nós... massss... as coisas mudam... e algo mais pode acontecer... e a parte tão sei lá teve 7 páginas nesse capítulo! Então era pro último ter 21 páginas... mas o destino não quis assim... então... não contrariarei! Bjikinhas pra vc! E tentarei não demorar muito tah?

**Lenita Hino**: Obrigada por gostar de ler a fic e ainda ficar anciosa. Muito obrigada mesmo! De coração! Bjukas!

**Lilih**: Já disse mil vezes que a sua tah melhor q a minha1 tah mt mais engraçada! E vc acredita q eu jah até sonhei com ela? Uma coisa hilária! E eu tbm axo q esse mistério dde Rin descobrir q sofre de miopia no terceiro capítulo é mt estranho... e Como não melhorar com um colírio daqueles! Nossa! Eu hein! Hihihihihihihi bjuskas!

**HIME RIN: **No luau não aconteceu nada. Mas aconteceu uma quase coisa boa no final dele! O beijo que ninguém esperava! E olha que saiu da parte dele! Até eu jurava q ele ia ser com a iniciativa dela... mas fazr o q? ele jah tem dona msm! Hohohohoho, brigada por acompanhar a fic! Bjuk pra tuuuuu!!!!

**-I-Day-Chan-I-: **Sabia que eu fiquei mt mt mt mt mt feliz com a sua review? Que bom saber q gostou a ponto de passar a gostar do casal! Isso me motivou tanto!!! Brigada pelo seu apoiooooo!!! Brigada de S2! Sem noção de como eu fiquei feliz! E eu quis esquentar as coisas, mas deixei morninho... e espero está fazendo uma leitora-fleiz-master! Bjuuuuuusssssskkkkkkksssss!


	6. Capítulo V:Você é muito versátil!

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**No capitulo anterior:**

_Quando já estavam acomodados no pequeno aeroplano, ele percebeu que a situação merecia medidas drásticas._

_Já havia estado em vôos como este e o avião costumava decolar num ângulo bastante íngreme. Ela já havia dito que nunca tinha voado nesse tipo de avião._

_- "Provavelmente ela vai entrar em pânico".- pensou.- Rin._

_- Hum?_

_- Sabe o que eu queria fazer neste exato momento?- disse pegando a mão dela._

_Ela se virou e olhou para ele esperançosa._

_- Sair deste avião?_

_Ele riu._

_Não era isso que queria fazer..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Capítulo V: Você é versátil demais!**

- A minha maior vontade agora é lhe cobrir de beijos.

Pegou-a pelo ombro e aproximou de si. Ele estava irresistível naquela situação, seu semblante nunca ficou tão sereno. Rin pousou as mãos sobre os ombros, sentindo a perfeição dos músculos bem delineados entreabriu os lábios e deixou-o se apossar do que queria.

- Não percebe que é perfeita para mim?- sussurrou no ouvido, interrompendo de leve a trilha de beijos pelo pescoço. – Você se encaixa nos meus braços como se fosse feita sob medita para mim.

Isso certamente a fez esquecer do vôo.

Sensações extraordinárias tomavam conta daquele corpo frágil. De repente ele sentiu Rin ficar tensa. Não sabia se era por causa das carícias, ou por que sentiu que o avião já havia decolado.

De todo modo, o seu esforço não foi em vão. Só ele sabia como estava proveitoso.

Ela deslizou as mãos para a lateral dos ombros de Sesshoumaru. Ansiava Por descobrir a sensação de tê-lo por completo. Adentrava com as mãos ágeis sobre o terno negro. Ele se surpreendeu com a ousadia, mas não parou o beijo, isso o agradava.

Passou também a emoldurá-la. Soltou o penteado do cabelo, e passou os dedos entre eles. Rin largou os botões da camisa e empurrou desesperadamente o braço da cadeira que dividia os dois assentos. E Sesshoumaru logo a encurralou contra a parede perto da janela.

Os dois ouviram um pigarreado vindo do corredor. Encontraram uma aeromoça sorridente.

Ódio. Ódio era só o que a Rin sentia naquele momento. Nada de constrangimento, nada de vergonha ou medo. Os únicos pensamentos que ela tinha eram homicidas.

- _"Maldita"!!!_

Ela ficou charmosamente corada. Diferente dos vôos anteriores. Pelo menos ela não está pálida...

Sesshoumaru saiu de cima de Rin, reafirmando a compostura, simplesmente ignorava tudo o que estava acontecendo e arrumava o terno por fora.

- Me desculpem senhores, mas é que gostaria de saber se desejam alguma bebida. O avião só ficará no ar por mais 10 minutos. – A moça sorriu diante da desenvoltura dos dois. Nunca viu uma reação desse modo. Estarem em um amasso e depois olharem de uma forma igual de um psicopata.

Rin ficou pasma.

-Estamos no ar?

- Sim senhorita. – A aeromoça afirmou com o mesmo sorriso. – Entendo perfeitamente a sua distração.

Era impressão dela ou Rin havia notado um "Quê" de malícia na última frase.

- Você fez de propósito! – Acusou Rin apontando o dedo indicador para Sesshoumaru.

- Suponho que sim. Nunca beijei ninguém acidentalmente.

- Você planejou tudo para me distrair!

- Funcionou?- Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sei que sou patética quando o assunto é aviões.

- Você só precisa fazer isso mais vezes, até se acostumar.

Rin o encarou incrédula. Aquele nunca fora o seu patrão. Mas resolveu não levar a sério.

- Essa é a sua receita Dr. Taisho?

- Exatamente. Aqui no meio de ilhas é o lugar perfeito para treiná-la.

- Não sou eu a descendente canina para ser adestrada. Sinceramente, você inverteu os papéis.

- Inverti? Quer dizer que você quer me ordenar? Nossa bem justa essa distribuição de poderes.

- Meu deus! Você está agindo como um adolescente...

E Sesshoumaru ainda se deu o trabalho de olhar a aeromoça. Rin Não se sentia muito segura com aquele sorrisinho que ele deu de canto de boca.

Aquela aeromoça tinha pegado o vestido com um número menor? Pois ela fazia questão de virar de costa para qualquer coisa e inclinar a bunda para ele.

- E você, traga dois copos com água. Já! – ò.ó

A aeromoça fez uma carranca e saiu de perto. Rebolando o máximo que conseguia. Voltou da mesma forma e colocou a água no copo de Rin. Passou o copo para ela cordialmente. Mas o imperceptível passou pelos olhos de Rin: Ela depositou na bandeja um papelzinho, escondido atrás do copo de Sesshoumaru.

A aeromoça saiu achando que era ela no céu e na Terra.

-_ "Nojentinha de araque! Maldita pegajosa... Tentou esconder de mim? Ousou desafiar a minha inteligência? Logo a minha que é bem perceptível e minuciosa? Idiota! Maldita! Maldita! Maldita!"._

Rin ficou nostálgica com tudo aquilo. Sesshoumaru abriu o papel sem cerimônias na frente de Rin. Jogou o papelzinho para trás. Não fazia questão de telefones de oferecidas.

Normalmente quando ia de avião, o chão ficava cheio de bolinhas.

- Com licença. Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Fazer o quê? – Perguntou ele malicioso.

- _"Idiota!" _Arrumar o meu cabelo. Você não devia soltá-lo.- Falou contrariada enquanto remexia na bolsa atrás de algo para segurar as madeixas.

- Só não devia ter mexido no cabelo, certo?

Ela só agora entendia que o que falava. Não estava desmentindo nada. Era como se estivesse concordando com tudo isso, indiretamente, mas da mesma forma estava concordando. Bateu a cabeça na poltrona e pediu paciência e inteligência. Ele mexia com a sua integridade pessoal.

O sangue estava fluindo rápido demais.

- Sesshoumaru, você entendeu o que quis dizer. Agora, por favor, preciso ir no banheiro.

- Tudo bem. – Ele se levantou e deu passagem.

Rin foi ágil, passou rápido e ele logo sentou na poltrona novamente. Ela se agachou e tirou uma bolinha de papel do chão. Colocou entre os seios e entrou rapidamente no banheiro, trancando a porta. Desenrolou o papel e riu da caligrafia mal feita.

Provavelmente aquelazinha queria estar no lugar dela. Isso a agradou. Saber que era invejada por pessoas como _ela_, lhe fazia bem... Na verdade, lhe revitalizava! Como se ar completamente puro, corresse nos pulmões.

Arrumou rapidamente as madeixas, com felicidade irradiante,claro. Mas de qualquer forma isso teria troco, ninguém mexia com os ímpetos de Rin Naritawa! Ninguém!

Bem... Exceto... Sesshoumaru.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Graças a Kami-sama estavam em terra firme. Firme e segura.

Rin não agüentava mais ter que se controlar para não olhar na janelinha. Oh! Tão inocente a janelinha. Inocente pelo simples fato de não ser dotada de material cefálico para compreender o que significava tentação. A bendita tentação que a fez ficar quieta e imóvel no pouso. Tinha que ficar, pois Sesshoumaru esperava mais um motivo para provocá-la.

O pouso foi tão brusco quanto a decolagem. Rin não se conteve e agarrou a mão de Sesshoumaru. Espremeu-lhe com tanta força que chegou a prender a circulação. Mas Sesshoumaru não se incomodou. Ela ficava adorável quando vulnerável.

Já no chão, sentiu-se aliviada, apesar do constrangimento. Pois mesmo depois de que soltou a mão dele, os dedos dela ficaram marcados por um bom tempo.

Tomaram um táxi até o endereço que Sesshoumaru tinha de Furukawa. Ao chegarem no local, Rin perguntou:

- Esse é o escritório dele?

- Não. Esse é um clube privativo para os homem de negócios daqui. Não se preocupe. Também sou sócio.

Rin esperou enquanto Sesshoumaru falava com o homem na guarita. Ele acessou um computador e fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Ele os guiou por uma enorme porta de madeira delicadamente entalhada. Cruzando a porta, havia um amplo bar todo feito de madeira. O Maître os esperava no topo de uma escada.

- Estou a procura de Furukawa.

- Por aqui senhor Sesshoumaru.

O lugar era meticulosamente planejado e elegantemente decorado. O único barulho no ambiente era de conversas em voz baixa de pessoas almoçando. O carpete grosso silenciava os passos de quem chegava. As toalhas imaculadamente brancas, cobriam as mesas do salão. O maître parou de frente a uma mesa com vista para o mar. Os dois se sentaram e serviu uma taça de água para cada um.

- O garçom de vocês já vem.

Somente quando Rin teve certeza de que estavam à sos, comentou enquanto olhava para os lados:

- O cheiro do dinheiro está por toda a parte.

- Eu sei. Se acostume com isso.

Ela olhou para a boca de Sesshoumaru, e descobriu que tinha uma dificuldade para respirar quando ele sorria.

- Desculpe tê-los feito esperar. – um homem atrás de Rin disse.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e estendeu a mão.

- Não tem do que se desculpar Jaken.

Sesshoumaru olhou de relance para Rin que olhava intrigada para a careca do cliente.

- Jaken, gostaria que conhecesse Rin Naritawa. Trabalha conosco em Tókio.

Jaken a olhou de cima à baixo e deu uma leve reverência para a secretária.

- É um prazer conhecê-la.

Eles pediram os pratos e pouco tempo depois, a comida chegou. Rin ouvia atentamente a conversa. Os dois discutiam vários assuntos, e nenhum deles era sobre equipamentos de segurança ou cosméticos. Ela não conseguia imaginar do por que ele a havia levado para aquele encontro, a não ser que os negócios fossem discutidos depois da refeição.

Sesshoumaru a introduziu na conversa, e quando Jaken perguntou se estava gostando do Havaí, Rin respondeu prontamente que sim.

Uma vez que foram retirados os pratos e os cafés servidos, Jaken disse:

- Tenho observado você Sesshoumaru.

- E?

- Você e a sua empresa tem uma excelente reputação na área de segurança. Que tipo de equipamentos você me oferece?

- Nós garantimos aos nossos clientes que ninguém autorizado consiga entrar na empresa sem que um alarme seja ativado. Também oferecemos câmeras escondidas, que gravam quem quer que saia ou que entre. Além disso, elaboramos um novo software em cada computados da empresa. São códigos binários exclusivos e altamente seguros. Você saberá o que cada funcionário faz. Não conseguirão informações confidenciais. Tenha certeza disso.

Jaken olhou para o relógio.

- Gostaria de lhe mostrar o que tenho para que me desse uma idéia de quanto custaria instalar seu sistema na minha empresa.

- Claro.

Jaken pagou a conta e os três saíram do clube. No caminho até a saída, várias pessoas os cumprimentavam. Na saída, o carro já os aguardava.

Os homens continuaram conversando no carro dele. No banco de trás, Rin fazia anotações dos assuntos relacionados ao trabalho e finalmente se sentia útil.

Ela notou que a blusa social de Sesshoumaru estava amassada e com dois botões desabotoados. Agora sim Sesshoumaru a consideraria útil. Útil, pois conseguiu notar por debaixo do terno dele. Esperava cada movimento até constatar a hipótese.

Ao saírem da Companhia de Jaken Furukawa, a tarde, ele já havia se tornado um cliente de Sesshoumaru. No caminho para o aeroporto, Sesshoumaru ligou para o trabalho e deixou uma mensagem para o departamento jurídico, avisando do novo contrato.

- Sua viagem foi um sucesso não foi?- Rin perguntou tentando ignorar o barulho no estômago.

- Definitivamente. Obrigado por ter tomado tantas anotações. Vou mandá-las por fax para que InuYasha possa providenciar logo o contrato. – Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e perguntou – Tudo bem com você?

Ela apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Que bom. Vamos visitar os vulcões amanhã?

- Gosto da idéia. – disse torcendo para que ele não percebesse a falta de entusiasmo na sua voz.

- Também podemos ficar no condômino e curtir a praia.

- Como você quiser.

- Só propus essa viagem por que queria que conhecesse mais as ilhas.

- Por que não esperamos o dia antes de irmos?

- Como quiser.

De volta ao apartamento Sesshoumaru disse:

- Temos tempo de dar um pulo na praia se quiser.

- Vamos. – Rin foi até o quarto e fechou a porta. A semana terminaria e ela teria conhecido, naquela ilha, um homem que lembrava vagamente seu chefe. O fato era de que ela gostava e se divertia com esse estranho que a deixava nervosa.

Tudo o que esperava ao voltar ao trabalho era que Sesshoumaru assumisse a personalidade irônica e intransigente de sempre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No sábado à tarde, saíram do apartamento de Sesshoumaru pela última vez, rumo ao aeroporto.

Haviam passado a parte da manhã conversando. Rin estava realmente triste por ter que deixar aquele lugar, mas se divertiu muito naquela viagem. Sesshoumaru a fez se sentir descontraída quase o tempo inteiro. Era incrível como ele não tinha noção de coisas básicas da vida. Não conseguiu nem fritar um ovo.

No carro, ela ficou observando Sesshoumaru dirigir. Ele voltou a ficar taciturno e mecânico como era o seu jeito original que a lembrou que o chefe havia voltado e o homem que conhecera nas férias estava indo embora também.

No avião, Rin pegou uma revista que havia comprado e esperou que o avião decolasse. Sesshoumaru tocou as suas mãos e a encarou bem no fundo dos olhos.

- Obrigado por ter vindo.

- Aproveitei muito. Não estou nem um pouco entusiasmada com a idéia de ter que voltar para o inverno de Tókio, pode acreditar.

Quando já estavam no ar a aeromoça trouxe a refeição e as bebidas. Depois de beber, Rin fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, determinada a por as ilhas e as lembranças lá no fundo da memória.

Sesshoumaru passou a fitá-la. Ela não tinha dado nenhum surto dessa vez. Não sabia se era por costume, cansaço ou medo. Mas que deu jeito, deu!

Chegaram em Tókio no domingo pela tarde. Sesshoumaru pegou a mala de ambos e disse:

- Vou levá-la em casa.

- Obrigada.

- Fique aqui. Vou buscar um carro.

Enquanto o esperava, olhou para o céu cinzento e as pessoas todas agasalhadas para fugir do frio.

- _" Sim Dorothy! Você acaba de voltar de Oz direto para o Tókio"._

Nada como o tempo para lembrá-la que o sonho das férias havia chegado ao fim. Viu depois um carro esporte estacionando na entrada e Sesshoumaru saindo dele. Pegou a sua mala e foi até lá. Os dois colocaram as malas no carro e entraram.

- Para onde?

Ela deu o endereço e se acomodou no confortável assento.

- Pode me deixar aqui, eu...- Ela disse ao chegar no complexo de edifícios.

- Quero saber onde você mora. – Sesshoumaru disse sem rodeios.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou também sem rodeios.

- Não tem nenhuma razão específica. Por acaso você se incomoda com a minha curiosidade?

- Claro que não, é só olhar na ficha no trabalho e você vai saber o número do meu apartamento.

- Você ficou muito calada hoje de manhã. Algum motivo em particular?

- Estou apenas cansada. Não pude dormir direito no avião.

- Bem, você está agora em casa para poder descansar.

Ela mandou virar para a esquerda, e depois indicou qual a entrada poderia estacionar. Parou ao lado do carro vermelho de Rin.

- É o seu?

- É.

Ele pegou a mala dela, com o ukulele dentro, trancou o carro e a seguiu até o elevador. Os dois entraram e ela apertou o número 4. Esperavam em silêncio.

Já no andar, ela abriu a porta e o deixou entrar primeiro. Esperou que ele deixasse as malas no chão e fosse embora, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Deixou tudo no corredor e continuou na sala de estar.

- Lugar bacana esse. – Disse ele olhando ao redor.

- Também gosto daqui.

Foi até ela sem dizer uma palavra a tomou nos braços e a beijou sem pressa.

Ela não queria corresponder, não podia, e sentiu raiva de si mesma por querer tanto aquele beijo.

Quando ele a soltou, falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Vejo você amanhã no trabalho. – E foi embora.

Rin ficou ali parada em frente à porta. Com apenas um beijo, todas as lembranças da semana de sonhos que havia vivido voltaram à tona. O que iria fazer da vida?

Depois que ela desfez as malas, e colocou a roupa suja na lavanderia, ligou para Sango. Shipoou atendeu.

- Alô. Tia Rin? Está ligando do Havaí?

- Não anjinho. Já estou em casa. Sua mãe está ai?

- Hum rum.

- Posso falar com ela?

- Hum rum.

Ela podia escutar a respiração do sobrinho por um tempo até que ouviu Sango dizer:

- Será que dá para me dar o telefone, por favor?

- Hum rum. – Shipoou disse desanimado.

- Você acha que devo ajudar meu filho a aumentar a sua lista de vocabulários? – Disse Sango ao pegar o telefone.

- Hum rum. – Rin respondeu. As duas riram – Para com isso. Ele perguntou se eu ainda estava no Havaí.

- Ok! Como foi a viagem? Maltratou muito o seu chefe? Afogou ele no mar? Empurrou ele de cima de algum vulcão? Me conta tudo!

Seu sentimento por Sesshoumaru haviam mudado tanto nos últimos dias, que num primeiro momento Rin não entendeu o Poe que a irmã falou tudo aquilo.

- Curiosamente ele foi uma companhia bastante agradável.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Konbanwa Minna-san!**

**Como estão? Armados eu suponho... Mas tenho uma explicação bem esfarrapada, porém justificável: Eu estava realmente sem tempo! **

**Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado! Nunca quis "esquecer" da fic dessa forma. Mas eu não vou desistir e nem abandoná-la.**

**Jamais me abaterei por pessoas q não podem ter uma vida normal, sem me afetar. Estou em uma crise muito complicada, briga com supostas 'amigas', e também pessoais como a minha mudança. Não vamos de imediato, mas eu vou com o papai, e no fim do ano, a mamãe e o mano chegam.**

**Feliz como só eu estou! Eu to muito, mas muito feliz com essa fic! Agradeço o apoio de todos e a presença daqueles que me enviam uma review!**

**Dedico esse capítulo especialmente para Mai-chan (minha mamãe!) e Angel Love Dreams! (amu vc garota!)**

**Sorede, Vamos responder as Reviews?**

**Belinha chan:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Também adoro escrever a parte em que o Sesshy brinca com a cara dela. Eu já fui sim lá pro Havaí! Aquele lugar é um paraíso! Uma perdição! Realmente um sonho! Adorei tudo lá! As pessoas são incrivelmente simpáticas –principalmente aqueles surfistas morenos, saradões e com olhos azuis- Lá eles te fazem cometer coisas inimagináveis. Meu primeiro porre foi lá! E com o _mais tais_. Hehe era o meu niver! E aquele luau já estava maravilhoso. Acho q foi lá q fiquei com o menino mais lindo da minha vida. Sab... É muito bom conhecer outras línguas. Nhá! Bjinhus pra vc!

**Lilih**Lilih! Meu anjo! Juro q não esqueci de você! Não era ainda nesse capítulo que queria a sua ajuda ta? Só pra constar ok? É no próximo. Eu tava pensando numa cena e queria ela bem cômica. Pois eh... Eu axo realmente stressante ter q agüentar o chefe gostoso mas fazr o q? Só posso dizer q o Sesshy não tem nada em mente! Assim como eu! Huhu! Bjukinhas!

**Macah Potter: **Vc também é very perfect! Amei vc ter concordado comigo que o capítulo anterior foi o melhor! Me orgulho dele! Ele eh o meu bbzin! Meu filhote! Fico agradecida pela sua compreensão de ter q esperar o bjo. E o hentai não demorará tanto assim. Pense q cada vez q eu postar vai sar menos um capítulo ok? Bjim!

**Myttaro: **Me diga quem não quer ser errada pelo resto da vida assim não? Huhuhu! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e espero a sua presença ok! Bju!

**July-chan:** Por favor não desmaie! Não desmaie, pois eu ainda tenho muito a q agradecer pela sua review! Brigada de coração pelo carinho. Mt obrigada por responder a minha pergunta. Adorei a sua Review!!! Super mesmo! De coração! E a Rin não vai resistir as cantadas sexys não. Ela vai ficar desnorteada dollu tbm! Bjukinhas!

**Srta. Black: **Pois é! Mesmo com a alta dose de álcool, com o cenário estrelado, ela resistiu a tentação. Mas quis um lugar um poço mais escuro pra bjar ele, ou então as poltronas da primeira classe de um avião. Não é mesmo? . obrigada mesmo por gostar tanto da minha fic! Não quero deixar vcs com esse gostinho de quero mais... Mas é que eu me sinto tão poderosa sab? Adoro receber reviews q cobrem do q eu gosto! Vc vai ter q ter um poquitito d paciência para ler o hentai, ok? Espero corresponder as suas expectativas! Bjãum!

**Dama 9:** Tbm achei muita maldade da parte da Rin ter trancado a porta no focinho dele. Pod dexar q eu vou ter uma conversa séria com essa secretária! Concordo tbm q ela tah pedindo pra ser internada. Negar o fato do sesshy na praia com 'aquela' proposta... eh delirante! Hum... obrigada demais por comparecer! Adoro as suas reviews! E perfeita é vc com a sua doçura! É inimaginável como vc me faz feliz! T.T bjinhus!

**Caroline:** Ah! Eu tbm adoro quando os dois ficam possessivos! Também acho que autocontrole significa loucura controlada. Afinal de contas, vc não teria q ter autocontrole se alguma ameaça à sua sanidade mental sondasse a sua mente não eh mesmo? Isso é sinônimo de loucura! Eh... eu axo q demorei um poquitinho pra atualizar num foi? Não me chame de má! Axo q passou a sua curiosidade agora naum? Não fio lá aquelas coisa pra merecer td esse suspense, mas foi!

**-I-Day-Chan-I-:** Non! Não morra não! Não quero t matar! (se bem q nessas altura, se vc dependesse d mim já estaria até em decomposição) Eu não tive a intenção de ser má! Só quis fazer um suspense básico. Axo q nunca tinha feito isso antes. Obrigada por ter uma opinião ser tão universal sobre o capítulo! E ai? O q vc axou desse? Não tah tão bom qnto o anterior, eu sei! mas eu tava sem aquele "Q" de inspiração sab... hum... então ta! Bjinhuuuus!

**Hinata-chan:** OBRIGADAAAA!!!! Tbm axo q jah tava tard pra tirarem a viseira! E o tão esperado hentai vai ser mais lá pra frent... Agradeço a sua confiança e espera por ele! Adorei a sua review tbm! .

**Hiwatari Satiko:** Td ótimo! Obrigada por apreciar esse capítulo. Bem esse capítulo demorou pra sair, mas ta ai o q o Sesshy queria fazer! E Mocinha! To com saudade da sua fic! E juro q no seu próximo post eu comento!

**Mai Amekan: **Mamãããããeeeee!!! Quantas saudades!!! Vc tah sumida!!! Eu tbm to sumida, mas eu dificilmente entro no MSN. Eu te peço ajuda pra quebrar o meu pc sim! música d mulher maravilha no fundo Mas só depois q eu comprar outro! Hehe... Eu amei sim o seu profile! O q me lembra q eu tenho q dar uma mexidinha no meu tbm! Hehe. Dxa eu indo! Bjukonas Mamãe!

**Uchiha Kayra:** Nossa! Uma alma viva q não me mata pq eu não fiz logo o hentai! Hehehe! To brincando... Achei muito nobre da sua parte, reconhecer q ainda não estava na hora. Se bem q eu to loca pra colocar logo, mas isso iria acabar com os meus planos. E não é q vc acertou o q o Sesshy ia fazer! Olha q distração msm! Diga-se de passagem! Hehe bjinhus!

**Betaa:** Muito obrigada por me ajudar respondendo o q eu perguntei! Fico muito grata! E axu q demorei um poquinho não foi? Hihihi bjinhus pra vc!

**Ale:** Ale! Alezinha d meu coração! Eu to mt bem sim... e eu não qis dxar vc curiosa! E ainda é um mistério pq a Rin não quis o Sesshy. Pq ela evita! Mas... assim eh melhor pra mim! Ele eh meu! Huahuahauhmhuhau! Eh... eu já fui pra Havaí sim! Lá eh mt lindo e td muito encantador! E o menino q eu tava ficando falou q não era pra eu fazer akilo d tomar um porre na minha festa, mas eu fiz q naum entendi... era inglês msm! E além do mais, eu queria mostrar pra ele q eu ia até o terceiro! Mas eu devia ter escutado neh? Mas no outro dia ele disse q sabia q eu tinha entendido, e q foi lá comigo pq tava preocupado e ele passou o dia inteiro pelo complexo do hotel comigo. Depois nós fujimos! Shiiiu! Não conta pra ninguém! Hehe bjinhu!

**Relena-chan:** Muito obrigada por me ajudar com a parte q vc mais gostou! E espero de coração q vc continue acompanhando a fic! A sua presença eh o mais importante. Hey! Vc assistia Gundam Wing? Eh só bjinhu!

**Gabi S. Black:** Não vai ser q nem o caso da Cicarelli naum! ' vai q ela tenta me processar tbm?! E eu não tenho dimdim! O heintai vai sair da minha cabeça. Ela vai fumaçar de tanto q eu penso pra continuar... hum,,, ok axo q eh soh isso. Huhu bjuskdas!

**Babi: **Obrigada por gostar da minha fic! Eu tentei fazer uma coisa q prestasse pelo menos neh? Obrigada por responder a minha pergunta! E não sinta inveja da Rin não! Sinta ódio! Ela está roubando o meu Sesshy! Vamus lutar para agarrá-lo? Hehe bjuskonas!

**Uma pessoa mt decepcionada!:** Pois bem "Uma pessoa mt decepcionada"! Eu sinceramente quero é q vc apareça e aumente o número de reviews para a minha fic! Ok? Se não te agrada, por favor, não entre! Se fosse ao menos um critica construtiva, tudo bem... Mas são aquelas depreciativas! E axo q se a fic eh minha, então vc tem um problema comigo então não eh msmo? Não vejo motivo para vc querer denegrir a imagem dos outros. Ou sou uma espécie de bode espiatório? Mas pode vim! Vem, pod vim, pq eu não tenho medo, nem depressão! Ok? Vá ter a sua criatividade e faça uma se quiser. Mas não plagie ok? Use um poço a kbça! Adios!

**s2-AngeL LovE DreamS-s2:** Minha conselheira amorosa! Fico muito feliz por vc tah comentando na minha fic! Já q vc pediu, eu dei uma aceleradinha e não reescrevi o capítulo, como eu queria. Seja como for... estou contente por ter q responder a sua review! O sesshy eh realmente perfeito! E quero q pelo menos isso sirva de peso na sua consciência e não maltrate tanto o bixinho assim na sua fic! Se bem q ele agora tah se dando bem! E eu nunca pensei em ser escritora naum... Acho q se nada der certo, eu procuro uma editora. Hahahahaha! Eu tbm não vou perco nenhum capítulo da sua! Vc sab neh? To esperando ansiosa! Bjuokkkkkkaaaaaassssss!!!!!

**Sakura Inutaisho: **Não, realmente aquela não era a hora de parar! Já sei disso e pensei nas repercussões! Adoro ver q vcs gostam da fic! Isso é o mais gratificante! E vc eh a minha prima??? Nossa! Não acredito! Como o Fan fiction eh pqno naum? Então vc eh sobrinha da mamãe? (Mai Amekan, eu t amu mt viu?) nussa! Bjunhuuuus!

**Queenrj:** Nossa! Obrigada por demonstrar esse carinho especial! Amei a sua review . To mt emocionada! Eu tbm axu o Sesshy muito gostoso! Fico acordada até d madrugada soh pra ver ele no encerramento! Huhuhu! O Sesshy merece! Ah! Claro! "DOIS AMANTES" é sim uma fic! Q recomendo! Muito bem feita! Uma das minhas favoritas! Realmente muito bem escrita! Qm fez ela foi a Gheisinha Kinomoto! Ótima autora! Recomendo! Acompanho sempre q posso as fics dela! Vc naum se arrependerá! Novamente, muito obrigada por gostar da minha fic. Vc tem um olhar minucioso não?

**Gabi S. Black: **Vc d novu? Naum, vc naum tah vendo d + Inuyasha! Vc tah eh com curiosidite aguda! Hehe já está aki o capítulo! Espero ter lhe curado! Hihi bjinhus d nuvu!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Vc está perdoada! Vc sab q naum tem problema! Cof... cof... qm naum queria ter um Sesshy de sunguinha? Só a pateta da Rin q naum! Ela negou um pedido daqkeles, e por cima ele com akela roupa! Axu q ela se arrependeu e depois foi pra água cuidar do q eh dela! A sua fic eh q está espetacular!!! Hihihihihihi bjinhus!!!

**Nanda Yukimura**: Finalmente o botãozinho do sextocapítulo xegou! Espero q vc naum tenha ficado impaciente por ter q esperar! Eh uma honra q vc comente aki! Com todo o prazer eu aceito até tapa d vc! Amo as suas fics! Hehe bjinhus!

**Srta. Lenita:** Eu axo q não classifiquei muito bem a frase naum eh msm. Eu demorei um pouco mais qse três meses pra atualizar neh? Mas eu adorei q vc tenha percebido os diálogos! Dão trabalho sab... e fico feliz q notem isso! E cada review q recebo, é como um pedaço d mim d é multiplicado! Obrigada pela Review e principalmente com o carinho! Isso é o q mais importa para uma escritora!

**Hinata-chan: **Vc d novo? Axo q eu só funciono na pressão naum eh msm? Hehehe Já postei o capítulo antes q mandem um Sherlock Homes pra investigar o meu sumiço! Ah! Ele tbm eh uma causa do sumiço! pq eu me viciei nos livros sobre ele! Hehehe bjinhus! Adoro Vc! Bjuuuuoookkkoxxxxxaaaa!!

**Ufa! Axu q eh soh! Eh bem divertido responder tudo! Eh legal ver como eh q as coisas saem, e espero q assim conquiste a amizade e carinho d tds! Amu vcs!!!**

**Amu todos!!!!! Qm lê, qm não lê, meus amigos e inimigos! Amu a vida, pois ela eh mt curta pra se desperdiçar com pqnas coisas!**

**Sou feliz!!!! Muito feliz!!!! E quero compartilhar com todo vcs!!!!**

**Amu td mundu!**


	7. Capítulo VI: O admirador das flores trop

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**No capitulo anterior:**

_- Ok! Como foi a viagem? Maltratou muito o seu chefe? Afogou ele no mar? Empurrou ele de cima de algum vulcão? Me conta tudo!_

_Seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru haviam mudado tanto nos últimos dias, que num primeiro momento Rin não entendeu o Porque que a irmã falou tudo aquilo._

_- Curiosamente ele foi uma companhia bastante agradável..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Capítulo VI: O admirador das flores tropicais.**

Houve um longo silencio. Sango não estava acreditando nas palavras que acabara de ouvir da irmã. Sinceramente ela confiava em alguma hipótese que tinha sugerido. E temendo pelo pior, Sango resolveu perguntar:

- Alô? Quem ta falando? Alô? Por acaso houve uma linha cruzada? Alô? Cadê a minha irmã?

- Deixa de bobagem. Não precisa se preocupar com a minha saúde mental. O que acontece é que ele estava de férias e eu tive oportunidade de conhecer outro lado dele...

- Não sei porque, mas nunca pensei que pudesse ouvir a palavra agradável e Sesshoumaru Taisho, na mesma frase. Ainda mais vindo de você! O que ele te fez para que o Chuck se transformasse no príncipe da Cinderela?

- Não importa. – Rin corou. Ele realmente havia se transformado em um príncipe, o dos seus sonhos para ser mais sincera. E as coisas que ele fez –ou pretendia- não era muito 'discutível' com a sua irmã.

- Como não importa?

- Por que não importa oras! Ele simplesmente voltou a ser Chuck, o boneco assassino, quando pousamos em Tókio.

- Então ele se transformou em um príncipe lá no Havaí?

Rin estava sendo uma tapada ultimamente! Como ela estava caindo tão fácil nesses joguinhos. Estava sendo uma presa muito fácil.

- É melhor parar por aqui Sango. Você sabe que eu seria a última pessoa do mundo a pensar que Sesshoumaru pudesse ser um príncipe. Amanhã eu já terei esquecido do homem engraçado e divertido que encontrei no Havaí.

- Tudo bem. Mas por falar em homem, você encontrou algum gato dando sopa na praia?

- Alguns na verdade. – deu uma pequena risada no telefone – Claro que todos estavam acompanhados de modelos em biquínis micro. Se não estavam, deveriam estar.

- Mas você também não deve nada a ninguém no seu biquíni micro.

- Eu tinha pelo menos uns quatro quilos a mais que a mais gordinha delas.

- E tudo no lugar certo. Você provavelmente deixou Sesshoumaru babando.

Ela ficou com a garganta seca.

- Se babou não deu pra perceber.

Com a boca parada que ele não ficou. Muito pelo contrário. Sesshoumaru estava saindo melhor do que a encomenda. Aprendeu uns truques muito 'agitados' por assim dizer. Não que estivesse reclamando, mas é que Sesshoumaru Taisho mexeu com a sua compostura...

- Aff... Mas você vem jantar com a gente hoje? Espero que tenha tirado muitas fotos. Assim eu morro de inveja.

- Você fala tanta besteira. – Rin riu – Nunca ficaria tanto tempo longe das crianças.

- É verdade. Mas não custa nada sonhar. Então vejo você hoje à noite.

Rin conversou por mais alguns segundos, e desligou o telefone.

-_ "Sonhar não é real"._

Não precisava dizer isso para Sango, mas sim para si mesma.

Tirou uma soneca antes de ir para a casa da irmã. Se vestiu com calma e rezou para que eles não percebessem o que havia acontecido estampado na sua cara. Talvez achassem que aquela alegria era por causa do sol e do bronzeado.

O bronzeado no corpo de Sesshoumaru! Com certeza!

Não tinha a menor idéia de como faria para resistir aquele corpo, embutido numa singela sunga, aqueles olhos contrastando com o por do sol que ficou gravado na sua memória. Ainda mais o fragmento que sonho que teve, de Sesshoumaru, saindo completamente molhado das águas cristalinas. Oh visão! Jamais esqueceria dos desenhos do corpo, sendo atravessados pelo luar da noite do luau. A imagem de Sesshoumaru bebendo, e andando abraçado a ela, ficaria incrustado no seu coração.

Aquilo era demais para a sua cabecinha. Teria que bater a cabeça na parede várias vezes até que o cérebro se deslocasse e parasse de pensar tantas baboseiras.

Os sobrinhos pularam no seu pescoço. Pulavam, gritavam, e rodavam, fazendo-a rir.

- Meninos! – Sango gritou da sala. – Fiquem quietos ou vão ver os castigos que terão amanhã. – Imediatamente eles lhe obedeceram.

- Você trouxe alguma coisa pra gente? – Shipoou perguntou ansioso, olhando para a enorme bolsa de compras que a tia tinha na mão.

- Shipoou! – Sango o repreendeu. – Não seja mal educado. – abraçou a irmã – Você está linda! O bronzeado está realçando a cor dos seus olhos!

Miroku se juntou a eles.

- Você está ótima cunhada.

- Você sempre um homem galante. Não?

- Obrigado, mas o fato é que as férias lhe fizeram um bem mesmo.

Rin se sentou no sofá, e na mesma hora, Shipoou e Souta, ficaram ao redor dela olhando a bolsa. Com olhinhos pidões e lacrimejantes.

- Titia, a senhora trouxe alguma coisa pra gente?

- Meus fofuxos! Acharam mesmo que eu ia viajar e não lembrar das duas pestinhas que fazem a minha irmã tão feliz?

- Então temos presentes?

- Claro meus amores!

Rin começou a tirar da bolsa os presentes dos sobrinhos. Os meninos gritavam toda vez que abriam um pacote. Cada sorriso que eles davam, ficava estampado na cabeça dela. Como adorava aqueles pequenos.

Sango várias vezes mandou fazerem silêncio, pois Hitomi ainda dormia.

Ao terminar de entregar os presentes, olhou para Sango e comentou:

- Sesshoumaru me comprou um Ukulele.

- Ele sabe que você toca?

- Cometi o erro de falar pra ele. A verdade é que me lembrei de todos os acordes assim que peguei no instrumento e não fiz feio quando toquei, viu?

-Você trouxe o ukulele? – Miroku perguntou – Não sabia que você tocava.

- Não. Deixei ele em casa. Quando vocês forem me visitar, toco pra você.

Mais tarde, todos se sentaram para jantar. As perguntas para Rin não acabavam e o tempo voou. Apenas quando Rin se levantou para ir embora foi que Sango perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa por lá?

- Por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Porque conheço você. Seus olhos estão de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Estou cansada, é só isso. A viajem me deixou acabada.

- Se você está dizendo...

- É claro que é isso! Só de ter que me lembrar da rotina de sempre... Aff... Isso me desanima.

- Tudo bem. – Sango a abraçou – Você volta na sexta?

- Hum rum. Combinado!

Rin saiu da casa quente e aconchegante da irmã, para o frio da rua. Correu para o carro e ligou o aquecedor. Indo para casa, pensou no que a irmã lhe dissera. Na verdade, nada _havia_ acontecido, além de alguns beijos sem grandes conseqüências. Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de comentar com ninguém que correspondera aos beijos. Afinal de contas, tudo fora por impulso... Com exceção do beijo daquela manhã. Não precisava lembrar que estava sendo fortemente atraída por Sesshoumaru, o que não era nada inteligente da sua parte.

Ligou o rádio do carro e prometeu esquecer aquele assunto permanentemente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Nossa! Olha para você! – Kagome exclamou quando chegou ao escritório na segunda. – Que bronzeado! Do nosso lado você parece uma mulata! – Kagome se debruçou sobre o balcão e fez um gesto para que Rin se aproximasse – Pra onde o senhor 'o meu coração é de gelo e intocável' te levou hein?

- Pra todo o Havaí.

Kagome soltou uns gritinhos histéricos e foi puxada por Rin para que calasse a boca.

- Que legal!

- Ele já chegou?

- Ainda não o vi, mas isso não quer dizer nada, por que não é raro que ele chegue antes de mim.

Rin fez que sim e foi para sua sala.

Lá quase chorou ao ver sua mesa, com pilhas de papéis espalhadas por todos os lados. Olhou de relance para a sala de Sesshoumaru e o viu lá sentado à mesa, com as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto lia algo.

Guardou a bolsa e foi fazer um café. Enquanto esperava a água ferver, voltou para a sua mesa para arrumar a bagunça.

- Rin, é você?

Ela se levantou e foi para a porta do escritório dele.

- Bom dia. Como conseguiu encarar essa papelada hoje de manhã?

- Isso é de ontem. Passei o dia aqui adiantando as coisas. Tem café?

- Tem sim, vou trazer para o senhor.

- Obrigado. – Indicou ele meio distraído, inclinado a cadeira e começado a ler.

Como havia previsto, ele já tinha esquecido da semana que passaram juntos.

Pelo menos foi que ela pensou até deixar a caneca de café na mesa dele. Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela sentiu um súbito calor pelo corpo. Nunca havia olhado para ela daquele jeito antes, no ambiente de trabalho.

- Sua família ficou feliz em tê-la de volta?

-Meus monstrinhos estavam mais interessados no que eu havia trazido pra eles do que outra coisa. A Sango e o Miroku disseram que eu estou com um bronzeado lindo e com uma aparência relaxada.

- Gostaria de conhecer eles um dia. – Disse pensativo.

- A minha família? – Não era isso, ela não pode ter escutado direito.

- É.

- Ah.

- Almoça comigo hoje que a gente conversa mais sobre isso...

- Eu... é... eu geralmente almoço na minha mesa.

- Hoje não.

- Vai ser um almoço pra falar de trabalho?

- Claro que não! – ele franziu a testa.

- Então não diga o que devo fazer ou não com a minha vida pessoal. – Ela se virou e voltou para a sala. Começou a guardar os documentos e os formulários.

Vários minutos depois, ela o ouviu limpar a garganta. Rin se virou e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru.

- Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou ela com simpatia.

- Pedir desculpas por querer controlar coisas que não são do meu interesse.

Essa doeu nela. Não eram do interesse dele. Quer dizer que a vida dela não interessava mais pra ele... Tudo o que passaram não importava mais, tanto que depois disso ela sentiu sobre si o olhar mais indiferente. Ela sentiu um enorme frio na espinha e um aperto no coração se fez presente ao demonstrar tanta crueldade.

Sesshoumaru fez menção de atravessar a porta, porém Rin o impediu segurando o seu pulso.

Sesshoumaru a olhou por cima do ombro. Ela estava anda agachada e encarava o chão. Fazia uma leve pressão no seu braço, mas ele não se importava.

- Bem – ela começou insegura. – Eu acho que... nos não devíamos andar juntos por ai, sabe...? – Ela passou a encará-lo. – É que podem desconfiar de alguma coisa, podem ver os nossos bronzeados, sei lá... e sei que eles não deixariam você em paz.

- Fui eu quem convidou você para almoçar. Pela minha parte não tem problema algum. Só basta você admitir que não quer almoçar comigo.

Deu um puxão e se desvencilhou com brutalidade das mãos da secretária. Adentrou no escritório e começou a falar no celular.

- Apenas não quero ser taxada como uma secretária estereotipada, que sai com o chefe! – Deu um grito da porta que Sesshoumaru estava, ele mandou que calasse a boca. E ela o fez e saiu pisando duro.

Rin andou a passos largos até a sua mesa e apoiou com força a testa na tela do computador. Estava tremendo, esperava que Sesshoumaru não tivesse notado, ele a havia pegado de surpresa.

Segundos depois, Sesshoumaru apareceu diante da mesa dela.

- Fico feliz em saber que tem tanta confiança para ser capaz de dar um grito. Ainda mais quando ele era dirigido para mim. Só não se surpreenda se achar um pouco estranha a sua demissão. – ele declarou frio. Rin sentiu o seu coração parar. - Simplesmente cortaremos qualquer conversa além do estritamente necessário. Se assim que você deseja que eu não participe nada do seu interesse pessoal. – ele proferiu estreitando cada vez mais os olhos. - E não pense em outra hipótese para me agradar. Quero que suma nas próximas 2 horas. Nem que o mundo esteja acabando, você deve passar por aquela porta.

Rin ficou estática, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas nem isso o fez parar de apavorá-la.

- Você sabe que não tolero infantilidade.

A frase foi enfática.

Sesshoumaru saiu do compartimento, ultrapassou a porta e a bateu com muita força.

Se ela continuasse a evitá-lo, logo ele desistiria e voltaria a sua vida normal. O que seria melhor pra todo mundo. A última coisa que precisava era se envolver com ele.

Bastava repetir para si mesma com freqüência e acabaria acreditando. Ou quem sabe, acabaria com a sua carta de demissão.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru se sentou na cadeira do escritório e ficou olhando para o monte de trabalho que tinha pela frente. A maioria dos documentos estava autorizada pelo seu substituto, só esperavam pela sua assinatura.

Ele se inclinou na cadeira e voltou-se para as janelas.

Rin tinha razão. Claro que tinha. Só porque passaram uma semana agradável, juntos, isso não lhe dava o direito de esperar que dali nascesse algo mais sério e que a relação se estendesse para o cotidiano.

Era apenas a sua secretária, apenas isso. E esse pensamento o fez lembrar de ligar para InuYasha. Por mais que repudiasse o meio-irmão mais novo, era obrigado a aceitá-lo na empresa. Caso contrário, perderia InuYasha para a concorrência, e todos sabem que o meio-irmão é uma das chaves para o sucesso.

Transferi-la era o mais sensato. Não demorariam muito para cair na rotina de sempre. No entanto, precisava esquecer de como gostou de beijar Rin, e principalmente vê-la de biquíni.

Teve conversas que jamais pensaria em dialogar. Deixou o seu estilo mais direto e sem medo de arriscar, tomar o controle.

Sesshoumaru voltou para a mesa e pegou um caderninho preto.

- Não estou mais com a Kagura. Então, nada mais justo do que me divertir...

Kagura não era a única... Não mesmo... Conhecia várias outras mulheres. Sabia lidar com esse público feminino. Muitas eram fáceis de conquistar, bastava um sorriso e logo elas estavam presas nele afagando os seus cabelos.

Só restava ele escolher qual.

Um pensamento curioso lhe fez parar para puxar da memória: o que será que Rin tinha feito com o número da aeromoça?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naquela noite, o telefone na casa de Sesshoumaru tocou as onze da noite. Ele olhou para o identificador de chamadas e balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

- Diga o que quer Kagura. – disse ao atender ao telefone.

- Ah! Finalmente! Estive procurando você por a semana inteira. Na empresa me disseram que você estava viajando. E quando pedi para falar com a Rin, me responderam que ela tinha tirado uma semana de folga. Você tem idéia de como foi difícil de achar você?

- Não tenho a mínima. – ouviu um gritinho indignado. – Bem você me encontrou agora. O que quer? Você esqueceu de jogar alguma coisa na minha cara?

- Ai, querido, me desculpe pelo jeito que tratei você naquela noite... Não o culpo por não ter retornado minhas ligações. Não costumo me comportar de maneira tão impulsiva. É que aquele dia foi péssimo e você ainda me deixou plantada na portaria. Eu... Perdi a cabeça...

- Percebi.

- Por favor, me perdoa. Sinto tanto a sua falta... – ela baixou o tom de voz. – Sinto falta de fazer amor com você...

Por dois segundos parou para pensar na relação entre os dois. Levou apenas dois segundos para notar que em uma semana Rin havia limpado todas as suas lembranças. Seja lá o que tiveram, já havia acabado. Lembrava mais de uma semana no Havaí, do que três messes em Tókio.

- Eu fui uma estúpida. Sei disso. Mas aquilo não significou nada, só estava com raiva, e descontei em você.

- Entendi que o motivo da sua raiva tinha sido eu.

- Isso foi irrelevante, não? Todos tem as suas bri-

- Só se for com você.

Sesshoumaru a cortou friamente.

- Sesshoumaru? É você?

- Me desculpe Kagura, mas já fiz outros planos para o fim de semana.

- Que tipo de planos?

- Nada que seja do seu interesse.

Kagura não tinha mais voz para continuar a falar. O seu choro estava peso na garganta. Mas quando Sesshoumaru quis cortá-la de sua vida, não pensou duas vezes em ameaçá-lo.

- Experimente...

- Já tenho um encontro no sábado com uma pessoa que conheço há anos.

- Você já está saindo com outra???

- Você deixou bem claro que nunca mais queria me ver. Não vou reclamar, resolvi seguir adiante.

- Eu já pedi desculpas. – Ela choramingou – Por favor, não faça isso comigo...

- Kagura, me escuta! Não há porque continuarmos nos vendo. Tudo o que você disse estava certo, não me importa a maneira que você desabafou tudo isso. A verdade é que eu não vou mudar. Por que quer perder seu tempo como alguém como eu? Sei que há vários outros homens, felizes por ter deixado você como companhia.

Ela demorou para responder, quando ela o fez, a voz revelou o início do choro.

- Sei que estraguei tudo, mas eu quero consertar. Quero ao menos vê-lo de vez em quando.

- Quando eu puder, lhe telefono. Tenho um novo cliente. Talvez daqui a um mês ou dois eu te retorno. Divirta-se.

Ele desligou na cara dela. Cansou de se estressar por ela. E caminhou para a janela. Tinha uma vista magnífica. Incrivelmente relaxante. E aquilo o fez se sentir solitário.

Quanto a Kagura... Ainda tinha o que pensar sobre ficar mais algum tempo com ela. Descobriu naquela noite que ela não era a resposta para a sua solidão. E se recusava a acreditar quem realmente pudesse ser.

- Rin Naritawa... O que você está fazendo comigo?

Virou o copo de whisky e se afundou na poltrona se frente para a janela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O telefone de Rin tocou assim que entrou na sua sala. Deixou as pastas e a bolsa no chão e foi correndo atender.

- Alô?

- Oi Rin. Sou eu, Kagura.

- Ah, bom dia. Acho que o senhor Taisho ainda não chegou. Quer deixar algum recado?

- NÃO! Quero dizer, sim. Ah, bem, na verdade... Não. Eu liguei para falar com você.

- É mesmo?

- Sim. É que sei que você é discreta e prefiro que não comente com ninguém que eu lhe telefonei.

- Tudo bem.

- É que eu sei que você sabe que nós dois terminamos. E Que tem outra na história.

Claro, só podia estar. Sesshoumaru não perdia tempo. Conseguiu arrumar num instante outra para almoçar.

_- "Bom pra ele..."_ Eu entendo... – Rin disfarçou a irritação.

- Você tem idéia de quem seja?

- Nem imagino. – Começou a amassar uma folha com muita fúria.

- Ah! Ele disse que conhecia há muitos anos. Pensei que você soubesse.

- Ele conhece tanta gente, que nem poderia adivinhar... – Começou a vasculhar no celular o número da companhia aérea do Havaí.

- Bem, espero que você encontre alguma pista. E depois você me liga. Tudo bem?

- Claro que sim!!! – Abriu um sorriso enorme de satisfação ao achar o número e começou anotar com caretas de deboche o número em um papel. – Eu com certeza lhe aviso...

- E ele vai se encontrar com ela nesse final de semana. E obrigada por me ouvir Rin. Sou muito grata.

Rin desligou o telefone e recolheu as suas coisas. O sorriso sádico estava estampado no seu rosto.

Foi verificar no escritório, se Sesshoumaru já havia chegado. E nenhum sinal de vida, ou fumaça...

Não se passaram dois segundos e ela correu para o telefone e discou o número da companhia. Agendou uma conferencia com os diretores para uma reclamação em nome da Companhia. Tudo a partir daí se tornou rápido e fácil.

Estava anotando uns últimos detalhes da reclamação quando a segunda linha tocou. Era Sesshoumaru.

- Oi, não consegui avisar antes, mas não poderei estar ai pela parte da manhã. Está tudo calmo?

- Tudo. Inacreditavelmente o seu telefone não tocou.

- Ótimo, estou de volta as duas.

Ele continuava frio. Aquilo estava desconcentrando-a. A situação estava sufocante e queria amenizá-la. Mas Sesshoumaru desligou na sua cara antes que pudesse dar ao menos um 'até logo'.

Ela estragara tudo. Arruinou qualquer possibilidade de aproximação. Maldita hora em que inventou de afastá-lo, as coisas a partir daí, só pioraram. O trabalho estava ficando insuportável.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Kagome lhe telefonou da recepção.

- Seu admirador secreto deixou um presentinho para você na recepção.

- Hã? Que admirador?

- Dãã? Ele é secreto, lembra?

- Mas...

- Nada de mas! Venha logo pegar o seu lindo buquê de flores _tropicais_. Você me entendeu agora?

- Não muito bem. Você bebeu alguma coisa além do café?

- Cale a boca e desça agora!

Rin não estava muito certa do que Kagome lhe disse. E além do mais, sua cabeça estava tão atormentada por causa da frieza do patrão...

Quando Rin chegou no andar da recepção, viu um vaso realmente belíssimo, repleto de flores estonteantes.

- Veio com cartão? – Rin perguntou

- Sim. Eu o escondi...

Kagome tirou do busto um cartão branco. E começou a ler a mensagem:

_**Achei que gostaria de sentir o perfume das ilhas na sua sala.**_

- E?

- E? O que?

- O que você vai fazer com esse amor?

- Amor? – Rin perguntou escandalizada.

- Claro! Você acha que ele só lhe mandou essas flores para o seu nariz cheirar melhor? Claro que não mocinha! Opa! Realidade meu anjo! Ele que reviver as lembranças da ilha...

- Mas eu o conheço há anos! Sei que ele não quer nada sério comigo. Além do mais... Nós dois estamos meio que... Meio que... Brigados...

- Cale a boca e agradeça. Pois quem você conhece há anos, é o seu patrão. E não Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Isso é verdade. Ele ultimamente vem me surpreendendo cada dia mais...

- E o que tenho para lhe falar é que, os irmãos dessa família, têm muito a lhe oferecer!

- Irmãos? Como assim? O que o InuYasha pensa em...

Rin entendeu a mensagem quando InuYasha passou perto delas, virou o rosto e sorriu para Kagome com carinho. É óbvio que o gesto foi recíproco.

- Você tem que me contar tudo! XD

- Tudo muito chocante! – Kagome fez uma cara divertida. – E só lhe conto se você me prometer contar até os intervalos da respiração dele, quando se tornar a secretária dele.

- Deixe comigo. Marcamos um dia então? Você vai me ajudar a desvendar o que Sesshoumaru Taisho anda aprontando...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ogenki desu ka?**

**Espero que estejam muito bem, e não estejam armados...**

**Bem... eu prometi que sairia na semana passada, mas não deu... Well... nunk confiem nas minhas previsões ¬¬**

**Mas eu queria saber, o q vcs axaram do capítulo? Falta de imaginação eh péssimo. Fiz o q pude. Espero que esteja de bom grado.**

**E eu vou responder as reviews por aki. Eu não vou me acostumar a responder pelo Replay. Fica estranho e eu me divirto mt fazendo desse modo.**

**E eu agradeço esse capítulo para a "**Lilih"**que me ajudou demais revisando esse capítulo (Ainda não sei pq ela deletou a fic dela. Tava tão viciante... mas... Ainda insisto que a dela eh melhor...). Amuuu-te garotaaaaaa!!!!**

**Sorede, vamos as respostas!**

**Lilih:** Sesshy confuso! Nossa, isso eh pecado... E axu q não só vc, como todas nós, fãs de Sesshy-sama, não resistiriam nem um minuto ao lado dele. E eu demorei pra postar de novo ¬¬ Mas vc a q não pode reclamar de nada! Vc pegou d primeira mão. Brigada por revisar o capítulo viu? (e eu ainda não entendo pq vc deletou a sua fic... TT) Bjukinhas!

**Selene Tatsu: **Demorei um poquinho, mas veio. Já perceberam que eu só to postando nas datas comemorativas? Incrível... mas não era a minha intenção. Vou tentar agilizar mais isso. E obrigada por acompanhar a fic. A sua presença eh mt importante! Bjus!

**Hinata-chan:** Realmente eu vim do mundo dos mortos... to ficando meio sumidinha neh??? E eh muito nobre da sua parte em me apoiar na questão do hentai. E venhamos e convenhamos que a Rin não eh akelas kengas q ele pega por ai... Além d tudo, os dois tem uns passadinhos bem complicadinhos neh? E eu vou providenciar a cena 'quebra cara' da fura olho. Vou ver o q eu faço. Me lembra viu? E eu espero não sumir mais... assim eh melhor neh?

**Gabi S. Black:** Hum... a vingança não ficou tão explícita assim, mas já se sub entendeu q ela vai se ferrar nas mãos da empresa e provavelmente da Kagura, isso se a Rin der com a língua nos dentes, Mas foi algo sutil... E sesshy-kun reparou o fato dela ter pego o telefone... huhuhuhu... as coisas ficaram meio complicadinhas, principalmente para a Rin nesse capítulo. Espero que eu tenha matado essa sua curiosidade viu? Bjukinhas

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Nham nham... eu comi bastante chocolate sim... E Sesshy ta ficando confuso neh? Uma hora ele dá um tapa sem mão e depois Rin recebe flores... Q coisa estranha. Well, eu tento não deixá-lo tão carrasco assim. Axu q não funciona neh? Bjukinha...

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** O sesshy jah eh Sexy!!! E Axo q nós duas temos q dar umas aulinhas para a Rin aproveitar melhor! O q vc axa? Topa?

**manu higurashi:** Brigada por gostar da fic! fico feliz em saber q está agradando. Dou o máximo de mim! E eu tbm AMEI escrever a viagem! Foi tão sugoi! Mas axu q ela acabau mt rápido... Mas... eram soh sete dias... e realmente já estava se tornando força d hábito o sesshy bjar a força. Mas q hábito bom esse não?

**July-chan: **Axu melho msm q vc desmaie no final... hehe e Eu estou t levando pro mal caminho? Axo q todas nós já estamos encaminhadas, mas eu venho com um sesshy desse... Eh... eh realmente a minha culpa. Eu q atiço. Mas Sesshy eh tão gostoso! Pena q ele não eh d carne e osso TT. E Vc topa dar um xutão na bunda da aeromoça? Nós duas vamos lá na TAM! Hahahaha E eu fui sim pra lá. EH realmente um sonho... Ah... e cantaremos sempre juntas: "SESSHY... wii, lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão... XD"

**Mystical Higurashi:** Obrigada por gostar. E por esperar tanto(d novu ¬¬) Espero q vc esteja acompanhando mesmo viu?

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2:**Aninha!!!! C eh minha conselheira amorosa sim! E ponto final! Ùú. Mas como eh q vc tah minha lindinha??? Feliz não? E vc tava Completamente certa qnto ao sexto sentido. Não vou ignorá-lo nunk. Eu eh q mando na situação òó !!! Akele cornop vai ver com qm mexeu! E qm vai provocar o tigre com a vara curta, vai se eu!!!! Hauauahsuashusahauas risada NAraku e Eu li todo o capítulo! SUGOI! A sua fic eh Magnífica! Soh q eu não posso dxar 2 reviews no msmo capítulo... q injusto não? EI! Eu t aloveiuuuuuuuu viu?????

**Myttaro:** Oieee!!! Brigada por gostar do capítulo, e Jah q vc precisava TANTo do próximo capítulo, eu postei... Não tão rápido, mas foi o q pude fazer. Espero q goste viu? E tbm, espero q a sua vida não dependa da minha pontualidade com os capítulo... ¬¬ BJUS!!

**Srta. Lenita:** VC listou as coisas tão fofas! Te dollu viu?? E eu axo msm mt comum a história partão e secretária bem comum, mas ateh q tah rendendo bastante... E eu tbm fiquei P da vida com 'uma pessoa mt decepcionada' mas são realmente qm não tem imaginação... huhu bjukinhas...

**Lenita Hino:** Saiu! Axo q agora vc não agüentou d vez e desistiu d lar a fic nah? TT Eu juro q me esforço pra q saim o mais rápido possível... Mas não dá... E vai ter sim o hentai. Mais um pouquinho pra frente... Já sei qndo vai ter... E tenho certeza q vão gostar!

**Queenrj**: Não se preocupe q eu não vou desistir da história. E vc vai lê-la até o fim! E Rin tem essas crises de desânimo. Eu não teria, com um gostosão desse me dando mole... Pelo contrário, eu estaria animadinha até demais!!! Não eh?

**Kellygoth:** Tah aqui o resto. Espere q aproveite. Bjukinhas!

**Dama 9:** Brigada! Eu eh q me encanto com cada review sua. Só assim, com todo esse fôlego, par enteder o q Sesshy- kun tem na kbça. E Tbm espero ansiosamente uma distração desse tipo, no meu lado do avião. Hehehe, qm não qr?

**Floco de Neve:** Floquinho!!!! Ale da minha Vida!!!! Como vc tah hein minina? Tbm tava com saudades. E oss msmo t mandar um e-mail pra falar das burrices q acontecem na minha vida? Olha q eu mando msm viu? E a situaçãop aonda meio tensa no escritório. Tensas e confusas. Pq rin recebeu flores? Hum... isso só saberemos nos próximos capítulos... huhuhuh q coisa mis merchan. Bjukinhas Moreco!

**Hana Murasaki-Chan:** Seja bem vinda!!! Estaremos aki pra te acolher de braços abertos viu? Sempre em bom uma a mais na equipe. E o repente do Sesshy eh mt proveitoso não. Mas infelizmente soh para a Rin... Pq a Rumiko-sensei fez ele tão gostoso, se eu não posso pegá-lo? E eu ainda fico bincando com a cara dele... ùú... ele tem mais eh q sofrer... ora bolas, se eu não uso, eles tem q sofrer antes d ficarem juntos... neh?

**Dóris Bennington:** Vc coloca o q vier na sua cabeça. As reviews são pra isso, desabafar e impor o seu ponto d vista! E eu pensava q era soh eu q assistia o Mágico de Oz! AHHHHHHH!!!! Eu tbm aamo o homem d lata!!!! Ele eh tão lesgal! Hihihihihi Eu axo q comecei o capitulo com "te enxer d bjos'' e nesse? Será q tbm comecei com pé direito? E beijos roubados, são a especialidade do Sesshy. Concorda? Huhuhu Bjukitas!

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2(d novu???): **Vc d novu apressadinha? Hehehe? Mas tah aki o capítulo. Demorei uns messes a menos dessa vez. Hehehehehe. E vc jah mudou d nick d novu? Hum... eh sempre bom renovar... Concordo! Hihihihi

**Jennyffer Malfoy: **Vc leu a fic toda em um dia só? Nossa, isso q eh força d vontadeeu faço a msma coisa qndo a fic eh viciante mas espero q não tenha demorado, vc foi umas das últimas a axar a fic, então vc não foi tão torturada. Ou foi? Hihihihi t dollu! Viu? Bjukinhas!!!

**Natsumi Omura**Yuppppiiiiiii!!!!!! Vc ressuscitou!!! Fique mt feliz em ler uma review sua!!! Isso me serviu d estímulo pra postar mais rápido! Seu pedido eh uma ordem! E pq o susto em ver o seu nome em um capítulo anterior? Ué? Vc eh important sabia? Nada mais do q justo! E esses dias poderiam ser mais longos. Mas qdo eu vi, nas minhas contas, jah ia passar do 7º dia. Ai não dava. Mas vou dar o meu jeitinho para q a noite d amor deles seja bem especial. E Falta d imaginação, realmente eh cruel... eh quase um martírio... Entendo completamente a sua kbçinha. Esse capítulo em particular não teve nem pé nem cabeça, mas foi o melhor q pude fazer... hum... Well, bai! Desaparecendo pela esquerda /o/

**Segundo maior capítulo q jah fiz!!! Iupiiiiiiii!!!!!!**


	8. Capítulo VII:Te encontrei no seu encontr

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**No capitulo anterior:**

_Rin entendeu a mensagem quando InuYasha passou perto delas, virou o rosto e sorriu para Kagome com carinho. É óbvio que o gesto foi recíproco._

_- Você tem que me contar tudo! XD_

_- Tudo muito chocante! – Kagome fez uma cara divertida. – E só lhe conto se você me prometer contar até os intervalos da respiração dele, quando se tornar a secretária dele._

_- Deixe comigo. Marcamos um dia então? Você vai me ajudar a desvendar o que Sesshoumaru Taisho anda aprontando..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Capítulo VII: Te encontrei no seu encontro.**

Quando Rin chegou na casa da irmã na sexta a noite, descobriu que tinham visita. Ela parou no corredor e retirou o pesado casaco de inverno. Assim que entrou na sala, Miroku disse:

- Adivinha quem está aqui!

- Miroku, quando você pede pra que eu adivinhe alguma coisa, é porque a situação é no mínimo, um milagre.

- Talvez. – Conduziu a cunhada para o hall da cozinha e apontou o seu 'milagre'- Ou isso indica o início do apocalipse, porque temos a visita d-

- Bankotsu!!! – Rin interrompeu o cunhado, correu e se jogou nos braços do visitante – Quantas saudades! Seu sumido! O que te trouxe para Tókio nessa época do ano?

- Vim a trabalho.

Rin se soltou do pescoço de Bankotsu, dando mais espaço para que ele se arrumasse. Bankotsu foi padrinho do casamento de Sango e Miroku. E como foi a madrinha, eles se conheceram melhor. Era um cara e tanto. Era _gay_- que Rin e metade da população mundial considerava um desperdício.

- Vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

- Até terça. Miroku e Sango insistiram para eu ficar aqui com eles. Disse que eu podia pagar um hotel sem nenhum problema, mas ele...- Bankotsu deu de ombros.

- Eu entendo. Também nunca consegui ganhar um argumento com o Miroku. E você conhece ele ha mais tempo que eu.

Miroku se intrometeu na conversa.

- Nos temos muito papo para por em dia, o quarto de hospede é longe do quarto das crianças. Por tanto, o barulho não vai incomodar.

Sango veio do quarto.

- Oi, querida – lhe deu um abraço – Você chegou bem na hora de me ajudar para servir a mesa.

- Onde estão os meninos?

- Estão passando a noite na casa do avô do Miroku. E a Hitomi está dormindo. – Sango soltou um suspiro e completou – Não sei por quanto tempo, portanto, é melhor a gente comer de uma vez.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e foram para a mesa começar a jantar.

No jantar, Bankotsu contou como estavam indo as cidades onde visitavam a trabalho. E principalmente das peças de teatro que tinha visto ultimamente. O namorado era ator e participava de um dos musicais mais famosos da Broadway.

- Adoraria vê-lo no palco um dia. – Rin disse sorridente – Só conheço a voz dele, mas mesmo assim já dá pra sentir a animação de longe.

- Porque você conhece a voz dele? – Sango perguntou.

- Quando vocês estavam em lua de mel, liguei para o Bankotsu para avisar que ele tinha esquecido a jaqueta no meu carro e o Jakotsu atendeu. Como o Bankotsu não estava, nos ficamos batendo papo.

- Ficaram falando de mim, isso sim. – Bankotsu disse com uma careta zombeteira.

- Lembro que ele tava numa turnê e não pode ir ao nosso casamento. – Disse Miroku.

- Ele tinha acabado de chegar quando a Rin ligou.

- Há meses que não vejo a sua jaqueta. Ela deve estar no armário do quarto de visitas. Quando você for por lá, você me ajuda a procurar ok?

- Hum rum. Mas eu gostaria de saber de vocês três gostariam de ir ao teatro, ver um musical que estreou. Jakotsu me ordenou para ver. Me disse que é muito bom.

- Adoraria, mas não posso pedir para o avô do Miroku ficar com as crianças mais um dia. – Disse Sango com uma pontinha de remorso.

- O que é uma desculpa esfarrapada! – disse Miroku.

Sango ficou desconcertada, mas começou a colocar o garfo da sobremesa muito rápido na boca.

- A verdade que Sango não confia em ninguém para ficar com a Hitomi. – Continuou.

Sango virou a cadeira e passou a encarar o marido.

- Venhamos e convenhamos que o seu avô não é nenhuma boa influência para os nossos filhos. Dá última vez que voltaram de lá, eu achei um a revista pornô na mochila do Shipoou.

- Isso é verdade. – Miroku concordou sorrindo – O vovô não toma jeito mesmo.

Todos na mesa caíram na risada. Mas quando os risos foram parando, Bankotsu perguntou para Rin.

- Bem, e você?

- Vou com certeza. Não vou ao teatro há séculos. – Respondeu Rin ainda risonha.

- Ótimo, vou comprar os ingressos para amanhã à noite. Se já estiver tudo vendido compro para domingo à tarde... Se você estiver livre.

- Quase com certeza estarei livre. Minha agenda nos finais de semanas é quase sempre vazia.

- Por acaso, os homens dessa cidade são cegos? Você está sensacional. Onde conseguiu esse bronzeado?

- Estive no Havaí, na semana passada.

- Sozinha? – Perguntou olhando de esgueira.

Rin olhou rapidamente para Sango e Miroku, e desviou o olhar. Sentiu a pele ruborizar, mas respondeu logo.

- Não exatamente.

- Ah!

Esse 'Ah!' foi tão significativo, que Rin deu um pulo da cadeira quando imaginou no que ele pensava.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensado!!! Fui a trabalho. O meu chefe tinha uma reunião lá. E eu tive que ir com ele.

- Ele deve ter uns 80 anos para não ter notado você.

Rin sorriu e sabia que a essas alturas, já estava completamente corada.

- Na verdade, ele é um homem de negócios, completamente viciado pelo o que faz. Obcecado pela empresa dele. – Evitou olhar para Sango.

Depois do jantar, os homens foram para a sala, enquanto que Rin e Sango estavam na cozinha lavando a louça do jantar. Rin estava colocando os pratos na máquina de lavar louça, quando Sango perguntou:

- Tenho uma pergunta. Você não precisa responder, mas o Sesshoumaru deu em cima de você lá no Havaí?

Rin quebrou um prato. Sango fez uma cara de desconforto pelo barulho, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Sabia que tinha algo errado com a irmã. E iria descobrir.

Rin catava os cacos enquanto encarou novamente a irmã, gaguejando.

- Em cima? Como assim em cima? – repetiu, ganhando tempo.

- Você sabe, tentou beijar você, ou sugeriu que poderia ser mais do que uma secretária para ele?

Rin escorregou e quebrou mais um prato.

- Você reparou como fica toda vermelha quando falamos nele?

Rin abaixou a cabeça e começou a catar o resto dos outros pratos. Não conseguia pensar em nada para responder. Então era melhor ficar calada e fingir que não escutou o que perguntava.

- Tem razão, isso não é da minha conta. Você já é bem grandinha para eu ficar de babá. – se agachou e apertou a bochecha de Rin. – Só não quebre o resto das minhas louças. Você vai acabar se machucado.

- Não existe nada entre nós. Ele só pensa em trabalhar, Nada mudou. Já tem até outra namorada.

- Ele não perde tempo hein?

- Deve ter uma fila de mulheres esperando que ele repare nelas.

- Mas você ganha de todas com certeza.

- Pare com isso bobinha. – Jogou o pano na cara da irmã. – Vamos voltar para a sala.

Os meninos viraram para ver as duas entrarem no local.

- Tenho que ir pra casa agora Bankotsu, mas me ligue quando você conseguir os ingressos.

- Tudo bem Rin. Mas mesmo que não consiga as entradas para amanha à noite, quero te levar para jantar.

- Já aceitei o convite.

- Combinado então.

- Vou fazer um mapa para você chegar na casa dela. – Miroku disse – A Rin se mudou desde a última vez que você esteve aqui.

- Bem, vou ficar esperando você então. – Rin disse a Bankotsu.

Voltou para casa pensando na noite na casa da irmã. Adorava Bankotsu. Ele era lindo de morrer, com um senso de humor sem igual, formada na melhor universidade, uma educação maravilhosa, uma pessoa atenciosa e encantadora.

Nada parecido com Sesshoumaru, que havia voltado a ser um cachorro, rosnando para quem estivesse mais próximo, que quase sempre era ela.

O mais estranho, no entanto, foram às flores tropicais que ele havia mandado para ela. Quando ela agradeceu, ele apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça e disse: "Percebi que as outras estavam murchando e achei que flores novas iam deixar a sala mais bonita."

Então, as flores não eram pra ela.

- As flores são para a maldita Sala!

Rin abriu a porta do apartamento e se jogou no sofá, antes de adormecer, quis saber o que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na mesa do escritório de sua casa, e começou a ler alguns contratos que haviam sido feitos para os novos clientes. O negocio estava cada vez mais próspero, então por que estava tão desanimado?

Rin entrava no seu pensamento com tanta facilidade, que às vezes até se assustava. A garota era tão cativante, tão perfeita, não achava nenhum defeito para deteriorar a imagem dela.

- Naritawa... Eu tenho certeza de que você não é a resposta para a minha solidão. Isso só está acontecendo por culpa do tédio. Mas isso pra isso, eu tenho a solução.

Era quase meia noite quando foi dormir. Apesar da hora, ainda teve dificuldades para pegar no sono.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bankotsu havia conseguido os ingressos para sábado à noite. Ele foi buscar Rin mais cedo para jantarem antes do musical.

Assim que abriu a porta ele disse:

- Você está fabulosa senhorita Naritawa.

- Entre Bankotsu! E você está estonteante.

- Estonteante? – ele elevou as sobrancelhas.

- Parece um top model. Esse terno foi feito sob medida?

Ele respondeu que sim e coçou a cabeça.

- Então? Está pronta?

- Prontíssima. – Ela pôs o, sobretudo e saiu de casa.

Ao chegarem ao teatro, Rin já havia rido tanto que as lágrimas borraram a sua maquiagem. Rin nem ligou, nem lembrava da ultima vez que se divertira tanto.

Com Sesshoumaru, talvez?

Melhor nem pensar nisso.

- Nossa! Não acredito que você conseguiu um lugar tão bom.

- Tivemos sorte. Foi desistência de última hora.

Quando as luzes começaram a se apagar, Rin teve tempo de ver um casal sentado a poucas fileiras dela e de Bankotsu. – Eram Sesshoumaru e a nova namorada.

Rin tentou em vão enxergar mais alguma coisa. Mas não adiantava nada! As luzes estavam muito densas, e só sentia que a mulher sorria. Talvez como ele a fez sorrir quando estavam na viagem.

Rin estava na iminência de se levantar e chegar mais perto. Mas não podia.

Rin começou a ficar inquieta na cadeira. Até que Bankotsu notou e perguntou:

- Alguma coisa está errada Rin?

- Anh? Como? Atá, não, nada demais. É que eu acabei de ver o meu chefe.

- O do Havaí? Cadê o velhinho?

- Hum... Eu não sabia que ele gostava de musicais. Fiquei surpresa em vê-lo aqui.

- Sei... Há quanto tempo você trabalha pra ele?

- Cinco anos. É uma empresa muito boa para se trabalhar. Eles pagam a graduação à noite.

- Um benefício e tanto.

Ela viu quando Sesshoumaru se inclinou e disse algo no ouvido da namorada. Ela parecia ter a idade dele. Pelo o que pode assimilar, era uma mulher muito bonita e atraente.

-_ "Droga! Por que eles escolheram justo essa noite para ver o maldito musical???"_

As luzes se apagaram completamente e uma luz branca surgia no palco. O espetáculo estava começando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru e Sara foram para o saguão durante o intervalo. Ela pediu para que ela o esperasse ali, enquanto ia pegar uns drinques.

Enquanto tentava passar pelas pessoas, deu literalmente de cara com Rin.

Os rostos estavam muito próximos e ele pode escutar o coração dela se acelerar e ver o rosto ruborizar. Ela umedeceu os lábios enquanto abria a boca para tentar falar alguma coisa.

- Que curioso encontrar você aqui. - Ele começou para lhe dar um pouco de tranqüilidade. O que ela devia estar pensando, enquanto estava acompanhado de uma outra mulher?

- Tive o mesmo pensamento quando lhe vi no início do musical.

- Sério? Por que não foi falar comigo antes?

- Não podia. Mas... Bem... Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar Bankotsu Sinshintai.

Sesshoumaru não percebeu que ela estava acompanhada. Uma leve pontada de ciúme cresceu dentro dele. Mas não podia deixar aquele humano idiota esperando por mais tempo. Aquele infeliz era tudo o que ele não era.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho, prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Bankotsu sorriu mostrando os dentes mais brancos que já vira. – Ele é o seu chefe? – Rin concordou com a cabeça. - Você acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que Rin me fez uma descrição sua de uns 80 anos?

- Jura? – Sesshoumaru levantou a sobrancelha e olhou para Rin.

Rin sentiu um certo desespero.

- Você não me disse que o seu chefe era jovem, e principalmente, que ele era tão elegante.

- Bankotsu... Se você quer fazer com que ele me demita, você está conseguindo. – Rin sorria sem jeito, enquanto Sesshoumaru a encarava.

- Não me arriscaria perdê-la Naritawa. Mas se me derem licença, eu tenho que pegar uma bebida para a Sara. Foi um prazer em conhecê-lo Bankotsu, e te vejo no trabalho Rin.

Sesshoumaru se virou e se afastou antes que dissesse algum impropério. Ele queria dar uma surra em Bankotsu e levar Rin consigo, proclamando que ela era apenas dele.

Como Rin conseguia fazer um conceito tão devastador sobre ele, enquanto não achava nenhum defeito nela?

Nunca sentiu uma onda de ciúme tão grande e um sentimento de posse tão consumitivo. O que havia de errado com ele? Nunca namorou Rin. Então por que tanto ciúmes?

Olhou ao redor e viu que as pessoas estavam desfrutando da companhia uma das outras. Franziu a testa. Droga! Não queria que ela estivesse se divertindo com outros.

Ao se juntar a Sara, ela disse:

- Que casal lindo você cumprimentou logo ali. Parece que foram feitos um para o outro.

- É mesmo?

- Sim?

-Você acha isso?

- Mas é claro que sim Sesshoumaru. – Sara desconfiava o motivo de tanta dúvida. – Eles são casados?

- Não. Ela é a minha secretária.

- A Rin?

- Nossa! Você tem uma memória fabulosa.

- Lembro de quando você a contratou. Depois de alguns meses, você era só elogios para ela.

- Bem, ela estará sendo promovida daqui a uma semana. Vou precisar de uma nova secretária. Disponível?

- Sinto muito, mas eu estou muito bem como enfermeira – disse rindo.

- Está gostando do novo emprego?

- Bastante. O filho do senhor que eu estou cuidando parece que tem uma queda por mim.

- Isso não é nenhuma surpresa. A pergunta é: Você está encorajando ele?

- Acho que sim. – ela admitiu sorrindo – ele é divorciado e tem duas filhas. Não faço idéia de onde esteja a mãe delas. Ele nunca comentou nada. As meninas se dão muito bem comigo. E ficaram despontadas quando souberam que eu ia sair com um homem que não era o pai delas.

- Uma família já montada. É isso o que você quer?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- É a única forma de eu ter filhos. Acho que pode vir a ser um caso sério. – ela piscou os olhos para afugentar as lágrimas. – Acho que ele também não gostou nada da idéia de eu me encontrar com você hoje.

- Bem feito pra ele. Não vamos contar pra ninguém que você é a irmão que eu nunca tive.

Ele tocou a bochecha da Sara.

- Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. Ou será que eu devo ir lá intimidar esse cara para que ele trate bem você?

Sara deu uma gargalhada e o abraçou.

- Sinceramente, não faça isso! Dessa vez não vou deixar que você espante os meus pretendentes? E se ele não acreditar na história de irmãos? Ele seria mais um para a sua lista de 'ofendidos'.

Rin ficou observando a atraente mulher abraçar Sesshoumaru e então virou de costas. As luzes piscaram indicando que a segunda metade do musical iria começar. Mas mesmo com a magia envolvente do musical, não pode deixar de observar Sesshoumaru.

- Você gostou do musical Rin?

- Claro. Ele foi muito... Agitado...

Talvez Bankotsu tivesse entendido o clima pesado entre os dois, e foi cavalheiro o suficiente para não comentar nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Havia um buquê de flores quando chegou na sua sala para trabalhar na segunda-feira, pela manhã. Desta vez nem se preocupou em agradecer a Sesshoumaru, já que as flores, na verdade, eram para a sala do escritório. No entanto, não deixou de comentar o quanto eram bonitas.

Ele a olhou da sua mesa.

- Gostou do musical? – Sesshoumaru perguntou indiferente.

- Muito. Não via uma produção assim há muito tempo. E você?

- Foi legal, acho. Se você gosta desse tipo de coisa. – Sesshoumaru a encarou e completou – Não entendi por que sempre que se tornavam românticos, faziam gestos ao invés de se beijarem.

Rin não sabia exatamente sobre o que estava falando. Se era sobre os protagonistas do musical, ou se era sobre ela e Bankotsu. Bem, resolveu pensar no sentido mais puritano das hipóteses e arrancar o que pudesse.

- Por que você foi? – Rin perguntou sorrindo.

- Sara comentou que queria ver o espetáculo.

- Ela parece ser bem simpática.

- Falei com o InuYasha mais cedo. – Cortou-a, mudando de assunto na hora.

Rin teve certeza de que algo mais havia acontecido depois. Ele já estava querendo dispensá-la. Rin se sentia uma inútil, tinha vontade de chorar. Mas nem a mesma sabe de onde tirou forças para conter as lágrimas.

- Ele disse que pode começar a trabalhar com você em três semanas, se estiver tudo bem para você.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Rin apertou os punhos e encarou um ponto fixo na mesa dele. – Vou começar a procurar alguém para me substituir.

Ele limpou a garganta.

- Rin, você é insubstituível. – Ela ficou momentaneamente surpresa e o encarou de novo. – Por mim você ficaria aqui, mas seria egoísmo da minha parte. Você merece uma chance de pôr em prática o que aprendeu e não quero prejudicá-la.

Ela começou a piscar rapidamente. As lágrimas ameaçavam cair.

- Obrigada pela oportunidade. Prometo que vou arranjar alguém com todas as qualidades para o cargo e que vai ser tão eficiente quanto eu. Em uma semana nem vai sentir a diferença.

- Isso será impossível Rin. – Pegou uma folha de papel em cima da mesa e começou a ler, indicando que a conversa já havia acabado. Era melhor assim.

Rin voltou para a sua mesa. Sentiria falta de vê-lo todos os dias, mas era o melhor para todos. O afeto que nutriu por ele em Maui desapareceria naturalmente, logo que deixassem de se ver com freqüência.

Ao menos, era o que esperava.

-_" Seria egoísmo da minha parte... humpf! Maldito. Será um egoísmo se ele continuar assim. Por que esse imbecil está conseguindo acabar comigo???"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os dias se passaram e Rin estava na rotina de trabalhar e entrevistar os candidatos para trabalhar para ele.

Kagura parecia ter voltado com Sesshoumaru, ligava quase todos os dias, e por acaso, Rin escutou Sesshoumaru marcar para viajar com a Kagura num final de semana do mês seguinte.

Rin passava as noites estudando para a faculdade. Não via a hora de ser promovida e sair daquele sufoco. Ter que ficar ao redor de Sesshoumaru, que nunca lhe ria ou sorria, lhe fazia mal. Ele havia voltado a se fechar numa concha e parecia que o homem que tinha conhecido no Havaí, não existia mais.

Esperava que para o bem dele, olhasse ao redor e começasse a aproveitar mais a vida.

- _"principalmente se for ao meu lado..."_

Claro que viver para o trabalho fora uma opção dele. Então por que se preocupar?

Ela não queria saber da resposta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Domingo acabou sendo um dia muito lindo, quase primaveril, o que não era nada curioso, pois a primavera chegaria em poucas semanas. Rin resolveu sair para correr. Quase não saía mais por causa da faculdade. Foi de carro até ao parque a duas quadras do seu apartamento e estacionou. Fez alongamentos antes de começar a correr.

Ela reconheceu algumas pessoas que estavam correndo ali há anos. Os raios de sol e o azul do céu encorajaram muitas pessoas a sair de casa.

Depois passou em uma padaria, comprou um sanduíche, um refrigerante, biscoitos, chocolates e voltou para casa.

Decidiu tomar um banho antes de começar a comer. Quando já estava no banheiro, a campainha tocou. Como Sango ligava antes de visitá-la, não tinha a menor idéia de quem poderia ser.

Rin saiu apressada do Box, pegou uma toalha e correu para a porta.

- Quem é?

- Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru?!!!_"Droga! Ele tinha que aparecer justo agora???"_ - Ela entrou em pânico. – Espera um segundo. – Foi correndo para o quarto e pegou um roupão antes de voltar para a porta. – Desculpe fazer você esperar. Eu estava no banho. Entre.

- Espero que não se incomode de vir aqui sem ter ligado antes.

- Perdôo você, mas só dessa vez – Disse sorrindo. – Você deu sorte., porque eu estava fora de casa. Quer um café enquanto me visto?

- Não obrigado. Já tomei muito hoje.

- Senta. Vou me vestir e já volto. – Falou apontando pro sofá.

Foi para o quarto e fechou a porta.

-_ "Kami-sama!!! O Que ele ta fazendo aqui??? O que ele quer falar??? Por que ele mexe tanto comigo???"_ – Não tinha resposta para nenhuma das perguntas. Pegou do armário uma calça qualquer, um casaco de moletom, passou um lápis no olho, e tentou arrumar os cabelos.

Ela tentou criar coragem, e abriu a porta do quarto. Ele levantou assim que ela chegou na sala. Rin ficou ali um momento, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas não o fez, então disse:

- Vamos sentar. Tenho certeza que tem algo sério para me dizer. Se não, você podia esperar até amanhã, no trabalho.

Ele sentou no sofá, e ela numa poltrona do lado.

- Andei pensando.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre nós.

- Não existe 'nós' – disse franzindo a sobrancelha. Tentava disfarçar o máximo a sua surpresa.

- Existe sim. Mesmo que não levemos isso a sério, nós criamos algo forte durante aquela semana no Havaí. Quero tentar investir nessa relação e ver no que dá.

O motivo da visita era pior do que imaginava. Isso foi tão chocante que por um instante, ela ficou calada.

- Eu... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- Por que?

Ela sentiu o estomago revirar. Talvez não conseguisse explicar para ele o que realmente tinha medo. Se aprendera algo com Sesshoumaru, era de que sempre deveria expor o que sente. Ele fazia isso tão explicitamente, mas ela ainda era meio recatada.

- Vou listar as razões pelas quais, não é uma boa idéia. Primeiro, trabalho para você. Segundo, não gosto de namoros efêmeros. Além disso, você está com a Kagura, não quero me meter no meio dessa história.

Ele a olhou visivelmente desconfortável. Estava querendo falar, falar e falar sem parar. Rin sentiu isso. Ele estava se contendo.

- A gente concordou que o nosso caso não estava dando certo. Não estou vendo mais a Kagura.

- Não consigo imaginar a Kagura terminando com você.

- Claro. Fui eu quem terminou.

- Hum... Mas, Você deve estar saindo com outra mulher. Eu sei quando isso acontece. Você manda flores, compra entrada para shows... – ela ficou sem voz e olhou para ele assombrada – Você _me_ mandou flores.

- Mandei.

Ela ficou olhando para ele confusa.

- Bem... mas... mas não foi com essa intenção.

- Foi exatamente com essa intenção.

- Ai, Kami-sama!

- Você não desconfiou? óõ''

- Está brincando? Claro que eu não pensei que você estivesse com segundas intenções.

Ele se apoiou nos joelhos. O modo como a pose lhe caia bem a deixava meio extasiada. Os cabelos caiam ao redor do corpo como cascatas prateadas. E ele passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos, tentando empurrá-los para trás. Pareceu de certa forma, agoniado.

- Rin, quero começar a ver você fora do trabalho. – ele passou a olhá-la. – Descobri que você me faz bem. Gosto da sua companhia. Você me faz relaxar, você me ensina a sorrir.

- Quer que eu seja a sua professora?- perguntou sem entender nada.

- Se quiser usar esse termo...

- Por quanto tempo?

- Não entendi a pergunta.

- Por quanto tempo você costuma a namorar uma mulher antes de partir para outra?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Não faço idéia.

- Pois eu faço. Geralmente, não dura mais do que dois meses. Quanto tempo pensa em ficar comigo?

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás em sinal de desespero com impaciência.

- Essa não é a conversa que pensei que fossemos ter.

- É mesmo? Você só quer passar as horas livres comigo. Não posso me jogar nos seus braços.

Ele recostou a cabeça no sofá e soltou um suspiro.

- _"Porque ela simplesmente não para de imaginar coisas? Kuso! Não podia ser mais difícil, não?"_ Se achava que eu esperava isso, está errada. Sei que vocÊ é mulher o suficiente para não se prejudicar.

- Sesshoumaru?

- O quê?

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ele levantou os braços demonstrando o seu completo desespero. Pensou em prensá-la perto de si, mas revolveu se controlar e soltou mais um suspiro.

- Eu sinto a sua falta bem mais do que eu podia imaginar. Nunca senti isso por nenhuma mulher antes. Você me faz bem. Gosto de estar ao seu lado. Qual o problema de querer me sentir bem com você?

Rin olhou nos fundos dos olhos dele. Mas isso não era necessário. Toda aquela explosão de palavras foram mais do que suficientes.

- A gente podia tentar... Eu acho. – Rin começou timidamente, quebrando aquele silêncio.

- Seu entusiasmo é contagiante.

- Posso ser um passatempo útil antes de você encontrar outra.

Ele fechou os olhos.

- _"Como ela pode ser tão insistente? Já está tudo resolvido!"_ Passatempo?

- Talvez possamos fazer isso. Mas nada muito sério.

- Então você topa?

- Mas ando muito ocupada por causa da faculdade, você sabe. Quem sabe uma vez por semana. O que acha?

- Não importa o que eu acho. Aceito o que você quiser.

- Está bem então. – Ela se levantou. – Acabei de fazer supermercado. Quer comer alguma coisa? Me ajuda a arrumar a dispensa?

- Pra falar a verdade, eu estou ficando com fome. – ele a seguiu. – Podemos selar o nosso acordo com um beijo?

- A gente tava falando de comida.

- Claro. Por que não saímos para almoçar fora? O dia está lindo. Depois podemos fazer um passeio de carro. – A puxou pela cintura e a costa dela se chocou contra o seu tórax. – Agora, eu tenho que confessar que estou com fome de outra coisa.

Rin não teve nem tempo para pensar. Sesshoumaru a jogou no sofá e começou a beijá-la. O que de início foi tímido, foi se tornando ousado. As mãos dele desciam da cintura e a puxavam mais para si.

Rin sentiu que ele sorria quando ela se ajeitou melhor no seu colo.

- Acho melhor eu me arrumar para sairmos.

Disse isso e saiu correndo para o banheiro. Deixou Sesshoumaru pensativo e com um sorriso de derrotado.

- Você não pode demorar hein?!

- Ok! – Ela respondeu enquanto penteava os cabelos.

Afinal das contas, não era justo. Ele sabia o quanto os beijos dele mexiam com ela. Agora, todas as emoções que sentiu no Havaí, voltaram à tona.

Ela não conseguira resistir aos encantos de Sesshoumaru. Ela sabia que acabaria se machucando. Mas se ela tivesse que se machucar para viver esses momentos maravilhosos, Não hesitaria jamais!

- Estou pronta! – Alegou saindo do banheiro.

- Nossa! Você é a primeira mulher que se arruma em trinta segundos! – Foi até ela e deu um selinho. – Você é perfeita pra mim.

- Pare de me galantear e vamos logo. – Disse rodando a chave nos dedos.

Sesshoumaru ia reclamar de alguma coisa sobre as chaves, mas ela sumiu no corredor. Ele foi atrás dela e a encontrou correndo até o elevador!

- Se você não vier, eu vou sozinha.

Sesshoumaru saiu em disparada. Aquele ato foi tão lindo. Ver Sesshoumaru agindo como uma criança, era mágico.

- _"Talvez, valha a pena a dor que eu sinta no futuro. Talvez nem dure muito, mas... Eu não quero perder esses momentos tão bons. Eles só aparecem uma vez na vida."_

- Você já quer fugir? – disse interrogativamente, a impedindo de correr sem a sua companhia.

- Nem pensar. – disse isso e roubou um estalo dos lábios.

Saíram do prédio de mãos dadas. O sorriso que a menina exibia era tão irradiante quanto o sol. E Sesshoumaru sabia que tinha sorte por ter o seu mini-sol. Protegeria com a sua vida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ogenki desu ka? **

**Tava com tantas saudades que dessa vez não demorei mt. Não foi? Dessa vez eu fui relativamente rápida por motivos:**

**1º:**** Eu tinha sido mt mal com os dois. Não deveria deixá-los sofrer tanto. Fiquei com muita pena, a ponto de dar dor na minha consciência quando ia dormir. Aquele clima de rejeição estava matando a todos. Mas axo q já resolvi isso nn Os pombinhos podem ser felizes por um certo tempo. Toda a história tem q ter um problema, por mais doloroso que seja para uma autora colocá-lo.**

**2º: ****Estou de F-É-R-I-A-S!!! Graças a deus! E como estava muito contente, resolvi dar esse presentinho! Além do mais, antes eu demorava uns meses para postar outro, parecia até q fazia descaso com a fic... Mas vcs jah sabem q não eh assim!!!**

**3º:**** Estou agradecida pelo apoio de quem comenta na fic, e fiz uma promessa. Eu não entraria na Internet até conseguir terminar o capítulo. Ai vcs entenderam o pq de tanto esforço! Eu me desdobrei pra fazer o impossível. Mas consegui, e saber q vcs gostam eh mt bom! Por isso ainda fiz ele um pouquinho maior do q o planejado.**

**4º:**** Eu, mais do que ninguém, quero escrever o esse hentai. Já já está por aki! E dessa vez eh sério. Prometo que vão gostar do próximo capítulo. Axo que vocês vão entender no momento exato, quando, onde, e como, tudo vai acontecer. E axo q particularmente, eu enrolei mt pra q isso acontecesse. Mas... Fiz o q pude pra fic ser bem feita.**

**5º:**** Eu amo mt cada um d vcs!!! Não podia deixar vocês esperando tanto, já que já tinha de certa forma 'torturado' algumas almas que me pediam com tanta delicadeza para não demorar.**

**6º:**** Eu estou feliz ao quadrado!!! Pq o meu primo chegou do Japão e trouxe um monte de bagulinhos pra mim! Entre eles, o jogo de Play2 do InuYasha! Tah certo q nem sei mexer nisso, e q tah td em japonês, mas pelo inu-kun eu aprendo na marra! EU ganhei um Play2 e to esfregando na kra do meu irmão. Pra ele se vingar, ele colou uma tatuagem do piu piu no meu pescoço. ¬¬ Ta uma coisa enorme! E ela dura sete dias. Aff! Eu mereço?**

**7º:**** A fic passou de 100 reviews!!! Eu fiquei mt feliz! E resolvi presenteá-los! E de certa forma, fique contente com a pessoa q me mandou a 100ª review. Ela foi a Minha mamãããããããããããeeeee!!! "**_**Mai-chan!"**_** Arigatou! Vc sempre foi mt especial! E apesar de não estarmos falando tanto assim, vc eh especial. E um recado particular: ele não queria me comer! Acabou td! Hihihi **

**AMO-TE YURI!!! E eu tbm ganhei um dvd do Tackey e tsubasa! Nossa! Eles são demais!!! To pra furar o DVD. Mas, fazr o que? Eles cantam a música mais linda q eu jah vi! Akela qndo o barro enfim 'morre'!!! A música mais lindinha e deprimente pra mim!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! EU amo o meu primo!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TBMMMMMMMMM AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VCSSSSSSSS!!!!!**

**Sorede, vamos responder as reviews???**

**Srta. Lenita: **Muito obrigada por axar mais um capítulo dessa pobre escritora, perfeito. Vc tem um bom coração!!! Graças à Deus, vc não me ameaçou... óò Vc será recompensada no futuro com um bom marido. Tipo o Bill Gates... Ai vc naum esquece das amigas q t indicou o bom partido viu? Hihihi, mas falando sobre a fic, eu tbm concordo q a Rin e o Sesshoumaru estão merecendo umas bofetadas. Mas axo q depois desse capítulo, as coisas entre eles normalizaram... Mas o arranca rabos não acabam #cara maléfica# Eu prometo q no próximo capítulo, a coisa começa a se encaixar no que eu queria. Hihi To esperando vc viu???

**Queenrj:** Vc tava mesmo com saudades dessa pessoa malvada? Poxa, tanta gente qr me matar pra demorar, e graças a Deus tem outra alma sentindo saudades #momento lágrimas# Demo... A rin realmente está sendo uma otária. Mas pelo menos, as coisas estão beirando a normalidade. Se eh q poddemos xamar um 'passatempo' de normalidade. Mas entre os dois, foi a coisa mais sólida q eles podiam ter agora, né? Espero q vc goste desse capítulo tbm! Amo as suas reviews! Bjukinhaaaa!!!

**Gabi S. Black:** Ressuscitei!!! \o/ Aleluia!! Ma esse capítulo não demorou tanto pra sair. Teve q vim na livre e espontânea pressão da minha vontade de entrar na Internet! Huhuhu, isso deu certo. E fora d cogitação pensar em outra promessa como essa. Sinceramente, axo q eu deveria ser um pouquinho menos radical comigo mesma... E quanto o caso da aeromoça, eu tinha pensado fazer isso msm nn Mas não suportaria descrever a Kagura... bem... Axo melhor deixá-la pelo telefone mesmo... huhuhu... Bjukinhas!

**Hana Murasaki-Chan:** Eu também axo q o 'Morram de inveja' ficou bem claro. Obrigada por gostar do capítulo, por mais deprimente que ele tenha ficado, agradeço muito a sua vontade de ler o sofrimento deles. Sei q isso eh uma coisa q ninguém gosta, mas faz parte da história. E melhorei o astral deles principalmente por vc. Axo q vc vai gostar do próximo capítulo... huhuhu Vc vai ver o q vai acontecer... bjokinhas, e espero q esse capítulo tenha saído melhor.

**Manu higurashi: **PELO AMOR DE DEUS! NÂO SE DESEPERE!!! Eu juro q não queria t confundir. Queria confundir somente a Rin... As flores foram pra quebrar akele clima pesado. Pra vcs terem uma idéia d q eles vão melhorar. Mas axo q o sesshy não sabe a quem realmente presenteia. Mas fora isso, eu gostei e bastante de escrever esse capítulo. Tive o maior prazer em escrever que foi ele quem dispensou a Kagura... uhf! Isso melhora o meu ego. E eu tenho q pensar melhor no assunto dele encontrar a família dela... hihi, axu q vai ser divertido... nhe? Bkjukinhas!

**Sakura Mars: **Yo! Vou mt bem! E vc? Não se preocupe quanto não ter deixado nenhuma review antes, o q importa eh a sua presença. E antes tarde do q nunca. Sempre eh bom conhecer as pessoas q acompanhavam a fic a algum tempo... eh bom saber q elas não abandonaram. E absolutamente Rin eh sortuda. A minha prima diz q queria ter um chefe q nem o dela... Mas nem tudo não eh possível não eh msm? E o romance está chegando... Bjukitas!

**Dóris Bennington:** Migaaaaa!!! Antes d qalqr coisa, eu quero t perguntar um negocinho... #batendo as pontas dos dedos# Divide o Homem d lata comigo??? #Sorriso de orelha a orelha, amarelo...# Q bom q vc adorou esse capítulo tbm. Dou o meu melhor em cada um, e ngm imaginaria das flores. Tbm como a interpretação da Rin TT Essa tapada... Aff, axo q vou ter q roubar o sesshy dela um poquinho pra ver se ela sente falta. Mas ela jah tah toda espevitada, correndo pelo corredor e etc... axo q perdi o meu Sesshy... E rin-chan necessitava sair um pouco d perto do Sesshy #Oras, ele eh meu!# E Quanto a Kagura, acho melhor q ela fique só peloo telefone msm... nn tbm não suporto ela. Blharg! Boa noite, e bjukinhas...

**Lunoca: **Nhá! Nós mulheres já não somos fáceis... e quando uma louca, fanática tem o dom d controlar as ações, isso não vai ficar tão fácil para o sesshy não... Isso só por cima do meu cadáver... Esse namorico vai ter muita água, maremotos, e talvez alguns tsunamis... huhuhuhuhu #esfregando maleficamente a mão# E obrigada por achar a minha história incomum... Eh bom saber q uma pessoa gosta do q eu faço. Bkjokinhas viu?

**ryoko hitsugaya:** Nhá... Eu demorei tanto assim? Obrigada por gostar da fic, e achar ela tão boa assim... Eu não sou tudo isso q vc imagina, mas se quiser ficar com essa imagem d uma pessoa modelo, tudo bem #sorrindo sem jeito-charminho-# Demo... Posso fazer uma pergunta? Vc eh d Portugal? Curiosidade soh XD Bjokitas

**Floco de Neve: **ALEEEEEE!!!! XUUUUUUUUXUUUUUUUU!!!! Q saudades!!! E olha q eu vou t mandar o e-mail viu? Não demora mt, q eu mando mesmo... Eu vou mt bem obrigada, e as tensões estão se dissipando... Well, a Rin entendeu errado o endereço das flores... Mas... vamos deixar o Sesshy descobrir isso não? E realmente essa história d se afastar, NUNCA dá certo... Graças a Deus neh? Hihihi bjukinhas neh?

**s2-aNgEl-Chan e DaRk-Sama2: **Nham, quanto a sua prova de matemática e Geografia, espero que tenha corrido tudo bem... e Sorria!!! As coisas podem melhorar, independente do resultado! E obrigada por vc amar o capítulo, não se sinta forçada, pod dizer os defeitos viu? E axo q nós temos q matar o Sesshy! Vamos montar uma associação de 'Matem os Idiotas' pq eu vou t contar viu... o q eu encontro por ai, não eh fácil não... Ontem não leveu uma cantada de um porre no restaurante? Grãs a Deus, o Ted tava lá e 'fingiu' ser o meu namorado. Num instante o porre ficou sóbrio, tomou juízo e sumiu! Hehehe... e Nesse meio, a gente mata tbm a Kagura. Essa pateta... huhuhu A Rin com os sobrinhos tbm eh legal d se escrever, principalmente ela quebrando a prataria... huhuhuhu... E eu tenho q arrumar uma forma da Kagome-chan aparecer mais com a Rin... Axo q ela deveria aprontar um pouquinho... hihi quro a sua ajuda #olhinhos pidões# Aceita? Hihi Bjukinhas!

**July-chan** Nhá! Espiã era a minha segunda opção de profissão. Sempre gostei disso huhu, e a Rin- chan está se tornando no meu orgulho... e nem me fale... já bati tanto a minha cabeça no teclado por culpa as Rumiko-sensei... ela eh má... o sesshy deveria existir... Mas qm tem a cabeça dura eh ele. Pelo menos, ele cedeu... E bastante. Até mesmo para a minha surpresa. Hihihi #eu to meio sem noção...# Bjukinhasssss!!!

**Mai Amekan: **MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEE!!!!!! Eu tava com mts saudades d tu viu??? E vc nasceu d sete meses? Eu jah to postannduuuuu!!! E Vc jah tah grávida? Okaa-san! Ometedou! Ql vai ser o nome dele? Dexa eu escolher o nome??? Hum??? #soh se ele naum tiver# E Não queria dexar a senhora curiosa #batendo a ponta dos dedos# Só queria deixar um pouquinho... hum... furiosa... #se escondendo detrás de uma chaleira# Oras, eu dediquei um capítulu pra vc, e você nem deu as caras ùú ... Mas isso são águas passadas neh? Eu t amo mamãe!!! E bota a Tia Satiko pra escrever!!! Bjukinhas!

**Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan:** Hum rum, o sesshy já está apresentando os sintomas do rategintite aguda. Ele jah foi no apartamento e tah aceitando o que ela quiser... well, isso fica meio ambíguo... Mas a Rin-chan ainda eh pura... #cof, cof# e As coisas estão evoluindo agora... Uns ciúminhos básicos pra variar. Huhu Bjokitas. E vc não demorou pra aparecer naum, Qm demorou mais foi eu huhuhu #gota#

**Myttaro:** Adorou mesmo? Adorou d coração? Olha q falso testemunho não vale! Viu garota? Espero t ver d novo vui? Bjukihas!

**Jennyffer Malfoy:** Eu não sou tão sádica assim... Ou será q sou? O capítulo saiu bem mais rápido não foi? E não vale chantagem com a própria vida. Eu tenho medo q vc venha puxar o meu pé de noite se acontecer alguma coisa por minha culpa TT Você promete não fazer nada neh? Promete mesmo? E gente! Pq tanta vontade de segurarem a Rin pelo pescoço? Tadinha, ela só foi burra algumas#muitas# vezes... Coitada... axo q ela tah aproveitando melhor o q a vida vem oferecendo não eh msmo? E dessa vez, não foi necessário vc me mandar uma outra review para me perturbar... Se eh q isso pod ser chamado de perturbação... hihi bjukinhas!

**PYTA-CHAN: **Quem não queria um convite daqueles? E falando em convites, vc chegou bem próxima do próximo capítulo. #q redundante não?#Na parte do convite, foi algo muito casual para os dois neh? E como esse negócio deu 'certo'... oh infelicidade minha, que perdeu o sesshy d vez!!! #BUÁÁÁÁÁ# e realmente rezarei para q Rin aja como qualquer pessoa em sã consciência. E obrigada pelos elogios q vc fez pra mim... Vs me parece ser tão meiga... nn Adolu-te, bjukinhas!

**Hime Hine: **Uhaaa!!! A minha fic não eh tão perfeita assim... São os seus olhos! E Não tinha sido a Rin- de quem o Sesshy falou... Mas axo q foi bem mais divertido assim... huhuhuhuhuhuhuuhuhu! Obrigada pelo seu apoio! Vc eh entusiamante sabia? Bjukitassssssss!!!!

**Hyasmin: **Leitora nova? Que legal! Mais uma pro grupo! E sempre bom qndo o número de amigas crescem! Agradeço d coração os parabéns viu? Vou acetar os seus elogios como uma obrigação de dar sempre o melhor de mim, Obrigada por comparecer!!! Bjukitas!!! Eu t dollu!


	9. Capítulo VIII: Uma dama não espera

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**No capitulo anterior:**

_- "Talvez, valha a pena a dor que eu sinta no futuro. Talvez nem dure muito, mas... Eu não quero perder esses momentos tão bons. Eles só aparecem uma vez na vida."_

_- Você já quer fugir? – disse interrogativamente, a impedindo de correr sem a sua companhia._

_- Nem pensar. – disse isso e roubou um estalo dos lábios._

_Saíram do prédio de mãos dadas. O sorriso que a menina exibia era tão irradiante quanto o sol. E Sesshoumaru sabia que tinha sorte por ter o seu mini-sol. O qual protegeria com a sua vida. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Capítulo VII: Uma dama não espera.**

Na quarta feira, Rin pegou a bolsa e estava saindo do trabalho quando Sesshoumaru a chamou. Ela foi até a sala dele. Sem tirar os olhos do papel que tinha sobre a mesa, perguntou:

- Que horas termina a sua aula hoje?

Aquela havia sido a primeira pergunta pessoal que ele lhe fazia desde o domingo passado. Rin estava começando a desconfiar que havia sonhado que aquele monumento de homem tinha aparecido na sua casa para propor um namoro pouco convencional.

- Eu saio às nove.

- Me diz onde eu posso encontrar você. – disse escrevendo algo no papel.

- Bem, tem um café algumas quadras da faculdade. Você poderia...

- Não, eu posso buscar você na faculdade. Onde é que fica? – como ela não respondeu, ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela.

- Você continua mandão! Não é senhor Taisho? – ela tentou falar em um tom sério. Mas não conteve e teve que dar umas risadinhas. Nunca tinha sonhado em criticar o patrão antes.

- Você...

- Nada. – ela o interrompeu, antes que ele falasse algo que arruinasse o momento. – Está aqui o endereço da faculdade.

Ela estendeu um papelzinho cor de rosa, perfumado e com as escritas prateadas.

- Rin? Isso é um endereço?

- Sim. Por que?

- Nada. É que na minha escola, eu seria reprovado se colocasse corações ao invés dos pingos dos is. – ele disse com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

Ela emburrou levemente a cara. Estava agindo como uma idiota apaixonada.

- _"Que ótimo... E ele ainda reclama. Que belo namorado eu fui arrumar hein?"_- Ela soltou um suspiro e foi saindo e respondendo para Sesshoumaru. – Bem, meus outros namorados não reclamavam quando eu mostrava que estava apaixonada.

Disse e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Sesshoumaru a viu sair com a testa levemente franzida. Não sabia o que tinha feito de errado, mas pela tensão nos ombros de Rin quando ela saiu da sala, pôde perceber que ela não estava muito contente.

Ele mexeu a cabeça tentando relaxar o pescoço.

- As mulheres são um mistério que eu nunca vou desvendar.

Até em tão, ele nunca havia se preocupado com isso. Desde que chegaram do Havaí, Sesshoumaru tinha problemas de se concentrar quando Rin estava por perto. Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo por não conseguir domar as suas emoções. Era só ela entrar na sala que pensamentos obscenos passavam pela sua mente.

Por isso só olhava para ela quando era extremamente necessário. Isso não adiantava muito, pois só a voz dela também atiçava o seu eu mais íntimo. Ela o estava deixando maluco.

Não sabia nem mais o que fazer. Quando ela recusou o seu convite para almoçar, tentou esquecê-la mas não dava certo.

- Agora, depois de tanto trabalho que eu tive para convencer a Rin para sair comigo, eu consigo ofendê-la de alguma forma. Seu idiota!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quando saiu da aula naquela noite, Rin viu Sesshoumaru de longe, encostado na porta do seu carro com os braços cruzados. Agora ele parecia mais com o homem que tinha conhecido no Havaí.

Rin percebeu uma certa conversinha atrás dela. Queria se manter indiferente aquela conversa, mas todas as suas esperanças foram em vão quando Kyuka, uma amiga espalhafatosa da sua turma, a puxou para a rodinha.

- Rin, você está vendo aquela perfeição na terra?

- Hum... Sim. Ué, quem não veria.

- Eu sei. Ele é um Deus! Nossa! Ele nunca tinha vindo por aqui antes. – Kyuka comentava com uma amiga sua.

- Mas parece que ele 'tá procurando alguém.

- Eu sei. Ele ainda não me achou. – Kyuka disse arrumando os cabelos. Ela era realmente linda. Tinha olhos claros e os cabelos mais sedosos que já vira. Mas era pior do que Rin no quesito discrição.

- Kyuka – Rin começou, não estava gostando dela dar em cima do seu 'namorado' – Eu acho que ele está procurando outra pessoa. – Tentava ser gentil o suficiente para não deixar transparecer a sua vontade de segurá-la pelo pescoço. – Talvez alguém que ele já conheça.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – uma outra do grupo perguntou.

Rin abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as garotas começaram a dar gritinhos histéricos. Rin ia mandá-las para longe, segurou o fichário em cima da cabeça e estava prestes a acertar a cabeça de uma quando teve a impressão de ouvir chamar por seu nome. Hesitou por dois segundo. Mas depois continuou a mira.

Era Sesshoumaru. Ele estava dando uma corridinha, para se abrigar da fina garoa na lanchonete. Ele a chamou mas as garotas não a deixaram escutar.

- _"Mas por que diabos a Rin faz andando com essas escandalosas???"_- Sesshoumaru se aproximava do grupo em que Rin estava de costas e observava uma menina de cabelos castanhos se arrumar e lhe exibir o maior sorriso. – _"Por que ela anda também com essas pessoas malucas? Acho que ela quer matar essa ai."_

Sesshoumaru correu mais rápido e segurou a mão Rin. Ela o encarou surpresa e ele a puxou e deu um beijo.

Beijo roubado. A especialidade de Sesshoumaru.

Ela estava tensa, sentiu isso por que demorou a lhe corresponder.

- Não acredito que você não me viu chegar.

- Na... Não. – gaguejou.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru havia deixado Kyuka com a mão estendia e com um sorriso de convencida, congelado no rosto. O grupo de garotas histéricas em que Rin estava, ficou estático com o beijo.

Rin percebeu que Kyuka era a mais desconcertada com tudo e resolveu amenizar.

- Meninas, eu acho que devia apresentar pra vocês o meu namorado...

As meninas deram um risinho sem graça cumprimentaram e foram saindo de fininho. Arrastando a Kyuka ainda congelada.

- Rin, essas suas amigas são estranhas.

Rin soltou um risinho e colocou o rosto dele entre as suas mãos.

- Seu bobo. Isso tudo é culpa sua.

- Minha?

- Sim sua.

Eles começaram a sair da lanchonete em direção ao caro do Sesshoumaru.

- Ou você acha que elas saem arrastando uma as outras, toda vez que alguém apresenta o seu namorado?

Ele fez um movimento de descaso com a cabeça e abriu a porta do carro para ela entrar.

- Mesmo assim, não entendo o que foi que eu fiz para que me olhassem como se fosse um E.T.

- Ai Sesshoumaru... Você às vezes é tão ingênuo... – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – Elas não acreditam que eu tenha um namorado tão perfeito quanto você.

- 'Tá. Elas são muito estranhas.

Rin riu baixinho enquanto via o tempo piorar do lado de fora do carro.

- O tempo está horroroso. Quer ir lá para casa?

- Para tomar café? – Ela disse com os olhos arregalados.

- É. – Ele fez cara de inocente. De certa forma, ele lhe mostrava confiança.

- Tudo bem.

Enquanto saiam da frente da faculdade, a chuva havia se tornado um temporal. Ela sabia onde ele morava, mas nunca estivera na casa de Sesshoumaru.

Ao longe, Rin avistava o edifício. Sabia o quão sofisticado devia ser. E ao chegar na garagem, reparou o 'Reservado para Taisho Sesshoumaru'.

O elevador os levou rapidamente para o andar de cima. Descobriu que ele gostava de altura, caso contrário, não compreendia a sua fixação por coberturas.

Ao entrar no apartamento a única coisa que Rin pensou foi que aquele lugar era desenvolvido demais para ela. O design dos móveis, a decoração, a cheiro do ambiente. Tudo planejado.

- Senta. Eu vou mudar de roupa e fazer o café.

Rin fez um aceno com a cabeça e observou ele sumir ao longe do imenso corredor. Sabia o que espaço no Japão era muito caro, principalmente em Tókio. Aquele apartamento e aqueles móveis devem valer muito mais do que ela sabia multiplicar.

Ao olhar para frente, teve a visão mais linda de Tókio. A vidraça era magnífica. Vidro imaculadamente transparente, a permitia ver as luzes lá de baixo. Esse apartamento era mais divino e luxuoso do que o do Havaí.

- _"Tenho que ser uma idiota o suficiente para acreditar que ele vá querer algo mais do que um romance corriqueiro comigo..."_

- Aqui está. – Ela o viu estendendo duas xícaras de café.

Rin não queria voltar para o sofá e perder a visão espetacular que aquele local lhe proporcionava. Por isso simplesmente sentou no chão. Logo viu Sesshoumaru fazer o mesmo. Contemplavam a chuva bater impiedosamente na janela.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou olhando distante as luzes se deformarem com os pingos da chuva.

- Tomando café? – Ele respondeu.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – soltou um suspiro – Isso não vai funcionar.

Ele a virou a cabeça e começou a fitá-la.

- Percebi que você saiu contrariada da minha sala hoje, no escritório.

- Aquilo foi outra coisa. – Rin tomou um gole de café. Percebeu que estava trêmula. De frio e de nervoso. Envolveu a xícara nas mãos para esquentá-las.

- Então o que fez você mudar de idéia?

Ela não respondeu, ficou bebendo o café lentamente.

- Por acaso eu tenho que adivinhar?

Rin pôs a xícara na frente dela e virou para ele.

Naquele momento ele não parecia nada com o chefe. Estava com uma calça de moletom, uma blusa branca sob uma jaqueta do mesmo material da calça. Com os longos fios prateados enrolados em uma meia trança, provavelmente feita às pressas, com uns fios soltos, levemente desgrenhados empurrados para trás das orelhas.

Naquele momento, os olhos dourados lhe demonstravam ser o mesmo homem encantador e irresistível que conheceu nas ilhas em Maui.

Naquele momento, se sentiu minúscula diante de tanta beleza e sofisticação.

- Vivemos em dois mundos diferentes Sesshoumaru. E nada vai mudar isso. Eu tenho uma vida simples, e gosto disso. Eu não sou o seu tipo.

- E qual é o meu tipo.

- Mulheres que vão a operas e orquestras, que são fotografadas sempre que chegam em algum evento. Nada a ver comigo.

- Não me lembro de algum dia ter convidado você para ir à ópera.

- Você entendeu.

- Gostaria de ter entendido. O que está passando nessa cabecinha tão preocupada?

- Acabei de ver a realidade. Não posso fazer isso, por favor, me desculpe. – ela se levantou – Vou chamar um táxi.

- De jeito nenhum. Você não vai fugir dessa conversa.

- Por favor, desiste de mim e arranje outra para namorar.. A mulher que você levou para o musical por exemplo. Ou... Sei lá. Apenas outra pessoa.

- Você está deixando transparecer os seus preconceitos.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você não pode sair comigo por que vou a vários eventos na cidade ou por que trabalha para mim?

- Na verdade, detesto quando você me dá ordens quando não está relacionado ao trabalho, quando você não valoriza o que eu sinto.

- Pode me dar um exemplo?

- Hoje a tarde foi perfeito para isso.

- Mas você podia ter dito alguma coisa.

- Poderia sim. Na verdade, eu deveria.

- Estou com a impressão que estamos falando em círculos, sem ir direto ao assunto e isso me incomoda.

- Tudo bem, lá vai. No Havaí foi maravilhoso. Não podia ter imaginado férias tão perfeitas. Mas as férias acabaram. Sim, é claro que temos atração um pelo outro, você quer estimular isso, eu quero ignorar. È por isso que estou aliviada de estar mudando para outro departamento amanhã. Vamos esquecer do Havaí e levar nossas vidas.

- Acho que já tentamos fazer isso. E você viu que não deu certo.

- Mas eu não posso fazer isso... – Disse em voz baixa.

O silêncio estava carregado de emoções.

- Eu levo você em casa.

Rin não enxergava os olhos dele. A franja dele cobria a parte mais expressiva que o seu patrão possuía.

O caminho até a casa de Rin foi um silêncio, não disseram nada nem ao se despedir. Rin esperou chegar em casa para desabar em lágrimas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tinha passado uma semana, Rin já estava no novo departamento. Sesshoumaru havia contratado a senhora Kaede, que havia recomendado. Apesar da idade, ela aprendeu muito rápido o ritmo de Sesshoumaru.

Na área de engenharia, Rin estava determinada a aprender tudo o mais rápido possível. Outras semanas se passaram e InuYasha estava sendo muito paciente respondendo a todas as suas perguntas.

Já tinha se passado um mês quando InuYasha deixou um envelope na mesa de Rin. Ela olhou sem entender.

- Hoje não é dia de pagamento não é?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Bem que Kagome o avisara, Rin era cautelosa demais quando pensava que tinha que ter sigilo. Por que seu meio-irmão tinha escolhido justo aquela menina com tanto medo, ele não sabia. Sesshoumaru era ousado demais.

- Não. Já está na hora de você aprender como se faz as instalações dos equipamentos. Essa é a passagem de avião.

-_ "Uma passagem de avião... Que ótimo! ¬¬"_ Será que existe alguma possibilidade de eu ir de ônibus ou carro? – perguntou sorridente e confiante.

- Infelizmente não. – viu o sorriso dela morrer - Além disso, não vou poder ir. Sesshoumaru me disse que vocês já estiveram nessa empresa, faz sentido que você veja o próximo passo. Ele vai com você para mostrar como deve ser feito.

Só haviam uma empresa que haviam visitado, e ela ficava em Honolulu. Ela pegou o envelope e olhou o destino da passagem que confirmou suas suspeitas. Não agüentava o peso que a sua cabeça fazia, então simplesmente deixou a cabeça bater violentamente no teclado na sua mesa.

- _"Isso não é possível, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo!!! _TT_"_ - um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça, se isso não funcionasse, nada mais daria jeito. – Mas eu ainda não terminei o projeto para a segurança dos...

- Não tem problema.

Rin chorou em desespero por dentro. Planejava aquele projeto desde quando trabalhava com o Sesshoumaru.

- Não temos pressa com ele, Rin. E além do mais, vocês vão passar no máximo, quatro dias.

- Ah... i-i – Rin tentou sorrir. - Que bom então. Quero dizer, vou gostar de fazer parte da instalação. Só estou surpresa pelo fato do Sesshoumaru ir instalar.

InuYasha seu de ombros.

- Aquele idiota não instala nada há algum tempo. Acho que ele quer praticar para não enferrujar. Mas você já sabe como ele é e não vai ser pega de surpresa quando ele começar a resmungar. Ai você sabe que não está trabalhando rápido o suficiente. É só ignorar o mal humor dele. Me admiro daquela velhota agüentar aquele humor todo.

- InuYasha! Mais respeito! Ela é parente da Kagome!

- Por isso mesmo! Aquela velha fica relinchando quando me ver perto da Kagome. Não sei por que! – ele começa a assoviar inocentemente.

- Sei... ¬¬ Me engana que eu gosto InuYasha. – revirou os olhos - Aceito flores em troca de sigilo... – brincou divertida.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Pelo menos eu vou fazer o possível para que seja nada.

- Tá vendo? Até você Rin! Até você começou com esses sermões, indiretas e sugestões! Já me basta ter que agüentar o Sesshoumaru, ainda tem aquela velha chata da sala dele,que toda vez que eu chego ela vem e me...

Rin nem se deu ao trabalho de escutar as baboseiras do InuYasha. Ele já estava nervoso. E quando isso acontecia, ele acabava falando mais do que devia.

- Pare de acusar uma senhora. Isso é o cúmulo do desespero. Fique calmo que eu não conto nada pra ninguém.

- Mas eu...

- Tá bom InuYasha, eu não sei de nada. Tudo bem? Eu só arrisquei um palpite.

Rin teve que agüentar o InuYasha falando até a hora que saiu para a faculdade. Na sua sala, descobriu o seu refúgio das complicações e das dificuldades que a sua vida lhe dispunha.

Soltou um suspiro ao lembrar de ter que arrumar a sua mala para a viagem da manhã seguinte.

- A Sango vai me perturbar por saber que vou voltar pra lá... Ai... só espero que não tenha nenhuma louça por perto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru a cumprimentou friamente, quando Rin chegou ao aeroporto na manhã seguinte. Ela teve um déjà vu ao vê-lo. A única diferença foi que dessa vez ele usava um terno.

Ela não estava tão a caráter assim. Usava uma calça jeans com uma blusa social e sapatos altos.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse ao se aproximar dele.

- Bom te ver novamente. – Ele respondeu e ela sentiu a indiferença. – Já fez o seu check in?

- Já.

- Já tomou café?

- Não.

- Vamos. Ali tem uma lanchonete.

- Tudo bem.

Ele foi andando rapidamente pelo corredor e Rin teve que apertar o passo para conseguir alcançá-lo. Ao encontrar a lanchonete, sentaram-se e pediram a comida. Rin estava sem ar. A falta de fôlego não tinha nenhuma relação com o fato de quase ter corrido para acompanhar Sesshoumaru. Ele estava parecendo um pirata moderno. Só lhe faltava uma faca ente os dentes, a franja servia como uma espécie de tapa olho.

- Você está gostando do trabalho da Kaede? – ela perguntou durante a refeição

- Sim.

Rin não conseguiu pensar em nada mais para falar. Queria perguntar por que ele havia resolvido fazer a instalação do sistema por conta própria, por decidiu levá-la, dada a situação dos dois; se algo tinha relação para lhe mostrar se estava tudo bem com ele depois do fora que ela deu. Ela queria saber se ele já estava saindo com outra pessoa.

-_ "Acho que a essas alturas ele já deve estar saindo com outra. Não seja idiota Rin, a única que ficou sofrendo nessa história, foi você. Então esqueça de uma vez essa atração que você sente por ele e arrume alguém para ajudar a esquecer o Sesshoumaru!"_.

Essa viagem seria bem mais tranqüila se esse fosse o caso.

- Está gostando de trabalhar com o InuYasha?- ele perguntou vários minutos depois.

- Ele é ótimo. Estou fascinada com tudo o que estamos fazendo.

- Você vai ver como se implementa o trabalho que o seu departamento faz para os escritórios do Furukawa. – ele fez uma pausa. – Também acho que você vai gostar de rever as ilhas.

- A gente vai ficar no condomínio?

- Sim. A Kaede providenciou uma faxineira para organizar algumas coisas como a comida, por exemplo. Além do mais, o condomínio fica mais perto dos escritórios.

- Ah. – foi o que ela se limitou a dizer.

- Vamos para o portão de embarque.

Ela fez que sim.

No corredor que dava no portão, ele continuou a caminhar num ritmo acelerado e Rin acabou falando.

- Sesshoumaru, não dá para acompanhar você com esses saltos. Dá par ir um pouco mais devagar?

Ele parou e ficou esperando ela se aproximar. Assim que ela chegou mais perto, ele continuou a caminhar com ela um pouco mais atrás.

Eles se sentaram em duas das várias cadeiras disponíveis no local. Não havia ninguém para embarcar. Sesshoumaru deu uma olhada no avião pelo vidro.

- Parece que eles estão colocando as malas. – Ela comentou.

- Devemos decolar daqui a pouco. Você trouxe alguma coisa para ler no avião?

- Está na minha bolsa.

Sesshoumaru não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de puxar conversa afiada.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Sim.

- Olha, eu sei que essa situação é meio esquisita para nós dois, e agradeço por ter me trazido. Sei que você não precisava ter vindo.

- Na verdade, achei que Furukawa precisa saber que o negócio deles é importante para mim. Estivemos em contato nas últimas semanas discutindo o contrato e decidindo o que deveria ser instalado na companhia dele. Fazer esse processo, para mim tem uma importância pessoal.

- Vamos começar hoje?

- Não com o trabalho em si. Vamos passar pela empresa, para cumprimentá-lo e convidar para um jantar toda a família dele. As instalações mesmo, só começarão amanha. Não vai demorar mais de dois dias se tudo correr bem.

Uma voz metálica avisou que o vôo já ia decolar e os dois levantaram das cadeiras.

Assim que descobriu que ia viajar de avião, Rin procurou o seu médico e pediu um remédio que ajudasse a lidar com o medo de aviões.

E procurou um psicólogo quando descobriu que ia viajar com o Sesshoumaru.

Ou seja, teria que tomar dois comprimidos. Uma para o avião e outra para o Sesshoumaru. Mas o caso era que já estava se sentindo bem e relaxada.

- Você prefere se sentar na janela ou no corredor?

Bem, levando em consideração os acontecimentos dos últimos vôos, Rin resolveu avaliar democraticamente as duas opções. Se quisesse manter a sua sanidade mental, ficaria no corredor, se não, provavelmente Sesshoumaru havia encontrado outras formas de distraí-la. E estava temerosa pelo o que estava por vir.

- No corredor, por favor. – É, Rin decidiu a sua sanidade mental.

Ela pegou uma revista que estava na sua bolsa e começou a ler.

- Você está bem?

- Acho que estou.

Rin notou que ele não acreditara nela. Mas a verdade era que estava começando a ficar com sono...

- Acho que estou um pouco... um pouco... –reprimiu um bocejo com a mão - um pouco dopada...

E dormiu profundamente por todo o vôo.

- Dopada? – oõ?

Sesshoumaru aproveitou para ficar olhando os longos cílios, a forma delicada dos lábios, a curvinha do nariz...

Como tinha sentido saudades de Rin... Quando percebia que estava indo para o departamento de engenharia só para vê-la, dava meia volta e se xingava por isso.

Até nos sonhos Rin aparecia. Neles eles faziam amor, passeavam, sorriam. Ele nunca estava sem ela nos sonhos, e ela nunca estava sem ele. O que fazia despertar um martírio. Descobrir que tudo aquilo não era real era doloroso demais.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o por que daquilo estar acontecendo. Será por que não saíra com nenhuma mulher desde a última viagem para o Havaí? Ele sentia que os sonhos com Rin eram mais satisfatórios que a presença de Kagura.

Essa viagem seria uma prova para Sesshoumaru de que todas as fantasias com Rin eram absurdas e que nunca iriam concretizar. Tentaria tornar aquela, uma viagem profissional.

Precisava encontrar uma mulher para namorar... Uma mulher morena, com olhos brilhantes, faces rosadas, jeito de menina. Alguém como...

- Você... Rin... – Disse ternamente enquanto mãos passeavam pela pele aveludada.

O sorriso que exibira, dessa vez, não estava à custa do sofrimento de ninguém. Ao não ser o dele próprio...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru acordara Rin quando estavam quase pousando em Paris. Depois tiveram pouco tempo para fazer a conexão. Durante esse tempo mal se falaram.

No outro avião, Rin lera um pouco mais da revista que tinha comprado. Mas adormeceu na primeira hora do vôo. Ao chegar em Honolulu, sentia se descansada e pronta para trabalhar.

Ao chegar no condomínio, Rin sentiu todas as lembranças voltarem à tona. A entrada lhe fazia lembrar de quando quase escorregou. O elevador lhe lembrava de quando compraram roupas novas. E o hall lhe lembrava do primeiro beijo que trocaram.

Sesshoumaru ligou para Jaken, avisando que passaria pelo escritório para jantarem, mas o mesmo negou, falando que ele não precisava sair de lá, já que ele já se retiraria do local. Para ele não tinha importância em passar pelo condomínio que jantassem no restaurante de lá.

Sesshoumaru concordou e passou dar mais atenção a Rin.

- Você vai querer jantar?

- Não. Vou trocar de roupa e queria dar uma volta na praia.

- Você é quem sabe.

- Qual quarto você vai ficar?

- Não sei. Posso ficar com o da esquerda? – Rin disse, esperançosa que ele escolhesse o do meio para que ficassem mais pertos.

- Sim.

- E qual você vai ficar?

- No do outro lado.

Rin ficou com a garganta seca por alguns instantes. Nunca pensou que ele quisesse ficar tão longe dela. Sesshoumaru parecia querer escapar das suas mãos.

Tinha um fato difícil para encarar: estava apaixonada por Sesshoumaru Taisho. Não tinha certeza de quando exatamente aconteceu, mas estava tão bestificada com a descoberta que ouviu que a porta de Sesshoumaru havia se batido, apenas segundos depois.

Ficar bestificada ali não adiantaria em nada. Esperou ter certeza que Sesshoumaru tinha saído do apartamento, para por a cabeça para fora.

Depois correu para a areia da praia.

Ficou pensando se não teria nenhuma macumba ou simpatia que pudesse ajudar a esquecer Sesshoumaru.

Ao chegar no hotel, depois do passeio, o exercício havia feito muito bem a ela. Estava cansada e contente. E com sorte, não teria dificuldade em dormir. O dia seguinte seria um longo dia.

Quando Rin abriu a porta da sua suíte, ficou surpresa ao ver Sesshoumaru lá. Estava encostado na grade da varanda, com as pernas elegantemente cruzadas, tomando um drinque. Sua blusa social para fora da calça, sem o terno, e os cabelos soltos e incrivelmente lisos mesmo com toda a ventania, o tornava mais sexy ainda.

- Como foi o jantar? – ela perguntou indo a direção dele na varanda.

- Estava bom. A família dele não pode ir, mas me falou tanto sobre ela que era como se estivessem lá.

Rin se sentou ao lado dele, mas no chão, levantando os olhos para encará-lo.

- Você não acha que esse lugar tem algo mágico? – Ele a fitou com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada. – Eu não sei... mas acho que a brisa, o cheiro das flores... Não fica difícil imaginar que existe um outro mundo lá fora?

- Vi você andando na praia e fiquei aliviado. Fiquei preocupado quando não vi você pelo condomínio.

- Eu não sabia que você ia voltar tão cedo do jantar. – respondeu baixando a cabeça corada.

- O Jaken queria voltar cedo por causa dos filhos. Aliás, ele me contou muito sobre ele. Um pai coruja mesmo.

- Você está constantemente me surpreendendo.

- Como assim?

- Eu não consigo imaginar você escutando histórias sobre famílias e crianças.

- Por que não?

- Por que não consigo vê-lo como um homem de família. Não querendo ofendê-lo... – Rin deu de ombros.

- Não me ofendi. Também nunca me imaginei um homem de família mesmo.

- O que você está bebendo?

- Mais Tais.

- Ah! – Rin conteve uma exclamação maior. Não pode evitar as lembranças que a bebida causou na viagem passada.

Os dois ficaram um tempo na varanda aproveitando o ar fresco vindo da praia.

- Vou dormir. Até amanhã. – ele se desencostou e Rin se levantou do chão também.

Na sala, Sesshoumaru apagou a luz deixando apenas a lua iluminando o ambiente.

- Obrigada por ter me dado essa oportunidade Sesshoumaru...

- Já disse que não foi nada. Devo retribuí-la pelo fato de sempre ter desejos masoquista quando estou perto de você.

- Como assim?

- Não finja que não sabe Rin. Tenho uma vontade louca de fazer amor com você. Chega a ser doloroso. E isso, quando não estou ao seu lado.

- Eu... não... não sabia...

Rin ficou feliz por estar escuro, assim ele não podia ver que ela estava toda corada e com o corpo tremendo.

- O seu cheiro está agitado.

- Ahn?

- Você quer uma demonstração?

Ele foi até ela e a envolveu nos braços. O beijo foi gentil de início e ela teria facilmente se esquivado, mas não o fez.

Os toques a enlouqueciam. Simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar da boca dele. Sentia tanta necessidade de um contato mais profundo que decidiu acelerar mais o ritmo do beijo.

Analisando a situação, Rin notou que estavam no mesmo local em que ele a beijara da primeira vez. Naquele dia estava confusa demais e acabou batendo a porta na cara dele. Mas dessa vez sentia que ia ser diferente.

Os lábios pareciam disputar atenção com as línguas. Sesshoumaru mordia o lábio inferior de Rin fazendo ela repetir o ato. Isso de alguma forma, a excitava. O masoquismo de Sesshoumaru era completamente prazeroso.

Sesshoumaru a prensou na porta em que ela, meses antes, fechara na sua cara, e a puxou para si, fazendo Rin sentir a sua excitação.

Ela o beijou com mais paixão, finalmente deixando a culpa e o arrependimento de lado. Sabia que estava dando um grande passo agora. E começou a desabotoar a camisa de Sesshoumaru na marra, quase lhe arrancando os botões.

Sesshoumaru pareceu ver flashes de uma cena no avião e de repente ficou tenso. Não podia ter feito aquilo.

- Desculpe. Isso foi imperdoável. – ele a desvencilhou. – Boa noite.

- _"Boa noite??? Ele me deixou louca de desejo e tudo o que fez foi dar boa noite???!"_

Ele a deixou irritadíssima. Respirou fundo para se acalmar.

- _"Como ele se atreveu a começar algo e não terminar?"_

Ela deveria agradecer. Devia estar grata por não ter acontecido nada.

Será?

Ela foi para o quarto dela, mas em seguida, foi em direção ao quarto dele possessa. Sem bater, escancarando a porta. Não viu Sesshoumaru mais sabia que ele estava lá.

- Você jogou baixo Sesshoumaru Taisho! Como se atreve a começar algo e depois ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido???

Bateu a porta com força e voltou para o quarto, batendo novamente a porta.

Os homens eram todos iguais. Só por que ela não quis namorar, só por que sabia que acabar na cama com ele era o pior a fazer, não significava que ele poderia deixá-la daquele jeito.

Tirou a roupa e foi para o chuveiro. Somente um bom banho gelado conseguiria esfriar os seus nervos. Ligou a ducha com toda a força e ficou lá em baixo. Por isso não ouviu quando Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto. Só soube da presença dele quando, quando Sesshoumaru entrou no boxe, totalmente _nu_, e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Que pena não ter levado uma câmera para fotografar a expressão no rosto de Rin quando o viu.

- Você está sempre certa. – Ele fez uma pausa, alisando o rosto da jovem. – Um cavalheiro nunca deve começar algo que não pretenda terminar. – E completou com um sussurro no ouvido dela: - É um pecado deixar a minha dama esperar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Oieee!!! Gentiiii!!!**

**Como está todo mundo? Hein? Gostaram do capítulo? Acho que por uma pequena parte sim não é? Agora não tenho como enrolar mais vocês... No próximo finalmente será o hentai.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, que por ventura do destino cruel, teve que ser reescrito... Sim... ele foi reescrito e sinceramente acho que o outro capítulo foi melhor. Acho que as palavras que usei foram mais simbólicas. Mas perdoem essa pobre alma... óò Peço que vocês levem em conta o quanto é frustrante reescrever tudo o que você já tinha feito, e esforçar o máximo a sua cabeça para não quebrar de novo o seu computador... Mas Mesmo assim, eu fui mais forte que essa raiva e escrevi esse e o próximo capítulo de Mundo de Personalidades!**

**E alguém poderia me informar se ela apareceu no Fanfiction? Pq quando eu postei, achei estranho ela ter tão poucos hits e o fato de que eu não achasse como se ela tivesse sido postada, se é que me entendem.**

**Alguém poderia me informar sobre isso, por favor? Obrigada pela compreensão.**

**Bem, mas voltando a falar do capítulo, me vejo na obrigação de dedicar esse capítulo para uma pessoa, que sempre me manda uma review, e eu, na maior cara d pau, quase não reparo que ela atualiza... e ainda por cima não enviei nenhuma review para a fic dela '' Bem, o que eu posso dizer é que em breve passarei por lá e aumentarei consideravelmente o seu número de reviews! Ok? E também quero agradecer por você ser da família e desejar que você continue sendo a excelente escritora que todas nós gostamos. Batalhadora e esforçada por estar levando em frente uma fic sozinha. Esse capítulo é seu **_Hiwatari Satiko_**, Titia, esse capítulo é para você viu? e quero que o meu priminho não demore pra nascer viu?**

**Hum, agora acho que gostaram de que eles tenham voltado para o Havaí não é mesmo? A primeira vez entre os dois **_**merecia **_**ser lá.**

**Espero para saber o que vocês acham desse capítulo. Juro que me empenhei ao máximo para que ele saísse melhor, para que fosse bem legal a chegada deles no Havaí. E bem... digamos que foi um tanto... agitada...**

**Sorede, vamos responder as reviews???**

**Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, Doris, Você não me respondeu se dividia ou não o homem de lata comigo... ùú hihihihihihi i-i**

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA:** Hum... como assim você não sabe se vai sair coisa boa?? Dããã! Angel, de você só saem coisas maravilhosas menina! Nham, modéstia não é comigo, por tanto, não finja comigo, tem que ser de coração viu? i-i Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo fazer uma fic engraçada... T-T E tantos elogios estragam viu menina? Me diga a verdade por favor! E concordo que o Ban nos deixou saudades... ahhh... e o hentai vem no próximo capítulo. Caso contrário, acho que serei no mínimo degolada... (glup) Quanto aos jogos, isso continua sendo um mistério, o que eles dizem, é um mistério indecifrável. Mas que diabos é aquilo que eles se xingam isso ó com o meu primo do lado pra saber. Os dvds foram pior ainda, tenho um papelzinho com as anotações da direção das setas pra poder ver o show. Mas fora isso está tudo bem... E espero que as suas férias estejam boas... e que as aulas já tenham terminado... Esse colégio é do capeta mesmo! Hihihi bjinhus menina!

**July-chan:** hihi ser detetive realmente está na natureza da mulher, e vocês foram longe montando um clubinho! Nossa eu deveria ter investido... hihihihi. E ganhei o Dvd do Tackey, o lindooooo!!! NUss como ele ta totoso nesse DVD! UAU! Hihi, não deprima... fica meio difícil pra eles trazerem mesmo... a alfândega é horrível... Mas o meu primo morria se ele não trouxesse. E se o namorado da minha miga não xegar com o presente q ele me prometeu, eu capo ele! Òó huhuhuhu Sacanagi!!!e sim, definitivamente, o sesshy sente! Ow! E como sente, mas infelizmente não é pra nenhuma de nós duas. i-i é eu acabei com o love, mas melhorei no final né? E axo q você concorda em deixar a Kagura só no telefone. Hurg! Aquela mulher é intragável. Hihi Vamos montar uma equipe d extermínio das vacas moles!!! Huhu vc topa? Bjinhu!

**Cris:** Ei! Eu não vou desistir não! Quanto a isso fique tranqüila. E Espero vê-la novamente. Você andava meio sumidinha mesmo... hihi Foi bom te rever viu? Bjukinhas!!!

**Gabi S. Black:** é mesmo, quanto tempo? Obrigada por estar feliz por eu ter postado! Foi bastante sincero da sua parte viu? e eu A-M-E-I escrever um Sesshy fofinhu! Ele fica bem mais sexy não é mesmo? Hihi Bjinhu menina! Aparece por aqui de vez em quando viu?

**Hinata-han: **Calma menina! Do próximo capítulo ele não passa! O obrigada por gostar dos dois capítulos, mas voltando ao assunto, eles mereciam que o relacionamento mudasse. Se bem que eu acabei... Mas eu retomei ele! Bem, acho que a Rin ta gostando neh? Ué? Quem não? Hihihihi bjinhus!!!

**Srta. Lenita:** hihi! Não vale esquecer mesmo viu? Não vale renegar as escritoras das fics quando vc for milionária! Viu? acho que todas nó mentalizamos a cena de um sesshy desesperado, agora, tentaremos imaginar a cara da Rin ao ver o Sesshy com ela no banheiro. Huhuhuu eu q queria q fosse assim... ai ai! Do próximo capítulo não passa o hentai. Ai sim eles vão ser um para o outro huhuhu Fiz os bichinhos sofrerem demais! Huhuhuhu! Os ciúmes sempre são legais, né? E o Ban, com toda a sua beleza não podia deixar de participar da fic. Vc não sabe o quanto me doeu colocar ele como gay. Hum... bem, espero t ver d novo viu? xauzin!

**Srta. Black:**Brigada por gostar do capítulo! E o hentai ta chegando! Quase que começo agora, mas o suspense sempre é bom! Huhuhu! Espero que ele saia do jeito que você falou mesmo... se não, corro o risco de ser esganada. Hihihi. Beijinhus menina! Xau!

**Mai Amekan:** Mamãããããeeee!!! O Maninho já tem um nome? Nuss que legal e binito o nome que vc deu!!! E a tia Satiko? Grávida? Quando pari? Ebaaaa!!! Meu primeiro priminho!!! E eu apareci viu? só falta vc!!!! Te dollu e me avisa quando o maninho aparecer viu? eu vou ficar mais besta que o papai!!! Parece q vcs andam em atividade não é? Hihihihi bjinhu! Huhuhuhuhu

**Hyasmin**: Oieee!!! Ei, vc posta d onde vem os bbs lá no orkut? Nuss! Que legal vc aparecer por aqui! Obrigada por se fazer presente! E vc quer namorar o meu primo? Ui, pois saiba q nesse momento eu quero capá-lo. Eu o adoro, mas é protetor demais! Nhac! Ele proibiu os amigos dele de ficarem comigo e se me virem, é para interromper... vê se pode? Justo agora que eu tava dando o bote num gatinho!!! Xatuuu!!! As minhas migas tbm não vão ficar com ele! Mas se vc quiser, você está liberada! Hihi Você eu deixo viu? Vc ama hentai? Então espere o próximo capítulo que você vai gostar! Vc ta boianndo no fanfiction? Vc quer que eu te ajude? Eu t ajudo com o maior prazer viu? afinal vc vai namorar o meu primo! Huhuhuhu!

**Ryoko Hitsugaya:** hehehe, eu pensei q vc fosse d Portugal. Hahahahah! Q nada, eu não pensaria nada disso não... hihihi bobagem sua... O o capítulo não ficou tão perfect assim viu? teve uns defeitinhos que eu só vi depois, e não posso chorar pelo leite derramado. E nossa, vc já tem um sexto sentido? Que legal! Queria q o meu funcionasse de vez em quando... ¬¬ obrigada, mas acho que ainda tem muitas escritoras melhor do que eu aqui no site, e sei que nunca vou chegar nem perto delas. Por exemplo, você já leu alguma fic da Naru-L? Quando você ler, nem vai lembrar de mim aqui. As fics delas são tão perfeitas que eu me sinto medíocre. Dê uma olhada em Uma canção para a eternidade. Juro que você vai se viciar! Hihi Mas obrigada por me dar todo esse apoio! E recomendo que leia mesmo. Tem a minha palavra que é a fic mais perfeita que já vi! Bjinyhus! (vc lê e depois me diz o que achou da fic dela viu? se é que vc já não tenha lido... ¬¬)

**Sakura Mars:** Atualizei o mais depressa possível, o meu computador foi formatado e perdi todo o capítulo antigo. Só tinha um pedacinho dele de memória... hihi mas eu fiz o q pude. Espero ter correspondido as suas expectativas! Hihi o hentai já esta vindo. È no próximo capítulo... Espero t rever viu? bjinhu!

**Lenita Hino:** Quem é 10 é você!!! Se você a achou desconfiada no capítulo anterior, imagine nesse... Se bem que as coisas entre eles melhoraram consideravelmente! As cenas que vão prosseguir o capítulo que vem vão ser hum... um tanto picantes... se é que você me entende! E eu vi como vc não parou de ler mesmo! Isso é o mais importante! Continuei o mais rápido que eu pude. Espero que tenha gostado do retorno deles para o Havaí. Bjinhus. Menina, eu te adoro!

**manu higurashi:** Eu amo você viu? Tbm adorei escrever o sesshy a Rin e o Ban. Hehe, adoro escrever as partes de ciúmes! Huhuhu! Agora sim eles estão finalmente se acertando! Huhuhu! Sou uma pessoa instável né? Uma hora eles estão felizes, outra horas, graças ao meu dedinho mágico, eles estão de mal. Mas agora sim eles se acertam de vez não é mesmo??? Hihi e eu vou fazer o encontro da família sim! Já até sei onde vai ser! Huhuhu, se tudo sair como eu planejo, isso vai ser bem legal! Hahahahah e não babe pelo meu play 2 nem pelos jogos e nem pelos Dvds, eles estão todos em japonês! i-i O meu primo fez uns papelzinhos do que eu devo fazer pra poder ver o show... Se eu perder os papeis, eu estou lascada... huhu T-T Bjinhu menina! Apareça sempre viu? vc é uma companhia agradável.

**queenrj:** Que nada... vc é q mandou muito bem nos elogios! Acho que muitas de nós nos imaginamos no lugar dela... Quem nunca se imaginou? E deve ser horrível pensar na hipótese de ser traída... Coitadinha da Rin... Ei! Coitadinha uma ova! Òó Ela está se dando muito bem, diga-se de passagem! Eu q estou sofrendo por não ser ela! Droga! T-T hihi eu atualizei o mais rápido possível! Beijinhus menina. E apareça sempre viu?

**Uchiha Danii-chan: **Hihi! Eu te perdôo por não ter visto! Hihi! Isso acontece comigo às vezes... XD Mas o importante é que você leu o capítulo. Hihi não é mesmo?

**Uchiha Danii-chan: **O sesshy é perfeito para todas nós!!! E eu estou continuando o mais rápido possível! Hum... espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Brigada pelo seu apoio! Beijinho!

**Lolaotaku: **Brigada! Linda é você! Hehehe! Eu estou fazendo o possível pra atualizar a fic o mais rápido possível! Espero ver você por aqui de novo! É sempre bom!!! Bem vinda ao grupo! Vou fazer o possível para que você fique o mais confortável possível! Beijinho menina!!!

**Nikka-Girl:** hehehe! Antes tarde do que nunca, não? Bem vinda ao grupo também!!! Tento me esforçar ao máximo para que você se sinta bem ao me enviar uma review! Ela tem que ser enviadas de coração!!! E pense pelo lado positivo... Você não sofreu tanto quanto as minhas outras leitoras que me acompanham desde o início! Hihi ela reclamavam que eu demorava e deixavam elas na expectativa... Pense que você não teve que passar por isso! Hihihihihi Beijinhus! E apareça viu?

**Jennyffer Malfoy:** Quando o negócio depende de mim, as coisas ficam meio pretas pro meu lado... hehehe... dessa vez eu não demorei tanto. Esperava demorar mais um poço, mas foi mais rápido do que eu previ! Huhuhu! E quem é perfeita é você! Nhá! Vc me encabula falando desse modo. Vc chorou mesmo? Jura? Hum... não queria fazer isso... mas... bem... a coisa já está feita! E não precisa me ameaçar de novo não... (garota tremendo) hehihehihehi acho que assimilei bemm as ameaças... nhá! Mas obrigada por gostar tanto da fic a ponto de me ameaçar... Te dollu menina! Bjão!


	10. Capítulo IX: Sou um Homem de Ação!

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_Só soube da presença dele quando, quando Sesshoumaru entrou no boxe, totalmente nu, e com um sorriso nos lábios._

_Que pena não ter levado uma câmera para fotografar a expressão no rosto de Rin quando o viu._

_- Você está sempre certa. – Ele fez uma pausa, alisando o rosto da jovem. – Um cavalheiro nunca deve começar algo que não pretenda terminar. – E completou com um sussurro no ouvido dela: - É um pecado deixar a minha dama esperar."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Capítulo IX: Sou um homem de ação!**

Rin não entendia os significados das correntes elétricas que pulsavam nas suas veias. Era como se o toque de Sesshoumaru queimasse a sua pele, e aquele fogo a consumisse. Sentia-se exposta pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru, mas não estava envergonhada ou acanhada. Afinal de contas, fora ela quem provocara aquela onda súbita de desejos.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Sim?

- O que está fazendo?

- Não é óbvio?- Ele disse pegando a ducha e a virando para esfregar as suas costas. – Estou te dando um banho. – ele demorou ali, subindo e descendo nas costas dela, parando na cintura, agarrando cada lado com as mãos.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo e piscou incessante. Se ele achava que ela não tinha sentido nada com o beijo – que foi o que ele tinha achado - a situação estava mudando agora.

- Isto não é o que eu...

- Não gosto de deixar ninguém zangado porque não fiz algo direito.

Ela se virou lentamente e olhou para ele, que lhe sorriu. Ela acanhou a cabeça no peito dele e murmurou:

- Vamos mesmo fazer isso, não vamos? – perguntou inocente e com a voz mais meiga que ele ouvira.

Ele largou a bucha e envolveu o rosto de Rin com as mãos. Ela era encantadora.

- Com certeza... – respondeu e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Pressionou levemente. – Mas se você estiver com medo ou arrependida, eu pos-

- Shiiiii – ela o calou com os seus lábios. – Apenas me diga que o nosso banho terminou. – ela sentiu o sorriso dele sobre os seus lábios.

Ele terminou de encaixar as bocas, lutando para controlar o desejo até que chegassem em algum lugar mais apropriado.

Sesshoumaru fechou o chuveiro e a tirou do boxe. Rin tocou as mãos, provocativamente no peitoral dele. E Puxou a cabeça dele para um beijo voraz.

Sesshoumaru sabia que não conseguiria se controlar enquanto ela o beijasse daquela forma. Então a encostou no azulejo e puxou a toalha que estava por perto, e começou a secá-la sem ao menos interromper o beijo.

Rin se afastou,pois estava com dificuldade para respirar. Também... Pudera... Com um Deus grego como aquele, lhe levando no colo para a cama era quase uma ascensão!

Rin pôs a cabeça no ombro dele, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele retirava a colcha com brutalidade, a deitou e se jogou do lado dela.

- Eu acho que em algum lugar desse quarto tem proteção... – ele disse tateando o criado-mudo até achar o pacotinho.

- Que bom que achou. – Ela disse tomando o pacotinho das mãos – deixa que eu cuido disso aqui...

Ele achou melhor assim, naquele estado em que estava, era capaz de fazer algo errado.

- Serviço prontinho!

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder, simplesmente voltou a beijá-la, com as mãos explorando as curvas do corpo de Rin. Queria aprender cada centímetro dela.

E ela também queria descobrir cada pedacinho dele...

- Vá com calma! – ele agarrou os pulsos dela rapidamente. – Isso não é justo... – Ele disse mordendo a base do pescoço. A mordiscando com os caninos. – Isso aqui é tudo para você! – Deu vários beijos no rosto de Rin e desceu para o pescoço, praticamente correndo para os seios, e finalmente os tocou com a língua.

Rin soltou um gemido, seus olhos estavam fechados e o rosto em brasas. Mas foi o sorriso de puro prazer e satisfação que encorajou Sesshoumaru. Gentilmente ele envolveu um dos mamilos com a boca, enquanto acariciava o outro com os dedos. Depois trocou. As mãos de sesshoumaru que estavam na barriga de Rin foram descendo até a intimidade dela.

Rin pegou a mão dele, fazendo um convite para que fosse mais além e ele sentiu que ela estava molhada e quente por ele. Ele se moveu, encaixando sobre as pernas de Rin, descendo a cabeça chegando até lá com diversos beijos. Ela deu um pulo da cadeira como tivesse sido eletrocutada murmurando palavras inteligíveis enquanto ele lambia, concentrado em como ter e dar prazer.

Sesshoumaru por um instante pensou que ela fosse ser bondosa e deixá-se por penetrá-la logo. Mas ele sempre se enganava quando tratava de Rin. Ela o empurrou e enganchou as pernas nas dele, fazendo perder algum equilíbrio que restava nele, o tombando para trás.

- Inverti as posições... Sesshy...

- Se... Sesshy? – Ele perguntou meio incerto.

- Hum rum. Não gostou? – Ela perguntou enquanto prendia os pulsos dele na barriga, próximo aos seios.

- Não importa..._"É meio impossível dizer o contrário, não?"_ – Ele inspirou ar para poder ter certeza de que tudo aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. – Onde você anda aprendendo essas coisas? – Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados enquanto observava o que ela fazia.

- Não me diga que também não gostou? – Ela disse sobre ele, com as pernas de cada lado do corpo dele. Ela praticamente o obrigou o apalpar os seios dela quando pos um pulso no vale dos seios.

- Não disse isso... – ele proclamou, se livrando facilmente das mãos que fingiam prendê-lo. E segurando com mais firmeza o seio. – Acho que faço coisas bem melhores se estiver livre. Não concorda? – Deu um salto na cama e pulou para cima dela. Prendendo os pulsos no alto da cabeça.

- Faz sentido... – ela respondeu em meio a gemidos ao sentir que ele começava a penetrá-la.

Rin o abraçou, quase fora de si, e ele murmurou coisas sensuais no sue ouvido. Ofegantes, os dois entraram num movimento ritmado e lento. O que custou muito a Sesshoumaru, já que estava a ponto de explodir.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru desistiu de manter o controle e gozou dentro de Rin enquanto que ela chegava ao orgasmo segundos depois.

Ele desabou em seguida. Tomou cuidado para que o peso do corpo não machucasse Rin. Depois se virou e deitou ao lado dela.

Ficaram na cama em longos minutos de silencio, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Uau. – Rin murmurou.

- Uau é pouco.

Ela se virou de lado e ficou encarando ele. O que deixou Sesshoumaru um pouco nervoso.

_Uma força a este sangue_

_Uma flor a este campo_

_Um amor a este coração..._

_Hei, esses ouvidos aprenderam a escutar o murmúrio da vida_

_Sim, lembro-me daquela calorosa pulsação que preencheu-me_

- O que você está pensando? – ele perguntou ao ver que ela permanecia em silêncio.

- Eu... Não consigo... – ele a fitou confuso. – Eu não consigo pensar em nada no momento, Sesshy.

- Hum... Sesshy? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Você não gostou não foi?- ela perguntou, com o sorriso sumindo, fazendo iminência de levantar.

- Não... – ele disse e a deteve de se mover.

- Hã? – ela disse ao vê-lo se levantar da cama.

- Eu gostei de Sesshy. – ele disse olhando para ela sobre os ombros. – Só não me chame assim por ai...

Rin ficara observando a porta do banheiro se fechar, e refletiu o que fez com Sesshoumaru.

- _"Ele deixou que eu chamasse se Sesshy mesmo???"_

Era impossível não notar que ele era um arraso na cama. E percebeu que tudo o que queria era sexo, mas o que experimentou, foi amor.

Dois segundos depois, ele abriu a porta e pos à cabeça para fora.

- Quer tomar outro banho comigo?

- Quero. – ela sorriu.

Apesar de saber que ele já tinha visto tudo o que queria, ficou inibida ao entrar no chuveiro com ele.

Ele não perdeu tempo e envolveu ambos os seios com as mãos, beijando cada um deles. Olhou para Rin em seguida, com uma expressão de interrogação no rosto.

- Não era isso que eu esperava. – ùü

- O que? – óò'

- Eu desejo você mais do que antes. – ùú'

Ela olhou para o membro dele.

- Dá para perceber. – n.n''

- Mas não quero que pense que sou um maníaco, compulsivo, tarado, e que-

Ela o calou com os dedos.

- Sesshy... – ele a olhou, ainda com os dedos dela nos lábios. – Cale a boca.

Era recebeu um resmungo em resposta, e foi puxada para debaixo d'água.

- Sesshy!!! Essa água está fria!!!

- Você reclamando assim, parece até o idiota do InuYasha...

- Olha quem fala...- ¬¬

- Que?- Ô.õ

- Nada não... – n.n'- Acho que é a convivência mesmo... Hihi...

- Então eu vou ter que bater naquele infeliz, até as minhas mãos ficarem sujas, para ele aprender a não passar o mal humor dele para o restante das pessoas! – ò.ó

- Então eu vou ter que te ensinar a como tomar um banho, para depois disso... Quero você limpinho!

_A voz de alguém, as feridas de alguém, eu finjo não escutar_

_Mas não se deixe enganar por este rosto feio_

_E agora mesmo viva para amar_

- Pensei que você estaria comigo. Não poderia chamar você para me ensaboar?

- Oras, eu vou te ensinar. Daí não vai ficar tão dependente assim de mim. Além do mais, não quero ter 'trabalho' depois. – Disse enquanto empurrava os cabelos dele para o lado do ombro.

Ela foi pegando o sabonete e passando nele, divertindo-se com a cara que ele fez, ao passar pelo seu membro ereto.

- Por tanto, é melhor você ficar caladinho...

- E você ser _boazinha_...

Ela ignorou o comentário e ensaboou as costas musculosas dele. Na opinião dela e de mais da metade da população mundial, a paisagem era tão boa quanto à da frente.

- Eu disse para você ser 'boazinha'. – A puxou pela mão, trazendo-a para frente. – E não para você parar o que estava fazendo. – Terminou colando os lábios enquanto a água retirava a espuma do corpo dele. E é nessa hora que a mesma metade da população mundial, deseja ser apenas uma gotinha de água... (i-i)

Mas, enfim... Voltando ao assunto... A água retirou a espuma e ele ensaboou Rin, depois a enxaguou antes de levantá-la, ajeitando as pernas dela ao redor da cintura.

Ela se abriu toda para ele e Sesshoumaru a imprensou contra a parede deslizou para dentro dela. Rin fechou os olhos, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e deixou que o prazer a invadisse.

Nessa felicidade toda, somente uma dúvida me assola: Bem, se cinqüenta por cento da população queria ser uma gotinha d'água, eu presumo que os outros cinqüenta por cento, quisesse ser no mínimo o sabonete. Não é mesmo? E quanto ser a Rin? –Provavelmente o cem por cento inteirinho... u.u -

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Rin?

- Hum?

- Precisamos levantar.

- Já? Como isso aconteceu? Parece que acabei de pegar no sono...

- Mas foi o que aconteceu. – ele disse e alisou os cabelos secos, estirados no travesseiro e no seu tórax. – Sinto dizer que fiz você ficar acordada a noite toda. Se a gente correr, ainda dá tempo de comer alguma coisa antes de ir para o trabalho.

_Neste mundo em que nasceu,_

_O que seus olhos refletem?_

_Agora tenho força neste sangue_

_Flor neste campo_

_Amor neste coração_

Assim que ele saiu do quarto, Rin não perdeu tempo e saiu da cama. Vestiu-se rapidamente, penteou os cabelos e os prendeu nos lados com algumas presilhas que achou na bolsa.

Sesshoumaru estava esperando no Hall quando ela saiu do quarto. Ele estava com uma roupa esportiva, de moletom, que lhe caia muito bem. Eles resolveram no caminho, comer no restaurante do condomínio.

Rin deu um gole no café e olhou para a janela. Quando relanceou para Sesshoumaru, ele a olhava intensamente.

- O que você está pensando? – ela perguntou.

- Tenho medo que você tenha se arrependido do que aconteceu ontem à noite.

- É tarde demais para arrependimentos.

- Mas você preferia que não tivesse acontecido?

- Eu acho que vai complicar as coisas.

- Como assim? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você sabe muito bem, e melhor do que eu, que essa relação não tem futuro.

- Não sei nada disso. – Ele deu um gole no café. – O que quer dizer com futuro?

Ela queria dizer que futuro significa casar, ter filhos, formar uma família. Coisa que Sesshoumaru Taisho não pensa em fazer tão cedo.

Como ela não respondeu, ele disse:

- Nunca faria nada que magoasse você. Você sabe. Então o que há de errado em curtir o momento juntos? Somos desimpedidos.

O café da manhã chegou, e interrompeu a conversa. Sorte de Rin. Enquanto comiam, Rin perguntou sobre o trabalho e sobre o primeiro dia de instalação.

Após a refeição, tomaram um táxi e foram para o escritório de Jaken. Ambos estavam concentrados em terminar o trabalho o quanto antes.

Rin não pode deixar de perceber de como trabalhavam bem juntos. E de como ele ficava lindo quando concentrado. A gota de suor que se formava na testa dele, tentando criptografar as senhas.

O mais gratificante, foi poder espiar o sorriso escondido que se formou no rosto dele quando falava consigo mesmo de como estava satisfeito com o progresso.

- Se amanhã for tão produtivo como hoje, podemos voltar para casa mais cedo.

- Que bom. – ela estava exausta.

Primeiro por que quase não havia dormido, depois por causa do primeiro dia de trabalho. Pegaram outro táxi de volta para o hotel.

- Acho que vou pedir a comida no quarto e dormir em seguida. Estou morta de cansaço hoje.

- Fiz você trabalhar demais. Aliás, continue assim para melhorar.

- Obrigada. Vou indo para o quarto. Quero tomar um banho antes de comer.

- Claro. Explorei muito você hoje? – disse franzindo a testa.

- Não. É que acho que gastei muita energia tentando aprender muita coisa em pouco tempo.

- Por que não me disse?

- Estou dizendo agora. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Por que não disse antes?

- Estou bem, Sesshoumaru. Só estou cansada.

- Não sei se vou comer fora. Diga-me o que quer comer. Eu vou pedir a sua comida enquanto você está no banho.

A verdade era que não importava. Ela não estava com fome, tudo que queria era ficar sozinha.

- Eu queria uma Salada. Sem tomates, por favor.

- Queria?

- Bem... Eu não sei se estou mesmo com fome. Eu-

- Tudo bem. Eu já entendi. – Sesshoumaru saiu do caminho e foi para a sala, pegou o telefone.

- Entendeu o que? – Ela perguntou se aproximando dele no sofá.

Ele falou mais algumas palavras em inglês, se referindo a comida e agradeceu logo em seguida, desligando o telefone.

- A salada chega em dez minutos.

- Bem obrigada. Mas... – ela começou incerta. – O que você vai comer?

- Não sei. Resolvo depois.

- Você não quer dividir a salada comigo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu entendi que você queria um tempo para ficar sozinha, Rin. – ela ficou vermelha e virou o rosto, tentando escondê-lo. – A servente vai levar no seu quarto quando a salada estiver pronta.

Ele passou por ela e jogou as chaves do apartamento no balcão da cozinha.

- O que... Você vai... Fazer agora?

- Não sei. – ele disse e fechou a porta da geladeira com uma força desnecessária. Rin entendeu que a conversa estava acabada.

- Acho melhor eu ir tomar o meu banho.

- Isso mesmo. Vá logo.

Naquela frase, ele pareceu o seu antigo chefe. Tão frio e calculista.

Rin foi para o quarto, apoiando-se e olhando a cama com vontade de deitar naquele instante. Ela se desgastou muito a tarde toda tentando se concentrar no Sesshoumaru lhe dizia, ao invés de pensar na noite em que tiveram.

Estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. O problema era que ele não estava disposto a levá-la a sério. Quanto tempo mais levaria até que ele lhe desse um pé na bunda?

_Hei, eu não sei nem mesmo como curar estas asas_

_Sim, para qualquer lugar que formos, teremos que carregá-las_

Na banheira, ela relaxou com a água quente, apoiou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru estava na porta do quarto de Rin. Após receber o aviso da serviçal, de que ela não atendia as fortes batidas na porta, o deixou preocupado. Ela não estava simplesmente dormindo, enquanto ele praticamente arrombava a porta, de tanto esmurrá-la.

- Rin? Me responda! A sua salada já chegou.

Ele conseguiu arrombar a porta, e procurou com os olhos. Ela não estava. E sentiu o seu cheiro vindo do banheiro.

_Em qualquer Era, em qualquer lugar sem dúvida o amor existirá_

_Por isso não há motivo para tremer, ou para sofrer e lastimar_

_Vamos para dentro do amor_

- Rin?- Ele sentiu um frio na barriga de nervoso.

Sesshoumaru foi até o banheiro e encontrou Rin adormecida na banheira. Ficou aliviado, mas não sabia o por que.

- Rin? – Disse sacudindo-a.

Ela abriu os olhos, assustada, e espalhou um pouco de água ao tentar de sentar.

- Desculpe entrar assim, mas você não escutou a servente e nem quando eu estava batendo na porta. Como você não respondeu eu fiquei preocupado.

Ele parecia irritado, mas isso não era novidade para Rin. Ele sempre parecia irritado. Rin pôs um Roupão que estava pendurado lá perto e observou a bandeja com a salada, em cima da cama.

Depois olhou para a porta com a maçaneta quase pendurada, ele devia ter usado muita força mesmo.

-_ "Eu que pensei que estava sonhando com tiroteios... ¬¬ Ele estava arrombando a porta!"._

Rin decidiu ir até a sala se desculpar. Pode ver pelo reflexo do vidro que ele estava chateado.

- Desculpe por ter demorado tanto. Mas, como você viu, eu peguei no sono.

Ele virou a cabeça e se levantou.

- Devo a você um pedido de desculpas. Por tê-la feito trabalhar tanto hoje. Estou acostumado a cobrar tanto de mim.

- _"Ele está tão diferente..."_ Não tem problema. – ela correu até o quarto e pegou a bandeja com a salada. – Venha, sente-se comigo. Você deve estar com fome.

- Eu não ligo.

- Então só me faça companhia. Por favor...

- Tudo bem.

Ela comeu em um silêncio constrangedor. Ao acabar, ele se levantou e foi para o sofá.

- Você quer conversar?

- Quero.

- Sobre?

- Quero me desculpar com você por ontem à noite. Não tinha o direito de entrar no seu quarto, ir para o chuveiro, e fazer o que fiz. Posso alegar insanidade temporária?

_No vento morno_

_Eu cantarei_

_Que nada deixei para trás_

_Agora tenho força neste sangue_

_Flor neste campo_

_Amor neste coração_

- _"Então era por isso que ele estava chateado?"_ – ela sorriu. – Depois do que eu lhe disse, qual homem de sangue quente como você não faria o mesmo?

Os ombros tensos de Sesshoumaru relaxaram e ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Mesmo assim estou com a consciência pesada e preciso fazer uma confissão.

- Qual Sesshy?

Ele sorriu ao ouvir o apelido.

- Eu trouxe você nessa viagem, com a esperança de que algo realmente acontecesse.

- Ora, mas disso eu já sabia. – Ela disse se aproximando dele, sorriu alegremente e pousou a mão direita no ombro dele. – Agora me conte a confissão.

- Mas, era essa.

- Então eu não acho ela tão grave assim. Eu sei que você é muito determinado quando resolve conseguir algo. E pelo visto, eu era uma meta na sua lista. Mas não se esqueça de quando um não quer, dois não brigam.

- Você falando assim, dá a impressão de que eu sou realmente um aproveitador e encrenqueiro. Além de tudo, você não gosta de sexo casual.

- É verdade. E acho que não seria_ prudente_ continuarmos esse caso, quando voltarmos para Tókio. Seria esquisito para nós dois.

- Por que? Por que é só aqui que você se revela?

- Oras, porque quando estou aqui, a minha vida simplesmente se transforma em um... Paraíso. – Ela o olhou e sorriu meigamente. – A sua não?

- Eu tinha a impressão que você pensava justamente o contrário.

- É. Isso é verdade sabia? – Ela deu uma leve gargalhada.

- E o que lhe fez mudar de idéia? – ele perguntou levemente curioso. – Posso saber?

- Você não percebe que as coisas ficam bem mais fáceis quando você para de tentar ir contra elas? Tudo fica mais fácil Sesshy.

- De certa forma sim.

- Mas, eu não... eu não posso dar o que você quer.

- O que eu quero exatamente? – ele se levantou e ficou andando pela sala.

- Você procura um caso para preencher as suas horas vagas, alguém que não se deixe envolver. Uma pessoa tipo a Kagura.

- Achei que tivesse deixado claro que não estou mais vendo a Kagura. Nem ela, e nem ninguém. – disse frustrado. - Você está me fazendo sentir como um cara superficial e insensível.

- Não foi a minha intenção. Mas é que você se dedica tanto à empresa que tudo o que tem em mãos é uma companhia casual.

- E você não é do tipo que seria uma companhia como essas. Eu já entendi Rin.

- Infelizmente não – ele a viu com a cabeça baixa e a mão tremula. – Mas... você nunca teve problemas... em encontrar esse tipo de... de mulheres...

Sesshoumaru parou de andar e olhou bem para ela.

- O que você quer de mim? Um juramento sobre as minhas intenções serem nobres? Que eu queria me casar e morar em uma casa no subúrbio? Uma rotina doméstica?

Ela o olhou bem nos olhos antes de dizer:

- Nunca pediria isso a você.

- Que bom, por que não sou esse tipo de homem.

- Eu sei. E eu também não sou esse tipo de mulher. Por tanto, quando for cobrar, não exija só de mim.

- Então ontem a noite foi um equívoco. Não vai se repetir.

- Que bom... saber disso. – Ela tentou se aproximar e tocar nos seus ombros.

- Tudo bem, vou sobreviver. – disse se afastando antes dela alcançá-lo. - Pelo menos posso saber se foi bom para você?

- Foi sensacional. – ela afirmou e sorriu.

- Não sei se devo agradecer por isso. – ele disse indo para a varanda.

- Basta me desejar boa noite.

- De uma forma descente?- perguntou malicioso.

- Não. De uma forma amigável. – Disse encostando-se na porta de vidro. – Apenas aperte a minha mão.

Ele o fez.

_E então_

_A voz de alguém, as feridas de alguém, eu finjo não escutar_

_Mas não se deixe enganar por este rosto feio_

_E agora mesmo viva para amar_

- Durma logo. Amanhã vamos trabalhar dobrado. – ela ficou surpresa e paralisou o toque. – Imagino que ambos queiram voltar o quanto antes à Tókio.

- Certo. – Ela se virou. – Boa noite Sesshoumaru.

_Neste mundo em que nasceu_

_O que seus olhos refletem?_

_Agora no vento morno_

_Eu cantarei_

_Que nada deixei para trás_

Ela saiu cabisbaixa, adentrando no quarto e se jogando na cama, reprimindo alguns soluços com o travesseiro.

Sesshoumaru não gostou de ficar só na varanda. Aquele vento confortante não combinava nadinha com o que ele estava sentindo no momento. Num movimento impulsivo ele saiu do condomínio e foi para a praia. Ficou andando pela orla, observando as construções rochosas.

Rin não dormira. Ela estava deitada na cama, com o rosto inchado e olhos vermelhos. E para variar, a sua cama lhe proporcionava uma visão espetacular beira-mar. Porém, aquela paisagem não lhe agradava.

- O Sesshoumaru saiu daqui... – limpou uma lágrima que escorreu pela lateral do rosto, ao ver uma figura esbelta ao longe. – E tudo por sua causa Rin... – Jogou a cabeça para trás e foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto. – _"A última coisa que eu queria era incomodá-lo... Mas, isso é impossível para você Rin!"_

_Uma força a este sangue_

_Uma flor a este campo_

_Um amor a este coração..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Senhor Taisho? O Senhor InuYasha está aqui para conversar com o senhor.

Kaede Higurashi aprendera as suas funções com muita facilidade. Era pontual, eficiente e discreta. Uma secretária exemplar.

Mas sentia falta de Rin e a saudade piorava a cada dia... Como secretária, claro.

Kaede era uma mulher muito boa. Um pouco formal demais. Vivia sozinha com dois gatos, desde que o marido morreu. Os três filhos já estavam crescidos. Ela não se incomodava de ficar até mais tarde e aturar o mau humor de Sesshoumaru.

O que mais poderia querer?

Enquanto esperava a entrada do seu meio irmão, ele reclinou a cabeça e pôs as mãos nas têmporas. Provavelmente falar com o seu meio-irmão pioraria a sua dor de cabeça. Mas, se fosse algo importante, talvez até poupasse a vida do mesmo.

- Entre. – Ele disse frio ao ouvir umas batucadas no outro lado da porta.

Uma cabeleira prateada apareceu e ouviu ele alterar a voz, provavelmente estava implicando com a sua secretária, _novamente._

- Sesshoumaru! Como você pode agüentar essa velhota? – perguntou ao entrar e fechar a porta com força. Reprimindo um insulto de Kaede. – Ela não pode me ver que começa a me aperrear.

- Ótimo! Vou providenciar um gordo aumento no salário por fazer isto. – Viu o irmão ranger os dentes. – Pela eficácia também.

- Humpf! Isso só prova que você tem gostos esquisitos. Mas escolher justo essa daí foi o cúmulo! Ela me odeia!

- Isso só prova que ela tem um bom gosto. – Um sorriso maroto brotou na sua face, ao ver o irmão fechar a cara. – Ela reconhece de longe quando a personalidade de uma pessoa é boa.

- Há há há! Muito engraçado maninho... – irônico.

- Mas sim, o que você veio fazer aqui, além de acabar com qualquer resquício de boa vontade que eu tinha para o dia inteiro? – perguntou arrumando alguns papéis, ignorando o irmão.

Ouviu o barulhinho de quando ele soltava uma risada debochada. Parou o que fazia e passou a fitar o irmão, procurando o que poderia parecer engraçado.

- Feh! Eu vim agradecer por passar a Rin para mim. É muito divertido trabalhar com ela. – Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente. – Ao contrário de você, que tem que ficar com esse cão chupando manga no seu pé.

- Eu ouvi isso pentelho! – Uma voz rouca e fraca ecoou do outro lado da porta.

Os olhares foram dirigidos para a mesma, onde Sesshoumaru piscou duas vezes até acreditar no que acontecera.

- keh! Está vendo? Ela fica no meu pé, a ponto de escutar atrás da porta. Tem como se sentir seguro com essa velha me assombrando por todos os cantos da empresa?

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e sorriu de canto dos lábios.

- Fico surpreso por ela ter essa conduta tão gloriosa. – InuYasha ficou confuso. – Se você não entendeu InuYasha, eu lhe explico melhor: Fico contente por ela não te dar descanso. – Um sorriso cínico o deixou mais sexy. – Ao menos estou satisfeito por saber que você não está tranqüilo.

- Sesshoumaru, você é desumano- ¬¬

- Obrigado. Esse é mais um para a minha lista dos elogios mais sutis. É só isso? Se não se importa, eu tenho que trabalhar.

- Humpf! Era só isso sim. Até a próxima reunião.

- Tomara que ela demore então. Não estou com vontade de lhe ver por um bom tempo.

InuYasha resmungou algo sobre 'agora vou enfrentar a velha' ou 'me dêem forças' e saiu como se fosse enfrentar uma guerra.

- Agora sim seu moleque desordeiro! Eu vou te dar uns corretivos por querer corromper a minha neta!

InuYasha pulou no sofá para se esquivar do porta-caneta que ela lançou.

- Velhota, não me amole. Ainda não está na hora.

- Volte aqui seu mexeriqueiro!

- Não! Eu não agüento mais você no meu pé. Já me basta o almoço. Depois você me encontra por ai, mas não queira acabar com o meu dia logo cedo.

Disse e saiu tranqüilamente pela porta, correndo para o elevador, ates que os ficheiros atingissem a sua cabeça.

Somente quando as portas metálicas se fecharam que ele aliviou, escorregando para as laterais.

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco!

- Mas ainda não acabou Inu-kun.

- Hã? Kagome? Desde quando você está aqui? – Perguntou espantado ao notar a presença da morena.

- Desde quando você em meu! – disse possessiva. – E eu tenho que tomar conta de você, em relação as mocréias.

- Ui! Quanta preocupação... – disse se levantando e cercando a menina.

- Claro. Pois se eu não tomar conta, quem vai tomar? Hã? – Falou alisando a gravata do chefe de instalação.

- Deixa que eu posso cuidar disso por nós dois...

Foram às últimas palavras antes de se beijarem ardentemente no elevador. Até que InuYasha sentiu que Kagome não correspondia mais ao seu beijo.

- O que foi? Kagome, você está pálida!

Ela tremia, e apontava para o painel atrás de si.

A última coisa que ele levaria em conta, o que ele mesmo programou...

"_Sorria, você está sendo filmado"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- _"O que está acontecendo afinal?" _- Sesshoumaru se perguntou ao olhar à paisagem do seu apartamento na mesma noite. – _Desde quando eu aceito um não como resposta quando realmente quero alguma coisa?_

A verdade era que o fato de Rin ter assumido outro cargo na empresa havia deixado algo pendente na vida de Sesshoumaru.

Ele sentia falta de vê-la, do som da voz dela, do perfume que ela possuía. Mesmo que nunca mais compartilhassem a mesma cama, ele nunca iria esquecer do prazer que sentiu ao fazer Rin chegar no seu ápice. E também de tê-la em seus braços quando ele mesmo se deu ao prazer.

Ela já havia se formado e nem avisou, nem nada. Mesmo assim, mandou um presente e recebeu um educado cartão de agradecimento que poderia ter sido escrito para o avô dela. Se é que ela ainda tina avô.

- Fiquei esperando ela mudar de idéia enquanto eu espero sentado. – suspirou resignado. – É hora de tomar medidas drásticas. Afinal, sou um homem de ações.

Ela não tinha mencionado que ele era um homem determinado?

Bem, estava decidido que queria ela e nada mais.

- Pouco me importa o que ela vai falar. Só sei que não vou perder mais tempo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Que dia lindo! – Disse Sango deitada em um cobertor na grama. – Estou tão feliz por termos feito esse piquenique!

Rin concordou com a cabeça. Ela estava com Hitomi no seu colo, enquanto que Miroku brincava com os meninos de bola.

- Eu também.

- Como é que você se sente depois de finalmente ter se formado?

- Um pouco perdida na verdade. Não sei o que fazer com as horas vagas.

- Você sabe que eu e o Miroku adoraríamos que você aparecesse lá em casa mais vezes. Mais ainda se quisesse ficar com as crianças para sairmos. – Sango deu uma risada maliciosa enquanto de repente gritou: - Muito bem Souta! – depois virou para a irmã. - Você nunca mais falou do trabalho. Por que?

- Não tem muito o que falar. – suspirou. – Estou aprendendo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que às vezes o meu cérebro pifa. – Franziu o cenho – Ai o InuYasha briga comigo por estar ao centrada, etc, reclama falando que não é mais o carrasco do irmão e que eu tenho o direito de descansar e acaba por rezar uma oração...- deu um singelo sorriso. – Mas é muito divertido trabalhar com ele.

- Por que você sempre se mete em confusão quando o nome Sesshoumaru Taisho está envolvido? – Rin balançou os ombros como resposta. – Você não quer falar sobre ele ainda?

- Não tenho nada para falar sobre ele. Não o vejo... – Ela perdeu a voz.

- O que foi? Você está pálida.

- Se não estou enganada... – engoliu em seco. – quem está vindo ali é o próprio Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Sango fez sombra com as mãos e procurou pelo parque na direção em que ela olhava. Mas não tinha muitas opções... somente uma velhinha, um homem gorducho e barbudo, um garoto com cara de nerd que não largava o laptop, um homem magnífico, todo suado, com parte dos músculos a mostra, com uma calça que realçava as coxas firmes e torneadas, e mais duas cabeças que se esconderam no arbusto perto dele.

- Bem, imagino que seja o barbudo buchudo. Não é? – Rin negou com a cabeça – É o nerd novinho? – perguntou receosa. Mas Rin moveu a cabeça negativamente – Rin! Você me disse que o seu chefe era esculpido em pedra...

- Mas ele era...

- Só se for assim pra explicar um monumento de homem! – Sango brincou enquanto olhava incrédula para o sorriso magnífico. – Eu acho que o sorriso do senhor perfeito é para você!

Sango disse ao notar que ele corria na direção delas, acenando.

- Oi Rin. Pensei mesmo que fosse você. – Olhou para Sango. – Como vai? – Estendeu a mão.

Sango não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Bem, eu posso me sentar com vocês? – perguntou olhando para Sango, já sabendo que ela obrigaria Rin a aceitar. – _"É Rin... Dessa vez, eu saí por cima!"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ogenki desu ka?**

**Espero que estejam muito bem!**

**Nhá... as minhas férias acabaram... as minhas aulas começaram hoje e conseqüentemente eu estou um tanto abatida... ¬¬ se bem que a minha prova de matemática foi excelente... (Se bem que pro tanto que eu estudei, era pra eu ter fechado, mas... o que importa é q o professor me elogiou, e a praga decorou o meu nome ùú –odeio quando eles decoram o seu nome e toda aula te perguntam algo... que saco!!!-)**

**E sobre o capítulo anterior, recebi muitas reviews com um duplo sentido sobre ter uma câmera para fotografar a paisagem... huhu, isso é verdade, todas nós queríamos!**

**Mas fora isso, tudo está light... Mas, sempre aparece alguém que estraga o meu prazer nos meus capítulos preferido... Demo, eu sei muito bem contornar a situação e sair por cima. Não vai ser uma pessoa invejosa e ****analfalbelta**** que vai me tirar a alegria de postar! De forma alguma. Até mesmo por que esse é um presente meu para todos vocês, de fim de férias. Eu talvez não consiga atualizar como fiz nas férias, mas farei o possível para a fic andar!**

**Então, vou fazer uma caridade para uma pessoa que ao meu ver, necessita de mais atenção... Sabe como é que é, cuidados psicológicos e mania de perseguição – aos outros, claro! – E eu, como boa pessoa, vou responder a sua review na frente na de todos. E espero que não crie expectativas maiores que essa, pois sinceramente, não pretendo dar mais atenção para o seu ego já inflado. Ok?**

**Uma pessoa mt ****decepsionada** Pois bem, antes de tudo, vejo que você não deixou de ler a minha fic. Não sei se devo ficar gratificada. Pois eu acho a sua presença um tanto que... Inoportuna. E tem algumas coisinhas que eu tenho que lhe falar antes de começar a discutir sobre as suas 'criticas'. Bem, para começar, eu acho que você pretendia escrever decepcionada. Não é mesmo? Então, eu a aconselharia de usar um outro 'c' ao invés do 's' erroneamente aplicado pela sua pessoa. E **Siseramente**, acho que você deveria seguir o mesmo conselho para essa outra palavra. E quanto à '**lisogeadoa'** eu acho que devo saber que a geada é levemente lisa e me sinto _lisonjeada_ por você tentar me explicar isso novamente não?. Uns errinhos relativamente gritantes, você não acha? E ao que tudo indica, você é última pessoa, na face da terra que deveria criticar a minha escrita. Se é que se possa considerar a sua review uma crítica descente. Acho que a minha paciência com você se esgotou. Mas, como a anfitriã perfeita que a minha mãe tenta todos os dias, me ensinar a ser, tudo o que eu posso fazer é colocar um sorriso nos lábios e pedir um volte sempre. Mas a mamãe nunca comentou sobre sussurrar ameaçadoramente, algumas ofensas, que por respeito aos meus leitores, não digito aqui. Mas irrevogavelmente, você deve imaginar quais são. E eu tenho a absoluta certeza de que 'você', não é nenhum dos meus leitores. Pois eu dou confiança a todos para que diga na minha cara o que acham. E fazem assim, você deve estar surpresa, mas, eu recebo críticas. Não sou perfeita se é o que pensa. E não tento parecer ser. E para satisfazer a sua curiosidade, não. Eu não pretendo viver da escrita. Até mesmo por que estudo, e estudo por que almejo coisas maiores. Escrever para mim é uma diversão. E os meus estudos são uma obrigação. E num futuro não muito longínquo, pretendo por pessoas como você, injusta e mentirosas, atrás das grades. Pois acho que esse seria o fim mais justo para a laia. Pena que você se cansou muito fácil... Eu poderia ficar aqui escrevendo horas e horas sobre todas as baboseiras que você profere. Mas, eu sei _sinceramente _como gastar o meu tempo, e percebi que em algumas linhas eu posso ofender as pessoas bem mais do que eu mesma podia imaginar. Claro, agora eu devo sair, voltar para a minha escola, enriquecer bem mais o meu vocabulário, para assim estar melhor preparada para responder a sua próxima review. Talvez assim, eu consiga substituir de maneira mais condizente as palavras ofensivas na saída. E quero que lembre: As portas estarão sempre fechadas para as pessoas ignorantes e sem a menor noção do que pretende falar. E honestamente, quero que vá para o inferno as cordialidades, e que elas levem junto você, que mesmo de qualquer forma, aumentam o meu número de reviews, e me faz ter um sorriso vitorioso ao lembrar que posso combater e passar por cima de coisas tão insignificantes. Por tanto, leve consigo a sua prole demoníaca. Ok? Passar bem. (formalidade anfitriacênica- se é que exista essa palavra-. ) ah!... Outra coisa: Para mim, o número de reviews não é o mais importante. Um dia, uma pessoa me disse que não importasse quantas reviews tivessem, mas enquanto ela soubesse que tinha pelo menos uma pessoa lendo, ela postaria. E devo acrescentar que sigo a risca essa filosofia? Apesar das palavras serem singelas, possuem um significado muito profundo e reflexivo. Não abuse da sorte, pois agora eu serei o cão no couro até descobrir quem você é. E por que se esconde. Não demoro a agir. Saiba disso. Você se entregou, e não esperava isso de você, se é quem eu estou pensando. Realmente não esperava que o ataque fosse feito e planejado de tão perto... Mas, se realmente for quem eu estou pensando... Se prepare, pois o seu namorado vai saber o que eu te ajudei a esconder. Como um dia você disse, não sou santa. Venerada? Talvez. Um dia, acho que você foi a primeira a fazer. Bem, tchau. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu descubro quem você é...

**Mas, agora, dado o devido recadinho... n.n Vamos responder as Reviews de verdade? Ok! Então lá vai! (Me perdoem por hoje! Eu vou ter que ser meio direta e rápida demais, só que o caso é que eu não vou poder conversar demais... i-i Eu Tenho que terminar que resolver o meu exercício de física e quero postar logo hoje, se não, vai demorar um pouco mais...)**

**May Malfoy Snape:** Ai... eu não fui tão má assim fui? Realmente ta num vai-não-vai, mas eu não consigo evitar... Suminasem, eu espero melhorar a partir de agora. E que eles se acertem de uma vez não é mesmo? ¬¬ Os bichinhos merecem ser felizes... Mas sinceramente, MUITO obrigada por gostar da fic, você não sabe o quanto é importante o apoio. Pq sem vcs eu não conseguiria postar... E jamais vou dar ouvidos a pessoas como esses tipinhos. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio! Beijos!

**Jennyffer Malfoy: **Não foi tão perfeito assim... Muita gente me ameaçou nesse capítulo! Nossa você nem sabe... Mas a sua de puxar o meu pé é realmente uma das piores... morro de medo dessas coisas sab... e não é só você que é emotiva viu? EU também sou... e te adolluuu! Você sempre me motiva a escrever e postar mais rápido. É tão legal ler as reviews que nós recebemos que nem me importo de dormir mal de noite. Mas agora, infelizmente o ritmo vai diminuir... Ms eu vou fazer o possível... Bjinhus moreco! (P.S.: Quem não tem inveja da Rin?)

**Hinata-han:** Quando você começou dizendo que estava ruim, muito ruim, eu estava para me matar na cadeira, mas quando você falou que valeu a pena... Isso não tem preço... e o hentai deles está ai... Não sei se ficou muito bom, mas, eu fiz o que pude... hihi... fazer inveja para os outros é tudo, mas pra mim, basta ele ser legal, mas se vier um sesshy no pacote, eu pego! n.n E a história não chegou ao fim... Mas a rin está tendo motivos para se sentir segura, você não acha? Huhuhu... mas o sesshy é meu!!! XD Beijinhus!

**Hiwatari Satiko:** De nada titiaaaa!!! Aumentar as suas reviews pra mim não foi nada mais do que justo e merecido u.u Afinal de contas, eu tinha que tomar vergonha na cara... huuuuummmm testes dando negócios loucos com vc não é mt estranho não viu? hihihi e quanto ao capítulo passado, eu realmente pensei que ia separá-los... tadinhos, quando eu vi, já estava quase me matando pra tentar suavizar, deu um pouquinho certo... espero que tenha funcionado... hihihihi e Nem pensar em me deixar sem presentes de natal!!! Òó eu iria morrer!!! E eu espero não ter demorado mesmo... hihih... bjinho... eu tenho q ir tia.

**Cris: **Hum rum... isso sim é iniciativa, desenvolvimento e conclusão! E quem não queria estar naquele Box? Sesshy-sama é incrível/o/ louvemos \o\ hihi bjinhu menina!!!

**manu higurashi: **Nhum! Vc achou o capítulo perfeito mesmo? Isso são os seus olhos! Hehe, ninguém imaginaria que eles voltariam para o Havaí... hihi, foi um tanto frontal... o final não foi tão majestoso! Oras, recebi várias ameaças de morte viu? e não foi definitivo dessa vez né? Mas está perto de ser... e essas idas e vindas nos atordoam mesmo... e quanto ao encontro em família, esse eu fiz pensando em você! Hehehe eu sabia que você ia gostar... E esperto que te agrade! Huhu eu vou ter q ir. Bjinhus!

**Hyasmin:** Hehe! Imaginei que fosse você mesmo!E sim, o meu primo é um gato. Não é pq é o meu primo, mas eu sei sim q ele é lindo... e te entendo como é desesperante fugir dos tribufus! ¬¬' Nossa, as vezes eles não se tocam! E nós somos duas amantes de hentais! E então você pod me add no MSN q eu te ajudo a postar a fic sim! Com todo o prazer. O meu MSN é raissalfaia(arroba) Hotmail (ponto) com. Me add que eu t aceito ok? E não é proibido não quanto a postagem de hentais! Pelo menos se for, eu não sei de nada. Huhu, eu já postei aki! Agora não tem mais volta! Huhu bjinhus!

**Gabi S. Black:** Obrigada por gostar do capítulo, e finalmente o hentai! Nuss, eu não podia enrolar mais né? Huhu e eu acho que não demorei para postar! Bejinhus!!!

**Queenrj:** Eu respondo! Esse homem é o Sesshy! E na versão sexy machine 4.0! huhu eu quero o próximo lançamento! E mt gente realmente pensou que ficariam frustradas. Mas eu não podia fazer isso, não pelo menos se eu tenho algum pingo de amor à minha vida e não queira ser lixada! Né? Mt obrigada por gostar do meu Sesshy! E o que eu mais gostei da sua review, foi o que eu queria descobrir desde o início da fic, queria saber se o meu Sesshy estava dando certo. Eu queria um Sesshy frio, mas quente! E fico feliz que alguém Disse o que eu realmente queria ouvir! Obrigada!!! E bom, espero não te matar de curiosidade! To fazendo o que eu posso. Bligadão pela sua review! Adorei ela de coração! Bjão!

**Cassia-chan:** hihih, antes que eu mate Buda, eu continuei... espero não ter demorado! Obrigada por gostar da fic, e por deixar uma review! Você não sabe o quanto é importante cada uma que eu recebo! Muito obrigada mesmo! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Bjão! E espero saber que você continua acompanhando...

**Nikka-Girl:** Vc axou perfeito? obrigadão ! é bondade sua! Hihi, eu tabm adorei fazê-los voltar para lá! Hihi, vc axa mesmo que escrever td akilo não partiu o meu coração? ¬¬ O Sesshy nunca desiste não? Graças à deus! Pelo menos a história não fica parada! Huhu e ninguém imaginaria que o sesshy poderia ter posse dessa índole perva! Não é mesmo? Axo que foi uma surpresa para todos, até para mim... o.o' hehe os lados malvados das escritoras são sempre superiores ao anjinho que nos dizem para não parar. Mas eu espero que eu tenha aplacado a sua perspectiva! E Espero que você não tenha uma hemorragia... Por favor! Vc tem q continuar viva para ler até o final! Vc é importante sabia? Brigada! Bjão!

**Relena-chan: **Hummm eu entendo sobre a falta de tempo, eu me desdobro em duas para ler e escrever, além de estudar é claro. Brigada, eu espero que você tenha gostado da continuação... E realmente, eles são uns dois indeciso e idiotas! Será que não dá pra eles se acertarem de uma vez só? Òó Será que isso custa d? hum? Axu que não neh? Hihi. E quanto à GW, vc me indica uma fic boa? Pq eu queria ler, mas eu gostaria de saber de uma fic realmente BOA! Vc me indica uma? Brigadão! Bjus!

**Dóris Bennington:** Vc tah d mal comigo? óò Puxa... será que eu mereço isso? EU não agüentava mais digitar... nem naquele, nem nesse... bem... mas eu faço o que posso e cada capítulo sai maior que o outro. hihi... esse tipo de amigas realmente merecem um corretivo pra pararem de se axar vc não acha? brigada! Você é que continua cada vez mais maravilhosa! bjão menina!

**Dóris Bennington: **Hã? Eu não entendi o q vc quis dizer nesse capítulo... Gomen ne. Bju!

**Emi sakura:** Vc tah adorando mesmo? óò olha que eu cobro viu? E eu acho que um abraço ficaria melhor pq eu recebi tantas ameaças... n.n' E axo que um carinho melhoraria o meu animo... hihi bjão, e espero que eu não tenha te matado de curiosidade.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Vc amou??? óò Jura??? hihi, uma arraso é vc! Obrigada por gostar... Te dollu viu? E espero q esse capítulo tenha saído de alguma forma, digamos... que... tragável... ok? bjão! Xau!

**Srta. Lenita:** Hehehe essa tbm foi a minha frase preferida do capítulo anterior! hihi, parece q pensamos juntas né? hihi! Eu massacrei tanto os bixinhus assim? Tadinhos, de tantos q já me falaram isso, eu fiquei até com pena. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo eu fiz ele com mt carinho! espero q dessa vez, as coisas tenham realmente engrenado... huhu bjão!

**Lenita Hino:** Vc ficou assim mesmo? –olhinhos brilhando- Vc ta exagerando... Não ficou tão... assim. Mas eu gostei dele! e acho que a Rin Tinha que provar um pouco do próprio veneno. da última vez, foi ela quem o deixou... huhu, (por uma parte mereceu! huhu) Eu é que te adoro mais!!! E por isso eu não queria te matar de curiosidade. (Viu como eu não sou tão má assim?) hehe. Bjão menina!

**Sakura Mars:** hihi, aquele veio rápido mesmo. E esse tbm. Mas agora não vai ser tão rápido assim... Eu adoraria, q continuasse nesse ritmo, mas, eu vou ter que me rasgar em duas... i-i ai a mamãe me mata por ficar esgotada... Aff, eu não agüento mais estudar então eu relaxo digitando... e venhamos e convenhamos, a Rin foi uma PATETA por acabar com ele por motivos banais. (se bem q qndo eu me coloquei no lugar dela...) Mas ela está com mt sorte pelo Sesshy não desistir dela não? Mas quanto à gravidez... Eu confesso que nem tinha imaginado essa hipótese! Juro, pode até ser uma boa idéia... E brigada pela dica. Bjusssss!!!

**Hime Hine**: Vc? não é entusismante? huhu, vc está brincando com a minha cara não está? só pod... Pois eu não acredito em nadica de nada disso viu? Mas pq seria difícil alguém t elogiar? vc está ficando louca? Só pode... ¬¬ Mas quanto a sua opinião de adorar a minha escrita, muito obrigada, mas não são todas as que concordam. pra provar isso, aquela resposta lá em cima. Mas isso é coisa de pessoa q naum tem o q fazer vc naum axa? E quanto ao Inu-kun e Kagome-chan, eles tiveram uma peqna participação especial aqui... e pretendo fazer um capítulo especial para os dois. O q vc axa? eu ainda estou vendo sobre isso. e quero a sua opinião sobre o fato... Legal! depois eu vou dar uma passadinha nas suas fic e vou ler. Pod ter certeza d que eu vou lá t dexar uma review! viu? bjão!!!

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SamA:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Angel!!!!!! Qntas saudades!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU toooooooooo feliiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!! Eu revi todos os meus amigoooooooosssssssssssss!!!!! hehehe... Eu fiz a promessa de novo... agora eu vou pstar logo pq eu to loca pra ler a sua fic! Eu sei q vc postou por causa do alerta. E já já eu apareço por lá viu? E quanto a fic, pasme! O Sesshy fez mesmo aquilo! E ele fez com a Rin!! i-i Eu queria ele só pra mimmmmmmmm!!!!!!!! E esse é o reescrito sim... eu lutei pra que el saísse melhorzinho... saiu até lega, mas o outro estava sem dúvidas 10000 vezes melhor! E vc não precisa se conter mais! o hentai veio... Não ficou tão bom o quanto eu queria, mas... eu tentei né? Eu q te Amo³³²¹²³²²³¹²³³³¹²³³³¹²³³³ viu? viu? viu? viu? Nossa, e só agora que vc entrou d férias? Poxa... ele é du capeta mesmo! e vc nunca é um incomodo viu? hihi bobagem, e a prática leva a perfeição! Beijaaaaaaaaaaãããããããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooo!

**Srta. Black:** Já ouvi tanto isso. Eu tenho consciência d que eu fui má... T.T Prometo tentar evitar isso. Adianta? hihi Brigada por gostar do capítulo. E por falar em doce, eu amo doces!!! e me deu vontade de comer agora... mas eu não posso mexer no bolo... Mas eu quero um doce... e Agora realmente veio o Hentai... Não tinha como fugir! huhu espero que vc tenha gostado!!! Bjão!!!

**lolaotaku: **Naum!eu não vou parar não! Eu não vou desistir dessa fic! Pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso viu? Bjão!

**RafaCarol:** Vc gostou mesmo? olha que é pecado jurar em vão viu? Obrigada por gostar da fic e da personalidade da Rin. Eu estava apreensiva quanto a expectativa de vocês sobre o que achavam deles. Eu gosto de saber q vcs gostam da personalidade da Ri. EU axo que ela tem muito da minha. hihihi Obrigada por gostar e espero que acompanhe a história até o final! Obrigadão! Bju!

**Mai Amekan: **Mamãe! Nossa, as coisas mudam! E é bom saber q vc está se dedicando para as fics! Nusss. axo que vc está um tanto atarefada né? Eu não tenho entrado no MSN esses tempos. e axo que não vou por um bom tempo. E vai ser difícil nos encontrarmos por ai. Então eu t mando um bjão! Xauuuu!!!

**Hana Murasaki-Chan:** Isso mesmo! Sesshy peladão!!! E concordo plenamente com a paisagem! Nem tinha cogitado a hipótese! E dessa vez o hentai saiu!!! hihi. Eu não demorei não foi? hihi bjinhus!

**Dama 9:** Naum tem problema a demora! Q isso... quem sou eu para reclamar! Brigada pro gostar da fic. Fantástica é vc! hihi1 e Rin Realmente não podia se jogar nos braços dele não é mesmo? hihihi bejinhus!

**Dama 9: **Vc d novu? Oieeee!!! E o Sesshy é mt fofo mesmo sesshy! e o Bankotsu estava mesmo cantando ele! hihi huhuhu e é legal ver ele se remoendo de ciúmes!!! nhá bjão pra vc tbm...

**Dama 9:** É realmente o Sesshy se supera a cada dia. Ele é simplesmente de catigoria... huhuhu desculpe, não pude evitar... e Quanto ao hentai, ele finalmente saiu! E o Sesshy realmente afunda qndo dá as bolas dentro. (por favor! Não leve para o sentindo malicioso da frase. ok?) bjão!!!

**sakusasuke:** hiihihihi! eu tbm amei essa frase. E quanto a fic, não se preocupe não, viu? pq eu não vou desistir dela. Então durma traquila ok? Bjão!!!

**Hime Hine: **Com certeza, dá mt, mas mt, mt vontade mesmo de ser ela. ô menina d sorte não? Olha q eu vou cobrar e te chamar em cada capítulo viu? quero ver você até o final! E o sesshy- Kin é realmente perfeito!!! Tem alguém melhor q ele? pq se tiver... eu não conheço... huhuhu Como se eu conhecesse o Sesshy! hihi Bjinhus!!!

**Kikinikinha:** Hihihi! axo que diabólica foi o apelido mais carinhoso que já recebi! huhuhuhu! adorei a sua review!!! e eu estou postando mais! hihihi Bjão!!!

**Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan:** Hihi. é legal qundo tem sempre um capítulo a mais postado. As vezes as coisas passam despercebidas né? mas vc num vai se descudar assim d novo não vai? òó E as atitudes deles evoluíram! A Rin Não foi tão besta assim né? Brigada por esperar ansiosamente cada capítulo viu? Bjão1 e acompanhe sempre viu?

**Mitzrael Girl:** WAAAAA!!!! Que sugoi receber uma review sua! Que legal mesmo. E é melhor saber q vc axou o que procurava, ainda mais corada se foi comigo! Me sinto lisonjeada! E vvc leu tudo d uma vez só? Nossa... Isso q é vontade! Brigadão mesmo! E vc pode matar uma curiosidade? olhinhos brilhando Quem foi q indicou? Pq eu devo agradecer a essa pessoa! E eu tbm adoro esse casal. O sesshy fica esplendido em qualquer situação, ocasião, e com qualquer par! Concorda? Bjão! e apareça aqui de vez em quando! Bjuuuusssss!!!!!

**Barbaraa: **hihihihih! td mundo está me condenando por ser má! será que fui tão ruim assim? Puxa... Mas já está aqui! Espero que tenha agradado! Bjão. E acompanhe a fic viu? e se puder, apareça de vez em quando. Ta? bjuuuusss!

**Lola sama: **Hentai sim!!!! Finalmente né? Já tava na hora, vc não axa? hehehe...


	11. Capítulo X: Amor ou Guerra? São Ambos!

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**No capitulo anterior:**

"– _Rin! Você me disse que o seu chefe era esculpido em pedra..._

_- Mas ele era..._

_- Só se for assim pra explicar um monumento de homem! – Sango brincou enquanto olhava incrédula para o sorriso magnífico. – Eu acho que o sorriso do senhor perfeito é para você!_

_Sango disse ao notar que ele corria na direção delas, acenando._

_- Oi Rin. Pensei mesmo que fosse você. – Olhou para Sango. – Como vai? – Estendeu a mão._

_Sango não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça._

_- Bem, eu posso me sentar com vocês? – perguntou olhando para Sango, já sabendo que ela obrigaria Rin a aceitar. – "É Rin... Dessa vez, eu saí por cima!"_ ".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Capítulo X: Amor ou Guerra? São Ambos!**

Antes mesmo que Rin abrisse a boca para falar algo, Sango se ajeitou e deu espaço no cobertor.

- Ora! É claro que sim Sr. Taisho! Você ainda pergunta? Pensei que ia se juntar a nós! – riu gostosamente – Não tinha pensado que você pudesse ir embora. Será um prazer ter você conosco, não é Rin? – Deu um cutucão na irmã com um olhar zombeteiro.

Ele se sentou sem esperar pela resposta de Rin.

- O que você está fazendo... – Rin ia perguntando, mas foi interrompida pelos meninos.

- Oi! – Disse Shipoou. – Você conhece a tia Rin? A gente tem pijamas na casa dela e...

- É bom você deixar o moço em paz, Shipoou. Vão brincar. – Disse Sango, fazendo um grande favor a Rin.

- Sesshoumaru, me deixe apresentá-lo a minha irmã, Sango, e os meus pimpolhos. – Disse se levantando e bagunçando os cabelos dos dois. – Esse é o Shipoou, e esse é o Souta. – então olhou para a bebezinha no colo. – Essa é a Hitomi.

Miroku observava a cena de longe, e foi até eles.

- Oi. Houshi Miroku. – Disse com a mão estendida.

- Taisho Sesshoumaru. – Os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Ah... – Miroku disse e olhou de soslaio para Rin.

- Por favor, não levem em consideração o que Rin fala de mim. Não como criancinhas no café da manha.

- Que nojo! Eca! – Disse Souta.

Miroku se sentou ao lado de Sango, e disse para os meninos:

- Por que vocês não vão jogar bola sozinhos? O papai precisa descansar um pouco.

Quando os meninos saíram, Miroku virou para a esposa e disse:

- Viu isso? Eles me obedeceram. Sem dizer um ai – olhou para Rin - Se algum dia você quiser trabalhar como babá, é só dizer que eu te darei bons conselhos.

- Miroku é meu cunhado, se você não tinha adivinhado.

- Você aceita alguma coisa para beber? – Miroku perguntou a Sesshoumaru. – Temos refrigerantes, suco, água e alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é.

- Vou aceitar um copo de água. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Miroku tirou duas pequenas garrafas de água do isopor. Deu uma garrafa a Sesshoumaru, e a outra passou na testa.

- Estou velho demais para isso.

- Que coincidência encontrar você por aqui... – Rin tentou sondá-lo novamente.

- Não é mesmo? – Ele se virou e perguntou a Miroku sobre a profissão de policial, sem dar nenhuma chance de Rin continuar a investigação.

Quando todos estavam arrumando as coisas para irem embora, Sango perguntou:

- Sesshoumaru, porque você não vem jantar com a gente hoje? Assim você e Miroku continuam a conversa depois.

- Ah, acho que ele...

- Gostaria muito, Sango. Obrigado.

- ... vai estar ocupado. – Rin terminou a frase em voz baixa.

- Não espere nada sofisticado. Provavelmente vou aproveitar muita coisa do almoço.

- Meu prato favorito.

Miroku e Sango riram.

Rin olhou para a imensidão do parque. Estranhamente, se sentiu sozinha... Sesshoumaru estava conquistando todos, e via no sorriso dele um caminho sem volta para as milhões de torturas que ele devia estar planejando. Será que seria somente ela que sentia medo de quando ele sorria?

- Gente, por que vocês não vão indo?... Preciso passar em casa, tenho mil coisas pra fazer e...

Sango olhou para Rin com aquela cara inconfundível de irmã mais velha.

- Besteira. A gente se encontra lá em casa.

Rin ficou olhando a irmã, o cunhado e os sobrinhos indo para o carro em silêncio.

- Se você não quer que eu vá, posso inventar uma desculpa. – Disse Sesshoumaru calmamente.

Rin balançou a cabeça, incapaz de dizer algo.

- Qual o problema de eu querer conhecer a sua família?

- Eu... só... não esperava. Jamais imaginaria que você fosse fazer isso.

- Eu já tinha dito que queria conhecer a sua família. – surgiu um sorriso maroto. – Você sabe que eu não sou homem de meias palavras.

Rin apressou o passo.

- Jamais pensaria que você fosse tão longe. Não queria ferir a sua 'palavra'.

- Você tem certeza de que eu a cumpro.

Rin engoliu em seco.

- Eu estou me preservando Sesshoumaru. _"Ao menos, estou tentando..."_ - Suspirou. - Achei que a gente já tivesse se entendido. Não quero me machucar.

- Nunca faria isso.

- Não de propósito, tenho certeza.

Ele passou por ela e a pegou pelos braços.

- Você fugiu. Isso nem de longe é se entender. – suavizou o aperto. – Vamos fazer um trato.

- Trato?

- Sim. Vamos sair juntos por três meses. – Ela abriu a boca para argumentar – como amigos. – Se apressou a dizer. – Somente amigos. Só quero ficar um pouco com você, nada mais.

- Amigos? – Rin debochou. – Você acha que conseguimos fazer isso?

- Se você conseguir, eu consigo. – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Muito bem amigo. É melhor irmos logo para a casa da minha irmã, antes que ela mande o Miroku atrás da gente.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e apertou a mão de Rin, como se selassem um acordo.

- Ok.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome jogou o binóculos para o alto e soltou um grito de exclamação ao ver Sesshoumaru apertar a mão de Rin, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sorria.

- Isso é sinal que deu certo Inu-kun!

- Bom pra eles... – Disse Inuyasha emburrado, e nada feliz.

- O que foi? O que você tem?

- O que eu tenho Kagome? – respondeu ao vê-la se levantar do esconderijo e se espreguiçar para poder sair. – Não finja que não sabe... - ¬¬

- Ué... Mas eu não sei por que você está com essa cara de quem chupou limão.

- Eu não chupei limão... Fazer isso é tão inútil quanto os seios de uma freira.

- INUYASHA!!! Não repare nessas coisas! Elas são inocentes demais para isso. E além do mais, você vai me contar agorinha mesmo o por que dessa cara de enterro!

– VOCÊ me jogou em um arbusto por duas horas, para ficar espiando um plano para o SESSHOUMARU!!! Você ainda pergunta o que eu tenho?

Kagome ouvia os resmungos do namorado, enquanto saiam do esconderijo sem se ferirem nas plantinhas.

- É por isso que você está com raiva Inu-kun?- disse se pendurando no pescoço do mesmo e lhe dando um agrado. – Lembre-se de que você está fazendo um favor para o seu irmão.

- MEIO – irmão!

- Que seja! – deu de ombros. – Além do mais, a culpa disso tudo é sua.

- Minha? – Fez cara de ofendido.

- Sim! Sua. – ela afirmou estreitando os olhos. – Você não deveria ter cedido a chantagem dele.

- Mas ele jogou baixo!

- Jogando baixo, ou não, ele tem as fitas do elevador! E se você não quiser que a vovó Kaede descubra que nós dois estamos _realmente_ fazendo, é melhor você pisar no miudinho com o Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha sentiu um estranho calafrio e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Só espero que a Rin não resolva ir para um Safári.

- Por que?

- Por que você pode querer se jogar na cova dos leões! – disse cínico.

Kagome deu umas leves batidinhas no peitoral dele pela brincadeira. E depois passou a bater a calça para tirar a poeira.

- Ao menos não é no rio de piranhas...

- Qual dos dois é pior? - o.Õ

- Inuyasha... – Kagome começou – Sei que nós temos que manter em segredo por você...

Ele observou enquanto ela suspirava e continuava.

- Vamos nos esforçar para que ninguém descubra. Sei que você não gostaria disso. – Ela se virou e fingiu procurar o Sesshoumaru para vigiar.

Inuyasha ficou angustiado ao ver que Kagome fazia isso para não prejudicá-lo. Que estava lá para ajudá-lo, sem nem mesmo pensar o que a sua avó pensaria.

- Kagome?...

- Sim? – ela se virou.

- Por que você está fazendo tudo isso?

- Por que eu sei que isso... – Pausou para escolher as palavras certas. – Que se descobrissem o que nós dois temos, as coisas iriam ficar complicadas pra você na empresa.

Inuyasha se sentiu desconcertado enquanto ela sorria, e não pensou em nada melhor para falar.

- Keh! Como se as coisas não fossem complicar pra você também!

- Mas ninguém iria se importar com uma recepcionista. – Kagome se emburrou e cruzou os braços. – Muito pelo contrário, iriam achar que para o meu nível, ter alguma coisa com um dos donos já foi mais do que o suficiente.

- Você deveria parar de se menosprezar Kagome! Você sabe que eu jamais pensaria isso de você. Não faça tanto drama.

- Isso não é drama Inuyasha. Eu digo por que eu sei o que escuto naquela recepção. Aquele tipo de gente não pensa que nem você, e tudo o que estava tentando fazer era te proteger disso! – ela já havia começado a alterar o tom de voz há muito tempo. – Afinal das contas, a culpa é sempre das mais pobrezinhas que metem as garras nos chefes!

- Você já está com raiva?

- NÃO! Você que é insensível demais para compreender o que uma mulher faz por - calou-se, por um minuto quase se entregara.

- O que uma mulher faz por...? – Insistiu teimoso.

- O que uma mulher faz por... Por... Por... Por querer voltar logo para casa! – Se levantou rapidamente. – Outro dia nos encontramos InuYasha.

Inuyasha que por um minuto pensou que Kagome fosse falar que era por amor o que sentia, ficou estático e bestificado ao vê-la correr para longe dele.

- Se era só por isso... Por que ela enrolou tanto??? – emburrou a cara por lembrar das picadas de insetos que levou naquele arbusto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Anime-se mana! Nunca vi você tão calada!

Rin pegou uma travessa com salada e outra com Macarrão e conferiu o molho.

- Achei que fosse gostar do fato de eu não estar falando feito uma matraca, como você gosta de dizer.

Sango pegou nos armários os pratos. E andou mais para perto de Rin.

Rin podia escutar Sesshoumaru e Miroku conversando como se fossem velhos amigos, na sala de estar.

Sango conferia mentalmente se não faltava nada para a mesa e correu para a geladeira e tirou a garrafa de suco. Enquanto colocavam a mesa, Sango olhou de relance para Rin.

- Você está me escondendo alguma coisa não é mesmo?

O coração de Rin disparou.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que o cara é mais que um chefe para você. O jeito com que vocês se olham diz tudo. Você se preocupou tanto em saber do que ele tinha alergia.

- Por favor, Nós dois nos conhecemos há anos. Sempre tivemos muita intimidade desde a época que trabalhava como secretária dele. E eu acho natural me preocupar com a comida. Ele podia ter alguma crise alérgica no meio do jantar e-

Antes de Rin terminar a teoria surreal, Sango lhe estendeu um prato.

- Tome. Pegue o prato e quebre. Talvez assim você me diga à verdade. – Ela observou Rin retirar o prato da sua mão. – E quanto à alergia, eu acho que ele evitaria comer o que não pode...

Sango se virou e foi até a sala anunciar que o jantar estava servido. Sesshoumaru estava levantando do sofá quando escutou um vidro quebrar.

- O que foi isso? – Sesshoumaru ficou curioso e andou em direção a cozinha.

Sango Sorriu confiante.

- Não foi nada. A Rin apenas acabou de confirmar uma coisa para mim.

- Você está bem Rin? – Perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Sim estou. Eu só quebrei um prato.

- E onde estão os cacos? – Miroku rodeou a cozinha.

- Já foi difícil decidir quebrar o prato, e ainda ter que limpar depois... – balançou a cabeça e organizou melhor as idéias para os dois. – Joguei o prato lá para fora.

- Você tem certeza que está bem Rin?

- É claro Miroku. Sente logo na mesa, e coma antes que o macarrão esfrie.

- Mas por que você quebrou o prato?

- Isso é coisa minha e da Rin, Miroku. Não se meta.

Miroku olhou para Sesshoumaru e suspirou.

- Quem entende...

- Vai ver que é um código secreto das duas.

- Ao menos foi aquele prato horroroso... Hurg! Eu tinha medo de comer nele...

- Horroroso ou não, Miroku, o importante foi que a Sango entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Mas eu já tinha certeza. – disse Sango com um ar divertido nos olhos.

- Eu posso saber sobre o que vocês duas estão falando?

- Algum dia Miroku... Algum dia... – Sango quis ser redundante. – Algum dia você vai ver sobre o que nós duas estamos falando.

- Ou quebrando... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou para Miroku que sorriu com o comentário.

Em cinco minutos, Sesshoumaru já havia conquistado toda a família, contradizendo tudo o que Rin contara para Sango e Miroku. Ela tinha que achar um jeito de escapar desta cilada... Sesshoumaru devia estar aprontando alguma coisa... E boa, provavelmente, não era.

Sesshoumaru olhou de relance para a figura pensativa dela e interrompeu os pensamentos pessimistas da mesma.

- Rin, por que nós não pegamos um cinema na sexta feira, e quem sabe, jantamos depois?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Souta perguntou de repente.

- Ela é sua namorada, não é, senhor Taisho?

Rin deixou o copo de suco se espatifar no chão.

- Oh! Funciona também com copos??? – Sango brincou até a irmã lhe olhar com os olhos perigosamente estreitos.

- _"Como é que esse garoto pergunta uma coisa dessas??? Ah meu deus!!!"_ - Rin queria se esconder debaixo da mesa.

- Bem Souta, - Sesshoumaru respondeu, ganhando mais pontos na família por lembrar o nome dele. – Somos amigos, apenas bons amigos.

Shipoou entrou em ação:

- Você vai se casar com ela?

- Eu também tenho essa travessa com salada, Rin. – Sango estendeu a travessa de vidro, fingindo ignorar os comentários dos filhos.

Rin parecia um pimentão e se engasgou com a saliva.

- É claro que vão... – Souta concluiu com um ar pensador. – Eles estão escondendo de nós dois por que pensam que nós somos muito pequenos para entender esse tipo de coisa.

- Verdade... – Shipoou suspirou.

- Meninos, - Miroku interveio. – não é educado ficar fazendo esse tipo de pergunta. Agora, comam.

- Exatamente. –Sango começou com um certo ar de deboche - Ficar deduzindo as coisas é muito feio...

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru e ele piscou para ela. Ela ficou ainda mais nervosa, Ela passou a rezar, pedindo que não quebrasse mais nada naquele dia.

Para a sua sorte, Miroku começou um assunto inofensivo que durou até o fim do jantar.

Teria somente que lembrar de matar a sua irmã assim que todo esse inferno acabasse.

Quando todos já haviam acabado de comer, Rin ajudou Sango a tirar a mesa, e lavar tudinho. Estavam secando a pia quando Hitomi começou a chorar.

- Bem na hora. Está na hora de ir alimentar a minha pequenina. – Disse Sango, quase correndo para o segundo andar.

- Parece que ela sabia o que ia acontecer.

Rin foi para a sala de estar, e não encarou a irmã subindo as escadas. Estivera evitando-a durante toda a arrumação, e não deixou nenhuma oportunidade para que ela começasse a conversa.

- Vou para casa. Obrigada pelo jantar Miroku. – lhe deu um abraço, e sussurrou no ouvido – Diga para a sua esposa dormir com um olho aberto hoje.

Miroku deu uma risadinha e afirmou com a cabeça. Rin olhou de uma forma significativa para Sesshoumaru, que entendeu o recado.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi até Miroku despedindo-se com um aperto de mão.

- Também preciso ir. Muito legal ter conhecido você Miroku. Vamos combinar outras vezes.

- Acho uma ótima idéia Sesshoumaru. – Ele abraçou Rin novamente. – Se cuida minha pequena assassina...

Rin sorriu e lançou mais um daqueles olhares maníacos na direção de Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia que não deveria perguntar nada, o comentar sobre a piada do cunhado. Os dois saíram da casa e foram em direção aos carros estacionados. Ela se virou para falar com ele, e quase se chocaram.

- Você nunca responde as minhas perguntas.

Ela deu um suspiro.

- Sim, eu aceito ir com você. – E lá estava ela, novamente, se metendo em um abismo sem fim.

- Viu como não doeu nada? – ele se inclinou e a beijou.

Como sempre, o beijo foi delicado, e ao poucos ia esquentando. Sesshoumaru já estava massageando a sua costa enquanto mordiscava com pressão os lábios dela.

Quando se separaram, o coração de Rin estava batendo descontrolado.

- Acho que depois disso, a minha boca vai inchar... – brincou. – Mas não doeu nada. – Ela olhou para ele e sorriu zombeteira. – Isso foi amigável demais para o meu gosto.

- O que posso dizer? Tudo vale no amor e na guerra.

- Qual dos dois casos, é aqui?

- Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha.

Ele simplesmente deu meia volta, e foi embora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quando Rin chegou em casa, teve que enfrentar os seus medos. Claro que ele não quis dizer que a amava... Ele fora bastante óbvio quando ao que queria dela. A única forma de acabar machucada seria se esperasse algum tipo de compromisso sério da parte dele.

Uma das razoes pelas quais os namoros de Sesshoumaru terminavam, era por que elas acabavam querendo casar com ele.

Sango tinha toda a razão. Ela precisava se animar. Não seria o fim do mundo se ele partisse para outra. Ela sobreviveria.

- Hum... Acho que preciso de pelo menos uma hora para decidir o que vou usar na sexta...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ao chegar em casa, Sesshoumaru parou para se perguntar por que havia dito amor ou guerra. Sair com Rin não era nem um, nem o outro. Apenas sentia falta dela. Sempre gostou da companhia dela, que mal havia nisso?

Ela tinha deixado claro que não iria para a cama com ele. Não gostava da idéia, mas aceitaria ter em troca, poucos momentos com Rin ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a pilha de documentos que trouxe da empresa. Será que teria tempo de revisar tudo?

- Nem morto... Estou muito cansado para isso...

Daria uma olhada amanhã, o que sobrasse, veria na segunda de manhã. Nunca deixara que a vida social interferisse no trabalho... Mas era por Rin que fazia tudo aquilo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O final de semana tinha passado rápido para os familiares da família Taisho. E mais rápido ainda para as amigas Rin e Kagome.

Kagome havia ido para a casa da amiga na mesma noite e dormiu para que pudessem chegar juntas ao trabalho.

Fofocas à parte, dormir foi à última coisa que fizeram. Kagome teve tempo o suficiente para contar sobre o incidente com o Inuyasha, obviamente sem todos estes detalhes.

- K-chan... Você deveria ter dito logo de uma vez! Ele é louco por você... – Kagome continuava fofocando no telefone com a amiga da recepção. - O Inuyasha acordou com um humor péssimo hoje! Se confinou naquele escritório, e acredite se quiser: Ele trabalhou!

- Jura? – Rin podia ver a cara de perplexa da amiga pelo telefone. – Mas ele mereceu. Ele nem me defendeu, me abraçou, nem um obrigado. Mas...

- Mas...?

- Eu fui um pouquinho apressada. – suspirou. – Eu deixei ele só lá no parque.

- Atendeu os telefonemas?

- Eu estava na sua casa.

- No seu celular na parte da noite?

- Não, ele tinha parado de tocar.

- Recebeu flores?

- Só as da Kikyou. Eca!

- Bharg! Não gosto dessa bruxa feia!

- Nem eu! Ela passa pela recepção e nem pergunta do memorando.

- Mas e quanto o Inuyasha? Já sabe o que vai fazer?

- Já?

- Já.

- Me conta!

- Vai ser um show! Literalmente. Eu estou ai em 10 minutinhos. Segure o Inuyasha, nem que isso seja a ultima coisa que você faça na vida. Ok?

- Só se você vier agora. Ele não deve demorar.

- Ok! Já estou saindo daqui.

Rin sorriu e desligou o telefone. Se levantou com a intenção de ir para a sala do chefe e prendê-lo com alguns relatórios para assinar. Mas, deu dois passos e a porta da sua sala se abriu.

- Rin?

- Pois não senhorita Kikyou, em que posso lhe ajudar?

- Meu anjo, preciso falar com o Inuyasha.

Rin teve certeza que deu um tique no olhos, pois ela a olhou de forma estranha.

- É urgente?

- Sim.

- Mas o expediente já vai acabar, e o senhor Inuyasha não fica nem 1 minuto para hora extra.

- Mas é realmente importante.

- Posso dar um recado. Se for do seu agrado.

- Acredite que ele vai querer me receber... –as portas do elevador se abriram - Eu preciso que ele vá até o carro comigo.

Rin viu Kagome torcer a cara ao notar Kikyou e entrou de soslaio, ouvindo a conversa das duas mulheres.

- Eu preciso que ele vá até o carro comigo. Só para pegar as minhas jóias que esqueci ontem de noite quando saímos da boate.

Kagome sentiu o coração pesar, e foi o suficiente para Kikyou escutar. A morena com os cabelos abaixo da cintura, se virou e notou a presença da recepcionista. A olhou com superioridade e retornou o olhar para Rin, esperando uma resposta.

- Você pode dar pelo menos este recado?

Rin estava tensa. Não queria ir até lá e dar este recado, queria pegar aquela bruaca pelo pescoço e estrangulá-la. Mas, por outro lado, Esse era o seu trabalho.

- Rin. – A voz trêmula de Kagome a tirou do transe. – Arrume a sua bolsa. Pode deixar que eu aviso ao Inuyasha sobre o recado.

- Mas Kagome...

- Tudo bem.

Kagome lhe sorriu com evidente dificuldade. Rin lhe lançou um olhar de consolo, o qual ela somou com a sua determinação para andar até a sala.

- Não há problema não é mesmo Kikyou? – Kagome perguntou de costa, com a mão na maçaneta.

- Por mim não.

- Ok. Tudo bem.

E girou o metal. Inuyasha estava esparramado sobre a mesa, esperando os segundos para sair da sala. Ao ver Kagome o seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso, e levantou-se rapidamente para abraçá-la.

- Kagome! Graças a Kami-sama! Estava preocupado com você. Por que você na-

- Você tem visita.

- É lógico. É você! – ele parou e analisou que ela estava com raiva. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada Inuyasha.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Ah! Claro! – disse fingida. – Depois que você for buscar as jóias de Kikyou, no SEU carro!

- Meu carro? – ele perguntou confuso, até lhe cair a ficha.

Kagome voltou para a sala de Rin, com um Inuyasha quase de imediato.

- Kagome! – gritou aparecendo, e a segurando para conversar.

- Olha Kikyou! –Kagome exclamou com entonação teatral na voz – o Inuyasha havia me dito que já esta indo buscar você.

- É mesmo? Inuyasha... eu disse que não era para ter tanta pressa na hora de decidir.

- Mas-

- É mesmo. Não tenha tanta pressa assim. Vocês podem ir passeando, curtindo a paisagem até o carro. Ai, lá você decide. – ironizou, e se soltou. – Vamos Rin? Eu conversei com o Kouga ontem, e ele mexeu uns pauzinhos... Tenho entradas para aquele show do Tackey & Tsubasa, lá no Himatsu.

- Como?

- Eu sei que estavam esgotadas, mas... – gesticulou com as mãos. – Você sabe que Kouga faz qualquer coisa por mim... Não é mesmo?

- Ka-

- VAMOS! – Antes que Inuyasha fizesse algo, Kagome já havia arrastado Rin para fora do hall. – Kouga disse que posso me arrumar na boutique do hotel. Você também pode. Eu já liguei para a maquiadora. VAMOS ARRASAR!

E a porta dos elevadores se fecharam, com duas garotas animadas com a festa, e um InuYasha irado, do outro lado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Oieeee!!! Pessoinhas, do meu coração, do tamanho que um chicletão, que gruda um bucadão!!!**

**Como vcs estão??? Perdãããããããoooooo pela demora!!! E peço que se forem jogar alguma coisa a mais, não me joguem petecas... PLX, petecas doem... Frutas fofas não tanto...**

**Eu tenho uma justificativa plausível para a minha demora e a minha aparição com este capítulo minúsculo**

**Eu não tive tempo algum... Nem para entrar no F.F, nem pra orkut, MSN, nadica de nada. Mal voltamos das férias e tivemos provas TT eu morro de medo d ficar doida por estudar demais Mas, fora isso, eu estava bem... ai... VAPU! Feira Cultural!**

**Nhááááááááááááááá eu vou ficar doida de uma vez!!! EU nunca pensei que fazer um simples trabalho fosse me deixar tão histérica. E para completar, estou com uma dor de dente. ùú'**

**Axo que naum preciso comentar que estava com mal humor pela manhã. Eu jurava que não sairia nada q prestasse, -e eu naum gostei muito-mas eu me surpreendi em ver q rendeu pelo menos 12 páginas...**

**Como não tive inspiração, eu resolvi nem mexer no quesito RinxSesshy.**

**Axo eu vcs perceberam que InuxKag tiveram um destaque impressionante nesse capítulo, não é mesmo??? E o próximo vai ser assim também! E com uma boa surpresa para os fãns deste casal. **

**Wooooo!!!**

**Eu juro que estou morrendo d dor de dente, e já fiz todo o tipo de simpatia... Eu juro que me dói demais em fazer isso, mas eu não agüento!**

**Eu não vou poder responder as reviews neste capítulo. Mas tbm não vou responder por replay. Não gosto d mandar por lá, pois os anônimos ficariam sem resposta. Não é mesmo???**

**SOLUÇÃO:**** Eu estou digitando as respostas deste capítulo, mas numa velocidade reduzida. E assim q eu acabar, eu posto o capítulo novamente, ou posto um só com as respostas. Ok?**

**Eu nunca havia deixado um capítulo dessa fic sem as resposta, e não será esse que vai ser! Eu não podia ficar prendendo o capítulo prontinho por causa desta merda de dor de dente! Não mesmoooo!!! Eu posto, e depois reposto!**

**n.n \o/ Esta dor naum vai me empatar de fazer tudo o que eu quis! Se eu não posso estudar, eu vou digitar... Naum eh mesmo???**

**Vocês me perdoam? ó.ò**

**Eu quero ver quem vai acertar o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! Quem acertar, eu vou fazer uma dedicação enorrrrrmeeeee!!! O capítulo inteirinho dedicado à quem acertar. Fexado?**

**Vamus povuuu!!! Naum ta tão difícil assim... O motivo é beeemmmm óbvio... Eu naum penso muito com uma dor de dente.**

**huhuhuhu**

**Bjãum meu povoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**Me predoam?**

**P.S.: Queria agradecer a todos por me ajudarem atingir uma marca super importante!!! As 199 reviews são de vcs!!! Eu devo me sentir agradecida por muitos me apoiarem tanto! EU não desisto por vocês. Tudo vai ter um fim!**

**MUITO OBRIGADA!!!**


	12. Capítulo XI: Meus sonhos te pertencem

Dedicação à** Susuzinha**!! Sugoi garota!! A sua resposta foi A mais próxima de tudo o que eu já pensei! Bem que eu queria colocar a parte da Kikyou atropelada, e decapitada por algo beeeem horrendo, mas... a fic ficaria um tanto dramática... Mas eu juro que acabo com ela até o final...! usahduasdhasd

Garotinha, vc vem se tornando em uma das minhas leitora preferidas, vc é simplesmente adorável! E já abusando da sua bondade... Gostaria q vc aceitasse dividir esse capítulo também a **Angel e a Dark-sensei...** Elas são as coisinhas que eu mais amo, de pequetuxa de mamãe(quedo neném, quedo, nenem, vixi, bebê...), ela fez aniversário e eu não dei os parabéns (de propósito) para que eu pudesse hum... presentear ela de alguma forma.

É prepotência de minha parte, porém, não posso fazer nada mais... T-T

Juro q vou comprar um jatinho e levo todas vocês para um passeio lá na casa do Mickey!! Uasdhadhasd

**Bju pra vocês... Saibam que todas ocupam um lugar generoso em meu coração! **

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_- É mesmo. Não tenha tanta pressa assim. Vocês podem ir passeando, curtindo a paisagem até o carro. Ai, lá você decide. – ironizou, e se soltou. – Vamos Rin? Eu conversei com o Kouga ontem, e ele mexeu uns pauzinhos... Tenho entradas para aquele show do Tackey & Tsubasa, lá no Himatsu._

_- Como?_

_- Eu sei que estavam esgotadas, mas... – gesticulou com as mãos. – Você sabe que Kouga faz qualquer coisa por mim... Não é mesmo?_

_- Ka-_

_- VAMOS! – Antes que Inuyasha fizesse algo, Kagome já havia arrastado Rin para fora do hall. – Kouga disse que posso me arrumar na boutique do hotel. Você também pode. Eu já liguei para a maquiadora. VAMOS ARRASAR!_

_E a porta dos elevadores se fecharam, com duas garotas animadas com a festa, e um InuYasha irado, do outro lado."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Capítulo XI:** **Meus sonhos te pertencem.**

Rin julgou o a cena com o momento de incompatíveis. Aquele não parecia à cena ideal e nem o recinto apropriado para Kagome desabar em choro. Rin suspeitava que isso aconteceria desde a hora em que Kagome perguntou se a maquiagem era a prova d'água.

Ambas estavam lindas e estonteantes - e por incrível que pareça, a maquiagem continuava intacta mesmo depois de copos e mais copos de sakê. – Não havia um homem que não tivesse olhado para as duas, principalmente para o generoso decote no vestido de Kagome.

- Kagome... Não fique assim. – Rin consolava Kagome que se jogou na mesa. – Nós somos fortes!

- Fortes Rin-chan? De que ângulo você consegue ver qualquer tipo de força em mim?

- Do ângulo em que nós duas enfrentamos aquelas fãs enlouquecidas na porta da boutique do hotel! Nós arriscamos as nossas vidas! Eu pelo menos levei três puxões de cabelo por estar passando pelo tapete que os dois famosinhos pisaram!

Kagome esboçou um sorriso. Para Rin aquele já era um começo, a amiga sempre sorria para ela mesmo quando tudo realmente não tinha mais salvação. E Inuyasha conseguira tirar a máscara de bondade que sustentava o mundo cheio de imperfeições que Kagome vivia e tentava esconder.

- K-chan... As coisas acontecem porque elas simplesmente têm que acontecer... O Inuyasha não parece ser do tipo de pessoa que... que... bem, que faça isso!

- Mas Sangoooooo!! Você viu a cintura dela??

- Nhááááá!! Pra mim não passa de um monte de ossos! Você já viu a finura das pernas dela? Kagome! Pelo amor de Deus... – Rin fez uma cara séria e pareceu analisar melhor a situação. – O Inuyasha parece ser do tipo que- pausa.

- Do tipo que...? – Kagome insistiu.

Pela posição privilegiada em que Rin estava, ela pode ver claramente que InuYasha entrara no Restaurante. E com Kikyou.

- De que tipo Rin? – insistiu Kagome já impaciente.

- Do tipo que... "_É um completo idiota-suicída, e em potencial"._

Rin viu Sesshoumaru entrar logo depois, com o seu terno nos ombros e com o cenho contraído. Ele olhou na sua direção de primeira e acertou o local em que estava. Ele praticamente implorou com os olhos para que não indicasse que eles estavam ali.

Rin entendeu e assentiu discretamente com a cabeça e deu atenção à Kagome que estava falando sozinha há um bom tempo.

- Rin-chan! Me diga logo de que tipo que ele é!

- Mas Kagome, do que adianta eu lhe dizer o tipo que ele é? – Rin tentou embromá-la.

- Ao menos eu ganho experiência com essa espécie de crápula!

- Experiência?- Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas em claro sinal de ironia. - Kagome, nós duas estamos no intervalo do show mais disputado de Tókio, com as roupas mais estilosas da modernidade, com a maquiagem com a maior durabilidade que eu já vi, com um encalço chamado Kouga tentando te embebedar... Que experiência você quer tirar disso?

- A experiência de maturidade!

- Se tornando uma alcoólica compulsiva? – InuYasha falou ofegante na batente da porta e com o semblante levemente aliviado. – Pois se isso acontecer, eu parto a cara daquele Lobo fedido em quatro partes!

Kagome congelou ao ouvir a voz dele, e teve a reação quase instantânea de pular. Já que estava em pé, e em uma posição de quase ataque, teve que revidar.

- Você fala como se realmente importasse com o que acontece com os outros.

Inuyasha já esperava essa recepção 'calorosa' e por isso não se abalou com as farpas que ela lançou. chegou mais perto e teve a impressão de quase intimidar a morena dos olhos inchados.

- Você acha que se eu realmente não me importasse com os seus sentimentos, eu estaria aqui? – Inuyasha pousou delicadamente as mãos sobre os ombros quase desnudos de Kagome. – Eu não peço o seu perdão Kagome. – Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa na mão dele que ia para o seu rosto.

- E você ainda tem a coragem de dizer que se importa com o sentimento dos outros! Saia da minha frente seu estúpido! – e foi praticamente atropelando-o

InuYasha a seguiu e a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-a girar e quase se chocar contra ele.

Rin saiu da cadeira e foi para o hall. Neste mesmo momento chegou Sesshoumaru.

- Eu disse para esse imbecil esperar o show terminar.

Rin olhou de soslaio.

- E do quê adiantaria? Um escândalo antes, outro depois...

- hum...

- Ai! Meus saltos quebraram!

Kikyou chegou. Rin teve a reação instantânea de revirar os olhos.

- A sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou que revirar os olhos é muito feio? – Sesshoumaru provocou Rin.

Rin arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E principalmente se arquear a sobrancelha com ironia. Nossa! Você é uma agressão à estética.

- GRRR! Você vai ver o que é agressão à estética quando ver como a cara da Kikyou fica em 2 minutos, se Inuyasha não segurar Kagome direito.

- Como?

Rin apenas indicou com o dedo.

- Vixi... tem tanta gente aqui... E só para ver isso. – fez cara de pouco caso.

- Kikyou. – chamou Rin educadamente. – Acho melhor você calar a boca, pois se você não percebeu, você tem o dom de aparecer no lugar errado e na hora errada! – Rin viu Kikyou resmungar algo, mas ela estava mais preocupada com a amiga do que os resmungos de uma desmamada.

Kagome se debatia nos braços do Inuyasha tentando ultrapassá-lo para acabar com a raça da Kikyou. Os gritos histéricos misturados com o choro só atraiam mais expectadores, até notarem que já haviam uma quantidade considerável.

- Inuyasha, seu maldito! Você ainda trás ela pra cá! Já não basta me humilhar não? – Disse entre socos fortes no peitoral dele. – Você tinha que vim esfregar na minha cara??

- Pare com isso Kagome! – Ele tentava segurá-la e tranqüilizá-la.

- Parar? – Ela esticou os braços, pronta para recomeçar os ataques até que InuYasha viu uma brecha e a imobilizou.

- Se você parar um segundo e não me interromper, você vai entender tudo!

- Vamos Inuyasha! Eu já estou parada pode começar! – Desafiou sarcástica. – Diga, você não quer o meu perdão por que? Por que não fez nada? Eu que te obriguei a sair comigo?

- SIM! – Respondeu ele desesperado. – NÃO! Quero dizer... AHHHHHHHH!! VOCÊ ME DEIXOU CONFUSO!!

- Eu?

- Sim?

- Por quê?

- Por que eu ia dizer que eu não sou digno do seu perdão!!

Kagome congelou. Por um segundo.

- Me faça acreditar! – Disse não muito convicta, porém, calma o suficiente para que Inuyasha a soltasse.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho como fazer isso... – Ele disse pondo a mão no peito. – Eu só tento te mostrar o que eu tenho aqui.

- Você não tem só isso InuYasha. – Kagome começou e os olhos lacrimejaram.

- Eu sei. – ele abriu um leve sorriso. – E é somente você que consegue descobrir cada dia algo novo dentro de mim. – Ele foi erguendo a compostura lentamente, e depois depositou as mãos nos braços de Kagome e fez leve pressão, como uma forma de proteção. – E eu quero descobrir isso pouco à pouco, todos os dias.

Kagome ficou confusa. Ela jurava ver sinceridade nos olhos de InuYasha, assim como teve a impressão de ter visto o rosto da sua avó na multidão.

- Para isso, eu precisei comprar um anel...

InuYasha remexeu no bolso do terno enquanto se ajoelhava. Pareceu confiante e tomou a mão direita de Kagome. Ele habilmente abriu a caixinha com a outra mão, pegou o anel e atirou-a longe.

- Esse anel que eu quero que signifique a nossa felicidade na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença... – dizia lentamente enquanto colocava o anel no dedo anelar tão fininho, sem desgrudar o contato visual. – Higurashi Kagome, Você aceita se casar comigo?

Esse pedido veio com uma lágrima de preocupação de InuYasha e uma seqüência de 'oh!'(s) da platéia. Kagome olhou de relance para o anel e depois para Inuyasha. Os olhos dele estavam mais cintilantes do que nunca.

- Sei que você não acredita em mim. Mas eu peço que você confie em mim só agora. Eu não tenho nada com a Kikyou, nunca tive, e nem terei. Eu simplesmente comprei o anel dela por que eu queria que isso fosse uma sur-

Os dedos de Kagome o calaram.

- Eu só quero que você me prove que o seu pedido é real. – Abriu um enorme sorriso – Me prove que ele vem do coração.

A platéia fazia silêncio para escutar os murmúrios. Rin estava estática e maravilhada pela amiga, ela saltou no ombro de Sesshoumaru e disse:

- Eles ficam tão lindinhos juntos, não é Sesshy?

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e deu um breve sorriso.

Inuyasha se levantava do chão e recolocava as emoções no lugar. Quando estava completamente ereto, olhou no fundo dos olhos de Kagome e disse:

- Você disse que os meus olhos eram as portas das minhas verdades. – Suspiro – Quero que você olhe e diga o que você acha.

Kagome viu a tensão e o medo brilharem nos olhos de InuYasha. Ele hesitava tanto em arriscar que por ela, ele fez tudo praticamente sem pensar.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos com a demora de Kagome. Ele entendeu que ela não queria ele. Kagome aproveitou o momento de distração e colou levemente os lábios no dele.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos instintivamente.

- É claro seu bobo! – Foi o que ela pode dizer até que InuYasha a agarrasse pela cintura e a rodasse no ar.

- Eu-te-A-MO! – Ele disse com uma simplicidade encantadora.

E não foram as palmas da platéia que a fizeram chorar mais ainda, e sim a simplicidade e importância da declaração de Inuyasha.

- Sabe, - ela começou com o rosto bem próximo dele. – Esse foi o primeiro 'eu te amo' que trocamos.

- O primeiro de muitos! Eu lhe garanto!

- Eu te amo demais também Inuyasha!!

E o beijo cinematográfico não tardou a acontecer, e sem deixar nada a dever.

E a maquiagem finalmente borrou...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rin observava o 5º beijo apaixonado do casal.

Suspiro.

- Não me diga que você está com vontade de imitá-los!? – Sesshoumaru provocou-a. – Pois se for este o caso, poderíamos dar-

- Nem ouse terminar esta frase! – Rin disse afastando o corpo de Sesshoumaru de si.

- Você nem ao menos me deixou completar em pensamento.

- Por que sei muito bem no que você está pensado.

- E o que seria? – As anteninhas de Kikyou captaram a conversa! - Vocês são tão íntimos que já lêem o pensamento do outro?

Foi difícil para Sesshoumaru não rir.

- Quase isso... – Sesshoumaru respondeu, recebendo um olhar mortífero de Rin.

- Bem, - Rin começou com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. – o que é ou deixa de ser, é uma explicação muito complicada e na qual eu duvido que você seja capaz de entender... – Kikyou abriu a boca para revidar, porém, Rin foi mais rápida. – E além de tudo, isso não é do seu menor interesse.

Kikyou continuou de boca aberta.

- Você não precisava ser tão grossa para me cortar da conversa. Não lhe custava nada um 'Com licença, Kikyou'.

- Ah, se você a conhecesse realmente, veria que ela foi educada até demais. – Sesshoumaru se intrometeu, antes que a conversa ficasse tensa demais e Rin acabasse matando Kikyou.

- Como? – Perguntou boquiaberta.

- Sim, sobre o que Rin já havia lhe dito antes, eu concordo. Você tem o dom de aparecer no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Kikyou ficou calada. Já fora humilhada demais naquele dia. E fora ela quem teve a culpa dessa confusão toda?

- Com essa eu iria embora, mocinha. – Uma senhora que estava fazendo parte da platéia do pedido de casamento, disse. – Tenha pelo menos orgulho na cara e saia logo daqui. Não tente destruir mais este casal.

Rin adoraria ver o resto da discussão, mas Kikyou fora arrastada por mais dois seguranças e com a velhinha lhe dando sermões.

- Bem, eu acho que você conseguiu o que queria. – Sesshoumaru disse, atraindo a sua atenção.

- O que? Partir a cara daquela infeliz? Não, eu não consegui.

- ¬¬ - Sesshoumaru condenou aquela mente doentia. – E você pretende continuar parada aqui?

Rin deu de ombros.

- Tem algo melhor para se fazer? – Ela respondeu com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

Rin recebeu em troca um sorriso zombeteiro com um olhar sádico.

- Eu sei de algo melhor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Não me lembro da última vez em que ri tanto. – Rin disse a Sesshoumaru ao saírem do cinema, de mãos dadas como um casal de adolescentes. – Minha bochecha está doendo. Que filme engraçado.

- Que bom que pelo menos você tenha gostado. – Ele respondeu com indiferença.

- Ah... Eu vi você sorrindo. E também tinha muita gente rindo.

- Você não viu nada, e as risadas eram as suas, que estavam ecoando na sala vazia.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso. Ela também havia gostado das carícias que ele fez na mão dela durante o filme. E ela viu ele dar algumas risadinhas sim. Talvez ela realmente fosse uma boa influência para ele.

Sesshoumaru decidiu levá-la para jantar. Ela queria um fast-food, mas ele disse que a comida não prestava e arrastou-a para o restaurante grego, ao lado.

Quando estavam comendo as saladas, Rin perguntou:

- Continua indo tudo bem com a Kaede-sama?

- Ela é bastante eficiente, corre atrás do Inuyasha e não o deixa quieto. – Observou Rin beber a taça com água para não se engasgar. – Mas, voltando ao assunto real, eu percebi que você tinha se tornado uma espécie de conselheira sobre os negócios. Quando você foi embora, eu senti falta.

- Sabe que se você precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo. – Rin se sentia feliz por ele admitir que sentia falta dela no dia-a–dia.

- Obrigado. Também gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. – Ele sorriu. E Rin teve a estranha sensação de que algo estaria por vir. – Tem um jantar e um baile que devo ir no sábado à noite. Como já fiz a minha doação, poderia muito bem faltar, mas eles me convidaram para fazer um discurso. É um evento para arrecadar fundos para a cura do Alzheimer. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Izayoi, havia sido diagnosticada com essa doença. Não passou de erro médico, mas, gostariam da minha presença para relatar a experiência. Eu não suporto ir a esses eventos sozinho e gostaria que você fosse comigo.

- Claro que aceito. Adoraria ver você falar em público. – Sorriu. – Mas... A pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre isso não seria Inuyasha? Afinal de contas ele é o filho legitimo de Izayoi.

- E você acha que confiariam no Inuyasha para falar sequer o alfabeto?

Rin riu de novo.

- Não fale assim do seu _meio-_irmão.

- Hum. Também não é só isso. O caso é que eu fui fotografado com Izayoi em quase todas as consultas. Inuyasha foi proibido por ela de levá-la ao médico. Izayoi conhece o filho que tem.

- Atá.

- E Izayoi proibiu InuYasha de ir para o evento, também.

Rin olhou fundo nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Não era necessário ir muito longe para saber que Sesshoumaru amava Izayoi como a sua mãe. Izayoi era incrivelmente acolhedora. Tinha boas lembranças da curta conversa que teve com ela nos corredores da empresa.

- Mas você não vai gostar de me ver falar em público. Essa com certeza será uma experiência que você gostará de esquecer.

E por ai foi a conversa. Conversaram tanto durante o jantar que Rin se sentiu novamente confortada nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Mas isso mudou quando eles chegaram na porta da casa dela.

-Obrigada pelo passeio.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Não.

- Nem se eu pedir de joelhos?

Ela riu.

- Sesshy, se convidar você para entrar, nós dois sabemos que vamos terminar na minha cama. – Disse rindo.

- E qual o problema se isso acontecer?

- Amigável demais para o meu gosto.

- Tudo bem.

- Tudo bem? – ela o olhou interrogativamente.

- É verdade, eu prometo. Nossa relação é platônica. – Ele levantou a mão direita. - Posso pelo menos lhe dar um beijo de Boa noite?

- Pode.

Ele a aprisionou contra a parede, forçou o rosto para o lado e deu um beijinho na orelha, vários no queixo e inclinou suavemente para que os lábios se encontrassem com luxúria.

Sesshoumaru mordiscou a parte inferior, pedindo para que ela fizesse o mesmo. E assim aconteceu até que o barulho do elevado chegando o fez parar o beijo e completar contra a boca ofegante:

- Não diga que você não gostou. Sei que você queria tanto quanto eu.

Ela mordiscou os lábios em resposta.

– Hoje foi a segunda vez que ouvi você me chamar de Sesshy, depois do Havaí. – Cheirou os fios de cabelos macios de Rin. - Estava com saudades...

Rin arregalou os olhos. Em que momento deixou escapar? Sesshoumaru após ver a reação de Rin, se virou e foi para o elevador que acabara de chegar. Antes das portas se fecharem ele disse:

- Durma com os anjos.

Rin se virou imediatamente entrou no apartamento e foi direto para a cama.

- Eu... Infelizmente... Não vou dormir com você...

Estava tentando enganar a quem? Saindo ou não com Sesshoumaru, seus sentimentos eram fortes demais. Claro que queria reviver a noite de amor que tiveram em Honolulu, mas não podia ceder. De jeito nenhum.

- Sesshy-baka!...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rin abriu a porta no sábado à noite e ficou extasiada ao ver Sesshoumaru Taisho nem smoking impecável. Estava lindíssimo. Os ombros largos a lembrar como nunca fizeram como eram por debaixo da roupa.

- Entre – falou com voz fraca.

- Cheguei cedo demais, não foi?

Rin fez que não com a cabeça.

- Estava pronta há alguns minutos. Já ia lhe telefonar. – Pegou a bolsa e fingiu não perceber que ele não tirava os olhos dela. Em uma de suas andanças no shopping, encontrou o pretinho básico perfeito. Apesar de simples, o caimento do vestido era divino.

Sesshoumaru deixou claro que havia aprovado e que a desejava naquele instante.

-_ "Que amizade essa, não?"?_

Ela pegou o xale, mas ele colocou ao redor dos ombros dela. Desceram no elevador em silêncio, no carro, Sesshoumaru comentou:

- Será que vou estar ultrapassando os limites da nossa amizade se você matará a todos, nesse vestido?

- Entenderei como um elogio... Obrigada. – ela sorriu – Mas, pare de me cantar e me responda se você já decidiu o que vai falar no discurso de hoje.

- Acho que sim. Nunca digo o que escrevo mesmo. Só sei que vai ser curto.

Estacionaram no local do evento e ao saírem do carro viram outras pessoas em trajes de gala indo rumo à entrada do hotel. Sesshoumaru guiou Rin na mesma direção.

- Permita-me que não desgrude de você, em nenhum instante... – Sussurrou ao ouvido de Rin.

Rin estremeceu, mas várias pessoas o cumprimentaram enquanto a olhavam curiosos e cobiçosos. Sesshoumaru a apresentou àqueles que vieram falar com ele.

Estavam chegando ao salão de dança quando uma voz atrás dele disse:

- Sesshoumaru!! Achei mesmo que fosse você. Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar você num evento como esse.

- Olá Kagura. – Ele reconheceu o homem que estava com ela e estreitou os olhos. – Vejo que está bem acompanhada, ao lado de Naraku...

- O coração dela sempre pertenceu a mim, Sesshoumaru. – replicou ao comentário de Sesshoumaru com a mesma fúria nos olhos.

- Não seja tão pretensioso, Naraku. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Kagura decidiu intervir na briga e anunciou um tanto eufórica:

- Então, não vai nos apresentar..?

Rin se virou relutante para eles.

- RIN?? É você mesmo? Está tão... Quer dizer, bom te ver outra vez. – o olhar que lançou a ambos, dispensou comentários. – Então, - Disse a Sesshoumaru – estou surpresa em ver você com a sua secretária.

- Na verdade – ele respondeu com um sorriso divertido – Rin não é mais a minha secretária. Ela está na área de engenharia.

Rin soltou um xingamento baixinho e passou a fitar um ponto interessante, atrás de Sesshoumaru... Ficou imaginando as suspeitas de Kagura por ter ganhado a promoção. Resolveu por um ponto nessa história.

- É verdade, finalmente me formei. Sesshoumaru dissera há alguns anos que depois que me formasse me mandaria para outro departamento.

- Aposto que está perdido sem ela... Como secretária. – Naraku alfinetou.

- Consegui sobreviver, como você pode ver.

Eles se 'despediram'. Sesshoumaru e Rin entraram no salão. Kagura se virou para Naraku e perguntou:

- Você lembra o número da nossa mesa?

- A Kagura está ótima, você não acha?- Rin perguntou para Sesshoumaru.

- Não reparei. – ele olhou para as mesas e disse: - A nossa mesa é a de número um.

Na mesa só havia dois homens sentados, que ela conhecia das revistas e dos jornais.

As personalidades do Japão estavam todos lá. Sesshoumaru não comentou com ela de que o evento seria tão bem freqüentado. Ficou preocupada se acabar intimidando Sesshoumaru no discurso.

Após dois segundos, os homens se levantaram e conversaram bem intimamente.

- _"Ilusão, doce ilusão... Sesshoumaru jamais se intimidaria... " _

A mesa ficou completa e Sesshoumaru apresentou Rin a todos. Ela começou a relaxar, quando uma das esposas perguntou:

- De que linhagem dos Naritawa, você vem?

- Hum... Sou da oitava Linhagem.

- Nossa, então você é bem novinha... Uma certa, vez conheci um senhor da quinta geração.

Rin sorriu. Com certeza falava de seu bisavô.

- Provavelmente ele era caridoso e resmungão, não é mesmo?

- Oh! Sim! Você deve ter conhecido-o. Não é mesmo? Ele me ajudou diversas vezes quando estive internada acidentalmente em um hospital.

Rin sorriu.

- Jura?

A mulher começou a contar a aventura! Rin torceu mentalmente que aquela noite acabasse logo. Rin ficou aliviada quando o garçom trouxe as entradas e, então, a conversa ficou mais geral.

Ao fim do jantar, Sesshoumaru foi chamado para discursar.

Porque estava tão nervosa por ele? Não tinha a menor idéia e a verdade era que ele parecia mais calmo e tranqüilo que ela.

Em poucos minutos de discurso, Sesshoumaru havia deixado a platéia fascinada. Ele começou com a sua experiência pessoal, de como via Izayoi implorar para que não deixasse os outros ver a sua fraqueza. Rin nunca sentira tanto orgulho dele.

Após o discurso, as pessoas o aplaudiam e ele pediu para que todos aproveitassem o resto da noite e fossem dançar. O salão encheu rapidamente e as mesas estavam quase todas vazias quando Sesshoumaru retornou.

- Você não quer dançar?

- Você não me obrigaria se eu dissesse que não?

Sesshoumaru sorriu irônico enquanto ela levantava por vontade própria, e conduzia os dois para o centro de um salão afastado, com músicas lentas.

- Fiquei impressionada com o seu discurso. Seu relato pessoal e tão sincero deixou todo mundo emocionado. – Rin comentou enquanto posava a mão delicadamente nos ombros largos e musculosos...

- Izayoi me mataria se eu não fosse um bom ator. – Rin lhe repreendeu com o olhar. Ela sabia da verdade, sabia muito bem que Sesshoumaru amava Izayoi, provavelmente, mais do que tudo. – Como eu lhe disse, - continuou ignorando Rin – acabei não falando nada do que escrevi.

- Você é um homem de muitos talentos, Sr. Taisho.

Ele a trouxe para mais perto e Rin apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro. Ela ficou surpresa ao sentir o coração de Sesshoumaru mais rápido e olhou para ele.

- Você não deveria ter... Hum... – parou para escolher a palavra certa. – escutado isso...

- Perdão... – Disse e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço dele.

A respiração acelerada de Rin no pescoço de Sesshoumaru o deixou... Hum... Excitado. Sentir isso fez Rin corar violentamente.

- Quer parar de dançar? – ele perguntou.

- Sesshoumaru, você está complicando as coisas para mim.

Ele a silenciou com um olhar e respondeu:

- Não é culpa sua, nem minha, se fico assim por sua causa. – Continuaram dançando, mas se afastou um pouco de Rin. – Sei que você já notou que essa história de amizade não está funcionando.

Ela balançou a cabeça e não conseguia falar. Foi então que tomou uma decisão.

- Está bem.

- Está bem o quê?

- Vou dormir com você hoje à noite.

Ele parou de dançar.

- Não entendi. – passou os braços pela cintura de Rin. – Por favor, se isso for uma brincadeira, não irei perdoá-la nunca!

- Estou falando sério. – Ela sorriu e passou a mão pela franja dele. – Se você achar melhor que não, nos podem-

- Temos que ir embora agora! – Ele a pegou pelas mãos e foram na direção da saída antes da música terminar.

Rin mordiscava a canto da boca enquanto os dois esperavam que o guardador trouxesse o carro.

- Não morda a sua boca assim. – Ele pediu. – Se você soubesse a minha vontade de agarrá-la aqui mesmo, ou em qualquer outro lugar... Com certeza você nem ousaria em me provocar desse jeito. – Rin notou que os olhos deles estavam tensos de desejo. – Por favor, não acabe com o meu autocontrole.

Rin estava apertando a alça da bolsa com uma força desnecessária, e sentiu perder as forças em todas as vezes que Sesshoumaru olhava para ela no banco de passageiro.

Ele sempre lhe _sorria_. E ele sabia que ficava inexplicavelmente irresistível daquela forma. Ela estava louca de desejo, uma necessidade que tentou ignorar por semanas. Ela também o queria agora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A porta do apartamento de Rin mal havia se fechado e ele já estava com ela no colo, as pernas envoltas na cintura e as costas de Rin contra a parede. As bocas unidas com desespero pareciam disputar a maior sensualidade.

Sesshoumaru mordiscou o lábio inferior fazendo Rin gemer de satisfação e pedindo por mais. Ele trilhou beijos pelo seu queixo, indo ai pescoço, desceu para o vestido praticamente arruinado.

Sesshoumaru a pegou da parede e a conduziu para a cama. A jogou lá.

Rin apertou os olhos, fazendo previsões da noite mais incrível da sua vida. Sesshoumaru terminava de arrebentar o vestido de forma selvagem, observando Rin sorrir para ele.

Ela o jogou para debaixo da cobertas e abria as calças de Sesshoumaru com sensualidade, enquanto ele arrebentava os botões da blusa do smoking.

- Sesshy, Sesshy... – pronunciou lentamente enquanto tirava o sutiã ao redor da cintura dele, o hipnotizando com o olhar. – Você tentou me enlouquecer? Hã? – Atirou o objeto no rosto dele.

Sesshoumaru absorveu bem o cheiro antes de puxá-la pelo braço e colocá-la para o chão.

- Você começou... – Lambeu a orelha dela e passeou com as mãos pelo corpo. – Sei que você não é convencional e que gosta dos lugares mais inusitados...

Rin gemeu alto ao sentir _onde _a mão dele estava.

- Sei que você gosta... – Retirou os dedos e fez pressão nos bicos pontudos dos seios. – Não me engane... Sinto o seu cheiro, sei que você quer que eu te dê prazer, tanto quanto eu quero receber.

Rin revirou os olhos.

- Não fique inibida... Diga. – pediu ao ouvido dela. – Diga que me quer.

- Você... ah... ah... ahhh... não pode... hum... ah... fazer isso... comigoooo!!

- Se você não pedir, irei embora, e juro que nunca mais volto.

Rin abriu os olhos e o encarou decidida.

Sesshoumaru podia sentir o olhar dela penetrar por toda a pele, ele estava tão tenso e escuro quanto o seu. Não precisaria de pedido nenhum, mas a voz dela era o melhor dos afrodisíacos...

- Se você for... – tentava respirar e não gaguejar – eu juro... Juro que ficarei longe de você. – Umedeceu os lábios – Tanto eu quanto você... nos dois... iremos...-

Ela ia continuar, porém, Sesshoumaru prendeu os pulsos e a puxou para a porta do closet.

- Pare de falar. – Ordenou autoritário. – Eu quero te sentir.

- Não sem antes eu fazer o mesmo com você!

Rin o empurrou para o closet com os pés. A porta foi aberta com os movimentos de fuga de Sesshoumaru. Caíram no piso gelado do pequeno compartimento e mesmo assim Rin continuou montada nele, proporcionando prazer. Fazia movimentos circulares e rápidos.

Os gemidos eram fortes e inacabáveis. Sesshoumaru pressionou os cotovelos ao chão e puxou Rin para cima junto consigo.

- Você sempre me surpreende... Onde aprende essas coisas novas? Hã?- Sussurrou no seu ouvido, trazendo os braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Eu aprendo rápido. Da última vez, você me fez ficar chupando o dedo? – Rin respondeu massageando a nuca dele.

- Com gosto de quero mais? – Muito mais próximo, muito mais sensual, muito mais...

- Provocante!

Sesshoumaru a girou pelos cabelos e a pressionou conta à parede lisa, não esperando resposta ou sinal para possuir a boca vermelha e sensual, presa pelos dentes alvos.

A garota agarrou-se a cintura dele, novamente. Isso só facilitou para Sesshoumaru, o qual iniciou o processo da penetração.

Rin parou o tempo para ambos. O contato visual entre eles era intenso. Não arriscavam fechar os olhos. Rin temia ser ilusão o que passava, e os olhos de Sesshoumaru eram tão hipnóticos...

Sesshoumaru continuava no ritmo lento e compassado juntamente com Rin. Os olhares não ousavam se desencontrar. O dourado dos olhos ficou vibrante e emocionante quando ela curvou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Ele conseguira levá-la ao ápice.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ele partiu de madrugada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Rin pediu demissão a InuYasha. Na parte da tarde, já estava na estrada indo rumo a Hamamatsu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ok, sei que nem vai adiantar eu implorar por misericórdia.**

**T-T**

**Sei que demorei...**

**Onegai, não me matem de uma forma dolorosa... sei q não atualizava desde outubro, demo, eu tinha tanta coooisa pra fazer...**

**Juro que só faltei pirar. Axo que meu namorado deve ser agregado de vocês... ele me **_**cobrava**_** para digitar... Se vocês perceberem bem, ele abria mão de um tempinho só nosso pra me **_**obrigar **_**a digitar...**

**Acreditem que tudo deu errado para eu realmente desistir, mas, acreditem que eu fui severamente punida.**

**O meu pc foi formatado, e o capítulo foi deletado da parte do fim da festa em diante.**

**Com isso, perdi 8 Gigas de músicas.**

**O hentai estava muito maior e melhor.**

**O capítulo estava pronto.**

**As respostas da reviews estavam prontíssimas.**

**Eu perdi 19 páginas de capítulo.**

**Vcs saberiam o que aconteceriam no próximo capítulo...**

**Masssss... O Thi axou melhor vcs ficarem um pouquinho curiosas...**

**Aushuasdhasudhasd**

**¬¬ Ok! Realmente ele não é tão bonzinho assim neh?**

**Ausdhushdusdhausd**

**Mas eu refiz tudo o que eu pude, tudo o que eu lembrei eu pus aqui. Todos os jogos de frases possíveis, mas... nunca se compara aquele capítulo de inspiração né? Sei que muitas me entendem...**

**Se não forem todas, uma boa parte, e fico grata por parte da compreensão.**

**A minha vidinha está uma bagunça com o vestibular. E temo demorar mais.**

**Só que eu irei escrever SEMPRE nos meus tempinhos vagos. O meu laptop é para isso!**

**Já que não pude refazer (temporariamente) as respostas das reviews, eu irei deixar os agradecimentos aos capítulos anteriores:**

**- ao capítulo 9**

Mitzrael Girl, Cris, manu higurashi, Srta. Lenita, Dóris Bennington, Mai, Cassia-chan, May Malfoy Snape, Hinata-chan, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Sakura Mars, Pammy, Murasaki Mice. Individua do mal, queenrj, Gabi S. Black, jackpikachu, Lola sama, Sou Eu (obrigada por avisar... ' mas não é apenas eu que faço isso...), PYTA-CHAN, s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2 (AmO-Ty), Ju, Pammy(fui eu q demorei msm... '), Susuzinha, Mai Amekan, Caroline, Nat D, Mah-chan, Kami-chan26, Uchiha Danii-chan.

**- ao capítulo 10**

Cris (Minha leitora fiel...), May Malfoy Snape. Hinata-chan, Srta. Lenita, queenrj, Mai Amekan, s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2, Hime Pammy, leila-flor, Baby Moon, Carolmolly, Débora Uchiha, Susuzinha, Megumi Legume, Cris, Mah-chan, Hinata-chan, Jeh-chaN, Bia Taisho Snape, pamela cesar.


	13. Capítulo XII: Aisuru Meu querido

**Convidar a dedicada secretária para passar uns tempos no Havaí parecia à solução perfeita para que o milionário retribuísse sua "gratidão". **

**#Convite para o paraíso#**

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_Ele partiu de madrugada._

_Na manhã de segunda-feira, Rin pediu demissão a InuYasha. Na parte da tarde, já estava na estrada indo rumo a Hamamatsu."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo XII: Aisuru-"Meu querido".**

No domingo, Sesshoumaru ligou para a casa de Rin várias vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. Pensou que talvez tivesse ido à casa da irmã. Pensou na possibilidade de ligar para lá. Mas desistiu da idéia. Em hipótese nenhuma queria sufocá-la.

Aliás, devia a ela uma desculpa pelo comportamento primitivo de sábado à noite. Não tinha idéia do que aconteceu com ele para que permitisse que tudo fugisse do normal dessa forma. O problema era que não saberia como prometer que não ia se comportar da mesma maneira quando a encontrasse novamente.

Sob que tipo de controle estava ele? Não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Sua cabeça estava voando. Não era assim que gostava de conduzir sua vida e não estava satisfeito com isso, mas...

- _"Não sei o que fazer a respeito."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Na segunda-feira foi cheia, passou o dia inteiro fora em reuniões. Ao voltar, foi até o departamento de InuYasha, ainda pensando em uma justificativa para tirar Rin, encontrou com Kagome no elevador, o viu e perguntou:

- Como foram as reuniões? – Ele pareceu desconfiado pelo súbito interesse da cunhada. Normalmente ela perguntaria primeiro como ele estava...

-O cliente gostou da apresentação que o seu namorado fez na semana passada – õ.ò – e pareceu estar disposto a assinar o contrato.

- Que bom ouvir isso. - ^__^'

- Kagome, há algo que eu deva saber? – Não gostava da cordialidade notavelmente forçada de Kagome. – Sei que você está escondendo algo.

- Há-há! Porque você diz isso, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kagome estava quase sacudindo a pasta que tinha nas mãos.

- Considerando que as suas mãos quase não seguram a pasta, – virou o corpo e a olhou profundamente - acrescido do fato do seu cheiro exalar nervosismo e tensão, - cruzou os braços em posição exigente – você nunca me pergunta sobre negócios. Não ao menos sem desejar boa tarde e perguntar como estou.

- _"Droga! Nem eu notei que faço isso!"_ Mas que pessoa desconfiadaaaa! Pare Sesshoumaru-sama! É que... que... A vovó Kaede me disse mais cedo que você estaria o dia inteiro fora, em reuniões, ai, sabe... háhá... eu ia dar uma passadinha com o Inu-kun, e... ahn, é... _"Dame!! Não ta funcionando, ele não está acreditando."_

- Kagome Higurashi, eu sei que você foge do seu expediente mesmo quando estou aqui. Por favor, me conte logo o que você está escondendo de mim.

Kagome suspirou e estendeu a pasta que estava segurando contra o corpo. E as portas do elevador se abriram no andar de InuYasha, que estava na porta os aguardando.

- Estava procurando por Rin-chan? – InuYasha perguntou.

Sesshoumaru pegou a pasta e o nome de Rin estava escrito nela.

- É, eu estou procurando a Rin. Ela foi embora mais cedo, hoje?

InuYasha franziu a testa.

- Como eu suspeitei. – abraçou Kagome que saia da porta do elevador. - Ela não falou com você? – Depositou um beijo na testa de Kagome e olhou o irmão.

- Falou sobre o quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Naritawa?

Kagome se remexeu nos braços de InuYasha e segurou a mão do cunhado, incentivando-o a abrir a pasta. Ele o fazia.

- Sesshoumaru, eu procurei ela pelo prédio. Até pensei que estivesse com o senhor, no seu andar, ou em alguma reunião para fora, mas...

- Ela pediu demissão hoje de manhã. – InuYasha esclareceu enquanto olhava a redação da Carta de Demissão de Rin.

Sesshoumaru sentou na cadeira mais próxima, rapidamente, antes que aquela sensação de desabar chegasse.

- Achei que ela fosse lhe contar pessoalmente, mas depois desconfiei que não.

- Não, ela não me contou nada. Ela disse por quê? Achei que estivesse bem aqui. Foi por causa de outro emprego?

- Na verdade, ela não falou comigo. Ela apenas limpou a mesa dela e deixou essa pasta na minha mesa, quando abri a pasta eu notei que ela já tinha saído.

Sesshoumaru fez que sim com a cabeça mas não prestou atenção no que seu meio irmão disse. A cabeça estava lotada de perguntas. Por que ela se demitiu tão de repente? E por que não falou nada para ele?

- _"O que está acontecendo?"_

- Você está bem? —Kagome perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Estou bem, apenas _surpreso_. Fui pego de surpresa, é só isso.

Sesshoumaru se levantou

- Você nunca é pego de surpresa, Sesshoumaru. – InuYasha alfinetou.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de canto e disse:

- A gente se fala depois. – saiu da sala.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru foi até a garagem, pegou o carro e saiu rumo à casa de Rin. Depois de tocar a campainha durante um bom tempo e ninguém atender, decidiu ir à casa de Miroku e Sango. Assim que tocou a campainha, Shipoou abriu a porta.

- Oi - ele disse com um enorme sorriso. Sesshoumaru devolveu o sorriso, lembrando-se da imagem horrorosa que Rin descreveu para eles e ele se empenhou em demonstrar o contrário.

- Olá, Sihipoou. Sua mãe está?

- Hum rum - ele se virou e gritou. - Mãe, é o namorado da tia Rin.

- Pede para ele entrar e se sentar. Já estou indo. - Parecia que um furacão havia passado pela sala de estar, com brinquedos espalhados por toda a parte, sapatos e casacos.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - Souta perguntou educadamente entrando na cozinha.

- Não, obrigado.

O menino se sentou em frente a ele e o ficou encarando com um olhar curioso.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Se quiser pode voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo antes de eu chegar.

- Está bem - respondeu prontamente e foi para o chão brincar com carros de corrida em miniatura ao lado se Shipoou.

Poucos minutos depois, Sango veio correndo.

- Desculpe-me pela bagunça, mas é assim que a casa está na maior parte do tempo.

- Não há nenhum problema, e me desculpe por ter vindo assim, sem avisar. É que queria saber se você tem falado com Rin nos últimos dois dias.

Sango olhou para ele com uma cara confusa e se sentou.

- Ela esteve aqui no jantar de sexta-feira, com você.

- Você não falou com ela hoje?

- Não, por quê? O que há de errado? — perguntou, tentando disfarçar a preocupação.

- Ela pediu demissão hoje, e sumiu.

- Meu Deus! Não sabia que ela estava pensando em abandonar o trabalho.

- Nem eu. Saímos juntos no sábado e ela não comentou nada, parecia bem.

- Desculpe-me, mas não sei. Já tentou o apartamento dela?

Ele fez que sim.

- E deixei várias mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

- Vou ligar para o Miroku e pedir para ele passar na casa dela. Espero que nada de ruim tenha acontecido.

Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para o marido. Quando Miroku atendeu o celular ela contou a história e fez o pedido.

- Ele vai lá checar. Temos uma chave reserva. Quer esperar aqui até ele ligar?

- Não é necessário. Agradeço muito se você me ligar quando tiver alguma notícia - ele se levantou e saiu, não sem antes se despedir de Shipoou e Souta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O celular de Sesshoumaru tocou assim que ele estacionou na garagem de casa.

- Oi, Sesshoumaru, é a Sango. Está tudo estranho. O Miroku esteve lá e o apartamento está vazio. A maioria das roupas dela e as coisas íntimas não estão lá.

- Obrigado por ligar, Sango - ele estava confuso.

- Imagina! Tenho certeza que logo Rin-chan vai dar notícias. Ela não é irresponsável, não é do tipo que gosta de deixar as pessoas preocupadas. Ela não é dessas coisas. Mesmo assim, vou pedir que ela ligue para você se eu falar com ela.

— Obrigado.

Ele desligou e foi para o elevador.

_-"Será que exageramos? Não foi nada com que não conseguissemos lidar depois..."-_

Ou o sumiço dela não tinha nada a ver com ele?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sexta à noite, o telefone de Sango tocou. Ela já tinha um pressentimento de quem poderia ser, por isso largou a cozinha e as panelas e foi voando para a sala atender. Ela esperou a semana inteira, e Rin não iria escapar do sermão que merece levar.

- Oi, Sango!! 'Tô ligando pra avisar que não vou jantar com vocês hoje à noite.

- Rin Naritawa Hojimi, onde você está?- Soou severa - Estou histérica desde segunda-feira quando o _Sesshoumaru_ esteve aqui dizendo que você _sumiu!_

- O Sesshy esteve aí?

- Oh! Sim, o seu _Sesshy _esteve aqui tão paranóico com você, quanto eu estou! Ele não achou você em casa e veio até aqui. Miroku foi no seu apartamento para ver se estava tudo bem. Por que não avisou a ninguém para aonde estava indo?– Cuspiu no telefone com um fôlego só.

- Porque não sabia para onde eu ia quando saí de Tókio. – Rin fechou os olhos esperando a bronca pelo surto de irresponsabilidade.

Somente ouviu um suspiro irritado do outro lado da linha, antes da voz matematicamente calculada áspera sair, e lhe golpear enfaticamente, como o previsto.

- Onde-você-está?

- Cheguei aqui na casa da mama, ontem à noite. Estou pensando em ficar aqui por um tempo e... um... e...

- "e..." o que Rin?- ò.o

- ...e procurar um emprego. – apertou mais o fone, com medo da reação.

Mas um instante de silêncio foi feito, até Sango explodir:

- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? O que tem de errado com o trabalho DAQUI? - ò.ó

- Nada. Só que não dá mais...

- Você adorava. Estava animada com a nova função.

- É uma longa história. - Rin suspirou.

- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Os meninos estão na escola e Hitomi acabou de dormir. Me conta, agora!

Rin não estava pronta para assumir sobre Sesshoumaru para ninguém, mas devia uma explicação à irmã. Mesmo depois dela ter feito Rin quebrar toda a louça, se denunciando.

- Olha, tive que me afastar do Sesshoumaru.

- O que foi que ele fez? Deve ter sido algo sério? Você foi à polícia? – estérica.

- Não é nada disso, Sango. Eu fiz algo realmente estúpido e estou até com vergonha de admitir. Mas não é segredo pra você, eu sei.

- O que foi Rin-chan? Você está me deixando preocupada.

- Você sabe que eu me apaixonei por ele.

- E qual é o problema? – Sango revirou os olhos. - Ele parece estar bem apaixonado também.

- Não é bem assim. Ele faz tudo parecer diferente pra vocês. Mas eu sei realmente o que Sesshoumaru quer.

- E seria?..

- Ele quis ficar saindo comigo e eu aceitei. Achava que ia conseguir lidar com a situação, mas não consegui direito. Na verdade, é mentira dizer que eu soube lidar com isso...

-Minha pequena desmiolada, não tem absolutamente nada de mal nisso. Foi isso que assustou você e a fez fugir? Só por que sentem _desejo_ um pelo outro?

- Não SAngo, as coisas são mais complicadas do que aparentam. O Sesshoumaru já deixou claro que não quer um relacionamento sério. E eu acho que do meu lado é um pouco diferente. E esse é o único tipo de relacionamento que não quero ter. – Fez uma pausa- Já tinha tentado terminar, mas acabei saindo com ele outra vez. Não tenho nenhuma força de vontade quando o assunto é ele Sango... E agora ele vai desconfiar que sou louca por ele.

- Então achou que a única saída era ficar bem longe dele, e pedir demissão.

- Sim.

- Se você for especial para ele? Talvez o Sesshoumaru esteja disposto a...

- Não. Só quem está apaixonado é que acha que alguém vai mudar. É uma ilusão, mas a realidade é que Sesshoumaru é o que é. E sabe exatamente o que quer.

- Pode ser - Sango respondeu. - Mas ele estava muito preocupado com você. Disse que se falasse com você eu ia pedir pra ligar para ele. Mas, pelo visto, isso não vai acontecer.

Rin começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Tenho que admitir que não esperava que ele fosse procurar você. Se falar com ele outra vez, o que duvido muito, diga _o que quiser_. Mas não conte que estou apaixonada por ele. Quero que seja nosso segredo, está bem?

- Não tenho segredos com Miroku.

- Tudo bem, pode contar para o Miroku, mas só para ele.

- Bem, você tem que fazer o que acha que é melhor para você. Mas não gosto dessa idéia de você morar tão longe de mim. O que mama falou disso tudo?

- Não contei nada para ela. Ela teve que sair para trabalhar no restaurante e deve estar chegando depois das duas.

- Quem sabe você não consegue convencê-la de que não precisa trabalhar. Ela não precisa.

- Ela sabe disso, mas diz que ficar sem trabalhar seria um pesadelo e que ia sentir muita falta dos clientes. Sabe como é a mama.

- Tenta descansar. A viagem até aí é muito longa.

- Estou exausta. Vou voltar para cama. Falo com você depois.

Sango desligou o telefone e ligou imediatamente para o marido.

- Então ela fugiu —Miroku repetiu as palavras da esposa.

- É.

- Que pena.

- Prometi que só ia contar para você sobre os sentimentos dela pelo Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo bem.

- No entanto... você não prometeu nada. Então se você quiser contar para o Sesshoumaru...

- Nem morto vou me meter nessa história de casal. Não quero ter os dois me xingando depois. O que é isso, Sangozinha? Deixe ela viver a vida dela do jeito que achar melhor.

- Mesmo que ela esteja infeliz?

- É... não é bem assim, mas você me entendeu.

- Ai, Miroku, por que tem que ser sempre tão durão?

- Qual o problema em ser durão?

- Você não entende o coração das mulheres.

- Provavelmente. Principalmente agora. Não tenho idéia de por que você está chateada.

- Estou chateada porque você vai desperdiçar uma chance de unir duas pessoas que se amam. Eles estão muito envolvidos. Isso é óbvio. Pelo menos, só deixa o Sesshoumaru saber disso, por favor? Depois, o que ele resolver fazer é problema dele.

Após um instante de silêncio, Miroku resmungou:

- Vou pensar no caso.

- Se você fizer isso vou ser eternamente grata - e vou expressar minha gratidão das formas mais criativas...

- Não vale! Esse é o meu ponto fraco! Você não poderia ter jogado tão baixo!

- Conviva com isso, amor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kaede foi até a sala de Sesshoumaru.

- O senhor Houshi Miroku está na linha dois. Quer que eu pegue o número dele e o senhor liga depois?

Sem responder à pergunta, Sesshoumaru atendeu ao telefone.

- Miroku! Novidades? Um minuto - ele se virou para a secretária e disse - Kaede, por favor, feche a porta e anote os recados se me ligarem. - Ela deu notícias?

Ele ouviu uma risada do outro lado da linha.

- Você está mesmo desesperado, meu amigo. Liguei para saber se queria ir a um bar perto do apartamento de Rin, servem um almoço maravilhoso! Eu convido.

Tinha duas reuniões na parte da manhã apenas.

- Estou livre. Onde quer que a gente se encontre?

- Eu busco você na frente do prédio, se não souber o endereço. - Miroku respondeu e marcou a hora do encontro.

- Está bem então. Ela está bem?

- Ela está bem, Sesshoumaru. Está visitando a mãe. Amanhã a gente conversa melhor.

- Até amanhã.

Ela estava em Hammamatsu? Então era assim? Pedira demissão sem dizer uma palavra e fora ver a mãe?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru e Miroku chegaram no bar mais cedo do combinaram. Falaram de vários assuntos, menos sobre Rin sabia que naquele instante ele estava segurando informações sobre Rin, e Sesshoumaru, não gostava da sensação de ser embromado... Mais quanta vontade ainda tinha de esganá-lo???

Finalmente, após algum tempo de pura paciência, Miroku perguntou:

— Afinal, o que está rolando entre você e a Rin?

— "_Ah! ele sabe ser bem direto quando quer!" _Bem, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Ela foi minha secretária por vários anos.

- Isso eu já sei. Não foi isso que perguntei. A maioria dos homens não reage como você reagiu ao saber que a ex-secretária foi embora.

Miroku não ia aceitar nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada. Se quisesse saber o que estava acontecendo com Rin, Sesshoumaru teria que tentar contar o que há entre eles para Miroku.

- Acho que estou apaixonado por ela. Provavelmente estava apaixonado há anos, mas não reconheci. Eu já fiz muita besteira na vida, mas ter deixado ela sumir, com certeza, foi a maior da minha vida.

Pronto tinha dito tudo. Era uma lástima que só tivesse dito depois que ela havia partido.

- É isso? Provavelmente? —Miroku perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É.

- Você realmente é um homem com poucas palavras... Então, é _provável_ que a partida dela tenha sido dura para você.

- Claro. - Que tipo de conclusão era aquela?

- O que ela disse quando você contou para ela?

- O quê? Que eu a amo?

- É.

- Nunca contei para ela. - Sesshoumaru respondeu, desconfortável.

- Como? Não entendi - Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta.

- Nunca contei para ela. Eu acho que não tem como explicar melhor essa frase.

- Sei. E você acha que contando pra mim vai esclarecer alguma coisa pra ela? o.õ

- Não, mas poderia fazer você me ajudar. _Provavelmente._.. – deu um sorriso cínico de canto de boca, que certamente fez Miroku ter inveja de todo aquele charme. – Você deve saber que não costumo me declarar todos os dias.

- Isso é de fato notório. Se você gosta de Rin-chan, não é qualquer uma que lhe agrada. Sabe, acho que o encanto é de família. Mataria alguém se fosse preciso para que Sango não me deixasse.

- Sim, Sango tem a paciência de um anjo.

- E a mente de um diabo. – respondeu para si mesmo, mas percebeu que Sesshoumaru escutou pela cara de desentendido. - Não viu as chantagens que ela faz.

Ele apenas assentiu, aquiescendo com a comparação.

- Se for como Rin, ela tem a capacidade de desnortear com facilidade. – apontou para si mesmo- Sou um ótimo exemplo. Estou aqui sem ter qualquer informação dela. Sabe quando ela pensa em voltar?

- Não falei com ela, mas Sango já, e me contou que Rin está bem e que ela está procurando um emprego em Hamamatsu.

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. – Sesshoumaru declarou determinado.

- É, era _provável_ que eu esperasse uma atitude dessa, de alguém poderoso como você.- descontraiu o clima com risos leves. - Não sei se você quer ouvir minha opinião sobre essa história toda - Miroku disse - Mas vou dar mesmo assim. Vá para a província de Shizuoka, e quando chegar em Hamamatsu conte para ela o que me disse. Tenho certeza de que pessoalmente o impacto vai ser bem maior- Piscou um olho. – Seria bacana ter você na família.

— Posso mesmo fazer isso. Vou para o aeroporto de Chubu, e de lá vou para Hamamatsu.

- Bom saber do seu empenho pra entrar na família. – deu um sorriso tão charmoso quanto o que Sesshoumaru era capaz de dar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Duas semanas e Rin estava longe de casa, estava começando a ficar aflita. Tinha saudades da agitação dos sobrinhos, do trânsito complicado de tókio, das luzes que a confudia na cidade, do metro lotado! Rin jamais encontraria algo assim na casa da mãe. A casa era mais retirada do centro da cidade, chegando a ser perto de montanhas, e com pouca vizinhança. Todo o sufoco e aperto de Tókio jamáis poderia ser encontrado por lá, onde as casas podiam se dar ao luxo de ser grandes.

Entretanto. não era só disso que Rin sentia falta. Ela sentia falta de trabalhar. Não compreendia como fora recusada em todas as empresas! O seu currículo era impecável, nenhuma referência negativa, e mesmo assim, não passava da primeira entrevista.

Tinha ido hoje a mais duas entrevistas de trabalho, e não tinha muito que fazer, a não ser esperar com telefonema com a recusa... A casa estava sempre limpa e a grama do modesto jardim já havia sido cortada. Não eram todos que tinham o luxo de ter um jardim, e para a sua mãe, esse privilégio lhe rendiam elogios ao tratar bem do espaço.

Naquela manhã resolveu aproveitar o sol do dia antes que o vento das montanhas chegasse e esfriasse o clima.

Adorava o jardim dos fundos da casa da mãe. Era todo florido e fazia Rin recordar do Havaí, talvez seja pelas flores com cores vivas iguais as que ganhara de Sesshoumaru...

Mas lá ela se sentia mais confortável, sem dúvidas. Apesar das recordações da vida agitada que tinha é inegável dizer que toda essa atmosfera das suas _preciosas_ viagens a envolvia e lhe deixava lembrar com carinho dos ótimos momentos que tivera nas ilhas em Mauí. Se não fosse pelo grande abismo que havia entre a posição dos dois, certamente a relação poderia sim dar certo! Oh! e como queria que isso fosse possível, que o mundo não fosse tão mensurado pelo dinheiro.

Aí sim ela teria uma chance de mostrar o que realmente quer, com todo o grau de pureza. Daria certo, pois o patrão não seria tão inatingível como é.

Vestiu o biquíni e foi se espreguiçar em uma das cadeiras. Tirou a parte de cima sem se preocupar com os vizinhos. Depois pegou o livro que havia começado a ler no dia anterior. Pouco a pouco foi se desligando de tantas preocupações, e compenetrou mais na leitura, até ela conseguir lhe relaxar.

A campainha tocou e a acordou. Havia pego no sono de repente. Ficou com preguiça de ir ver quem era. Todas as amigas da mãe sabiam que ela trabalhava. Devia ser algum vendedor de porta. E não estava descente para receber ninguém.

-_"Portanto, é melhor que desista."_

Voltou a fechar os olhos, relaxando com o calor agradável do sol. A verdade é que estava dormindo muito pouco desde que chegara, e pelo espelho podia ver as olheiras de cansaço. E Sesshoumaru tinha parcela de culpa por aparecer em todos os sonhos e deixá-la inquieta. Melhor voltar a dormir e aproveitar o sol, antes que perca a oportunidade de poder dormir sem lembrar dele.

- Ah, você está aí!

A voz familiar fez com que Rin saltasse da cadeira, quase caindo no chão. A segunda reação foi tampar os seios com a toalha que estava ao lado da cadeira. Não poderia ser verdade. Será que dormiu e não assimilou que já estava sonhando?

- O... oque... que que vo-

- Desculpe. Não quis assustar você - disse Sesshoumaru. Levantou a mão como gesto de paz - como ninguém respondeu, resolvi checar aqui nos fundos - ele olhou ao redor. – Nossa! O jardim é lindo!

Oh! Como sentira falta desse desespero. É como ele sempre faz! O arrepio que passou por ela foi confortante... Ele estava ali, perto dela novamente. Ela, sem nenhuma idéia do que os escrúpulos do ex-chefe eram capaz; e ele, totalmente não ciente do poder que podia exercer sobre ela.

-_"Sim... é tão vívido como poderia ser. Ele sempre surpreende."_ - Rin abaixou a cabeça e mordeu a língua em repreensão. Ela não deveria estar pensando nele tanto assim. Ter a imaginação tão solta poderia lhe fazer mal. -_"Diabos! devo ter piorado por ter dormido em baixo do sol! Aff... tenho que ter mais cuidado."_

- Posso sentar?

Ela olhou para ele como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Muda de medo. Até ela assimilar a idéia de que não é Sesshoumaru que está ali, não vai parar de se intimidar com o magnetismo dele.

-_"Sua louca, ela não vai poder fazer nada com você."_

Ele se sentou e depois de um instante olhando para ela, disse:

- Você está bem. É bom saber disso. – aproximou mais do corpo que deveria estar bronzeado, mas estava pálido e calado. – Não me deixe preocupado assim novamente.

Ok, ela precisava de um tempo. A sua alucinação estava indo rápido demais. Não sabia como, pois o seu cérebro estava fritando na cadeira.

- _"Pra me deixar doida, meu sub-consciente sabe trabalhar rapidinho." _Preciso beber alguma coisa - ela saiu correndo casa adentro, foi até o quarto e recompôs a sua roupa. Precisava respirar longe dele, tomara que não a siga. - _"Ele aparece de surpresa no seu jardim, e tudo o que consegue dizer é: 'preciso beber alguma coisa' e sair correndo??? Sua idiota! Ele já te viu nua, e bem pior do que isso. Engula dois drinques e o enfrente-o! Um sonho destruído a mais ou a menos... o que importa? Ele sempre volta..."_

Toda coragem escorreu pelos seus dedos quando o encontrou na porta da varanda do jardim. Sim, ele ia segui-la. O copo cairia de sua mão, se ele não tivesse chego antes que o cérebro dela processasse que ele estava cada vez mais perto.

- O-o qu-que está fazendo aqui?- molhou a garganta.

Ele voltou para trás e se deitou na espreguiçadeira.

- O mesmo que você, curtindo o sol.

Rin soltou o suspiro aliviado! QUe bom! Não era ele mesmo. O seu chefe jamais diria algo assim, nem mesmo com ela! hauhauhauhau Quanta imaginação ela tinha, han?

Yare... assim seria mais fácil de confrontá-lo. Convenceu a si mesma que ele não seria o seu Sesshy nunca.

- Não! Eu quis dizer como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

- Era segredo? - perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Não pedira a irmã que não disse onde estava pela simples razão de _**NUNCA**_ esperar que ele fosse até lá.

- Cheguei a conclusão que trabalho demais. Sou o chefe, mas pareço um escravo - ele deu um gole no drinque dela. — Resolvi seguir o seu exemplo; pedi demissão e vim para Hamamatsu.

- Isso é impossível! Você mal conseguiu ficar uma semana longe da empresa, ligava várias vezes por dia para o seu escritório. Admita: Você é um viciado em trabalho. - Wow! ela era boa nisso! Fazia bem a ela enfrentar Sesshoumaru com tanta autoridade! hahá! quem diria?

- Quando finalmente descobri que era um viciado em trabalho, resolvi que queria mudar meu estilo de vida. E olha só, descobri que era viciado em você! – riu confortavelmente. – Sem você lá, perto de mim, tudo era um fardo. E fardos são desnecessários. – aproximou-se dela novamente e a encurralou contra o batente da porta. - Você foi embora sem me dizer uma palavra e quis descobrir o que tinha feito para ofendê-la.

- Você não fez nada de errado. – Disparou em defesa e acuada pelo magnetismo dele. Não havia nada de mal confessar suavemente o efeito dele. Era bom desabafar assim. – Saí de Tókio para não ter que dar explicações que nem eu entendia. – escorregou as mãos à frente do corpo, tentando evitar que houvesse algum contato maior que ela suportasse, não se entregaria completamente, queria ter o controle nas mãos.

- Você me surpreendeu ao pedir demissão e ir embora sem nem dizer como se sentia. – uma mão acariciou o ombro em gestos inseguros. – Isso me perturbou, não gosto de perder o controle sobre eu mesmo. E ele não ia voltar se eu não soubesse como você estava.

- Juro que não tive a intenção. Pensei que fosse esquecer e logo ia ser mais fácil. – Suspirou relutante. - Sesshoumaru, não queria discutir esse assunto... pro favor, vamos-

- O problema é que me sinto um idiota. Fiquei fingindo que não me incomodava se nunca mais a visse, quando na verdade, o que queria era ficar com você o tempo todo — ele fez uma pausa e esfregou as mãos no rosto. — Não estou sabendo me expressar direito. – Curvou o corpo para que ficassem da mesma altura.

Rin arregalou os olhos com que estava escutando. Não... certamente **ERA SIM** um delírio! _Tinha que ser_! Acrescido com os drinques que vinha tomando há alguns dias para dormir, o álcool todo não deve ter saído do corpo dela. Ela ainda deveria estar ali dormindo debaixo do sol, tendo depressões, e quando acordasse seria só mais um pouco doloroso do que de costume.

Sesshoumaru tocou o seu rosto e o virou para ela. Estava quente, e as lágrimas cortavam as bochechas pálidas. O gosto salgado na boca era real... o toque era tão quente quanto os que sempre sentiu com ele.

- _"Serei a demente mais feliz se eu não acordar nunca mais! Pode parar aqui, que eu me contento."_ – ele segurou os pulsos diante de seu rosto e absorveu o contando tanto o quanto pode. – Datte... Sesshy, eu devo estar dormindo. Mas não quero levantar. Você é o sonho mais real que já tive.

Ele puxou ela da posição de presa acuada para o aconchego do seu corpo. Deu um meio sorriso pela bobagem que ela disse, e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos dela pousando o ouvido em seu coração e no calor do colo dele. A sentiu mole nos seus braços.

- Vou tirá-la do sol, e acho melhor você acordar. – Girou a cabeça dela e lhe beijou a boca suavemente. – Quero que você esteja lúcida quando disser que aceita se casar comigo.

Rin amoleceu no corpo dele completamente. Convicta de que era mesma uma ilusão encaixou o rosto na covinha do pescoço dele.

- Sorte a minha se entrar em coma agora... – risos. – nossa, acho que até já estou perdendo os ...sentidos.

Ela, despencando a cabeça e os braços para trás com um sorriso, contornou com um dedo o sorriso maroto que ele tinha no rosto.

- E você até tem o sorriso de escárnio. A minha alucinação perfeita!... Aisuru... – perdia os sentidos no colo dele, que ainda sem entender tudo o que ela disse.

- Por favor, eu vou te acordar a gritos se você não me der uma resposta. – A colocou no sofá da varanda, longe do sol e a sacudia. – Por favor, não desmaie.

O toque firme ao redor do corpo e as puxadas vigorosas... era óbvio! Só ele quem faz assim. Só é o olhar verdadeiro dele que a derrete _tanto_! É só calor do corpo dele de verdade que a faz amolecer!

-_" Não é um sonho!" _– Prendeu a respiração, perdeu a força de sustentar a si mesma, arregalou os olhos, tombou para trás, e sem dúvida nenhuma ela desmaiou!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Um ano, seis meses e oito dias...**

**Aiii Meu Deuuus! Deixei passar muito tempo _mesmo_!!!**

**Deve ter tanta gente querendo me matar!!! O.O**

**Juro como não pude fazer muita coisa! Eu perdi esse capítulo uma vez, mas por pura burrice! Admito! E isso não seria desculpa para todo esse atraso! é imperdoável! Mas eu não podia fazer nada comigo, a bloqueada em cenas tão simples como a do telefone...**

**Sinto muito por ter me distanciado tanto, e ter distanciado vocês da história também. Eu tentei recaptular ao máximo o capítulo sem deixá-lo enjoativo. Não ficou longo como eu esperava por que algumas partes pediam um corte para a reflexão, um suspense para a imaginação de vocês... *Por favor, não usem essa imaginação para me matar!***

**Em umas partes achei mel com açúcar, cortei muitas falas entre outras cenas menores pra ninguém ter que ficar diabético comigo. auhasudhas *era só o que faltava, depois da demora, eu ainda faço vocês lerem um capítulo rapadura! usahuhsau* Mas tiveram outras que não pude tirar... se não, ninguém se declarava pra ninguém. shasudhsadusa. Novamente eu peço desculpas se eu não soube explorar direito essa transição, mas eu julguei necessário essa entrega dos personagens um ao outro. Espero que ela não tenha sido muito brusca.**

**E eu tenho que dar a notícia que a fic chegou ao clímax. Eu me emociono de notar que ela está na reta final. E com muito orgulho que digo a todos que o próximo será o último capítulo de CPP... ~*.*~**

**Desde já, agradeço a todas as pessoas que me acompanham. Também àquelas que sempre lembraram e pediam a volta. *Obrigada por não me deixarem para trás*. O meu maior projeto está sendo concluído e isso me deixa sim, muito feliz! Obrigada a todas vocês! Me sinto muito orgulhosa de poder responder a todas!**

**Meus agradecimentos à ****Miuky Haruno. que teve a coragem de pedir esse capítulo em dedicação, mesmo sem saber se está a altura dela.**

**Fico mais orgulhosa ainda em dedicar este capítulo à _HINATA-CHAN_, por ter se empenhado em sempre me mandar reviews dizendo o quanto estava anciosa. Obrigada! Você merece depois de eu quase matá-la de curiosidade! suhsaudsha. É a forma mais sincera que eu tenho de agradecer. Espero que carregue não só as palavras desse capítulo com você, como também todo o sentimento que eu tentei expor, e dediquei a ele. Obrigada!**

**Obrigada! Sem VOCÊS eu não seria tão grata em escrever!**

**(=Respostas às Reviews=)**

**queenrj: **A Rin foi pra Hamamatsu, com a mama dela! hihihi deixou todo mundo doidinho, não é? suhasudsa. Ah, você é uma das poucas pessoas que entende sobre a perda de capítulos, mas mesmo assim eu demorei muito mesmo. ¬¬' me desculpe! O próximo já tá em andamento pelo menos! *XD~* Obrigada pela dica do e-mail. Eu tô salvando os meus arquivos lá tbm... Realmente, é bem mais seguro! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Hinata-chan:** Menina fooooofaaa!!! Obrigadaaaaa por sempre me incentivaaar! Que bom que você tenha tanto gosto qpelo meu trabalho! Eu JURO que fico emocionada! Desculpa mesmo pela demora desmasiada desse capítulo! E fico contente que tenha gostado do anterior. Infelizmente a noite deles não tinha sido de reconciliação... T-T *Mas agora graças a Deus será! \o/ * e até que enfim ele percebeu que a obcecação dele era amor! Udashasu *O amor é mesmo lindo! ^^* Obrigada por me incentivar! Esperto ver você por aqui sempre! BEEEEEIIIIJOOOOOS!

**Jeh-chaN: **Com a minha demora, espero que você não tenha morrido mesmo! auspoikhauspoik Você viu que coisa corvarde né? ela fugiu pra não ter que enfrentar os problemas dela! huhuhuhu Mas se maomé não vai até a montanha de problemas, a montanha de problemas vai até maomé! uahdsauhsauds. Beijão!

**Jen Valentine:** Obrigada por gostar do capítulo! ^__^ Por favor, vamos dar uma porrada na Rin por ela ter fugido daquele homem bem talhado! Ela merece uns catiripapos pra ver se recupera as lamparinas do juízo! hauahuahauah. Espero ter conseguido saciar a sua vontade! COmo você disse, serviu pra por mais em ordem os acontecimentos na fic! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Hime Pammy:** Não, não é só você que está com calor! Te juro! HUAhuahus vamos culpar a Rin pelo final desentendido! a culpa foi dela, e não da autora! ihihihihihihi Ela sempre foi meio biruta por jogar no lixo um homem desses! *tô querendo saber se ela me aluga ele. uashduashd* Ela foi pra Hamamatsu pq é a casa da mãe dela. *Juro que me deu trabalho escolher um lugar pra ela ir. Quando lembrei que ela tinha uma mãe... tiro e queda! ela teve que ir pra lá buscar consolo! udashdsuadh* E o Sesshy foi embora de magrugada porque ele pensou que podia fazer o charme de homem que abandoram a mulher no meio da noite. *idéia de girino, convenhamos!* aí só deu pro dele! Esse foi o erro dele! *babaca!*

**Leyavi:** Uuuuuh! já vi que eu e a queenrj somos juradas se cascudos! ai! eu mereci! da última vez foram só trÊs meses, mas dessa vez eu extrapolei! ^-^' Perdão! Por favor, me materialize e me espanque sempre que for necessário. Assim eu posso não demorar! audhasushada

**Lola Sama:** Desculpa pelo hentai curto do último capítulo, e por esse nem apresentar nada que se preze, mas eu vou compensar no próximo! asuhsdsaudh Aqueles capítulos foram mais pra parte de evolução dos dois, e do relacionamento deles. Obrigada! Volta sempre aqui! Beijooos!

**Mah-chan:** Não! desistir do meu bebê jamais! eu tardo mas não falho! udshaduhasuas! Ah! por favor! quem não queria um pedido de casamento e tbm uma noite com o Sesshy? A pessoa não deve ser humana, deve ser um alien! asudhsaudsha Ah! e pelo amor de Deus, não deixe criar teias na sua memória! EU preciso que vocÊ continue comigo! uashduasdh Ah, vai, ainda dá pra lembrar de algumas coisas não é? ;D e acho que o final confuso, que todo mundo quis me matar ano passado foi melhor explicado né? audshuahsua Beijão! *E espane essas teias! hihihi*

**hika-lly:** Não Cintia, ela só vai atrás da mãe! hauahau Nem o meu coração aguentaria isso! Desse mal estamos salvas! haushuas. Que bom que você ficou curiosa com o final, muitas pessoas ficaram furiosas comigo! juro! uashudsa. Ainda bem que ele vai atrás dela, se não eu capava ele! urgh! homem besta, né? Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, linda! E espero ainda fazer jus ao elogio que você me fez. Espero que tenha aproveitado o capítulo! =*

**Acdy-chan: **VocÊ já tinha uma idéia do porque ela tinha ido embora? Ahh! assim não tem graça! Foi o que você pensava? o.O *Eu que estou curiosa!* Mas o Sesshy foi embora pensando que tava podendo, mas aí, ele levou o farelo o bichinho! audhsuhdsaudhsau. Olha, depois do seu comentário de como eu estava ferrada pra arrumar os dois foi que eu caí na real... Eu compliquei muito eles mesmo... mas espero estar conseguindo isso... *por favor, me avise como estou.*beijos!!! *e não me mande a conta do hospital! ;D*

**Debs-Chan: **Eu demorei mas postei, né? melhor que nada... *sorriso amarelo* Espero não estar tão ferrada na sua mão. Não é auspicioso irritar pessoas curiosas... Beijos!

**Hinata-chan: **Atualizandoooo! *Tudo já dedicado lá em cima ;D*

**Arice-chan:** Leitora nova han? espero que você se torne uma veterana comigo! \o/ comente a vontade! Muito obrigada pelo elogio linda! beijos, até mais!** =3**

**Hana-Lis: **Eu devo agradecimendo à Dama9 por ter indicado pra você a minha fic. Fico feliz que tenha lhe agradado. é Satisfatório messsmo! Sinto pela demora na atualização, mas espero que isso não ocorra mais, pela minha parte. Obrigada! espero que você esteja se divertindo também com esse capítulo, e que eu não tenha mudado o Sesshy que você gostou, nem a pomboca da Rin. Beijos! ;*

**Serenity Tsuke:** Nãããão se preocupe por não mandar as reviews antes! Eu me gratifiquei bastante em saber que você acompanha a fic desde o primeiro capítulo!! Juro que não quero matar ninguém de curiosidade, mas com o tempo que eu demorei, espero que não tenha sido suficiente... hihihi. Obrigada! E continue sempre por aqui! ;D

**amanda:** Obrigada pelo incentivo!!! Não vou desistir não! Eu fiquei feliz em ver que vocÊ notou o trabalho de desenvolver! \o/ *me bebê deu trabalho pra crescer! hsudhasuda* desculpe pela demora, não foi a confortável pra mim deixar as coisas tão relaxadas por grande tempo. Espero que você aguarde o próximo com tanta expectativa do que o último. Obrigada! Beijos.

**Hinata-chan:** O capítulo 13? é esse aqui! Não sei o que aconteceu antes, mas eu só atualizei agora. Deve ter dado alguma pane no FF, e ter parecido como se eu tivesse feito alguma atualização. *o FF adora tirar essas brincadeirinhas comigo...*

**daniii: **Não é tão perfeita assim! você com certeza quer me matar por demorar tanto!! Desculpe! E obrigada por se interessar em leer ela! Fico muito alegre e saltitante **meesmo** que a minha fic tenha prendido a sua atenção! obrigada! Aparece por aqui mais vezes agora, hdaushuashdsa. Beijos! =*

**inuhanyouYukiko:** Você leu os DOZE de uma vez só??? o.O Olha, que bom que ela conseguiu prender a sua atenção!\o/ O Inu-kun é meesmo muuuito fofoo! *quero roubar ele pra mim, e colocar ele pendurado em um chaveiro!!* mas eu tbm não me importaria se fosse o irmãozinho dele! hishdishs Uma cena de hentai seria bem vinda tbm *de brinde, né?* Sério que você ama a Kikyou? ahn, tenho que confessar que não sou fan dela não... Eu gosto de Kagome e inu, acho que eles tem mais haver. Acho a Kikyou séria demais, madura demais pra o Inu. A relação é intensa, carregada demais, com muitas responsabilidades. Com a Kagome, acho que pode ser mais solto, sem tantas complicações. Hum... prometo pra você que eu não vou matar mais a Kikyou, pq realmente, você tem razão quando diz que ela fez a Kagome crescer como pessoa! Tá melho assim, né? Juro que não vou ser mais tão má assim. Gostei de como você expôs o seu ponto de vista, seja bem-vinda pra fazer isso novamente! Beijos! =*

**Rahtenshi:** Por favor, largue a arma! ushuasha já continuei *tarde mas fiz!* Beijos! =*

**Kuchiki Rin: **Seja bem vinda leitora nova! \o/ Sim, ela foi embora, mas não quer dizer nada. ele foi atrás dela mesmo! hsudhasud já tá aqui a parte em que muitos queria que chegasse logo! Obrigada por se fazer presente, continue aqui! beijo! =3

**sandramonte:** Obrigada! vou continuar sim, até o próximo eu tenho que ser pontual e retibuir o incentivo de todos! Obrigada! =*

**sandra monte: **Yare, yare... bem no ponto! adivinho como o Sesshy perseguiu ela! sudashhuasd!! Beijão!

**Lelezinha:** Uhh! recorde mesmo! Tudo de uma vez só? Olha, nem eu teria coragem! Eu reli ela, mas em três dias.. Não ficou enjoativo não? Muito drama? e esse capítulo? você gostou dele? Deu pra matar a curiosidade e a demora do capítulo?? OOOw! você que é cativante! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, pena que foi na reta final. Gostaria de ter você nessa sessão antes! ;D beijos!

**Lohan.y:** A atualização feita! *batendo continencia!* Eu demorei, mas espero ter compensado! Obrigada pelo incentivo! Beijocas! =3

**Nice Egan:** Tudo certo pela review curta! E espero que não deseje me esganar tanto por demorar! hsudshduashsda Obrigada pelo carinho. é muito importante. tô esperando a sua próxima aparição então. Beijões!

**Rukia-hime:** Uh-lá-lá! selvagem o capítulo anteriar, e esse, só o mel e açúcar! ausdhasdasdu. Por favor, me diga que eu não decepcionei você. Você ainda tem a idéia de ter O sesshy só pra você? ah... então vamos briga! ele TEM que ser MEEEEU!!! *não vou viver sem ele.* Eu tenho que tomar ele da RIn! ela só faz besteiras mesmo! E você acertou quando disse que ele ia pra casa da Sango! Mas ela não tava lá... ¬¬' *ela é muito idiota! não deveria ter fugido!* E o Sesshy deveria sair, mas voltar. Bobocão dois! Se ele saisse da casa dela ele deveria ter vindo pra minha! hauhauhs. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!

**Individua do mal:** Eu sumi mesmo! desculpa por isso! Mas eu já voltei... ;D Obrigada com a sua preocupação de como eu estava. Agradeço pela sua gentileza. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Hinata-chan:** Por favor, não me ameaçe!! *não por enquanto ;D*

**Hinata-chan:** E eu declaro o FIM dessa sua crise de abstinência! *risos*

**pat-chan:** Em primeiro lugar, agradeço profundamente a admiração de vocês. Você e sua irmã são pessoas muito educadas e gentis *que me estragam com muitos elogios* Mas o ponto principal, é que, vocês escrevam o que sentem... Não são palavras bonitas que fazem sucesso, mas sim a idéia que elas querem defender. E não é um comentário como o meu que será capaz de julgar alguma coisa. *Não tô dizendo que eu não vou ler suas fics, EU vou ler sim! tenha certeza!* EU não sou ninguém para dizer o que fazer, e tudo que as minhas palavras podem são criar incentivos, assim como vocês fazem. Em todas as minhas fics, tudo o que eu procurei fazer foi dar tudo o que eu posso, e não pedir nada em troca, me doar para o que eu faço, e deixar que todos se sintam a vontade para expressar o que bem entenderem da minha fic. O ponto principal é você deixar acesso a isso. Então, concluindo, fico feliz com todos os elogios, mas essas palavras tão bonitas não me fazem superior a ninguém, não me capacitam a direcionar ninguém. Talvez, pra vocês, achem isso de mim *e fico honrada em receber isso tão carinhosamente das duas.* mas eu não me tenho em tão alta conta. E quando eu falar algo para você, com certeza eu vou considerar que estamos em um nível de igual para igual. MUITO obrigada por lerem as minhas fics. Espero que estejam aqui sempre. Assim que eu poder eu vou fazer uma visitinha pra vocês! \o/ Obrigada! Beijões!

**Hinata-chan:** Atualizado!! ^__^

**Miuky Haruno:** Não é tão fantástica como você consegue me estragar com elogios! Obrigada! eu fiz tudo o que pude pra teletransportar vocês. Eu fico extasiada sabendo que deu certo!! obrigadaaaa! E é claro que você tem todas as Honras da casa! e add é o de menos! Como alguém tão carinhosa como você ainda me faz uma pergunta dessas? E por algum acaso, alguém teria coragem de negar isso pra alguém como você?? me manda o seu e-mail que eu vou add Siiim! Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Miuky Haruno: **Ah! eu concordo que a paisagem do Sesshy no banho é MARA! e QUem não teria vontade de ter uma paisagem assim? E a gota d'água é sortuda... Mais ainda a Rin... Ahh... vamos levantar a mão juntas tbm! Poxa, aquele Sesshy merece uma santificação! Apesar de que ser gostoso deve ser um pecado mortal... Pura luxúria, hãn?

**Miuky Haruno: **Você falar de pobres mortais como se eu fosse uma Youkai que viverá para sempre. asuhdasuhas. Que bom saber que deixei você viciada na minha fic! aushauhusa *Assim você nunca mais se livra de mim! HIUHIUHOUHOU* Não queria deixar você tão curiosa... mas acho que se você não morreu, vai ver que realizei o seu pedido! suadhasudsa. *Quero só ver o seu retorno, depois da minha dedicação com um capítulo tão chinfrim... ¬¬* E ainda prometo não te abandonar! ;D Beijos! *estou TORCENDO que o capítulo tenha lhe agradado!*

**Hinata-chan: **Você me espera há bem mais de um ano! Mas espero ter feito por merecer o seu tempo gasto pra me fazer as cobranças! Obrigada pela paciência! =))


End file.
